Sorry Ever After
by doolf4eva
Summary: When Steve awakens from the ice, he is met with a very influential person of his past, Bethany Stark. She was Howard Stark's little sister, Dr. Erskine's prodigy, Peggy Carter's partner in crime and Steve Rogers'… friend? Whatever their relationship, them meeting again sparks memories of laughter, pain and love. Steve/OC. Will eventually take place throughout all of the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: First off, hello hello! This is my**** first time publishing one of these bad boys, so be gentle! I realized the other day that I've written dozen of fanfictions… for myself. Occasionally my sister would read them if she was a fan, and while she agrees that Chris Evans is the hot shit, she has yet to join us lovely people.**

**I just wanted to mention that my OC Bethany Stark was for the most part inspired by Claire Bennet from Heroes. I think Hayden Panettiere is insanely gorgeous, and when I had established the plot line, I just couldn't for the life of me get her out of my head. I tried, believe me.**

**And lastly, I clearly don't own any of the characters, names or plots other than the ones you don't recognize from the original movies. **

Chapter 1

"I won't do it," Bethany Stark almost yelled. "It's a lie! His entire life is gone and you want me to waltz in there and tell him that everything is _okay_?! You need a mental evaluation, Director Fury."

Fury crossed his arms, displeased with her words. "Miss. Stark, all I want is for him to wake up and feel safe and comfortable. You're the only one who can provide that."

"I'm not lying to him. In fact, I don't even think I'm the person he wants to see."

"Even if that's true Miss Stark, you're all he has now. And I'm starting to get the impression that you don't want to face him for personal reasons. It's been 70 years. Whatever it is, you should have gotten over it long ago."

"I may have," She agreed. "But he hasn't. It's yesterday to him. I'm not lying to him."

With that, Bethany left the office at the SHIELD building in New York, storming her way to the bathroom. The air of anger around her was enough to have the other SHIELD agents present leave before Bethany could throw them through the wall. And they knew she could.

Looking at her reflection, her anger grew with the image before her. It had been 70 years since she last saw Steve Rogers, him in his customary blue, white and red suit, ready to go off and save the day. It had been 70 years and she looked nothing like she once did. Her eyes were filled with fatigue, war and death, something that followed her everywhere she went. Her cheeks were tight, a smile not gracing them in a _long_ time. Her hair was a dark shade of bottled brown, pulled high into a pony tail opposed to the light blond curls that hung around her face before.

70 years had turned her into a killing machine. When SHIELD was first started, she was the first agent they had. Her job was simple; eliminate the enemy. Or at least, it was simple after the 20 deaths at her hand. Howard had assured her that she was only saving the world from another outbreak of war, from more deaths and more countries being influenced by a corrupt leader. While he was right, it didn't make it any easier.

70 years had changed her completely. But while those 70 years changed her personality and hair, they didn't change her appearance as it did everyone else. She wasn't old and frail like so many of her friends, or dead with legacies living on like Howard. Yes, a lot had changed since the last time she saw Steve Rogers, but her age wasn't one of them.

Her nostrils flared as she remembered their last words and she threw a hard punch to the window, it cracking around her fist. Bethany looked down at the shards of mirror sticking out, blood running down her arm. The pain, as always, was a friendly reminder that she was human. That she, like everyone else, felt pain. The pieces of glass began to push out of her skin, clanking on the countertop by the sink before falling to Bethany's feet. The cuts began to heal instantly and the pain was gone. All that was left was the trail of blood and the shattered mirror.

Turning on the facet, she washed away the red and looked into the shattered glass, only to see the same disappointing image as before. As she turned off the facet and started to dry her hands, "_all agents, code 13_" rang loudly, bringing attention to every SHIELD agent in the building. Bethany huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes before touching her gun delicately. It was something she always did as reassurance.

She knew the alarm was indication that there was a problem with their newest weapon, the super soldier out of time. It couldn't be for anything else. And despite the fact that Bethany wasn't ready to face Steve, it _was _her job.

Pushing the bathroom door, she saw the familiar built body run through the halls, completely terrified. Before Bethany could stop herself, she was running after him. She knew he was scared, as he should be, and she was always the best at comforting him, as he always comforted her. They would stay up all night sometimes, confessing their fears, childhood stories and the pain that captured their hearts. She knew him better than anyone else. As much as she wanted to abandon him, she just couldn't bring herself to do that to him.

He was faster than her. That she knew, but she grabbed her gun, knowing she wouldn't use it, but that maybe he would stop running. At this rate, he'd reach Canada within the hour.

"Steve, stop!" She yelled over the New York traffic. She saw as the soldier's body tense, halting and turning slightly at the familiarity of her voice.

He looked alarmed at her and her firm hold on the gun, his arms going up in a motion of surrender. _Steve Rogers surrender? _She asked herself. _Never._

A heartbeat passed, a crowd of curious New Yorkers gathering around. A couple SHIELD agents had joined Bethany, each with their own gun in hand. Why the citizens weren't scattering like mad, Bethany wasn't sure. What she was sure with though was that the generations hadn't gotten much brighter in the regards of street smarts, that's for sure.

"Bethany?" Steve asked in almost a whisper. In response, she lowered the gun and took a couple steps forward.

"I told them not to do that," She explained, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "The little show? I told them you weren't an idiot. You'd think after 70 years of service, they'd actually listen to me."

"Beth, what are you talking about?" He asked, looking around.

For the first time in years, Bethany felt her heart fall a little. He looked like a little lost kid in a grocery store, wanting desperately to ask for help, but too afraid to do so. "Steve…" she began, putting her gun back in its holster. "You crashed the plane into the water and froze. You've… you've been asleep for 70 years."

He looked around at the lights before shaking his head, "This isn't funny Stark."

She felt a small tug at her lip, a foreign feeling. It wasn't a smile of happiness or laughter, but of sympathy. "I'm not lying Steve. It's… the 21st century."

* * *

"You've gotta love the 20th century, little sister." Howard said throwing an arm around her shoulder. "All this? They never would have dreamed of it 30 years ago."

He was gesturing to the expo in front of them, many of their inventions on display. Bethany had to admit, it was impressive. "Imagine what it'll be like 30 years from now."

"It's gonna be one hell of a universe," Howard agreed. "And once Project Rebirth takes off-"

"Can you hush?" Bethany snapped, sending a playful hit to his stomach. "That's a secret."

"Which is why it has a codename," Howard reminded. "Now get off my stage. It's almost show time."

Bethany exhaled heavily, but complied, making her way to the crowd that had gathered around to see exactly what the brilliant Howard Stark had thought of this week. Technology was more important now than anything with the war raging hard. It wasn't just strategy that mattered anymore. Each side was developing more and more weapons, each more advanced than the last in effort to come out on top.

Bethany watched with little patience at Howard's show. The man was a Casanova, and he couldn't seem to turn it off—ever. But as the wheels of the car were removed and the car started to rise, she felt a surge of pride fill her. Her brother was a genius.

"Holy cow," she heard someone say behind her as the car continued to float upwards. Then, in typical fashion, the car fell back towards the stage.

Howard gave an embarrassed chuckle as the crowd started to clap leisurely. "I did say a few years, didn't I?"

Bethany laughed out loud at his words, shaking her head. Her brother was a genius, yes. But he never knew when to ask for help, especially from his kid sister who had taken one look at the blue prints and known instantly what the problem was. Howard refused to listen to her, as usual, and Bethany just accepted this.

Howard caught her gaze and gestured towards the recruitment office that had been set up. She sighed, but nodded. Making her way through the crowd, she picked out the body of Dr. Abraham Erskine, standing in his white lab coat.

"You're late," he spoke when she walked towards him.

"Sorry," she answered truthfully to her mentor. "I had to see Howard fail for myself."

The German doctor smiled, shaking his head. He was endlessly amused with the Stark siblings. "Well now that you have, can we focus on the task at hand, Miss. Stark?"

"I still think that kid from Connecticut is the best choice," Bethany spoke as she looked around at all the men who were on their way to enlist.

"You know very well that I am looking for aspects beyond the physical," Dr. Erskine reminded for what was most likely the tenth time. "Take a look at that boy there."

Bethany followed his gaze towards where two men were undoubtedly arguing. The first was already dressed in his army uniform, clear indication to Bethany that the scientist meant the other one, the very short and skinny man. "Exactly, a _boy." _Bethany stressed. Even without her heels, she would be a good two feet taller than him.

"Listen to his words," he told her. "Despite his size, he wants to fight. But not just for himself, but for his country."

Bethany sighed, knowing that the good doctor had already chosen this boy. "Don't just give him a ticket to the boot camp. If you're seriously considering him, talk to him. He may not be everything you think he is."

Dr. Erskine nod, "I agree with you, but he is my number one prospect."

"Of course he is," Bethany voiced with a smirk.

The two men parted, the shorter one walking towards the recruitment line. Bethany let out a quick sigh. "As you know," the scientist began. "I have many men to attend to. Will you watch over him for me?"

"I'm not a babysitter," she protested.

"No, no, no," Erskine spoke. "Just find out what you can about him. You know your approval means a lot to me."

Bethany gave him a little smile before nodding and following the boy.

Bethany had met Erskine when he first came to America, the only one who was willing to give her a chance. Growing up, she and Howard had taken a love to fixing things. While Howard trained his craft on mechanics and innovation, Bethany quickly learned that fixing objects didn't have the same reward as fixing people. She studied nursing, but when her chances of being a doctor where crushed by the mere aspect that she was a girl, Dr. Erskine had come along and given her the chance.

She had learned a lot from the doctor, more than just suturing and diagnosing illnesses. He had enlightened her with science. Which is how the two ended up at the expo, searching for the perfect candidate to give the serum to. She didn't necessarily disagree about the man chosen needing to have a good heart. After what happened with Schmidt, it was undoubtedly the first quality they should look for, but there had to be one man out there with a good heart who was also strong. And preferably taller than the man in question. Nonetheless, Bethany followed Erskine's instructions and casually followed the boy. Along the way, she found a white lab coat and slipped it over her rich red dress that Howard had bought for her for her 20th birthday.

Standing behind the table, she watched as the boy approached her to look over his enlistment form. He handed it shyly, as if the very idea of being close to her was completely terrifying. Bethany took it with a small smile, telling him to sit and wait until she called him. He complied without a moment's doubt and Bethany began to read his forms.

_Steven Grant Rogers_. Bethany read the brief story he provided in the terms of his age, next of kin, and health issues. What caught Bethany's attention the most though was the beautiful penmanship this Steven Rogers had. _An artist's hand_, Bethany thought as she scanned over it again.

He wasn't a boy. In fact, his date of birth had him in his 20s. She noted with mild interest that he was born on America's birthday, but quickly looked at his list of health ailments. How he wasn't dead already, Bethany didn't know. And why he would ever risk leaving the house was another debate on its own. If not his height or weight making him unqualified for battle, his asthma easily did the trick. One night in the mucky trenches would irate him enough to send him to the Red Cross tents.

A normal person would throw his enlistment forms away without a second thought, but Bethany knew Dr. Erskine well enough to know this would only excite him even more. The serum was supposed to bring a human to the brink of perfection. And while Bethany hated to admit it, giving Steven Rogers the serum would be an exciting experiment.

_Experiment_. The word echoed in her head. Yes, what they were planning was exciting. But if something went wrong, their lab rat would suffer the consequences and Bethany would feel forever guilty. It wasn't going to be an easy transformation, and no doubt painful. She wasn't sure if he could handle it.

She moved her gaze over the form towards where Rogers was sitting. He was looking around with interest. Bethany studied him carefully, trying to create a deeper impression of him. He had a long face, sunken in from poor health and lack of weight. His nose was a perfect slope, his lips full. It was a little hard to make out, but quickly consulting the enlistment form, his eyes were revealed to be blue. His hair was cut in a very typical way, pushed out of his face in a soft wave. Bethany decided that, despite his size, he was quite handsome.

Bethany pushed her chair back, it screeching against the tiles. Standing up tall, she made her way over to a cabinet that had copies of enlistment forms of the men determined unfit. Erskine had request these for future reference. Her fingers danced over the files until she reached R. She gave an amused chuckle and picked out Rogers' previous attempts. Closing the cabinet with a firm slam and reaching for a spare file folder, she placed all the enlistment forms in the folder.

"Rogers, Steven." She called out. He immediately shot up, and she gestured for him to follow her. She brought him to an examination room. "Sit down, a doctor will be in to look over you in a moment."

"Thank you ma'am," he spoke with a small smile, following her orders. Bethany's mouth fell open slightly at how deep his voice was. It didn't seem to fit.

She snapped her mouth closed and gave him a tight lipped smile before walking out in search for Dr. Erskine. When she found him, she sighed, handing him the folder. "You really know how to pick them."

"You like him?" Erskine asked taking the folder.

"He's said a total of three words to me," Bethany answered. "Look at his attempts though. The boy has passion. Born on the fourth of July too. Patriotic."

Erskine smiled to her. "I will keep my promise to look at all the candidates before making a decision, but he is on top of my list."

"Understood," Bethany answered. Erskine nodded to a soldier who ripped the sheets covering the examination room away revealing Rogers, looking antsy. Erskine stepped forward and excused the soldier. Bethany, not knowing if Erskine wanted her to follow him in lingered by the sheets. Erskine went to open his mouth, then realized Bethany's absence.

"What are you doing? Get in here, _fräulein_." Bethany attempted to hide her amused smile. The doctor's tone of voice and accent always made her chuckle.

"So," Dr. Erskine began. "You want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis."

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

"Doctor Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve. This is my assistant Bethany Stark."

"Steve Rogers," the skinny man answered, nodding his head politely to Bethany before turning his gaze to Erskine. "Where are you from?"

Erskine put Steve's folder down on the observation table. "Queens." He answered casually. "Before that, Germany. This troubles you?"

"No," Steve answered lightly.

"It's funny you asked that," Bethany spoke up. "We were going to ask you the exact same thing, Mr. Rogers."

"Yes," Erskine agreed, looking at the enlistment papers in front of him. "Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different-"

"It might not be the right file," Steve interrupted trying to save his skin.

"Relax, Mr. Rogers." Bethany said, folding her hands together neatly. "The exams aren't what we're interested in. The five tries however…"

Silence fell over them briefly before Erskine filled it. "You didn't answer my question, Mr. Rogers. Do you want to kill Nazis?"

With their gazes turned to him, they waited for his answer. Steve didn't hesitate long before answering with simply "Is this a test?"

Bethany put three of her fingers over her lips in an attempt to cover her girlish chuckle. "Yes," Erskine answered expectantly.

Once again, silence filled the area, but only briefly. "I don't want to kill anyone," Steve confessed. "I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."

Bethany's fingers stayed over her lips as she turned her head to Erskine. They shared a knowing look, but Bethany couldn't shake the hold his words had around her heart. It was beating fast, his wisdom affecting her in a way words never had before. "That's beautiful," she whispered. Steve looked at her quickly, then lowered his head, a blush overtaking his skin. Bethany smiled at the adorable gesture.

"Well," the German scientist started, interrupting the moment. "There are already so many big men fighting in this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy. Huh?" Bethany's smile reappeared as she saw the joy in Steve's face. _This kid is going to be the end of me,_ she thought, noting only for a moment that Steve was actually older than her.

"More details will come," Bethany told him, watching as his hopeful eyes turned to her. "But we can offer you a chance. _One_ chance."

"I'll take it," Steve rushed. Erskine had gathered the papers together and turned to leave the room. Bethany followed him, Steve hot on her trail.

"Good," the doctor said happily. "We were hoping you'd say that. Now, where is the little guy from, actually?"

"Brooklyn," Steve said with a smile.

Erskine nodded, stamping his paper with a green IA approval and handing it to him. "Congratulations, soldier."

* * *

"So?" Howard asked as Bethany met up with him later that night. He was waiting on a bench by the stage, the area almost completely deserted. "Doctor Genius find anyone he saw fit? Or did you have to remind him that we're on a clock and to just pick a random person."

Bethany rolled her eyes at her brother, taking a seat beside him. "First of all, we don't pick random men. Everyone we've chosen, we've chosen for a specific reason. And secondly, yes. I actually think he's made his decision."

"And?" Howard asked, taking a puff of his lit cigarette. "Do you agree? Or better yet, will I agree?"

"Oh, you'll agree. Just like I agree. He'll be a challenge. Should have an interesting turn-" she waved away the smoke from his cigarette. "Will you put that thing out, please?"

Howard complied, giving her a face. "A challenge? How so?"

Bethany crossed her legs, but bluntly answered his question with "I could pummel the guy in 10 seconds flat."

Howard frowned for a second and then laughed. "He picked a twig?" Bethany nodded, picking at a loose thread on her skirt. "I guess he did say that physical qualities wasn't his first- hey, I just bought you that. Will you stop?"

Bethany sighed, letting the thread go. "He's a really nice guy. Shy, that much is sure. But very patriotic. _And _he was born on the fourth of July. He's a true American, wanting to fight not for the glory, but because he truly believes…" She uncrossed her legs, restarting her sentence. "Erskine asked him if he wanted to kill Nazis. Steve replied that he didn't want to kill anyone, but he didn't like bullies."

Howard scoffed, "How noble."

Bethany laughed, "He's a gentleman, too. And hey, Colonel Phillips wanted an All-American man. Steve Rogers is that."

"Yeah, but Phillips won't be happy of his twig status." Howard added, going to pull out his lighter to light another cigarette before stopping himself and resorting to biting his nails.

"It's not the Colonel's decision in the end," Bethany reminded. "It's Erskine's formula. Without him, we wouldn't even be having this discussion."

"Personally," Howard said, placing a hand over his heart. "I think I should get a say. It's _my_ Vita-Ray machine that will complete this little transformation."

"Assuming the Vita-Ray machine will work," Bethany said with a smirk. "Good thing Erskine didn't see your little show."

Howard glared at her. "Like you could've done better."

Bethany shook her head, smiling. "You know I could've. I know what went wrong. All you have to do is ask."

He stood up and began walking towards his car. Bethany chuckled a few more seconds before following him. "Howard, wait." Her brother stopped in his tracks, and with his hands in his pockets, slowly turned to her. "You're a genius. I know that. But you _can_ ask for help every once and a while, you _do_ know that right? It doesn't make you any less of a genius. It makes you human, capable of error."

Howard said nothing, just looking at her. "Can we leave now?" He finally asked.

Bethany nodded. "Of course, unless you have somewhere to be? A certain show girl's place? Or is she coming home with us?"

Howard smirked, "Nah, not really in the mood to entertain tonight." He threw an arm around her shoulders, leading her to his car.

"Well, that's a first," Bethany teased.

Howard chuckled at the truth of her words, opening the door for her. "I want to work on the Vita-Ray machine, Beth. Do some extra tests. I don't want it to be my fault it doesn't work."

Bethany nodded, slipping into the passenger's seat. "Understandable."

Howard closed the door and moved around the car, climbing into his own seat. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Howard sighed. "There's no room for error in this experiment. It's a man's life we're talking about."

Bethany looked over at her brother, seeing his age for the first time. Howard was also so carefree. It was weird to see him actually worried about someone, let alone something. She placed a comforting hand on his. "Don't worry, I just have a feeling this Rogers guy is meant to do something great. The universe wouldn't dare mess it up."

Howard looked up at her green eyes and then nodded. "Wanna stop for some ice cream before we go home?"

Bethany smiled in agreement. "Do you really need to ask?"

****A/N: So I'm not going to beg for reviews, since being an avid fanfiction reader myself, I know it can actually be a hassle. I am, however, a people pleaser. So if you do have any ideas or suggestions (despite the fact that I already have the next 7 chapters written), I'll probably add them in one way or another. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: So as you could tell from chapter 1, the story basically follows the plot of the movie. BUT for this chapter, I did add some scenes that weren't in the movie, hopefully showing you a little more of who I think Bethany Stark was before Steve went into the ice. **

Chapter 2

Bethany didn't really know what to expect when she stepped onto that army base. To begin with, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone was wearing neutrals and she was in a rich royal blue dress, with her white lab coat on top. Then there was the fact that she was in a dress, because she was a _girl_.

But even Peggy Carter appeared to belong in her uniform. Bethany wasn't an agent. Not that she wouldn't join the army. She honestly wanted to, but with assisting both Doctor Erskine and her brother in the super soldier project, she really had no time to do that. Howard constantly reminded her that by being an active member of the project, she was part of the United States Army. She, however, didn't care. She wanted to be an agent. Something about the lifestyle seemed to draw her in. And Bethany wasn't afraid of getting dirty and hurt, as many women were.

As she, the doctor and Colonel Phillips rode in the car towards where the candidates for the super soldier program, Bethany wondered exactly what she was doing there. Yes, she was Dr. Erskine's assistant, but she didn't think that he'd need any assisting today. For the most part, all she did was jot down notes he found interesting. Occasionally she would hold a vial or two.

Howard had teased her that morning that the entire thing was his elaborate plan for her to pick the perfect husband. Bethany didn't find the joke funny at all, but she had to admit it; there were a lot of good looking men on the base. Maybe, just _maybe_, in between her nonstop work, she'd find time to go dancing, fall in love and get married. It was a highly unlikely concept, but she was a tad lonely. All of her school friends had gotten married as soon as they finished school. Many of them were pregnant. And as much as she wanted to be a strong, independent woman, she wanted to fall in love… eventually.

As the car came to a stop, Bethany watched as Peggy Carter's fist met with a candidate's face. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, holding back a laugh. She had first met the agent a few weeks back when she and Dr. Erskine were doing their initial recruitments. The two, as many beautiful woman do, were stiff towards each other at first. Yet, soon they realized that they had a lot in common, and actually went out to dinner together that night. They gossiped like they hadn't in ages, and boiled up plans of how to toy with the soldiers in the upcoming weeks. While they both were dedicated to their jobs, they still wanted to have a little fun.

She continued to stifle a laugh at Peggy's actions while Colonel Phillips all but congratulated her. Dr. Erskine hopped out of the car, lending a helping hand towards Bethany. Together, they walked towards where Peggy and the Colonel were standing, ready to begin the opening speeches. When Bethany and Peggy made eye contact, she gestured back towards where her hand was, giving her a thumbs up. Peggy smiled slightly, moving to fix a loose curl by her face.

"General Patton," Colonel Phillips began, in which Bethany paid mild attention to. "has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men." The man began to pace, in which Bethany noted as very annoying. "We are going to win this war because we have the best men…"

He trailed off and Bethany took complete interest. Colonel Phillips gaze was on the smallest recruitment, who Bethany instantly remembered as Steve Rogers. She bit back a smile, suddenly _very_ happy she joined Erskine. His reaction was something she had been looking forward to.

Phillips looked towards Erskine in a "really?" fashion, and Bethany held in her laughter as best she could. _Oh yes,_ she thought. _Completely worth it. _

"And because they are gonna get better. Much better," Phillips concluded. Bethany watched as Steve didn't even flinch, standing straight and tall, as if he'd been a soldier his entire life. She was greatly impressed.

She could vaguely hear the Colonel explain what the SSR was and how in a week's time, one would be chosen for the super soldier program. However, her gaze was on Rogers. His helmet was too big for his head. He really did looked like a kid playing in his father's clothes. But her heart felt warm as she remembered what he had said in the examination room. None of the other men had replied with such honesty.

"They will personally escort Adolph Hitler to the gates of hell," Colonel Phillips ended. He turned to Peggy giving her the chance to step in, as he walked away. Erskine touched Bethany's arm softly.

"Stay with Agent Carter and watch the men. I just need to have a word with the Colonel," Erskine explained.

"Yes, I believe you do," Bethany said with a chuckle.

"Alright ladies," Peggy began. "We'll start with basic training. Jumping jacks. Begin!"

The men stalled for a second before spreading out a little and beginning with their movements. Bethany took the chance to step in closer. "That was quite an impressive punch. How's your hand?"

"Believe me," Peggy began, eyes still on the men. "It was worth it. I am surprised to see you here. Not that it's not a nice one."

"Erskine asked me to be here, so here I am." Bethany replied, watching as Steve's helmet bobbled on his head. "What do you think?"

"Of the men?" Peggy clarified. "I think you and Dr. Erskine spent a lot of time choosing such… let's just say _odd_ candidates."

"You mean Rogers," Bethany said as Peggy watched Steve. "Trust me, he's here for a reason. And strength isn't it."

"No, clearly it isn't."

Bethany shrugged. "The doctor wants a good man. If the serum works, it'll enhance everything. Including his personality. If he has a bad heart, and I don't mean medical condition wise, then it'll get worse. Steve… he's a good guy. I admire him. Five minutes alone with him, and you'll agree."

Peggy gave her a skeptical look. "Is this a crush?"

Bethany laughed out loud this time. "I don't have time to 'crush', Peggy. No, just… you'll see. Of course, I'd suggest having another man lead the conversation. He's a little shy around women."

"For his sake," Peggy said crossing her arms. "I hope the serum works."

* * *

Bethany hated Howard's lab. It was dark, dirty and smelled bad. She didn't know what the scent was exactly, but it wasn't impressive. Nonetheless, she spent all her free time down there. There were many nights that she even fell asleep on the makeshift bed Howard set up. She hated it, but it was like home.

With both of their parents dead, Howard and Bethany only had each other. While they taunted and teased one another, it was clear that they loved each other. They told each other everything, and were at complete ease when together. Not to mention, when Howard would allow Bethany's input in his inventions, they were a force not to be reckoned with.

Bethany was currently sitting on a work bench handing Howard some tools, talking about her week at the army base. "Erskine still thinking about that Rogers guy?" Howard asked as he tinkered.

"Thinking? Not at all. He decided long ago. Tomorrow is the last day though, so he has to wait to officially choose."

"And you agree?" Howard asked, a small grunt escaping him as he twisted a bolt in tight.

Bethany shrugged. "I like the guy. I do. Honestly, I'm rooting for him. He's the underdog, and we all love them. But I like him too much. I don't want all of this to go awry and him be the victim of it."

Howard pushed himself out from under the machine and lifted one brow towards her. "Oh, you like him, eh?"  
Bethany rolled her eyes, kicking him lightly. "Not like that. I barely know him. But when I've heard him talk to Dr. Erskine… why do I keep having to explain myself on this subject? Rogers is a nice guy. When you met him, you'll understand, okay?"

Howard kept smirking at her. "So you won't be Mrs. Bethany Rogers any day soon?"

Bethany let out an angry breath of air. "I don't have time to be in love. Not that I love him. Howard, just go back to your tinkering, okay?"

The man continued to smirk, but complied. "I'm just saying. One of us needs to carry on the Stark family name."

"Technically, you're the only one that can do that," Bethany reminded him. "Even if I demanded to keep my last name, I doubt my future husband will agree to his son being named after our family over his. It's a male pride thing."

"You speak like you know from experience," Howard mumbled.

"Oh, come on." Bethany continued. "If your wife said 'let's name him after my family', you wouldn't agree. It's just a name, but to you it's your pride."

It was silent as Howard mulled this over. "Okay, fine. But the Stark family genes still need to be passed on. And since I don't see myself in a stable-ish relationship anytime soon, the burden falls to you, little sister."

"Lucky me," Bethany said unenthusiastically.

"Isn't it all a woman wants? A husband and kids?" While his tone was teasing, Bethany was offended.

"That's sexist," she snapped. "Not that I don't. Just not now, okay Howard? I want to accomplish everything I want before I have to be that perfect housewife."

"Pass me the screwdriver?" Was his response. Bethany did as he asked, but could feel herself growing impatient with the conversation. "Beth? I'm not saying there's nothing wrong with waiting. But you're not going to be young forever."

"I'm going to bed," was her answer as she stepped over his body and to her room.

* * *

Colonel Phillips, Peggy, Dr. Erskine, Howard and Bethany all gathered into a private room on the base, trying to establish the final plans for the next day. They all had coffee in front of them, knowing full well that their meeting could last all day.

"Shouldn't Steve be here?" Bethany asked as they began. "This involves him directly."

"Wait," Phillips spoke up. "You're choosing him? Really, doctor?"  
Erskine smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? I have a soft spot for him."

"I do not approve-"

"Nor do you have to," Bethany interrupted. "Look beyond Steve's physical appearance. Look closer at him. There's so much more to him than that. And with the serum, his size would be enhanced."

"He's the perfect candidate in theory," Howard agreed.

"He's not here," Erskine said to Bethany directly. "Because I have yet to tell him. I will though, as soon as this is done."

Bethany nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. Phillips cleared his throat. "We all know the meeting place. Everything set up for tomorrow, Mr. Stark?"

"All we need is Rogers," Howard answered. "The machine is ready to go. We shouldn't have any problems other than power."

"Which is why we'll be in Brooklyn," Bethany added. "They have a big enough power grid to support the Vita-Ray machine. We may blow all the power in the end, but it'll be worth it."

Dr. Erskine smiled at Bethany, "Is that the only reason you chose Brooklyn, Miss. Stark?"

Bethany blushed a little, but it was barely visible. "There was the small detail of it being Mr. Rogers' hometown. But that's just a happy coincidence really."

"Uh huh," Phillips said, unimpressed. "Agent Carter, will you escort Mr. Rogers to the meeting place? I have a feeling Miss. Stark would just scare him away… which may not be a bad idea."

"Hey!" Bethany spoke up, insulted. "I can be very charming when I choose to be. You just get on my nerves. And I'm not the one who punched a soldier square in the face on the first day."

"You did that?" Howard asked Peggy, amused.

"He deserved it," Peggy justified.

"Are you insisting on escorting Mr. Rogers, Miss. Stark, or are you just stating a point?" Colonel Phillips asked, tiredly.

"Just a point," Bethany mumbled. "But Peggy could scare him away just as easily. Believe me, this boy has _no_ experience with women. He caught me watching him the other day. Face as red as a tomato."

"I think its to-mah-toe," Howard argued back. Bethany slapped him, annoyed. Howard only began to chuckle. "Why were you watching him? Is it because you _loooveeeee_ him?"

"Oh my god," Bethany almost yelled, ready to punch him. "Will you stop with that? I don't love anyone."

"Except your genius brother," Howard asserted.

"I dunno, lately I've been on a thin rope."

Colonel Phillips, quickly growing exhausted by the extra conversation banged his hand on the table. "Carter. You escort Rogers. Doctor, you and the Starks will be at the meeting place at least two hours before hand. Understood?"

They all nodded sheepishly. "Be on your best behavior," Phillips continued. "You'll be around highly dignified men, and I don't want to be embarrassed by your childish antics, or you will be excused."

"Technically," Bethany began, which earned a moan from the entire room. "Without us, you don't have a super soldier. So I think we're in charge."

Howard noticed the vein popping out of the Colonel's neck and let out a nervous chuckle. "We'll be going now…"

"Hey-"Bethany began, but Howard just pulled her out of the room. "I wasn't done my coffee."

Howard just rolled his eyes at her. "That was the Colonel you were talking back to."

"So? I'm not in the army, he isn't the boss of me." Bethany spoke back, crossing her arms.

"You're impossible," Howard stated as they started towards his car.

Bethany smiled, "I learn from the best."

"Bethany! Wait a moment!" Peggy called from behind. "If you want to join me in escorting Rogers tomorrow, I'd be alright with that."

"I'm sure Colonel Phillips will have me shot dead by a firing squad," Bethany replied casually.

"Most likely," Peggy stated. "Nonetheless, he'll be very busy tomorrow. He may not even notice."

"Sounds to me like you want her to join you, not the other way around," Howard joined in.

"I beg your pardon?" Peggy asked confused.

Howard just held up his hands. "No disrespect, Agent Carter. All I meant was that you seem to almost be insisting."

Peggy paused for a moment and Bethany gave a light chuckle. "We're very intuitive."

"I… I just don't know what to say to him." Peggy answered.

Bethany shrugged. "Then don't say anything. If he wants to talk, he'll talk. Me being there wouldn't be much help."

"That's where you're wrong," Peggy assured. "You're so sure of yourself."

"Did you just tell me I was wrong and then tell me I was right?" Bethany asked, confused.

The agent sighed, truly annoyed. "Miss. Stark. Please."

Bethany sighed. "Fine. I'll join you. But if Colonel Phillips insists on punishing me, you have to endure it with me."

Peggy nodded before hugging the girl. "Highly out of character," Bethany spoke amused, but hugging the woman back.

When the two woman separated, Howard smirked at Peggy. "Now, where's my hug?"

Peggy rolled her eyes before turning around and walking away. "Men," Bethany muttered getting into the car.

* * *

The speed in which Peggy climbed into the front part of the car was incredible. While Bethany didn't care where she sat, she didn't understands Peggy's… fear? How could someone be _afraid_ of Steve Rogers? The guy couldn't even hurt a fly, even if he tried.

Bethany had given Steve an embarrassed chuckle as they watched Peggy get into the car. "She likes to see the road," Bethany lied, not sure if it was convincing enough.

Steve opened his mouth slightly as if to say something, yet just nodded. He then leaned forward and opened the door. "After you, ma'am."

Bethany gave him a bright smile as a thank you before climbing in. "I swear, wearing a dress and climbing through a car are not to mix in the slightest."

Steve crawled in after her, and the car started to move. "It's a lovely dress," Peggy spoke from the front, anxious to fill the silence. "Where did you get it?"

Bethany looked down at the light purple material. "Howard bought his one, I think. Christmas present perhaps?"

"It's a nice color," Steve said quietly beside her. Bethany looked over towards him, giving him a small smile.

"I think so too," Bethany replied. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Rogers?" He looked nervous and Bethany chuckled lightly. "I promise it's an easy one." With the nod of his head, Bethany continued. "Are you an artist?"

"How-how did you know?" He asked, wide eyes. He hadn't told anyone.

"She's intuitive," Peggy spoke, remembering the conversation from the day before.

"No," Bethany said with a laugh. "Well, yes. I am. But I saw your file. You have _excellent_ penmanship. I've seen a lot of files in the past few weeks or so, and yours was perfect to the t. And you clearly have an eye for color."

Steve bowed his head with a blush. "Thank you, Miss. Stark."

Bethany frowned, sticking her tongue out. "Blah. Miss. Stark. Do you know a total of three people have called me by my first name since this blasted war began? _Three_ people. Miss. Stark this and Miss. Stark that. I understand the formality, but I feel by using titles, it's almost asserting business over friendship."

"It's war, Bethany," Peggy said from the front. "It _is_ business."

"But you just proved my point Peggy," Bethany insisted. "You call me by my first name. We're friends, and yet we're friends only because of the war. Then there's Howard, and him being my brother warrants him calling me by my first name, as well as other nicknames. Even Dr. Erskine has called me Bethany on an occasion or two. Three people."

She turned to look at Steve, who was staring at her, completely confused. Bethany held out her hand to him. "Bethany. Not Miss. Stark. Not ma'am. Bethany."

Steve looked at her hand before shaking it. "Steve."

"There," Bethany said happily. "Four."

Peggy chuckled, "You are a colorful one, Stark. Almost as colorful as your brother."

"Being compared to Howard is never a good thing," Bethany complained. "He's conceited and a womanizer."

"You're certainly not a womanizer," Peggy replied. "Conceited? Perhaps, but not in a bad way."

Bethany crossed her arms. "I'm not the one who created an entire exposition just to showcase my inventions."

"No," Peggy agreed, turning around to look at her. "But the way you talked back to Colonel Phillips yesterday? You were pretty sure of yourself, quite proud."

"He deserved to be taken down a peg or two," Bethany muttered. "He isn't the boss of me, no matter how much he'd like to believe. I am a free woman." She turned to look at Steve. "I'm not scaring you, am I? Colonel Phillips thought I would."

"Not at all," Steve answered truthfully.

"Good," Bethany said with an air of success as silence took over again. She knew that she could talk a mile a minute. She also knew that a lot of what she said and did was deemed inappropriate, but she had Howard as a brother. It wasn't something she could help. But when Bethany said she could be charming, she wasn't lying. In fact, it was a quality of hers that came naturally.

"I know this neighborhood," Steve spoke, clearing the silence away. Bethany watched him as he looked out the window. "I got beat up in that alley," he said pointing to it outside the window. "And that parking lot. And behind that diner," he finished looking into his lap.

Bethany was filled with mixed feelings of wanting to chuckle and wanting to comfort him. Luckily, Peggy spoke up before Bethany had to make a decision. "Did you have something against running away?"  
Steve, stilling looking at his lap, shook his head. "You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. Can't say no forever, right?"

Bethany continued to watch him, hiding a shiver. His voice was so deep, it really seemed foreign coming from his small body. Yet, his words, like the ones when they first met, were so haunting, she couldn't shake them.

"I know a little of what that's like," Peggy said. "To have every door shut in your face."

"That actually happened to me once," Bethany added. "I had a bruise for a week. It's a cruel world out there. The idea of a woman being a doctor, a mechanic, an agent. It's almost like the thought is impossible to comprehend."

"I guess I don't understand why you'd want to be any of that if you were a beautiful dame. Or a beautifu- a woman. Not a dame." Peggy had turned in her seat to stare at Steve while Bethany did what she always did; hid her laughter.

"You both are beautiful, insanely so, but..." He stopped trying to figure out his sentence and Bethany couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

"You have no idea how to talk to women, do you?" Peggy asked, as Bethany tried to control herself.

To her luck, Steve chuckled a little at the agent's words. "I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one, let alone two."

"Bethany, do you need a hanky or something?" Peggy asked as Bethany was tearing up.

"I'm not laughing at you," she said to Steve. "I just find everything hilarious."

Steve gave her a small smile. "I guess it's a little ridiculous. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

Bethany's laughter died down and she accepted handkerchief from Peggy to dab at her eyes. "You must've danced," Peggy stated softly.

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait."

"For?" Bethany asked, handing Peggy back her handkerchief.

Steve took in a deep breath before saying three words that seemed to engrave themselves into Bethany's heart. "The right partner."

Peggy and Bethany shared a smile before looking out their respective windows. It was quiet for a couple seconds longer before Bethany decided to make Steve feel better. "There's no shame in waiting. That first dance… it stays with you forever. Finding out that they're a jerk… it tarnishes the memory. And it happening repeatedly? It takes the fun out of dancing."

"Many heartbreaks, Bethany?" Peggy questioned quietly.

"More than I care to admit," Bethany confessed. "What I've learned is that there is no such thing as love at first sight. Once you get to know them, you realize that they are nothing but… that's not the point. There's someone for everyone. Maybe we haven't even met who we'll marry yet."

"That's a comforting thought," Steve answered. "I don't care if I've met her already though. Even if it took a while for her to see me for what I am, I wouldn't mind waiting."

Bethany gave him a full smile. "For someone who doesn't know how to talk to women, you've said a lot of things that I find simply beautiful. Your little speech about bullies? There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about it."

Steve bowed his head, once again embarrassed. "Just speaking the truth ma'am- Bethany."

* * *

"I'm really hoping this works," Howard said quietly to Bethany. "If he's going to be my future brother-in-law, he needs to put on some weight."

Bethany hit him hard. "Will you stop that?"

"He's looking at you," Howard said with a smirk. "Is that _love_ in his eyes?"

Bethany gave him a warning look. "I swear, I will kill you in your sleep."

"Okay, okay," Howard said putting his hands up. "Oh look, he's taking off his shirt."

Bethany picked up the clipboard next to her and hit him hard and repeatedly. "Ow, ow! Okay, I get it Beth."

"Is there a problem?" the doctor asked.

"No," Bethany replied. "No problem. Problem solved."

"Best behavior," Howard whispered into Bethany's ear, making her cringe. She walked up to the Vita-Ray machine where Steve was laying down.

"How are your levels?" Erskine asked to Howard.

"Levels at 100 percent," Howard answered automatically, hot on Bethany's trail.

"Good," the doctor responded.

Howard studied Steve momentarily before throwing his arm around Bethany, "As Beth stated yesterday, we may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready… as we'll ever be."

The man walked away and Steve looked at Bethany alarmed. "Don't worry," Bethany assured. "I double checked his calculations. No floating cars falling from the sky today."

"I heard that!" Howard called.

Steve and Bethany shared a small laugh, as a nurse began to settle Steve into the machine, attaching the pads to his body.

Turning around to say something to Peggy, Bethany noticed that she had relocated herself to the booth. "Should I go there too?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Why would you do that?" Erskine asked. "I need you."

Bethany turned back to Steve, "That's always reassuring. To be needed. Relax," she said, sensing his uneasiness. "Have a little faith. In this very room, you have the three brightest minds of this generation."

"There's the conceitedness Agent Carter mentioned," Steve spoke with a sparkle in his eye. Bethany opened her mouth to argue back, but just ended up smiling and shaking her head. She took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before going to stand near Howard.

Dr. Erskine took the microphone and hit it a few times, the impact echoing. "Do you hear me? Is this on? Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace."

Howard threw a white lab coat at Bethany which she quickly put on, along with a pair of tinted goggles. "We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups." Erskine continued. "The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays."

"Tell me you looked over the blueprints twice," Howard whispered to Bethany for reassurance.

"Nope," Bethany spoke, alarming Howard. "Once I found out it was Steve, I checked a third time. All the calculations are correct. The only way this goes wrong is if there is something wrong with the serum. Relax, Howard."

"Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two…one." Bethany watched as levers were pulled and the blue liquid from the cylinders were emptied. There was a faint mechanical hissing from the machines and Howard gave Bethany a reassuring look.

"Relax, Beth," he both teased and honestly meant. "You know what's about to happen. Prepare yourself."

Bethany nodded. Having been studying the development of both the serum and the Vita-Ray machine, she knew more than anyone exactly what was going to happen. The transformation was bound to be a painful one.

"Now, Mr. Stark." Dr. Erskine said as Howard complied and the machine turned up straight, closing around Steve. Erskine walked up and talked to Steve quietly, but Bethany only let out a haggard breath of air.

"This has to work," Bethany said quietly. "The result from last time-"

"Won't happen again," Howard assured. "Stop doubting our calculations."

Bethany nodded, composing herself. So much had changed since the last time it was tested. Now there was the machine, and Erskine had altered the serum drastically. "We will proceed," Erskine finally said.

Howard put his goggles on, now matching his sister. He began to turn the wheel. "That's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty."

The light filled the room with a loud and irritating mechanical screeching. Bethany clenched her fists together. "That's forty percent."

"Vitals are normal," Bethany spoke up, eyes on where Steve's vitals were projected.

"That's fifty percent!" Howard told everyone. "Sixty. Seventy."

That's when Steve started to scream. It began as a groan then slowly grew. Bethany felt sick, but looked down at the vitals and saw that health wise, he was fine. _It's working,_ Bethany thought. _If his vitals are fine and he's in pain, it's because it's working. Its working, it's working._

She watched as Erskine yelled to Steve through the machine and Peggy running out yelling "Shut it down!"

Erskine turned to Howard and began to tell him to kill the reactors, kill everything. _But it's working! _Bethany cried to herself, then remembered they couldn't hear her inside her head.

"No!" Bethany went to cry, only to have Steve fill it. "Don't! I can do this!"

Howard looked towards Bethany for reassurance who gave him a 'go do it you idiot' look on her face. "Eighty. Ninety. That's one hundred percent!"

The humming intensified, the room got brighter, and Bethany could swear she smelled smoke. That's when the machine began to let out sparks before the light died all together. Bethany took a step towards the machine, her heel clacking against the floor. She pulled the tinted googles off her face, dropping them to the floor. "Howard… open it." She said quietly.

Howard complied and the machine opened incredibly. Bethany stayed in her spot, unable to comprehend what was in front of her. She actually couldn't remember how to breathe. There in front of her was the image of human perfection, muscles toned perfectly, skin tanned from the light of the rays. It really didn't help that he had a light sheen of sweat covering him. Bethany felt lightheaded as waves of lust flowed over her.

"Holy shit," she muttered to herself as Erskine moved forward to check on him.

"Steven?" he asked, as Steve breathed heavily. Howard quickly moved past Bethany to help Steve out of the machine.

"I did it," Steve said, almost not believing it.

"Yeah, yeah," Erskine agreed. "I think we did it." He looked to both of the Starks when saying this. Bethany had not moved from her spot, unable to feel her feet.

"You actually did it," Howard said, taking in Steve's body before turning to Bethany. He couldn't help but smirk at her face. "Bethany? You okay?"

"What?" She said snapping out of her trance. She quickly felt herself blush madly as she realized she'd been staring at Steve's chest. "Shirt." She said as Steve looked at her. "You… you need a shirt."

"How do you feel?" She heard from behind her. Bethany jumped slightly, completely unaware that Peggy had stepped behind her.

"Taller," Steve said looking around.

"Shirt!" Bethany cried to the nurse who was carrying a white shirt towards them.

The nurse finally reached them, looking Steve over more than once. Bethany snatched the shirt away from the nurse and watched as Peggy was just as speechless as she was. "Umm, you look taller."

"Shirt," Bethany said again, seemingly the only word she knew. Steve eyed her with confusion, but accepted the shirt. "Okay…" Bethany said shaking her head. "Well, see?" She said, now able to concentrate a little. "I told you all it would work."

Howard threw an arm around Bethany. "Oh yes, you were so reassuring when she almost started cry- ouufff." Bethany had elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

"I didn't cry," Bethany spoke. "The light… it was very bright."

She could feel Steve's gaze on her, and when she looked up at him, she cleared her throat slightly. Her initial assessment had been that he was handsome. With his face filled in, neck thickened and body… well… looking like a Greek God's, he was more than just handsome. Bethany had to remind herself not to throw her arms around him and have her way. It was proving to be a very daunting task, indeed.

Suddenly, a loud explosion from the booth racked through the lab, glass flying everywhere. Screams of surprise and terror filled the room as everyone ducked down. Being the klutz that she is, Bethany slipped slightly, Steve catching and protecting her from the glass shards.

She didn't have time to enjoy the feel of his biceps around her… oh but how it was a moment she would love to relive, his abs so perfectly taunt against her waiting body—

"Stop him!" Dr. Erskine yelled. Bethany had pulled herself straight, Steve's body no longer against hers. Everyone turned to where the doctor was referring. Bethany watched as a man with a gun pointed to Erskine, pulling the trigger twice before running up the stairs with a blue vial in his hands.

Bethany let out a sharp cry of pain, clenching her shoulder. _Good aim,_ she muttered to herself, before stumbling backwards and blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N Warning: Mature Content in this chapter, but HEY you chose the rating. My decision to add this part was based on the fact that I've always wondered (you'll understand when you reach it, and you've probably thought about it too, c'mon now) and my dirty mind has created this. Judge how you will.**

Chapter Three

Bethany felt uncharacteristically warm. It wasn't uncomfortable, but pleasant, the feeling tingling throughout her body in a steady wave. It was… nice. Especially since she hadn't had this feeling of blissful sleep in a long time. She was always working in one way or another.

With a sharp jolt upwards, everything came back to her. Steve, Erskine, the bullet.

"Woah, relax," Howard's voice said. "You're fine."

Bethany let out ragged cough, throat hoarse. "How long was I out?"

"Not long," Howard assured her, handing his sister a glass of water. "Just long enough to bandage you up."

Bethany took notice of the sling holding her shoulder still and her right hand bandaged tightly in wraps. "What happened?"

"You got shot," Howard reminded her.

"I meant after," Bethany said, going to push the sling off of her.

"Beth, don't," Howard told her, stopping her movements. "Just leave it. And after you blacked out, Mr. Super Soldier caught you. He panicked a little, but after I took you from him, he went after the shooter." Bethany sipped at her water, wincing at how cold it was. "Erskine's dead."

The words were quiet, solemn and Bethany could hear the sadness in Howard's voice. "I assumed," was all she said. While she wanted to mourn him, she just couldn't right now.

"Wait. Steve went _after_ the shooter?! Has he come back? Is he okay?"

"I haven't heard anything yet," Howard told her, taking her bandaged hand. "Look, you need to be good. Keep the bandages on, get lots of rest. It's important."

She opened her mouth to argue only to hear a commotion from outside. "Mr. Rogers! Pleas-"

Steve then burst into the room, a nurse trying to stop him. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark-"

"It's okay," Bethany spoke up. "Glad to see you're still in one piece."

Steve frowned, taking a step towards the examination bed. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Oh, well. I'm not as dainty as I seem," Bethany answered, taking a quick sip of her water. "Howard? Do you think you can go back to the house and pick me up a dress with a little less blood?"

Howard looked over to Steve and then back to Bethany. "You sure?"

"I'm fine, you know that." Bethany assured her brother. Howard leaned down and kissed Bethany's forehead before leaving.

"Maybe I should go-"Steve began only to have Bethany shake her head.

"No, I need to talk to you." Steve frowned slightly but nodded. "Is that your blood?" She asked, pointing to where his white shirt was stained.

"It's yours, actually," he answered awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I thought… I don't know. I was really afraid that you'd…"

"Die?" Bethany finished. "Nonsense, I still have havoc to rain upon the world."

"I just… I figured you'd be… tired? Pale? You look perfect. Well, not perfect. Not that you aren't perfect. You are. You're the most beautiful woman I've…" He shook his head, trying to recover while Bethany bit her lip amused. "You look healthy."

"Flesh wound, no big deal." Bethany assured. "Although, I don't know what happened to my hand."

"Oh, that's… yeah, that's my fault. I, uh… before I caught you, you put your hand down on some glass. Everything happened so quickly, I just…"

"Steve," Bethany interrupted. "You need to learn how to talk to women."

"Right?" Steve said scratching his neck again.

Bethany surveyed his body again. It was much easier to think when he had a shirt on, but not by much. The white fabric was stretched around his body in a way that made Bethany's mouth water slightly. Her thoughts towards his body were less than lady-like. "Why are you wet?" Bethany finally settled on. It was better than "Can I lick the crevices of your abdominal muscles?"

Steve looked down at his wet clothes, a lock of damp blond hair falling in his view. "Oh, the guy… he went into a submarine. I… jumped in after him."

"Really?" Bethany said impressed. "Did you get him?"

Steve nodded. "But he killed himself shortly after."

"Coward," Bethany mumbled. "I have to ask… We were planning on getting you to do simple tasks, test your new… physique. You kinda just were thrown into it. How'd it go?"

Steve smiled a little. "It felt amazing. Running was… as easy as walking."

"How was your um… stamina?" Bethany asked, feeling that feeling of lust fill her again. _I am so screwed_.

"Good," Steve said, oblivious to Bethany's stammers. It never once occurred to him that it was him that was leaving her breathless. "Can I get you some more water?"

Bethany looked at her empty cup, then back to Steve. His blue eyes held immediate concern, and Bethany felt guilt well up inside her. "I can't do this," she finally spoke.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

"Take a seat," Bethany insisted, referring to the seat Howard had occupied moments earlier. "I need to confess something to you."

Steve did as she asked, leaning forward slightly. "For reasons I do not know, I… can't seem to lie to you. It may be your puppy dog face, or the fact that everything you say is filled with honesty, but I can't lie to you."

Steve frowned, not understanding where she was going with this. "I'm fine," Bethany continued. "Yes, I was shot, but I'm fine. Absolutely fine." She then removed the sling from her arm, and to Steve's surprise, lowered part of her dress to expose her collarbone. Steve stared at the pale, smooth skin, very much wanting to touch it. Then he realized Bethany's point. She was _fine_.

"How-?" He began reaching forward absentmindedly, touching the soft skin, sending a shiver down Bethany's spine. Steve blushed as he pulled his hand away, folding it in his lap.

Bethany took in a deep sigh, not sure where to begin. "Dr. Erskine needed a volunteer to test the serum at one of its stages. He didn't know how to go about asking people, so I…"

"You did it without his knowledge." Steve filled when Bethany strayed off.

"Basically," Bethany concluded. "But the serum wasn't ready. I… nothing happened at first. Then one day…" she took in a deep breath. "Howard and I were in the workshop and I cut myself on a sharp edge. There was blood everywhere and then nothing. Erskine was furious with me, but being the good soul that he is… was…" she took in another deep breath, trying to push away all the emotions bubbling to the surface.

"The point is, I can't get hurt. It's a very comforting piece of information though. But Erskine wanted the formula to enhance everything, bring the person to the brink of human perfection. And rapid cellular regeneration on its own isn't that. He still wanted the person to fear things since that is a crucial aspect of being human."

Steve nodded again before examining her shoulder again, "And you don't want anyone to know?"

"Would you? And it is no one's business but my own." She reached out to take his hand. "Steve, promise me you won'-"

"Don't worry," Steve assured, squeezing her hand softly. "Your secret is safe with me Miss. Stark."

"Bethany," she reminded.

He let out a soft laugh, his damp hair falling in his view again. "Bethany."

"See? You can talk to women," Bethany added. "You just need to get warmed up to it. But Steve? You don't have to be shy when talking to me. In fact, I think even when you stutter it's charming. There's no need to be embarrassed."

"Miss. Stark?" Came a deep voice from behind. Steve and Bethany looked to the door where Colonel Phillips and Peggy stood, eyeing the couple's intertwined hands.

"Colonel. Come in," Bethany spoke as she and Steve's hands untwined, Steve standing up from his chair. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Well, with the doctor gone, we're at a loss towards our next step." The Colonel began. "Until such time as we find a suitable replacement, do you think you can step up and continue the doctor's research?"

Bethany sat up taller in her bed. "I—Colonel, I'm nowhere near as intelligent as him. I mean, yes, I probably know more than you do about the serum, but not nearly enough-"

"Miss. Stark," the Colonel interrupted. "Where do you suggest we begin?"

Bethany sighed, annoyed with his demands. While she was completely fine, she _had_ just been shot. He couldn't wait a week or two? "Umm, well any hope of recreating the serum will be locked in Steve's genetic code. It's a good start, but it could still take years."

"'_Steve_'?" The Colonel asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Colonel," Peggy spoke up. "Perhaps we should return later? Miss. Stark did just wake up from surgery."

"She looks fine to me," the Colonel argued, taking in the healthy glow to Bethany's skin. "Miss. Stark, you do understand how immediate this project is, correct?"

"Of course," Bethany insisted, refraining from rolling her eyes. "I was only his apprentice. I cannot recreate something of his that I wasn't included in. Rebuilding the Vita-Ray machine, I could do it in my sleep. But the serum?"

"But it can be done," The Colonel stated.

Bethany nodded slowly, "Nothing is impossible."

"Good. The committee will be pleased to hear that." With that, the Colonel turned on his heels and left just as quickly as he came in.

"My shoulder is great, thanks for asking," Bethany called out after him.

Peggy chuckled and sat on the side of her bed. "Men."

"You're telling me," Bethany said, sending a wink up to Steve who blushed.

"I should get going," Steve told the two women. "Change into a pair of pants that _don't _show my ankles?"

Bethany looked down, realizing for the first time how small his old pants were on his new body. "Not a bad idea. I'll see you tomorrow?" He gave her a small nod, small smile tugging at his lips. "Go on, get out of here. Go check out that new body of yours."

Steve gave an embarrassed chuckle, ducking his head as the blush spread down his neck. "Agent Carter," he said politely before leaving.

As Steve closed the door behind him, Peggy turned to her with wide eyes and an amused smile on her face. "Big day."

"You're telling me," Bethany said shifting in her bed.

"So?" Peggy asked, digging for dirt. "Colonel Phillips and I interrupted a moment, didn't we?"

"A moment?" Bethany asked. "N-no, we were just talking. Honest."

"Hand holding?" Peggy questioned, smug smile on her face. "And I saw your face when he came out of that pod."

"Okay, first of all," Bethany said adjusting her sling. "I was merely impressed that it worked."

"And secondly?" Peggy asked.

Bethany chuckled, "Secondly, could you blame me? Have you ever seen a body like that before? I'm entirely sure it isn't humanly possible. And _I _helped create that."

"Right," Peggy chuckled. "I must admit, it's quite an improvement. His personality with that physique?"

Bethany's eyes widened. "Oh God, do you think he'll be okay out in the wild by himself? All that gorgeousness and no experience with women? He'll blush so mad, he may never return to a normal color again."

Peggy laughed hard at her joke. "He seemed to fair pretty well with you."

"Yes, but I push. I push and push until people break their walls down and let me in." Bethany explained, noticing where Howard left some bread and cheese on the table next to her bed. She took the plate and rested it on her knees, taking one of the cheese slices.

"Nonetheless," Peggy began picking up a bread slice. "I think he fancies you."

"He fan- no. Peggy… really? No. No. It doesn't matter."

Peggy chuckled once again. "Darling, you can't say you aren't attracted to him."

"I'm looking for qualities beyond the physical," Bethany said in her best impression of Doctor Erskine. Her face fell when she remembered the events of the day. "He didn't deserve this."

"I know," the agent agreed. "But his last few moments were filled with happiness."

Bethany nodded solemnly. "He went on and on how much he wanted it to be Steve."

A comfortable silence fell over the two before Peggy sighed. "I still think he fancies you."

* * *

Despite Howard's insistence that Bethany stay home the next day, she couldn't stay in bed. There was no reason to. And she could fake a shoulder wound while still working, that much was sure. But the real reason for her joining her brother at the secret base was because she was curious towards what would happen next.

Colonel Phillips had requested that Bethany take some blood samples from Steve while she was there, but the submarine in the middle of the room caught her eye. Straying away from her destination, the Stark siblings stood looking at the submarine, both having their heads tilted slightly to the left.

"Beautiful piece of machinery," Bethany muttered.

"I'm supposed to tear it apart and see how it ticks," Howard said quietly, but smugly. "What do you get to do today, sister dearest?"

"Oh, you know. Take blood from a super soldier. See if I can recreate the serum." Bethany shrugged, which was a little awkward with the sling.

Howard turned to her, his usual cocky smile on his face. "More time with Rogers? Will I be walking down the aisle with you anytime soon?"

Bethany refrained from punching him, just clenching her jaw. "Howard, can you please drop it?"

"You were breathless yesterday," Howard spoke.

"If I recall, so were you."

Howard scowled at her words. "So he won't be asking for your hand any day soon?"

"No," Bethany said annoyed. "Why is that always what everyone assumes? Just leave it alone."

Howard put his hands up in a motion of surrender, then smirked looking over her shoulder. "Your future husband is here."

"Howard!" She yelled moving to attack him, only for him to slip away from her grasp.

"THREATENED! I FEEL THREATENED!" Howard yelled as he ran away.

Bethany let out a frustrated sigh, turning around only to be met with Steve's chest. "Oh! Oh, Steve. Sorry."

"No, i-it was me. I snuck up- you okay?" Steve asked, a tint of pink flooding his face.

Bethany took a couple deep breaths in. "Can we just get this done with?"

Steve, using his better judgment, let Bethany lead him to the room where she laying the day before. Peggy stood in the corner, clipboard in hand. She gave the two a happy greeting, only for Bethany to mumble "morning" back to her.

"Something happen?" Peggy asked as Steve sat on the bed.

"Just my brother," Bethany muttered, taking out some vials and needles. "How do you feel about needles, Steve?"

Steve started to roll up his sleeve, "Uh- not overly fond of them, but who is?"

As she began to draw the blood from his muscular arm, Peggy attempted to calm Bethany down. "So Steve," she started with. "How was your night?"

Steve watched as Bethany studied the blood flowing from his arm, before speaking up slowly. "I-I just went to bed."

"Really?" Peggy asked. "You didn't go out? Meet up with some friends? This is your hometown after all."

Steve shook his head. "No ma'am. It… there was a lot to take in yesterday."

"Were you tired?" Bethany questioned, starting to feel her anger slip away.

"No," Steve replied earnestly. "Just had a lot on my mind." Bethany looked up to him, his view fixed on her. "What about you?"

Bethany sighed, "Well apparently the notes he had me take weren't enough, so I spent the night going over Erskine's notes. Of course, they're in German. _And _coded. It'll take a while for me to understand any of it. I may just have to start from scratch."

"You're really going to try and recreate it?" Peggy asked.

"Colonel Phillips made it seem like I don't have a choice. I'll try, but I won't be able to. If I can make _some_ discoveries though, it'll help when they bring someone new in. I hate the idea that he's being replaced."

"Its war," Peggy reminded her. "We don't have time to properly mourn."

"I know," Bethany mumbled, shaking her head. "So Steve… just wondering, but how are you adjusting? To you know… you're new… look."

Steve reached up to scratch his neck. "It's a little overwhelming. I'm still getting used to how… large I am."

Bethany chuckled softly, sharing a look with Peggy who was smiling. "Yes, well I'm sure looking in the mirror was a shock. Good to see that you have clothes that fit."

"Yeah," Steve said looking down towards his pants. "It's all so weird."

"No doubts?" Bethany questioned suddenly. "I don't think I could undo this."

"No. No," Steve assured. "It'll just take some getting used to, that's all."

Bethany nodded and looked towards Peggy's clipboard. "What's that?"

The agent looked down to the papers. "We found them this morning. Doctor Erskine planned on giving Steve some tests, a physical, really."

Peggy handed Bethany the clipboard and Bethany scanned it. It was basic things, like measuring height, weight, response time, eye sight, heartbeat. She flipped the page to read the second page and instantly felt her face flush. She looked up at Peggy who was smiling devilishly at her. "Are these necessary?"

"Well, the good doctor would have conducted these," Peggy started as if there was nothing wrong with it. "Colonel Phillips said to finish his research."

Bethany put the clipboard down. "Fine."

Peggy smiled, contently. "Well I have a meeting. I'll see you two later."

With that, she sauntered out the room, leaving Steve confused. "What just happened?"

Bethany showed him the clipboard. "Second page, Steve."

He flipped the page and immediately looked alarmed. "You-I-I mean-"he stuttered, face the reddest Bethany had ever seen it.

"Relax, I'm not going to insist on that." She said taking the clipboard back and scanning the third page where Dr. Erskine wrote some extra notes. "I don't see how that's anyone's buisnes- oh. Oh, know I see."

"What?" Steve asked, leaning forward to read what the doctor wrote.

"The serum is supposed to enhance everything," Bethany reminded him. "I guess he wanted to know whether that included… I mean, your genetic material has been altered. He probably wanted to know whether it would affect your capabilities to… uh, conceive a child."

Steve looked mortified. "Do-do you think it-it's still necessary?"

"It's kind of a good idea," Bethany admitted. "Better to know now than later…. I can get a male doctor though, if you'd prefer. I mean, I'd have to find one first, one that's approved by the SSR."

Steve let out a deep breath of air. "It-it's fine. I… you're a doctor. You're a professional."

"Yes," Bethany nodded. "Only if you're okay with this, Steve."

"Are-are you?" He asked quietly, not meeting her gaze.

"I've done a lot of full body physicals," Bethany answered, not technically lying. She knew what a naked man looked like. Usually it wasn't embarrassing for her at all, yet she knew who this man was.

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

"You sure?" Bethany asked, sensing his uncertainty. Steve nodded, eyes closed. "Okay, let me finish taking some more blood first."

A comfortable silence took over while Bethany filled up as many vials as she thought would come in handy. "Feeling lightheaded? Nauseous?"

"No," Steve whispered, eyes still closed. "I feel perfectly fine."

"Well, we're done," Bethany revealed, placing a band aid on his arm. She knew his skin would heal over soon, but even she placed band aids on her skin to make herself look normal.

"Take off your shirt please." Bethany instructed, as she turned around to put the vials on the counter, putting on a pair of sterile gloves. Taking her stethoscope, she turned around to see Steve finish taking off his shirt. _Breath in, breath out_, Bethany reminded herself.

"This'll be cold," she warned as she moved closer to him.

Placing the probe on his chest, she listened to his heart beat steady and strong. "Take a deep breath in," she asked and he complied. She smiled as she heard the clear airway. "You had asthma, right?"

"Yes," Steve said quietly, taking the opportunity to finally look at her.

She looked up at him. "I've never heard a pair of lungs so clear. It's amazing."

"Thank you?" Steve asked quietly, earning him a chuckle from Bethany.

"Want to drop and give me 20?" Bethany asked, taking the stethoscope away. Steve raised his eyebrows slightly, but nodded. She watched as he fell to the ground and began his series of pushups. The improvement was ridiculous. "Okay, good. How about 50 jumping jacks, and then I'll listen to your heart and breathing again."

Bethany sat on the examination table as she watched Steve jumping, admiring the way his muscles flexed with every single movement. When he finished, she was impressed at how little he was exhausted. His heartbeat had increased only slightly, air ways still completely cleared.

"Wow," Bethany muttered. She then took in his weight and height, moving to take some of his body measurements. Finally, when the first page was completed and Bethany gave him a little smile. "Would you be more comfortable putting your shirt back on? That way you're not completely naked?"

Steve blushed hard. "I-I don't think it'll make a difference, Miss. Stark."

"Bethany," she reminded him.

"No, I think I'd like to call you Miss. Stark right now," he decided, slowly moving to take off his shoes and socks.

"As long as you go back to Bethany after," she told him strictly.

"We'll see," he said with a little smile. "I… I've never been naked in front of a woman before."

Bethany covered her eyes. "Tell me when you're comfortable, then." She could hear his pants fall to the floor and she cleared her throat a little, heart beat pounding in her chest. Yes, she had seen naked men before. She knew what to expect, but really, she didn't. _Enhance everything_ seemed to run through her mind. That would either mean that he was average if he was small before or massive now. Either way, she felt the un-lady like urge to take him hard rush over her.

"Okay," Steve finally said. Bethany peered through her fingers slightly, feeling heat fill her up. She lowered her hands slowly, taking him in. _Yup, enhanced everything_. His body, being a classic V shape, didn't disappoint as Bethany looked down his body. She leaned down, sense Steve holding his breath. "I'm just making sure everything's in… order…" She finished awkwardly.

He was without a doubt, the biggest she'd ever seen in every aspect. But despite this, it didn't look vulgar. With his new body, it fit perfectly. She quickly stood back up giving him a comforting smile. "Okay, everything looks good."

"Good?" Steve asked slowly.  
"I do need you to fill this up for me though," Bethany said handing him a plastic cylinder. He looked at it for a couple seconds before turning his gaze back up. "With sperm…" Bethany elaborated.

Steve took it, looking even more embarrassed than Bethany ever thought possible. "Oh, I'll leave the room."

"Thank you," Steve said quickly. Bethany gave him a quick nod before sneaking out and locking the door for Steve.

"When you're done, just leave it in the first cupboard. I'll be down the hall," she told him through the door.

Steve stared at the plastic cylinder a little longer before settling down on the examination table. The idea that he had to do this mortified him, especially since it was Bethany who was conducting all the tests. Nonetheless, he had signed up for this, and he wasn't going to make a hissy fit over it.

He took in a deep breath and took his member in his hand. He knew it had grown with the rest of him. He wasn't small before, but nothing impressive. Now… now only made him more afraid for his first sexual encounter. He knew it would hurt her regardless of his size.

Steve stroked himself softly, already a little hard from Bethany's gaze on him. It was embarrassing, but a little humbling too when her face showed that she was impressed. _God, she's beautiful_, Steve thought as he moved his hand up and down slowly, taking in every spark of pleasure.

When he first emerged from the capsule, she looked absolutely speechless. And of course, he didn't miss the fact that she couldn't seem to get a sentence out when he had no shirt on. While she had done a much better job today, Steve took pride in the pleasure she had on her face.

It may have been easier with Bethany not in the room, but part of Steve wished she'd come back and help him. Her fingers were so dainty, so perfect and elegant. The mere though made Steve groan slightly. He knew it was wrong to think this way, especially about one of the only friends he had, but Bethany was… Bethany. There was no other way to describe her. If Steve was the embodiment of human male perfection, she was the embodiment of female perfection.

Yes, Agent Carter was stunning. Steve would be a fool not to think that. But Bethany… that first day he saw her, he knew she was something else. Her hair, so blond and looking so soft… and her green eyes which sparkled when she laughed—which was a lot. Steve couldn't forget her curves. She was full, an hourglass figure but it was perfectly proportioned to the rest of her.

He could feel a thin sheet of sweat cover his body as he thought back towards when Bethany leaned down to inspect him. He remembered having to hold in his breath as her dress hugged her backside tightly and he caught a slight glimpse down her neckline. He knew he twitched once or twice, but Bethany didn't seem to notice or mind.

Steve let out another low moan, opening his eyes and looking at the bulging and pulsing member in his hand. Now fully erect, Steve knew he was above average in both length and girth. He felt a shiver rake through him as his fingers caressed the head. Precum and sweat mingled together as Steve hurried his movements. With his other hand, Steve dared to touch his swollen balls. He hadn't missed Bethany's careful gaze at them either. _Oh shit_, Steve thought to himself as the pleasure increased tenfold. It had never been like this, so good, so pleasurable. But Steve found himself wanting more. Someone to share it with.

The very thought of Bethany in there with him, his limbs tangled with hers, her hot breath on his neck where she was panting his name drove him to clench his teeth and pump even more furiously than he had before. He felt his body begin to spasm, his movements becoming awkward and frantic. Taking the plastic cylinder, he let out a deep moan as he spilled himself into the container. It was way more than he was usually capable of, Steve noted with amusement.

Putting the lid over the container, Steve took in some deep breaths. After a moment or two, he realized he was completely rested and with enough motivation, he could go for round two. The idea tempted him, but he remembered Bethany down the hall and thought other of it. He quickly wiped up a little mess he made before pulling his clothes on. Sending a swift prayer up to the Big Guy, Steve hoped his face wasn't too red.

He put the full cylinder in the cupboard before stepping out. He walked the long hallway for a couple seconds before he was brought out to the wide open space of the base. He frowned slightly, then noticed Bethany standing over her brother, arguing with him about the submarine they brought in.

"What do you mean we're years away from this technology?" She demanded. "We're not. We're just looking at it wro-"

"Beth, you can stop anytime. Could you rebuild this?" Howard questioned leaning against the metal.

Steve watched as Bethany scoffed. "With enough time and money? Sure. Easy."

"Right," Howard muttered as Steve drew closer. "Ah, your patient is here."

"What?" Bethany said before looking up at Steve. "Oh, Steve."

He could feel his face heat up again, which was getting very irritating. "What do I do now?"

"Agent Carter?" Bethany called out. The agent turned and moved over to the group. "Is Steve done for the day?"

"All the tests done?" Peggy questioned with a straight face.

Bethany nodded, "I just need to take a closer look at his DNA, but I've already collected the samples."

"What do we have here, Mr. Stark?" Colonel Phillips said, coming up from behind with Senator Brandt.

"Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country," Howard started. "I have no idea what's inside this thing or how it works. Beth has some ideas though."

Steve smiled slightly as everyone turned to look at the blond, expectantly waiting. "Uh—the technology is more advanced than us. Clearly they've unlocked some secret. With this knowledge, all I can say is that their weapons? They'll also be getting more and more advanced. More than ours will. All signs point to HYDRA."

"Who?" The Senator asked annoyed.

"The Nazi deep science division led by Johann Schmidt." Peggy enlightened.

"The man is crazy," Bethany added. "He thinks he's a god or something. And he isn't the only one. HYDRA is more than just a weapons. They're like a cult."

"Exactly," Colonel Phillips agreed. "They think he's invincible."

"Sounds like he needs a good kick in the balls…" Steve heard Bethany mutter only to be lightly slapped by her brother.

"What are you doing to do about it?" The Senator asked.

"I spoke to the President this morning," the Colonel began. "As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked. We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Agent Carter, Starks, pack your bags. We're flying to London tonight."

"London?" Bethany spoke with a smile.

"Sir," Steve said reminding everyone of his presence. "If you're going after Schmidt, I want in."

The Colonel didn't seem pleased at his words. "You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo."

"Alamogordo?" Bethany questioned before Steve could. "Did I hear that right? The serum worked. _Trust me_, it worked."

"I asked for an army," the Colonel said turning to Steve before the man could blush at Bethany's words. "All I got was you. You are not enough."

Steve clenched his teeth together angrily. He was right back where he started. He wasn't being given the opportunity to fight for his country, but be pushed to the back. "Isn't one better than none?" He heard Bethany ask.

"Sometimes, Miss. Stark, you don't question those superior to you." With that, the Colonel stepped away, Bethany wrinkling her nose in discuss.

"I think we may be missing the point," Senator Brandt stepped in. "I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country has seen in. Paper?"

Steve frowned but watched as a boy following the Senator handed him the paper. On it was a first page spread about his little adventure the day before, completed with a picture of him holding the taxi door as a shield. "Can I see?" Bethany asked, suddenly right beside Steve.

He watched as she took in the headline and the photo, smiling slightly. "Enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands," The Senator continued. "You don't take a solider, a symbol like that and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"  
Steve felt happiness surge through him. "Sir, that's all I want."

"Then congratulations," Senator Brandt said with a greasy smile. "You just got promoted." With that, the man walked away, leaving Peggy, Howard, Bethany and Steve very confused.

"What just happened?" Bethany finally asked. "Doesn't matter. You're on the front page Steve! How cool!"

"Beth," Howard said suddenly. "I'm just gonna pack up some tools and then we'll head home to pack for London. Five minutes, okay?"

"Fine," she said waving him away. Peggy gave Bethany and Steve a smile before following the mechanic. "Looks like I won't be seeing you for a while."

"I guess not," Steve answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"But I don't want you to hesitate to contact me with _any_ questions," she said as she walked over to a workbench and pulled a pen out of her hair. "Here's our address in London. We'll probably be moving constantly, but I heard the mail service isn't _horrible_, so just giving my name and division should suffice."

Steve nodded as he took the newspaper with her address on it. "Thank you, Bethany."

"For?" She asked confused.

He shrugged. "Everything."

****A/N: I mean, it's Steve. He may be a gentleman, but the word 'man' is still in there. If you decide to stay for more, there will be smut-like material further on. I will put a warning at the beginning of any chapter with remotely anything related to it. **


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: Welcome back! I just want to give a quick shout out to the people who left reviews (more at the end of the update on you awesome Captain America fans!)**

**So I do have the first 7 chapters written. Which means, for the next couple of days, I'll be posting them between 1-3 days apart. I'll be working a lot during the next four days, so whenever I find time, I'll post them. They're pretty long chapters, and usually take me a while to write, but with enough motivation, I'd like to get at least one chapter out every week after I post the first 7. I know how frustrating it can be to wait months for updates and like I said, I'm a people pleaser.**

Chapter Four

Bethany's position in the SSR shifted almost every day. Half the time, Colonel Phillips was breathing down her neck to translate Dr. Erskine's notes. The other half, he was insisting on her helping Howard with weapons and development. They even dragged her to the medical tent once or twice. She had been pulled every which way so much that she didn't even realize the weeks pass by. They moved from London to Italy to France back to London so much, she lost all concept of time and place.

Bethany had studied Steve's sperm before she left the base that night. She knew that it was better to test it when it was fresh, but with Howard nagging her, she had packed it and brought it home. In the lab in the basement, she began to study it again, thinking she wouldn't be able to analyse it correctly, but was wrong. _Enhance everything_ echoed through her head again.

She had finally thrown it out, shaking her head at the lifespan of 'Steve's Super Soldier Sperm', as she taken to calling it. She hadn't discovered much other than the fact that Steve should be careful when having sex. She immediately wrote him, to which she got a letter back four weeks later. She could picture him blushing while writing it.

_Dear Bethany,_

_ Thank you for letting me know. While that is not a worry of mine currently, it is good to know for the future. I honestly hope that you are well. _

_ Steve Rogers_

It was short and to the point, but Howard had stolen it one night and claimed that he most likely wrote the letter more than once. Showing it to her under a strong light, she could see the aggressive pen marks from the letters Steve wrote beforehand.

"Where are we?" Bethany asked one day. The room they were working in was dimly lit, but she knew the weather outside was just as dim.

"Italy," she heard Howard say as he looked over some blueprints.

"And what month is it?" She asked picking at a hangnail.

"November," Howard mumbled.

"November?" Bethany asked. "Where has my life gone?"

"Take a break," Howard suggested. "Go walk around the base, meet some soldiers. Go to a show. I don't know, but you seriously need a break, you crazy woman."

Bethany hated that he was right but… he was right. She honestly had no idea so much time had passed since she left the United States. "I'm seriously rethinking my life."

"Oh yeah?" Howard asked, turning to her slightly. "And what part are you rethinking?"

Bethany pushed a curl behind her ear. "The being in a dark lab with my brother 24/7. I used to have fun. Remember that? Remember when I went out dancing? Met boys?"

"I remember you returning home at 3 in the morning," he mumbled.

"Exactly," Bethany said nodding. "Fun."

"Then go out and have fun with a solider," Howard answered. "Hell, they're probably desperate for a pretty girl's attention. And with the nurses not being allowed to have any fun-"

"You make me sound like the last choice," Bethany interrupted. "That's a huge improvement to my self-confidence."

Howard was silent for a couple moments before turning to her with a smile. "I forgot to tell you! Guess who's here."

"Hitler?" Bethany asked bored.

"Nope," Howard popped the 'p'. "Your husband."

"Husband?" Bethany scrunched her face. "I don't remember getting married."

Howard shook his head and began searching for something on the crowded desk before handing her a poster. Bethany frowned as she read it. "Steve Rogers," Howard explained.

Bethany's gaze moved to Howard. "_This _was his promotion?"

"Where have you _been?_" Howard almost yelled. "You actually have been away from the real world. But go. See him. Talk."

"He's not my husband," was her response as she put the poster down and left the lab.

The skies overhead showed that it was about to rain and Bethany cursed under her breath. The ground was also very muddy and Bethany wished she wore boots opposed to heels. She wasn't really sure where to go, but the direction of the makeshift stage seemed to be a good start.

Carefully making her way over, Bethany pulled her white lab coat closer to her, the green dress looking too fancy for the area. A few lounging soldiers whistled as she walked by, but Bethany only continued her way forward. She could see someone sitting on the steps, and the blond hair was a good give-away. She smiled as she saw his body leaned over a sketchpad.

"Hi stranger," she said as she sat down beside him.

Steve turned, alarmed but smiled. "Miss- Bethany. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know," Bethany said waving her hand a little. "A little of this. A little of that. And then living in a dark makeshift lab, not having a life."

"Sounds… eventful."

Bethany gave a dry laugh. "Not as eventful as you, Steve. Or should I say Captain America?"

He bowed his head and Bethany could see that familiar blush overcome his features. "Not what I had in mind, but at least I'm making some difference."

"The doctor in me is dying to know," Bethany began. "Any changes?"

"No," Steve answered lightly, shaking his head. "Everything… everything is the same."

"Everything?" Bethany asked, amused. "Nothing has changed since we last saw each other?"

"What are you referring to?"

Bethany just shrugged. "As your doctor, and your friend, I am merely wondering if any woman has caught your eye. Maybe a date or two?"

Steve's face didn't seem to change as he shook his head. "I mean, there's been a few women who seemed… interested, but it's only the character."

"You think they want to date you simply because you're a great American hero?"

"A fraud," Steve muttered. "I haven't done anything."

Bethany bit her lip. "You'll never find anyone with that attitude."

"And how has your luck been?" Steve asked, turning the tables.

Bethany frowned. "Did you miss the part where I said I've been living in a dark makeshift lab? With my brother, I might add. I haven't met anyone new in months."

"What a sad team we make," Steve said with a chuckle.

Bethany slapped his arm lightly. "Once this war is over, we'll go out prowling. I know this great club back in Brooklyn. And no one needs to know that you're Captain America. You _are_ wearing a mask on the poster. We'll just be regular people, looking for that special someone."

Steve nodded quietly. "How's Agent Carter?"  
Bethany raised an eyebrow, amused. "Peggy? Last time I heard, she's doing just fine. Why?"

"No reason," Steve answered. "Just curious."

"She's single," Bethany tested. Steve didn't react to this at all. "Play your cards right, and it could be her going to the club with you."

"I-I didn't mean it like that," Steve said, looking at his hands. "I was just wondering. Making conversation."

"You okay?" Bethany asked quietly.

He let out a deep sigh and looked at her concerned face. "It's nice talking to you. I've been lonely. And being lonely makes you realize just how much you want another person to share your life with."

Bethany groaned as his words touched her again. "Will you stop saying beautiful things and making me want to squeeze the life out of you?"

"What?" Steve asked alarmed.

"You know when you see a puppy, and it's doing something cute, all you want to do is hug it? Well when you talk so beautifully, all I want to do is hug you." Bethany confessed.

Steve gave her a small smile and then pushed back a lock of his hair. "A hug?"

Bethany raised an eyebrow. "A hug. Do you think you cannot blush for 5 seconds?"

Steve smirked as Bethany moved in slightly and wrapped her arms around him. Steve hesitated but slowly wrapped his arms around her. Bethany smiled as she was wrapped in Steve's warmth. It was so comfortable, just like being in the lab with Howard. So natural.

"I'm glad we're friends," Bethany let out.

Steve didn't answer but took in the smell of her hair. While there was the strong scent of whatever she washed her hair with, mixed with her perfume, Steve could smell some rust and metal from her hours in the lab with Howard. It made him smile against her skull. Her words however, filled him with a little bit of sadness.

With the past months, he tried to build the courage to tell her how he thought of her every day. During the daytime, he saw her smile, the bounce of her curls and the way she laughed at almost everything in that sweet girlish way. At night, when he was alone, he saw her voluptuous curves, long lean legs and the look of desire she had when he emerged from that capsule.

Steve assumed that the next time they saw each other the tension would pick up again. He was almost counting on it. But with her words of being friends and the idea that they go out looking for dates together made his heart falter. _She's out of your league_, a dim voice echoed in his mind. _She's brilliant, rich and overall the most beautiful woman ever to exist. _

"Steve?" Bethany spoke up suddenly. "You're crushing me."

"Oh," Steve said breaking apart from her. "Sorry."

She just shook her head as she smiled sheepishly and began to blush. "Don't be a stranger, okay? I have to go back to the lab. I just thought of something I forgot to do."

He nodded understandingly as she got up and walked away. The rain started to fall, and he saw Bethany use her lab coat as protection over her head. He sighed and began to finish his sketch wondering if he'd ever get the chance to be with Bethany as more than friends.

* * *

"So?" Howard asked as Bethany flopped back to her usual spot at the desk. "How was Stevie boy?"

Bethany let out a long sigh. "Still big."

Howard let out a chuckle. "Was he happy to see you?"

"Yeah," Bethany said, leaning her head down on the desk. "He smiled. I even got a hug out of hi- DON'T." She yelled as Howard raised his hand to start teasing her. "Steve and I are friends. The word friends was used in the conversation."

"By him?" Howard asked, turning his full attention to his little sister. "Or by you?"

Bethany thought about it. "I-I think by me."

Howard shook his head and groaned. "No wonder you're still single."

"Excuse me?" Bethany asked, sitting up straight. "Come again?"

"Yes or no, are you attracted to him?" Howard stating bluntly.

Bethany frowned at the question. "What are you getting at?"

"Yes, or no?" Howard asked again, calmly. "Do you think he is attractive?"

Bethany rolled her eyes, "Yes, he's attractive. I thought that even before the serum. He had nice facial features."

"Okay," Howard said moving his chair closer to her. "Now why would you tell a guy you think is attractive that he's just your friend?"

"Because he is?" Bethany responded.

"You're missing the point," Howard sighed. "You find him attractive. And you've said since day one that he was a good soul. Explain to me how you _don't _want a chance of a future with him?" Silence filled the room as Bethany bit her lip. "Just because you're friends now doesn't mean you'll be friends in a week. In two weeks. And if you keep stressing just friends, he'll get the impression that you want to be just friends."

"I'm too busy to fall in love," Bethany stated firmly.

"You're impossible," Howard told her with a roll of his eyes.

"A man like Steve Rogers needs a typical housewife," Bethany spoke as an excuse. "Not someone who works every day all day."

Howard touched her hand. "Beth, you and I both know that you don't want to be doing this forever. You want that picket white fence with the kids running around in the yard."

"Not now," Bethany said quietly.

"After the war though," Howard finished. "And chances are, that's what Steve wants too."

"I'm not in love with him," Bethany fought back.

"You haven't had the chance to fall in love," Howard spoke with promise.

Bethany just shook her head and got up to work on the aircraft they were repairing. Colonel Phillips wanted to make scrap metal out of it, but Bethany insisted that she could fix it. It was the only thing to keep her sane. She was just about finished with repairing it, and with grudge, she took part of it apart again. She wasn't willing to let the only thing that brought her joy away just yet.

"Stark!" A British voice called from behind. Bethany crawled out from under the plane and watched as Peggy and Steve came in, both wet from the falling rain. "We need your help."

Howard immediately walked over, but Bethany kept her place by the plane. "What's wrong?"

"We need a ride," Peggy elaborated.

"I'm going to rescue the 107th," Steve explained. "It would be a hell of a lot easier if I got a ride to where they were captured."

Bethany frowned. "You're going alone? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," Steve said noticing her for the first time. "But my best friend is there. I have to save him. Or at least die trying."

Howard turned to Bethany. "That plane just about ready?"

Bethany looked towards the hunk of metal. "Well, it was… and then I took some of it apart. If we work together, we could get it back together in 10 minutes flat."

Howard nodded, rolling up his sleeves. "Then let's get to work, sister."

Bethany looked over to Steve where he was watching her, an expression of gratefulness on his face. "Damn you and your nobleness…." She mumbled before turning back to her work.

* * *

Howard had refused to let Bethany pilot the plane, no matter how hard she begged. With resentment, she sat at the back with Steve and Peggy, look of annoyance on her face. She hadn't forgotten what Howard said earlier and was now surveying Steve critically. What she did notice now however, was that Peggy and Steve were watching each other carefully.

She assumed there would be a feeling of jealousy eating at her heart, but she saw none of that. Bethany was truly married to her work. It would take a lot of convincing and someone truly worth it to change that. And most likely so much work that she wouldn't be able to look at it without wanting to scream and cry.

"The HYDRA camp is in Krossberg. It's up between these two mountain ranges," Peggy explained. "It's a factory of some kind. We should be able to drop you around the doorstep."

"Just get me as close as you can," Steve answered. "You know, you three are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land."

"And you won't?" Peggy questioned.

"Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot them."

Bethany chuckled, "That's not necessarily a good thing."

"They'll undoubtedly shoot back," Peggy elaborated.

"Well," Steve said pulling his shield up. "Let's hope this is good for something."

Bethany studied the shield and let out a chuckle. "I wonder if they got the idea of a shield because you used the cab door as a shield that day. It even has stars just like the door."

Steve looked at the shield and gave a little smile. "I almost forgot about that."

"Agent Carter," Howard spoke from the front of the plane. "If you're not in too much of a hurry, maybe we could stop for some late night fondue."

"And what do you except me to do?" Bethany asked crossing her arms. "You know my feelings on fondue."

Howard chuckled, "Well maybe we could find you someone special to share it with."

"Fondue with strangers?" Bethany said with a scoff. "I don't think that'll make it _any _better. But if you let me pilot-"

"No." Howard spoke sternly. "This air space is not safe. I don't trust your judgment."

"Hurtful."

There was a pregnant pause before Steve went "So you two… do you… fondue?"

Bethany turned to look at Steve, eyebrows raised slightly. _What is he getting on about? _

Peggy took matters into her own hands by giving Steve the transponder. "Active it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thing works?" Steve asked, studying it.

"It's been tested more than you, pal." Howard assured.

"Haven't you learned to trust us by now, Steve?" Bethany questioned him crossing her arms tighter. "I mean, you did get into a metal death trap built by us, entrusting that we weren't going to kill you. And here we are today, in another metal death trap that came to us by literally falling out of the sky. It could fall out of the sky at any time."

Bethany's words all but came true as the plane started to shake with the assault of warfare. Bethany rushed to Howard's side, looking out the window. "Get back here," Peggy shouted over the loud noise. "We're taking you all the way there."

Bethany craned her neck to watch as Steve prepared to jump out of the plane. "I'm jumping this plane. Turn this thing around and get the hell out of here."

"You can't give me orders!" Peggy argued.

"The hell I can't," Steve responded. "I'm a Captain."

With that, he jumped out the plane, Bethany watching Peggy's shocked face. "He has a point," she told the agent as Howard began to turn the plane around. "Well that went well."

"Just glad you didn't go with him," Howard said. "I seriously thought you'd jump after him."

"Why would I do that?" Bethany asked. "I don't have a death wish- oh. Shit. I should've."

Howard chuckled. "You are a brilliant gal, Beth, but you can truly be dense when it comes to common things."

"Why would you follow him?" Peggy asked. "Bethany?"

Bethany bit her lip and turned to Howard for help. "Are we going to have that fondue or not?"

"Howard," Peggy said strongly.

Howard just winked at Bethany before saying "she loves him."

Bethany groaned. "Can we stop with that? I don't. Not in that way. I mean, I care for him, but I'm not pining after him."

Peggy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Howard chuckled, "I know, right? You won't be starring in any movies any time soon, Beth. You're a horrible liar."

* * *

Bethany spent the rest of the night curled up on her bed trying to sort her feelings out. It angered her that both Peggy and Howard seemed to be convinced that Bethany was in love with Steve. She tried to fight back, tell them that they were both crazy, but they just brushed her away.

Howard's earlier words about whether she thought Steve was attractive came back. Yes, she thought he was attractive. And yes, he was a good man. And perhaps the idea of rolling around in the bed sheets with him had crossed her mind more than once. But none of this meant she was in love with him. Right?

Bethany groaned, scratching the side of her head. _Wouldn't I know if I loved him_? She asked herself for what was most likely the one hundredth time. _Wouldn't I be crying his name right now, praying that he'll come back_?

Of course, she _did_ want him to come back. If anyone deserved a long and happy life, it was Steve Rogers. A beautiful wife capable of giving him as many children as he wanted as they grew old with their friends. Bethany sighed loudly, throwing the sheets off her body before deciding to get up and tinker a little more.

She settled herself in front of some prototypes of weapons Howard was developing. _Who needs love when you have mechanics_? The thought rang false in her head, her knowing how much she craved another body in her bed so late at night. She, like Howard, greatly enjoyed the company of another person, but neither were ready for a serious relationship.

_Exactly,_ she seemed to taunt herself. _Not ready for a serious relationship! How can I be in love with Steve if I know I'm not ready for love? _Taking apart the gun and studying it, Bethany decided that the Howard's design wasn't right. Not compared to the rumored HYDRA weapons.

As she began to establish a better design, she suddenly stilled, pain wracking through her body. As tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn't figure why she was breaking down like this. Taking in deep breaths and trying to clear her mind, she realized that the breakdown was due to where her life was turning. Holed up in a dark lab, trying to create a weapon of mass destruction, no ring on her finger, only the desire of a beneficial friendship. And the idea that she was crying for herself and not a brother or lover at war only dug the knife in deeper. She had fooled herself into believing that she was okay. That work and Howard and a good fuck every once in a while was all that she needed.

And while she still didn't know whether she loved Steve or not or whether she wanted to work towards a real relationship with anyone, she sure as hell knew she was done feeling sorry for herself.

* * *

Howard found Bethany with her head down on the worktable, mouth open wide and hair wild. It was a sight to see, and he couldn't help but laugh at her. He slammed a hand down beside her head, jolting her from her slumber. His laughter only got louder at the dazed confusion as she shook her head, tasting the bitterness in her mouth.

"Is this what I look like when I spend the night down here?" Howard asked as Bethany rubbed her eyes.

"Mmm?" Bethany mumbled, trying to make sense of her surroundings. "What time is it?"

"Get up," Howard just said. "Get all fancy up'd. There's a celebration going on."

"We win the war?" Bethany asked plainly, noticing some black liner from her eyes that rubbed onto her hand.

"Nah," Howard answered. "But Steve's back. Along with 400 men."

"That's nice," Bethany said absent-mindedly, sticking her tongue out briefly at the bitterness in her mouth. "I need to brush my teeth."

Howard watched as she slowly got up, only to turn to face him again. "Wait, what?"

"He liberated 400 men," Howard repeated. "A regular hero."

"Shit," Bethany muttered.

"Basically," Howard agreed. "And I think Phillips is going to change his whole 'one is not enough' outlook on life. Clearly, one is."

"Clearly," Bethany mumbled dazed.

Howard frowned, trying to comprehend her reaction. "You know, I figured you'd run out to see him. Wrap your arms around him and whisk him away for an afternoon of coming undone."

Bethany gave him a pointed look. "See, that would be my reaction if I loved him. I'm gonna go wash up."

As his sister went to clean up, Howard crossed his arms, completely confused. _Maybe I'm wrong,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe she... doesn't love him? _The thought was an eye opener, since Howard assumed it would be so simple. He was a good man and wouldn't be in control of a relationship with Bethany. She had to have some control, if not all of it.

And of course, he didn't miss how all the women watched him. How even Peggy couldn't take her eyes off of him. Bethany was no exception. Steve was the _perfect _man for anyone, but more importantly, for someone as hard-headed and stubborn as Bethany. _Maybe she just doesn't know,_ Howard concluded with a smile. _Like I said, she's dense in regards of so much._

* * *

Steve was feeling a lot at the moment. Happiness. Pride. Relief. Accomplishment. Yet, there was a small bit of sadness flooding through him. Arriving back at camp, Peggy came forward where he didn't miss the flirting made—surprisingly—by both of them. It was a nice change for a woman to look up at him in wonderment, but he knew that it was the wrong woman.

He knew he didn't know Bethany too well, but from what he did know, she was loud, passionate, funny and full of life. Not to mention, a goddesses would be green with envy from her stunningly good looks. He loved her that much he knew. And he wanted her to love him too.

After a particularly long, but fulfilling meeting with Colonel Phillips, Steve went to change out of his show clothes. Suddenly, the tights didn't bring embarrassing memories. He could wear them with pride. Bucky was back, well and by his side, including 400 other men, all expected to live. The tights he-

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Bethany come out of the makeshift lab, pulling a bomber jacket onto her body. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at how out of place she looked in her red dress and tan heels. The face she made when her heels sunk into the ground made his heart flutter. Shaking his head slightly, he walked closer to her where she was struggling to get her heel out of the mud.

"Need help?" Steve asked as he reached her.

Bethany looked up surprised, then smiled. "Well if it isn't the hero of the day! Want to do another heroic act and help me?"

Steve gave her a shy smile before bending down. Bethany put her hands on Steve's shoulder and lifted her foot out of her shoe so Steve could take a hold of it and pull it out. He did it with ease and stood up to give it to her. She kept one hand on his shoulders, one foot bare.

"Someone should give you some combat boots," Steve remarked as they stood there.

"I've been looking for a pair in my size," Bethany explained. "My feet are too small."

Steve looked down at her bare foot, hovering just above the ground. It was tiny and pale and he fought the urge to capture it in his hands and kiss it. "Do you… uh- need a lift?"

Bethany frowned for a couple seconds before smiling. "Yes, a lift would be nice."

Steve nodded shyly as Bethany snaked her arm around his neck, Steve picking her up bridal style. "Where to?"

"Well, I was actually coming to congratulate you, so you need to be anywhere?" She asked, Steve trying to fight the feeling of her breath on his neck.

"N-no, not particularly." Steve stuttered.

"You hungry, Cap?" Bethany decided. "I could go for some food. Even if it's the mush they serve here."

"Cap," Steve said amused. "Did you find out about my promotion?"

Steve started walking as Bethany's wiggled her feet in the air. "I assumed. I'm happy for you. There's no better day then finding out your greatest invention is a success in life. Usually the pride is saved for a baby, but you'll do fine."

"Invention?" Steve chuckled.

Bethany shrugged. "Let's admit it, would you have been carrying me all tough like, even though you're in tights, as a 90 pound asthmatic? My invention. Now, tell me everything. And I do mean everything. I heard a certain Peggy Carter was here to welcome you."

* * *

****A/N: So like I said, I'll try and get these out as soon as I can. I am a full time university student (plus the hour commute to the place and then back) and I work about 20 hours a week, so that's time consuming, but I know how annoying waiting for updates can be. I want to try and make each chapter around 5,000 words also, which also means a little more patience required on your behalf.**

**But those reviews. Thank you! Each one put a smile on my face, and FeliciaFelicis actually made me blush. I truly and honestly appreciate any praise or critiques of any kind (but again, I will never pressure you into doing it; it can be a hassle). I spent 3 months developing Bethany before I even started to write. Regarding the Howard-Stark-young-sister idea, I've always been a fan of Tony and Steve's OC being related myself, but I've felt that they've been done 10 times over. There's also the fact that I have a strange love for Howard I'll never be able to explain. And that I'm a history major and WWII is my area of focus. Placing the beginning of the story here made so much sense to me.**

**As for Bethany being believable: that's a relief! I hate when OCs aren't dimensional at all. Again, I took a lot of Bethany's characteristics from Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet, but personality wise, it's always been Panettiere's portrayal of Juliette Barnes from Nashville with a hint of myself. What can I say? I'm a smutty, often blunt girl who hides underneath an innocent face. **

** xox**


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here's the next installation of Steve and Bethany's story. This area of the movie was one of my favorites, yet took me a while to figure out how to include Beth. I pushed through it though, and after rewriting this about 3 times, I finally settled with this. **

**Enjoy, enjoy! See you at the bottom.**

Chapter Five

"He was blushing," Bethany told Peggy. "Every time I brought you up. I swear!"

"That's only because he likes you and is too embarrassed to say so." Peggy theorized. "He fancies yo-"

"Ladies!" Howard shouted, annoyed at the back and forth. "Will you stop? Some of us have better things to talk about over Captain America's love life."

Bethany and Peggy looked at Howard briefly before looking back at each other. "Look, I'm not interested in a relationship with _anyone_, so just go for it. He'll fall for you."

"I don't know," the British agent said quietly. "I don't want to be his second choice."

Bethany let out an annoyed sigh. "Peggy, he barely knows you. All he sees is this beautiful agent who is strict and tough. And more importantly, that believes in him. Let him see more."

"Okay," Howard said getting out of his chair. "Can one of you, or both of you, seeing as I don't care, tell him that I have some things I want him to see tomorrow?"  
"Go," Bethany told her automatically. "Get all dolled up and-"

"Not without you," Peggy interrupted.

"That ruins the whole 'get him to notice you' thing, Peggy. Let's say he does like me, me being there wouldn't help."

"No," Peggy agreed. "But if you maybe flirted with some of the other-"

"You ladies are impossible," Howard mumbled before leaving the area.

* * *

Bucky was thrilled to be where he was now, surrounded by good people, including his best friend. The bar had a very dark mood to it, despite the happy cheering and singing. The lights were dim, the smell strong of alcohol and the tables a little dingy. That didn't matter however when Peggy Carter and Bethany Stark walked in the room.

Bucky had met Peggy formally, but had yet to with Bethany. He had seen her around the base, and Steve had mentioned her more than once, but they had yet to have a proper conversation. Smirking as the two women walked up to him and Steve, he couldn't help but notice that Steve had stilled completely.

Peggy looked beautiful, albeit bit out of place, out of her uniform. On her impressive curves was a red silk dress, ruffles around the lower neckline. Her lips, as usual, were stained with red lipstick, giving her the image of a devil temptress. Bethany wore a more daring dress, the tight black fabric falling to only her knees. It had a deep sweetheart neckline, very small straps around her shoulders, one covered in a large white silk bow, her blond curls were loosely tied back, a deep and thick wave threatening to fall over her eye at any moment. Her makeup was smoky, lips red and Bucky had to stop himself from taking in her body anymore.

"Gentlemen," Bethany said as they reached them. "Mind if we join you tonight?"

"Not at all," Bucky spoke up gladly. "I believe we haven't been formally introduced. Sergeant James Barnes. Bucky."

She took his outstretched hand, him leading her fingers to his lips, kissing it softly. "Bethany Stark. No title."

Bucky smile slightly at her words, letting go of her hand. While they looked dainty and frail, he could feel the callouses she earned from all her hard work. It was intriguing that both of the women in front of him could hold their own. "Care for a drink?"

"A Bronx, please," Bethany told him with a flirtatious smile. "Heavy on the gin."

"Agent Carter?" Bucky turn to ask her, only for her to shake her head.

"I really shouldn't, I just came to give Steve a message." Peggy responded. "Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Steve said, looking her over once.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty," Peggy spoke, looking to where the team was happily drinking and singing.

"You don't like music?" Bucky asked, the idea almost foreign.

"I do, actually." Peggy replied with a soft smile, gaze on Steve. "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He questioned, using all the charm he could muster.

Peggy, however, just turned to Steve and with a twinkle in her eye said "the right partner."

As she gave a time and left, Bucky couldn't believe what just happened. "I'm invisible. I'm turning into you. It's a horrible dream."  
Bethany, who stayed, chuckled. "Not entirely so, Serge. How about that drink in exchange for a dance."

Bucky's face lit up and smiled at the brilliant woman. "Bronx," he repeated.

"Heavy on the gin. I am a Stark after all," Bethany said as Bucky went to the bartender, leaving Bethany and Steve to themselves. As he ordered a drink for himself, along with Bethany's, he turned to watch the interaction he was missing. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he didn't miss the looks Steve was giving her, much like the looks he also had when Bucky nabbed a girl; jealousy. There was also something else; betrayal. If Bucky didn't know Steve well enough, he'd pass it off as shyness, but in his stance showed that he was upset.

Bucky quickly decided it was because Peggy left and it would be another evening of Steve watching Bucky dance with a girl while he sat in a corner. It was a viable explanation and Bucky looked around the room, noticing many women watching Steve and throwing murderous looks Bethany's way. _I'll just get him to dance with another dame,_ he concluded as he took the drinks over to Bethany.

"One Bronx, heavy on the gin." Bucky said interrupting what seemed to be an intense conversation between Bethany and Steve. "Everything okay?"

Bethany took the drink with a little smile and took a long sip. "Everything's fine," she said when she swallowed.

"You didn't want anything, right Steve?" Bucky asked turning to his friend.

Steve shook his head, "No. I probably shouldn't."

Bethany chuckled, lifting an eyebrow. "Steve. Your metabolism runs 4 times faster than the average human."

"And in English that means...?" Bucky questioned, leaning against the bar counter.

Bethany teasingly rolled her eyes. "It means that he can't get drunk." It was silent for a couple seconds as the two men looked at each other, both speechless. "How about I open a tab and we can test my hypothesis. I mean, Erskine had theorized that your metabolism would be 4 times faster, but we never really tested that. If you're up to it…?"

Steve quickly turned his head to Bethany and took a minute to form a sentence. "More tests?"

Bethany chuckled, her face slowly becoming a faint pink tint. "None like the last time, I promise. Only fun things."

They looked at each other for a couple seconds, sharing a memory before Bucky interrupted with "What happened last time?"

Bucky watched as Bethany bit her bottom lip, avoiding Steve's gaze. "Jumping jacks and push-ups. Nothing special."

"Right," Steve said, clearing his throat. "And a lot of blood samples."

"We needed DNA samples," Bethany clarified, taking a hefty sip of her drink. "Nothing like that. Like I said, only fun things."

Steve frowned slightly, but Bucky just threw his arm around his shoulders. "C'mon Steve. The lady is offering to buy us drinks. A nice change, I must say."

"Well," Bethany said pushing some hair out of her eye. "I do have more money in my bank account than both of you put together. Take advantage of me."

"Oh I will," Bucky said slyly as Steve elbowed him. _Hard_. "Ow! Steve!"

"I need some air," Steve mumbled as he left. Bucky started to massage his side where he knew there would be a bruise tomorrow.

Bucky turned his full attention to Bethany where he watched her watch Steve leave and then sigh. He frowned. "Is there something between you and Steve?"

Bethany's head snapped up but she quickly shook her head. "No. No, there… there isn't."

"You sure?" he probed farther. "If you're Steve's girl, I'd hate to-"

She scoffed shaking her head. "I'm no one's girl, Barnes. You'll do well to remember that."

He put his hands up in a motion of surrender. "Fine."

Bethany took in a deep breath of air. "I don't have feelings beyond friendship with Steve, or anyone else. I do, however, like to have fun."

Bucky cocked an eyebrow, "Then let's have some fun Miss. Stark."

* * *

Steve couldn't believe he was back in his usual position. Sitting in a corner, watching Bucky dance with a beautiful girl, her throwing her head back in laughter at something he said. While Steve still wanted to wait for the right partner, it killed him how close Bucky was holding Bethany. Any closer and they'd melt together.

His heart was hammering so hard, Steve feared that it would break through his ribcage. How Bucky was able to flirt with Bethany and have her accept it and flirt back so easily, he would never know. With annoyance, he watched as Bucky's hand slid farther down Bethany's back. Usually, the act would amuse Steve. Today, however, he was angry. The very idea of anyone disrespecting Bethany in any way was driving him insane.

More importantly, he could feel his heart breaking for the only woman he ever really loved. It sounded stupid to himself, since Bethany never once alluded to similar feelings. But she was the first woman to accept him, to have a full length conversation with him and even when she laughed at him, it never felt like she was mocking him. But now, with her in Bucky's arms, and him in the corner, he realized that maybe she was just as she said it: A Stark.

Howard had an infamous reputation for being a ladies' man. Maybe Bethany was like him. They were so alike, the idea seemed very plausible.

He watched as Bucky lowered his head down to her collarbone, Bethany's eyes fluttering closed, mouth pulled up in a smile. In his bed at night, he had imagined her doing that, yet with him being the cause of it. Steve took in a jagged breath, trying to take his mind off of her.

_Peggy looked nice,_ he said looking at his hands. _And she seemed interested. _Steve then thought about how wonderful the agent was, how she believed in him and was there with Bethany during every step. Yes, he didn't know her well, but then again, he wasn't really given the chance.

Taking a sip of his seventh beer, he felt a little better knowing that he could have a chance with the beautiful agent. However, when Bethany began to pull Bucky out the bar, he concealed the immediate urge to punch the wall.

* * *

Bethany laughed as Bucky pushed her up against the brick wall, his lips dragging down her collarbone. She could feel his need for her pushing up against her stomach. _Men_, she thought smiling as Bucky sucked on her soft skin. It felt good to be wanted, to be desired. But something, and she was silently killing herself for it, felt wrong.

"Wait," Bethany let out as he pushed her waist to his tighter. She could feel his scowl against her neck, but pulled back and searched her face for answers. "I-I usually would do this, but…"  
"Steve?" Bucky asked suddenly. There was no anger in his voice, but the way he softly let it slip through his lips was almost like he understood.

The blond sighed. "Not because I love him, but… there's something about him that makes me want to be good. Like he's rubbed off on me and I suddenly want to wait for the right—the right partner."

Bucky chuckled softly, stepping back allowing Bethany some space. "I'm gonna have to get used to Steve having pull over everyone. It's a change of pace. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him. He deserves this. It's just-"

"I get it," Bethany interrupted, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That kid, he just gets to you, you know?"

"Kid?" Bucky asked amused.

"I knew Skinny Steve too," Bethany said with a wink, walking past him. "I thought he was just that. You know what, Barnes? The day I first saw Steve, I saw you too. It was when you were at the future expo."

Bucky smiled in fond memory, "Yes and your brother's car fell from the sky."

"Because he's an idiot and doesn't listen to his little sister," she revealed as they made their way back into the warm bar. It was too cold outside for Bethany's liking.

Bucky laughed wholeheartedly as they started over to where Steve was sulking. "Hey, stop frowning!" Bethany snapped as she sat in front of him, Bucky settling next to her.

Steve looked up, surprise written on his face, "I thought-"

"We went out for air," Bucky quickly explained.

Steve nodded solemnly before Bethany pushed the half full beer to him. "You're gonna let a good time go to waste? Drink."

"You heard the lady," Bucky told his friend with a smile. "Better listen."

As Bethany went off to get another round of drinks for the trio, she watched as the two men conversed quietly. She obviously couldn't hear what they were saying, but the look on Steve's face had barely changed since she and him talked when Bucky was in her shoes earlier.

He had asked her what she was doing, to which she responded that she was having fun, a night away from the lab and war. That what she was doing wasn't a crime and that she was grown up. She didn't need governing. She could make her own decisions, and hell that's what she had been doing ever since her parents died. The look on Steve's face showed that he was disappointed, as well as a hint of betrayal.

Then he opened his mouth and calmly said "You don't have to do this. Some men want more with you then a night in between the sheets." Bethany didn't get the chance to answer because Bucky had walked back up with her drink.

Never for one second had she thought all men wanted from her was her body. But hearing Steve saying the words changed her attitude completely. And while she couldn't just flip the switch, something about being close to Bucky set her off the wrong way. As she took the tray of drinks over to the men, she could see that Steve had loosened up a little.

"Okay," Bethany said putting the tray down and taking out 50 dollars from the bust of her dress. "Steve, if you can drink two of these jugs in 5 minutes and then walk straight in 20, I'll give you 50 dollars."

Steve narrowed his eyes, debating what he should do before Bucky elbowed him. "Live a little, Steve."

* * *

Bethany Stark was not a morning person. In fact, if it was up to her, mornings would be outlawed. With her hatred for them already paired with the fact she was out all night trying to get Steve drunk, her 6 am wakeup call came with pillow throwing and angry screams.

Due to her rapid cellular regeneration, Bethany like Steve, could not get drunk. She had successfully outdrank Bucky and almost had as many as Steve but was spending too much time laughing and talking to one up him. Nonetheless, she had fun and was out past curfew.

Despite her desire for a couple more hours of sleep, she dragged herself out of bed, ready for whatever was about to be thrown at her. Howard had worked hard to develop some new weapons for Steve, many which Bethany wanted to wield herself. Each piece was unique. And while she didn't help much in designing them, she had begged to help in developing a selection of shields for Steve.

When seven rolled by, Bethany started her way to the lab, blond hair in a ponytail swishing back and forth. She had opted for some military issued pants along with a white blouse and the combat boots she finally got. She wasn't dressed to impress, but she did turn heads. More and more women were wearing pants as the war progressed on and Bethany loved the trend.

"Nice of you to join us," Howard said as Bethany strolled in.

"You should be grateful I'm here at all," Bethany retorted pulling on a white lab coat. "Remind me why I'm here?"

Howard crooked a finger, inviting her to join her and the other scientist over to the observation case. "Remember the weapon that Steve brought back from the HYDRA camp?"  
"How could I not?" Bethany said insulted. "'Most powerful explosive known to man'."

"Yeah, we're about to see what makes it special."

Bethany's face lit up. "Why didn't you say that before? I would've been here hours ago."

Howard gave her a smile as he saw his sister's excitement. Gathering around the observation case, Howard and Bethany started to note special characteristics about the blue orb, each one making the glowing ball more and more interesting.

"Emission signature is unusual," Howard said to the scientist beside him who was jotting down notes. "Alpha beta ray neutral. Though I doubt Rogers picked up on that."

Bethany rolled her eyes and stepped over to the desk to pick up some early notes on creating a new element. She wondered if Schmidt's men had already developed it and transferred it into a weapon, making her nervous. They thought they were make a ground-breaking discovery, but if the Nazi's already discovered it, then America was truly _fucked_.

"Seems harmless enough," she heard Howard continue as she sorted through the notes. "Hard to see what all the fuss is about."

Frowning, Bethany turned around to ask Howard if he hid the notes only to see a quick blue flash from the observation case, glass flying every which way and Howard being flung across the room. Bethany stood, eyebrows raised, not sure whether laughing would be inappropriate. But as Howard sat up and yelled "Write that down!" Bethany couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed whole heartedly.

"That was hilarious!" She told him, grabbing her stomach. "Oh good Lord."

She wiped away the tears from the side of her face, them streaming as she relayed the memory again. Howard, however, scowled at her as she failed to stop until he had enough and left to talk to Colonel Phillips. Bethany shook her head as he stormed away, excusing herself to find a broom to clean the mess up.

In reality, she wasn't really going to do that. She knew that many of the men thought that cleaning was the only thing she was good for. Getting out of there as soon as possible, she wandered the halls a couple times until 8 came by and she and Howard were due to meet with Steve.

Pushing back a stray hair, Peggy turned the corner, huffing and puffing. Bethany raised an eyebrow at the agent's demeanor. "Peggy?" She called as the woman kept stalking forward. When she didn't stop, Bethany rushed after her. "What's wrong?"

"I just caught Captain Rogers kissing a Private," Peggy let out bluntly. "Not that it bothers me. But then he had the _nerve _to insinuate that Howard and I- arg!"

Bethany decided that she wasn't going to push her luck and bid the agent goodbye before she was the victim of anger displacement. She continued her journey to the lab and instantly got to work on a motorcycle. It was a beauty, made completely from scratch, and was supposed to be for Steve. Bethany had originally designed it for herself, but Howard's disapproving look told her to give up the foolish dream.

She barely started her work on it before she heard someone clearing their throat above her. She looked up to see Steve, standing with his hands in his pockets. "Morning."

Bethany brushed the grease from her hands onto her pants, getting up. "Good morning! I heard you had a little adventure this morning."

Steve instantly blushed, "Y-you-you heard about that?"

Bethany smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Yes, well. Peggy seemed quite… flustered about it."

Steve let out a breath of air, crossing his arms. "She kissed me. I just-"

"Enjoyed it? Kissed her back? Didn't end it?" Bethany supplied. "Steve, I'm not giving you the third degree. I know what it's like to be desired. Sometimes when someone does something so blunt, you're so betrayed by your own self, you don't know how to stop. Sometimes, no matter how much you want to, you just… can't." The last word came out as a whisper as Bethany turned to put her tools back on the table.

"You okay?" Steve asked, suddenly sensing turmoil within the girl.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Just thinking about past decisions. It's all in the past."

Steve nodded, expecting more but not receiving any. "Bucky… told me about what happened last night. When you… left the bar."

Bethany turned back to him, shoving her hands into the deep pockets. "Nothing happened."

"I know," he let out. "That's what he told me. I really thought that you'd-"

"What you said," Bethany interrupted. "I took it to heart. I take everything you say to heart."

Steve smiled. "By the way," he said with a chuckle in his tone. "You have some grease on your face."

Bethany reached up, searching for the mark. "Well, that's embarrassing."

Steve shook his head, "You look adorable." Bethany's hand dropped, waiting for Steve's next words as she could see him struggling to get them past his lips.

"Hey does anyone know why Peggy is in such a bad mood?" Howard asked, waltzing in.

Bethany let out a low chuckle. "She caught Steve and a Private in a compromising position."

Howard's eyebrows went up, completely amused. "Oh did she now?"

"She kissed me," Steve tried to explain.

"She's more upset that you insinuated that she and Howard are together," Bethany said remembering Peggy's mumbles. "What did you say?"

Steve's face darkened. "F-fondue. You two fondue," Steve let out.

The Stark siblings looked at each other, both with similar looks of confusion on their faces. "I don't see why that's a big deal. Fondue is… fondue."

"Yeah," Bethany continued. "Howard and I have fondue every we-" she trailed off as Steve's eyes widened in horror. Bethany then burst out into laughter, walking into the bigger area of the lab. "Men," she said still laughing.

She could feel the two men following her. "Fondue is just cheese and bread my friend," Howard enlightened Steve.

"Really?" Steve responded. "I didn't think-"

"Nor should you pal," Howard revealed. "The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked."

Bethany chuckled, "It's true. Don't try. You'll get lost."

"See, what we Starks do is concentrate on work," Howard continued. "Great way to stay out of relationship problems."

"And our main goal recently is making sure you and your men don't bite the dust," Bethany said as they showed Steve the tables where weapon designs and prototypes were on display. "Check this baby out. Carbon polymer."

"Should withstand your average German bayonet," Howard explained to Steve. "Although HYDRA's not going to attack you with a pocket knife." The moved on, Howard stopping only once to pat Steve's old show shield. "I hear you're, uh, kinda attached."

"It's handier than you might think," Steve admitted.

"We came up with some new options," Bethany said moving them on to the next table. "We… got a little creative."

Howard nodded, pointing to his favorite. "She's being fitted with electrical relays." Steve, however, was still looking down the line of shields, almost ignoring the advanced ones as much as possible. "That will allow you to-"

"What about this one?" Steve asked pulling the round vibranium shield out from a box under the table.

Bethany crossed her arms, giving a smug look to her brother. "That's just a prototype," Howard quickly interjected.

"What's it made of?" Steve asked, completely entranced.

"Vibranium," Bethany spoke stepping closer to him. "She's a beauty, isn't she? So sleek, so light. Best thing is; it's stronger than steel but a third of the weight and completely vibration absorbent. When I first got my hands on it, I wanted to cry."

"How come it's not standard issue?" Steve wondered as he continued to study the round shield.

"That's the rarest metal on Earth," Howard explained. "What you're holding there, that's all we got."

"I told you," Bethany spoke suddenly, holding her hand out to Howard. "Fork it over." The man grudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled out 50 dollars, placing it in her hand. Bethany smiled happily as she dipped her fingers into her blouse, securing the 50 in her bra. "Thank you."

Steve waited for an explanation, but Peggy stalked into the room, still angry from earlier. "Are you quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some… _unfinished _business."

Bethany winced at her tone, but Steve just held up the vibranium shield with the most adorable smile Bethany had ever seen. "What do you think?"

Bethany barely had time to register what to think as Peggy raised a gun up and shot it multiple times at Steve, who hid behind the shield, completely terrified. "Yes, I think it works." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.

Except for Bethany, of course, who filled the silence with "It's official; I have a crush on Peggy Carter."

****A/N: Because Hayley Atwell is a gift from god. **


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N: Fluff. That's what you'll find here. Lots and lots of fluff. The chapter is extra-long too, because Cap fluff is always the best. Just for the record, there will be about three, maybe four, more chapters after this taking place during ****_First Avenger_****. There will be one or two filler chapters after that of the 60 something years Bethany had without Steve, but I'll make sure to get those out of the way as quickly as I can and revert back to the beginning of the story. I'm really anxious to introduce you to Future Bethany. More after the chapter :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Whereas life on the base was boring and dull before, now it was full of color and eventful. Every day brought a new adventure, and Bethany could really feel the base, no matter where it was, become her home. This mostly had to do with the people. Howard, like always, was teasing her about anything he could. Bethany and Peggy would allot one hour a day to gossiping. Bucky was always available to show her a good time, inviting her to the bars with the rest of the men. Dum Dum Dugan took it upon himself to teach Bethany how to throw a proper punch. But Bethany's favorite relationship was with Steve.

Things between them got only easier. Steve stopped blushing whenever a compliment came his way and wasn't as shy to ask Bethany personal questions. They spent a lot of time together, merely talking about childhood memories, listening to the radio and occasionally having a smoke or two. While Bethany hated the smell of the sticks, the mood always seemed to call for one.

Everytime the team would suit up for battle, Bethany found herself getting more and more anxious. For years, it had been just her and Howard, and where one went so did the other. She never had to worry about his well-being. But with her new found family endangering themselves, Bethany had a hard time staying calm.

"There," she said as she finished wrapping Steve's arm. "Good as new."

Steve gave her a quiet thanks as he got up from his bed. He had just returned from a successful raid, unknowingly wounded. Bethany, who was stopping to pick up Steve's shield to repaint it, had found Steve pressing a white t-shirt to his arm in attempt to mop up the flowing blood.

"You don't have to hide it, you know." Bethany enlightened. "They know you're human. Seeing you bleed a little will probably only deepen their faith in you. Let them know that you're risking your life just as much as they are."

"I wasn't hiding it," Steve said with a sigh. "I just didn't notice until I took the suit off."

Bethany nodded, picking up the suit. "I guess the padding soaked most of the blood up. I'll get someone to fix this so it'll be perfect for the next raid. Any plans tonight?"

"No," he replied, flicking on the radio. "Bucky'll probably round everyone up for drinks, but I'd like to just stay here and rest."

"I can leave-"Bethany began, sensing that he wanted to be alone.

"Stay," Steve insisted, lying down on his bed. The door to his room was open, not wanting to start any rumours. "Tell me something about your childhood I don't know."

Bethany sat on the side of his bed, watching as his eyes fluttered closed. "Hmm. Let me think; it was about 11 or 12 years ago and I really wanted to see _Flowers and Trees_, the Silly Symphony movie. There was something so wonderful about the idea to me, so I_ begged_ Howard to take me. Finally, one day he did."

"And?" Steve asked, eyes still closed.

Bethany let out a small laugh. "And I fell asleep ten minutes in."

Steve smiled, snuggling deeper into his pillow. "I'm sure Howard loved that."

"Our parents had just died, and he was all I had. We had to spend our money wisely, and finally Howard granted my pleas. He even bought me a new dress for the occasion. But all I did was sleep through the movie and get buttered popcorn all over my dress."

"I saw that show," Steve whispered. "I remember thinking that if I really worked on my talent, I could do what Walt Disney was doing, and one day make movies."  
Bethany smiled down at the man on the bed. If Bethany only focused on his face, she could still see that little boy from the recruitment centre at the World of Tomorrow Expo. So innocent and pure. No war scars or bulging muscles. Just a little boy, dreaming. "Is that still what you want? Once the war is over, I mean."

"I'm not sure," Steve admitted, opening his eyes. "It depends on where I am after the war. Whether I've met a dame, or have intentions on marrying her."

"Why would it matter? Shouldn't she want you to be happy?"

"Being a professional artist is one of those jobs that doesn't promise a paycheck. And we all know what it's like not getting a paycheck."

Bethany nodded, remembering the depression. Yes, she was young and money was something she didn't understand, but being where she was now, she couldn't imagine not having money. "I guess that makes sense."

A comfortable silence fell over them as Steve sat up and leaned against the wall, playing with Bethany's hair. She could feel his fingers massaging her skull, then dividing it up into sections for a braid. _"Hey, please don't bring your lips close to my cheek. Don't you smile or I'll be lost beyond recall_," Sinatra sang in the background.

Bethany closed her eyes as Steve's fingers continued to play with the blond curls. "Have you ever been in love, Beth?"

The question came from nowhere, as well as the nickname, but neither of these aspects bothered her. In fact, it seemed so natural. "Once," she admitted quietly. "But that was a long time ago."

Steve's fingers stilled and moved away from her head, the braid slowly slipping undone with nothing to hold it in place. "What happened?"

Bethany shifted slightly on the bed, but didn't met his gaze. "He couldn't love somebody the way he loved himself. Everything was about him. What he wanted, what he needed. I mean, I guess I knew it was coming. All he ever did was use people."

"Then why did you fall for him?" Steve asked, his breath suddenly very close to her neck.

She cracked her middle finger, trying to form the right sentence. "It picks you sometimes, I guess. I mean, he was charming. He had a way of sweeping someone off their feet, telling them something and having them believe it was their idea. He would play tricks on my mind, which lead to my mind playing tricks on my heart. Part of me thought that… that I could change him, to be honest. Every heart wants the upper hand because in the end, you don't want to be the one heartbroken. Trying to get that upper hand is what ruined the relationship."

"How could you love someone that treats you that way?" Steve whispered.

Bethany took in a deep breath of air. "I loved the challenge. I loved the adventure. Maybe I didn't love him as a person, but everything around him and everything that followed."

_"With just one motor gone, we can still carry on. Comin' in on a wing and a prayer," _the radio sang as the silence fell between the two again.

* * *

Howard had the brilliant idea to slip away from the base for a picnic with Bethany, Bucky, Peggy and Steve. The weather had evened out and Bethany was suffering from a serious case of stir crazy. Packing up some imported chocolate, cheese and wine, the group carefully ventured out in search of a perfect place to sit.

Everyone was dressed in casual wear, a desperate attempt to escape wartime plagues. "An afternoon of just friends hanging about" is how Howard described it. Bethany took the opportunity to wear one of her less fancy dresses, tying a long sash around her waist. She had noted that she looked more innocent in the flowy dress, enough to fool anyone. Her reputation of being sexually experience was well known around the base, even though she had refrained from the activity in months. It was hard, but Steve's words always seemed to ring true in her head.

As they sat down, Bethany instantly grabbed one of the bananas from the basket, shoving as much as she could before letting out a low moan. "So good," the mumbled with a full mouth. Howard frowned at her as Bucky laughed.

"Can you not?" Howard asked. "I don't need an image of your late night activities."

"It's just a banana," she mumbled again, finishing it off. "Not everyone has a dirty mind, Howard."

"Would you like another one?" Bucky held out another ripe banana, bigger than the first, with a twinkle in his eyes.

She took in graciously, her love for the fruit overtaking her. She thought she heard Peggy mutter "men" but she ignored her as she began to eat the banana, taking smaller, more appropriate bites this time.

Light conversation took over, Bethany being the leader of it all. The girl had the gift of gab, and was able to strike conversation from anything. As promised, they all avoided the topic of war. It was the perfect opportunity to get to know everyone better.

"What's that?" Bethany suddenly interrupted, pointing to the brown leather hidden under Steve's leg. "Is that your sketchbook? Can I see?"

Steve looked uncertain, but the excitement on her face was enough for him to consider. "I don't know…"

"There something you don't want her to see?" Howard asked popping an olive into his mouth. "Perhaps something pornographic? 'Cause she's seen it all-"

"Can we not?" Bethany said strictly.

"Howard, please," Peggy spoke annoyed at the same time, watching as Steve's face heated up. "Not every conversation needs to have this turn."

"Knowing Steve," Bucky said as he reached for a piece of cheese. "It won't be that. Probably just nervous on what you'll think."

"I'm sitting _right_ here," Steve reminded the group.

"It's me," Bethany reminded him after a moment of silence. "I just want to see something. You can pick."

They shared a soft, caring look, Steve's blue eyes searching her green ones for truth in her words. Sighing, he pulled the book out and opened it to his favorite page. He handed it to her and she took it in awe.

"This-this is amazing," she whispered, carefully touching the paper.

"It's my mother," Steve revealed in a moment where it was only Bethany and Steve, no one else. "Or what I remember. I have some old photos, but the quality of them aren't the best."

"Are you planning on drawing today?" Bethany asked, closing the book and handing it back to him.

Steve nodded, pushing his hair out of his face. "It's been a while since I've been around complete beauty. I figured if I found something worth drawing, I might as well keep it close."

"Smooth," Howard let out. "Say that to any woman, and she'll forever be in your back pocket."

"Do you ever shut up?" Peggy questioned, earning her a chuckle from the group.

Bethany stood up and stretched before heeling her shoes off and eyeing the big tree they were sitting by. "Bucky, close your eyes."

"Huh?" he asked, mouth full with a sandwich.

Bethany rolled her eyes at his puffed out cheeks. "I'm going to climb the tree, and since I'm in a dress, I don't want you to look when my skirt hikes up."

"Oh, I'd be fine with that." Bucky said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't," Howard said, sending Bucky a glare. "Despite it all, she's still my kid sister."

"Well how come just me?" Bucky asked insulted.

Bethany put her hands on her hips. "Because I trust Steve enough not to look. He's a gentleman. Howard wouldn't want to look and Peggy has seen me naked, so it doesn't matter."

"Wait-what?" Bucky asked turning to Peggy. "You've seen her nake-why were you two naked? Together? In the same room?"

"It's called taking a shower," Peggy enlightened. "You should try it someday."

Bucky narrowed his eyes, mumbling under his breath while closing his eyes. "Thank you!" Bethany said as she turned to climb up the tree.

"Careful," Howard called up to her as she settled on the first thick branch.

"Yeah, yeah," she called down, legs swinging, tucking the skirt of her dress around her legs. "Okay Bucky, you can open your eyes."

While doing that, he jumped up and started climbing the tree behind her. Bethany shook her head amused as the soldier settled in behind her. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" She chuckled.

"Hey Steve!" Bucky shouted, Bethany cringing. "Wanna draw something beautiful? How about us in this tree? You know the most beautiful people you know."

Steve shook his head smiling, "Get down before you kill yourself."

"Eh!" Bucky let out, insulted. "What about her? I'm just making sure she's safe."

"There's a bigger chance of you falling than her," Howard stated, lying on his back.

"And I would catch her if she fell," Steve shared. "I'm not catching you."

Bucky frowned, but Bethany just smirked. "Shall we try this out?"

"Huh?" Bucky asked as Bethany swung her leg over and pushed off the branch, completely fearless. There was barely any time for anyone to react, except Steve who did as promise and caught her.

"Good catch," Bethany said brightly. "That was like some pretty insane trust exercise, right there."

"Are you crazy?!" Steve demanded as he held onto her tightly.

"The test results haven't come in yet," she joked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I like the view from up here. You can see Howard's grey roots."

"Haha," Howard let out. "Very funny."

"Next time, we should play baseball." Bethany said slipping her arms away from Steve, indicating that she was ready to be put down, which Steve complied. "Or bring something else to do."

"Have a nap," Howard said, putting his hat over his face.

"I'm going to read," Peggy said with a smile. "I think I'm the only person who has yet to finish _Gone with the Wind_."

"A nap _would_ be nice," Bucky said before climbing down the tree to do just that.

Bethany frowned. "You guys are no fun."

Steve chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Now is a good of time as any to draw. Would you like to help?"

"Me? Draw?" Bethany asked with a chuckle. "You'll regret it."

"I was thinking… more like… well," Steve struggled as his face darkened. "More like my model."

"Oh," Bethany said straightening her posture. "Really?"

"If you want to," he let out quietly.

Bethany sat against the tree, nodding. "Do me justice, Mr. Rogers."

Silence, for the most part, fell over the group as Steve began to trace Bethany's outlines. Bethany, however, was singing quietly, the soothing sound of her velvety voice ringing throughout the area. The five of them were at complete ease, all thoughts of war a foreign concept.

"_Way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true,"_ Bethany voice proved to be as impressive, if not more so, than Judy Garland's. It brought peace to the group, hope for a better future and filled them all with so much happiness.

Steve remembered when he and Bucky went to see _The Wizard of Oz_, Bucky arranging their dates. It had, as usual, ended up less than hopeful for Steve, but he almost didn't mind because the movie was so… inspiring. And the colours! The beautiful shine of the Ruby Slippers against the famous Yellow Brick Road. Not only that, but the bright blue of Dorothy's dress, the bubblegum pink of Glinda's gown and bright shine of the Emerald City. Nothing had ever been done like it before, and it was sure to be popular years on.

Sure, they had changed a lot of elements from the original books. But Steve personally thought that the changes were needed. Keeping the slippers silver like in the book wouldn't have had the same effect. And having the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion look more like human made them more lovable than the drawings in the novel.

_"If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow, then why, oh why can't I…" _

"Sing another one," Howard mumbled.

Bethany sighed contently. "Howard, can you see if you can arrange a movie night? I think that would be nice."

"And what?" Howard asked sitting up on his forearms. "Play _Wizard of Oz_?"  
"Why not?" Bethany questioned, picking at the grass. "It instills hope or something. Brings back happy memories."

Howard thought about it before promising he would set it up. "Sing another one," he repeated.

"_You had plenty money 1922, you let other women make a fool of you. Why don't you do right like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money too."_

* * *

He kept his promise and a month later, a room full of SSR agents, soldiers and nurses sat in front of a giant white screen as _The Wizard of Oz_ began to play. Looking around the room, everyone had smiles on their faces, the movie instilling just what Bethany had said; hope.

"Did… did Glinda just call Dorothy ugly?" Bethany whispered to Steve.

"Huh?" he asked turning his gaze to her. She looked so effortlessly radiant that night and his desire to hold her was greatly intensified by the becoming glow from the screen.

"She said only bad witches are ugly and then proceeded to ask whether she was a bad witch or a good witch," Bethany elaborated.

Steve smiled, holding back his laughter. "I didn't catch that until now."

"I think Judy Garland is one of the most beautiful girls in the whole world," Bethany responded with, watching the screen with wonder in her eyes. "Don't you agree?"

Steve turned his attention back to the screen and studied Garland's features. _Yes_, she was beautiful. But nothing compared to where Bethany sat beside him, her skin smooth and always a perfect colour. Not to mention, the perfect bump of her nose, a small cluster of freckles decorating it.

"She's beautiful," Steve whispered. "But she wouldn't make my top 5."  
Bethany turned to him with a shocked smile on her face. "You have a top 5 list? Captain, I'm absolutely shocked. You didn't strike me as the type who would judge based on looks."

"I don't," Steve quickly assured. "But if I was to choose the top 5 most beautiful women in the world, she wouldn't be there."

Bethany crossed her arms, challenging him. "Oh yeah? And who would be there."

Steve reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, in no particular order; Hedy Lamarr, Rita Hayworth, Vivien Leigh, Simone Simon…"

"That's four," Bethany pointed out, poking his bicep with purpose. "Add Judy Garland and there's five."

Steve shook his head, "She wouldn't be five."

"Fine, then who?" Bethany said, crossing her arms again. "Lana Turner? Ingrid Bergman? Olivia de Havilland? Oh, I bet it's Gene Tierney."

"She's not an actress." Steve said turning back to the screen.

Bethany frowned. "Okay, I give. Who?"

Steve said nothing for a couple of seconds, watching as Dorothy began a tongue twister of a song while deciding if he should tell her. He knew she wouldn't give it up until he told her, and somehow picking a random person and lying didn't seem right.

"You," he finally whispered.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her smile fondly at his words, looking down at her hands as if she was shy before snapping her head up and loudly saying "Gene Tierney is _much _prettier than me."

A couple people surrounding the two, Howard, Bucky and Peggy included, turned to them. Bethany just gave them a quick smile before turning her full attention to the screen.

* * *

After a long mission that kept Steve away from the base for almost three weeks, he was more than happy to see Bethany waiting in his room. She sat by his desk bending over something while muttering to herself.

"Beth?" Steve asked as he stepped into the room, door fully open.

She turned around smiling, taking in his appearance. He looked… frankly, exhausted. His face was dirty, his Captain America suit torn in some places and some blood drying down his face. But despite it all, Bethany pulled him into a hug.

"Finally," she said as if annoyed by his absence. "Do you _know_ what I've had to go through these last weeks with only _Howard_ for company? And okay, maybe Peggy too, but you know her. Always busy with battle plans and such. The idiot actually tried to convince me to climb through a wood chipper! I may not be able to die, but it still _hurts_."

Her words came out in one breath, but Steve didn't mind as he took her in. Her hair seemed longer, somehow. And she had long stopped wearing it in victory rolls and pin curls. Yes, she always had the perfect curl of finger waves, but it made her hair look constantly soft and shiny. His desire to run it through his fingers overtook him as he took a strand in between his fingers.

"I missed you too," he said with a confident smirk. Bethany responded by raising one eyebrow. "What cha got there?"

Bethany turned back to the desk, bouncing on the heels of her feet lightly. "Oh, just a little welcome home present. Well, not really welcome home, but welcome back. And it's not really a present considering I have to give it back to Howard later, BUT I figured you'd like this. Why don't you go take a shower, put on some clean clothes and I'll set it up?"

Steve looked at the metal contraption on his desk surrounded by some paper bags and decided it would be better to do what she said instead of questioning her motives.

The weeks without her pulled at his heart. While he tried to focus on the mission alone, every little thing reminded him of her. There was so much he wanted to tell her. It became a reflex. He knew there were whispers of them around the base, brought to his attention by Bucky. Steve had assured his friend that he and Bethany were just friends, that they're friendliness to each other was just that. But he knew he was lying to Bucky and more importantly, to himself.

Everything about her was intoxicating. There wasn't a moment when her beauty, inside and out, didn't shine. And there wasn't a moment when being around her was a source of misery. Even when she was working in the lab, wearing men's clothes with grease all over her face, rambling about things Steve would never begin to understand, she was a delight. The way her eyes lit up when she made a discovery or got an idea. Or the way she would stop mid-sentence of one of her rambles and laugh at herself.

He loved her. He knew that. He had known for a long time. And it was so strong that he didn't care if she never reflected the feelings back to him, just as long as he got to be around her. To share his fears and dreams. And more importantly, for her to share hers. Their relationship had become something he never thought possible with any girl. She made it so easy for him to be himself, to—for the most part- stop blushing at every compliment and laugh at his innocence. But her laughter; it was never in a mocking way. It was always as if saying _'why are you so perfectly innocent, so perfectly you?'_

Bethany made him love life, and more importantly, himself. He was more confident, not just around her, but around everyone. His orders to his team came so naturally now. And it was all because of her.

"You hungry?" She asked when he returned, his hair damp still.

"Yes," he admitted lying his suit on the bed.

Bethany frowned at the suit, already thinking about how she would be patching it within the next day. "Can you stop ripping my masterpiece? We haven't invented rip-proof material yet."

"Well, what's taking so long?" Steve asked with a smirk, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ha ha," Bethany said, unamused, but with a gleam in her eyes that Steve didn't miss. "Come here. I made fondue."

Steve walked over to the desk, but couldn't help the groan and roll of his eyes. "Really, Beth?"

"Really Stevie," she said mocking him, babying her voice. "It's good, I promise."

He watched as she dipped a piece of bread into the melted cheese and held it out for him. He took hold of her wrist and steadied her hand as he lowered his head and took the bread from her fingers. He didn't miss the light blush and gulp as his lips touched her fingers, but she recovered quickly by wiping them against his shirt, pretending that the act had disgusted her.

It didn't though, and Steve knew this. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and he knew that if she got any closer to him, she would be able to hear it as well.

* * *

Steve peered around the corner before waving the go ahead to his team. Their mission was simple. The next HYDRA base was a couple miles out, and their current mission was to set up camp around it and gather as much information as possible about the comings and goings. Howard had also given them an experimental device which should be able to pick up any radio signals in or out. Overall, the mission was fairly safe and easy. Of course, they were expecting the occasional HYDRA guard to be lurking in the mountains they were planning on hiding in. The goal was to beat them as quickly and quietly as they could.

As the team rounded the next corner, Steve let out an annoyed sigh as a team of HYDRA guards rushed towards them. The team went about their work, trying desperately not to be the causality of this battle. Wiping them out was easier than Steve initially anticipated and nodded towards the group to move forward. "Let's mov-"

A big _thunk_ came from behind Steve, who turned to see a HYDRA guard behind him, now knocked out from a blow to the head. "You missed one," Bethany said with a smirk.

"Bethany?" Steve asked, more than one emotion lacing his words.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Howard asked coming forward.

Bethany crossed her arms. "Why are you here again?"

"To secure the signal so we can hack into the radio calls-"

"Exactly," Bethany said as if it was obvious. "I heard Colonel Phillips. You plan to split into two groups, one on each side of the mountain, right? Well how are you going to secure the signal for both groups if there is only one of you?"  
"You shouldn't be here," Steve spoke with authority, but his fear was clear in his tone.

"I pointed this flaw out to the Colonel after you left," she continued, ignoring Steve. "Therefore, here I am now."

"It's too dangerous," Howard said to which Bethany rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding me right? I'll be _fine_," she stressed trying to remind both her brother and friend that she wouldn't be dying any day soon. "Let's just keep going before nightfall."

"Steve?" Bucky asked from behind him. "Are you really gonna let her stay?"

Steve looked to Bethany who was picking some dirt out from her nail. "I don't see how I have a choice, Buck. And even if I wanted to send her back, I wouldn't send her alone. She's right about nightfall though."

"She's a girl," Dum Dum said arrogantly to which Bethany made a face to.

"Really? That's the excuse? What, just because I have a uterus I can't be here?"

"Can we just-" Steve started taking in a deep breath. "She's right. She's completely right about everything. We need to split up, and have someone who can activate the signal on both ends. Howard? You, Jim, Montgomery, Gabe and Jacques stay here for the night. Bucky, Dum Dum, Bethany and I will travel over to the other side. We meet in two days back at the landing."

The men nodded, accepting his plans, but Howard looked thoroughly displeased. "Rogers, I'd rather my sister not-"

"Howard, I'll be _fine_," Bethany repeated. "And completely safe."

The hike to the other side of the mountain had been much more than what Bethany had anticipated. She was tired and cold and… sweaty? Was it possible to be both cold and sweaty?

"Okay, we're here," Steve said, the words like an answered prayer to Bethany's ears. "Dum Dum, can you stand guard while we check out the cave?"

"'Course Cap," Dum Dum responded, thankful to sit and relax.

Bethany dropped her bag to the ground, stretching her back. "I could've carried it," Steve told her watching as she stretched.

"The gesture is nice, but insulting in theory," Bethany said before letting out a yawn. "You were carrying enough bags to double my body weight. I'm not completely useless." Taking out some flashlights, she handed them to Bucky and Steve. "I'll set up the device. You two look around."

"Don't wander too far now boys," Dum Dum said with a tone as if they were dogs.

Steve and Bucky nodded making their way down the tunnel of the cave. "I don't like it Steve."

"What?" Steve asked, flashing the light around, looking for any source of danger.

"Bethany. Being _here_." Bucky elaborated.

Steve sighed, "I don't either, but she'll be fine. She's strong. And she _did_ take out a lurking HYDRA guard on her first day."

"I thought you'd be a little more protective over her."

"I've seen her get shot and be fine the next day," Steve shared. "But that doesn't mean I won't jump in front of a bullet for her."

"You think Phillips is mad? I mean, sending her in is crazy on a new level. She isn't even an agent." Bucky asked, kicking a rock.

"No, but she's resourceful. Think about it; she has just as much mechanic experience as Howard, and medical training on top of that. Plus Dum Dum has been teaching her to hold her own."

Bucky nodded, trusting in Steve's judgment. "Is it… is it getting warmer in here?"

Steve frowned but realized he was right. "The air is thicker too…"

Bucky shone the light farther up and smiled. "Well, would you look at that."

* * *

"Well?" Bucky asked while bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

Bethany, who was leaned over a large spring of water turned to look over her shoulder. Bucky and Steve were waiting patiently—or at least Steve was—to find out if the water was safe or not. Bucky had earlier made fun of all the things Bethany took with her on a mission, but was now seeing the usefulness of the supplies. "At least it's not shoes," Bucky had mumbled when she had opened her bag.

"All clean," Bethany spoke with a smile, standing up. "Good thing too, because my ass is frozen solid."

Bucky shot his hands up in the air in a gesture of success. Steve just shook his head at his friend's antics, yet turned his full attention to Bethany as he heard an echoing _clack_ hit the floor. His face quickly dropped, mouth hanging open at the sight of the goddess in front of him. Who was currently only in her undergarments.

Bucky seemed to notice to, for he stopped his miniature celebration and let out an "alright! That's what I'm talking about" before toeing off his shoes.

"Woah," Steve said, quickly shifting his body to face away from the almost naked girl, turning Bucky to face the wall along with him. "We're on a mission. Bucky, put your pants back on."

"You heard the girl," Bucky complained. "Frozen ass. C'mon, Steve. Bethany set up the device thing. You said so yourself that we only needed one man on watch. Have a little fun."

The sweet rippling sound of water moving caught their attention, and both of them slowing turning their heads to face where Bethany was letting out a small moan. "Feels fantastic," she enlightened, eyes closed and taking in the feeling of the hot springs.

"See?" Bucky said, clearly excited to jump in after her.

"Bucky-"Steve began, unsure if this was the best decision. While he knew long ago he couldn't control Bethany, he still had hierarchy over Bucky.

"Steve," Bethany's voice sounded out. "If you're not going to join, then let Dum Dum come back here. I'm sure he would like a nice hot bath."

"J-join?" Steve asked as if the word was foreign to him. The thought of joining a near naked Bethany in small body of hot water never occurred to him, never even crossed his mind. But now that the image came up, a part of him wanted it. Daring a look over to her, his knees felt weak. Her hair, those beautiful blond wavy curls he loved so much, were piled on top of her head, yet a little frizzy from all the humidity. Her skin, in the dim lantern lights, glowed a healthy peach colour, looking soft and smooth, and the water droplets hanging off every crevice like icicles. And it really didn't help matters that she had a light sheen of sweat covering her face, making her features seem more alluring than Steve ever thought possible.

"I won't bite," Bethany said innocently enough. Yet Steve had then noticed that while he and Bucky were facing the wall, she had slipped out of her undergarments.

"Yeah, but if we're lucky, she will," Bucky mumbled quietly to Steve.

Steve took in a deep ragged breath, the thought of Bethany's perfect mouth opening and latching itself onto his skin, her white teeth sinking in leaving trails of her possession over him was too much. He could almost feel the heat from her mouth upon him.

The heat, the images, the fact that Bethany was there, asking him to join her naked. It was every dream he shamefully dreamt of, every fantasy he could ever conceive of and so much more. The guilt that flooded his body was evident, him knowing no one should be thinking of her in such a way, but it was impossible to vanquish the desire that was growing and growing.

"I'm going to join Dum Dum," he quickly and quietly said before leaving. He could imagine Bethany quirking an eyebrow, Bucky throwing her a smirk and stripping before joining her in the water. He could hear the splash of his body followed by Bethany's excited squeals as he escaped.

As he got farther away from them and closer to Dum Dum, the cold mountain air surrounded him. It felt like when he was a kid having an asthma attack and waking up one morning to lungs filled with fresh air, breathing no longer a nuisance. The sweat upon his brow began to trickle dry as his heartbeat began to steady. He hadn't realized it was taking a toll on his body.

That _she_ was taking a toll on his body. But of course she did. She always did. Because it was Bethany, and the very idea of her made his heart pound.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you _will _get wrinkly the longer you stay in here," Bethany said with a smirk, poking her toes out of the water.

"No," Bucky replied, rolling his eyes. "I had one in mind."

"If I can ask you one back," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest. While the two had been submerged in the water for almost a half hour and Bucky had respectfully kept his distance, she felt extremely exposed and now wondered if this was a good idea.

"Deal." Bucky nodded. "There's rumours about you on the base. Are they true?"

She let out a heavy sigh, letting more of her body fall into the water. "You mean about me sleeping with all the men? Then no. I actually haven't slept with any of them."

While she could barely make out Bucky's features, she could clearly see him frown. "But then why-"

"Because I had a reputation back home that seemed to follow me here," Bethany explained. "Because, yes, back home I slept around and I didn't care."

"But you do now," Bucky answered for her.

Bethany nodded. "I do now."

"Because of Steve," Bucky asked slowly, not sure of the reaction he would get.

Bethany's gaze was on the water, the soft way it rippled as she shifted under it. It was so calm and peaceful, so easy. How life _should_ be, but never would. "In a way, yes. Like I told you, he makes me want to be a better person."

"That's the only reason?"

She scowled, snapping her gaze up to him. "What are you getting at Barnes?"

"You two are just really close," Bucky told her truthfully. "I can see you care for each other, so why not _be_ with each other."

It was quiet for a couple seconds before Bethany whispered "because he deserves someone who can give him everything, and I couldn't be that person even if I tried."

Bucky absorbed the words, picked them apart and stitching them back together. "But you care about him?"

"Of course I do," Bethany replied evenly. "He's perfect, inside and out. But I couldn't be who he wanted me to be. I would never be able to reciprocate those feelings, fashion love and dress myself up as the perfect wife. I care for him, yes. But would I be able to spend a lifetime with him? Be a lover, a wife? A mother, of all things? I can't love someone like that."

"And why not?" Bucky demanded. This was his _best_ friend they were talking about, and through the months since they were reunited, he could see that Steve loved this girl more than he ever thought possible. That Steve would actually give everything up if it meant being with her.

He watched as Bethany turned her gaze to the rock walls, water running down them looking very much like tears. Then, so softly he almost missed it, Bethany whispered "because to love and respect someone like that, you have to love and respect yourself first".

Silence fell over the two until Bethany remembered her question back to Bucky. "So my question is, ironically, about Steve." She waited until Bucky nodded for her to go on. "He's a gentleman, I know that. A good man, clearly. And his skills with women are steadily improving. But he's never seen a naked woman before, has he?"

Bucky chuckled. "If he has, he probably locked himself in a church, confessing his sin over and over again."

"I should apologize for stripping then," Bethany replied, pushing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes.

"I think he rather enjoyed it," Bucky answered. "I mean, he didn't actually see anything, because he probably would've reacted out a little more drastically than he did. But the idea of it… I think you tempted him."

"I was cold," Bethany spoke, a small laugh in her tone. "All I wanted was to warm up. I do things without thinking. Howard says it's the Stark family curse, but in all actuality, I think it's because we don't see the rules of society the way everyone else does. They're all expendable to us."

"Sounds like a nice way to live," He took his arms out of the water and leaned them against the floor behind him. "To be consequence free?"

"Oh, there's consequences. We just deal with them and move on. No lingering. No guilt. It's not the best way to live, but it's the only way we know how. Coping with ever haunting guilt is not my idea of a good time."

"So you just push it all away?" Bucky clarified.

She responded with a nod. "Sometimes it's easier than others. But I'm slowly learning that nothing is easy. Everything and one has baggage. And no matter how hard you want to rid yourself of that baggage, take a nice long trip without any of it, it's always there."

"If anyone could start over, I'd think it'd be you."

"Lying to other people about who I am has never been difficult. But I can only lie to myself for so long. That's when I crack. That's when I spill my guts and face the reality that I can't escape my past decisions. Like you said, there's rumours about me around the base. I haven't been that girl in a long time, but here I am, still that girl. I can't just pretend that everything I did didn't happen."

"You could… reinvent yourself." Bucky said, carefully choosing his words. "I mean, I've always thought the double standards that it's okay for men to sleep around and get experience and women couldn't was always idiotic. If anything, the women should get more experience."

"Who wants to spend their wedding night in pain," Bethany stated with a smirk.

"Exactly," Bucky said with a smile. "But hey. I mean it. You could do it, you know. Re-invent yourself. Or better yet, surround yourself with a group of people who let you be the best version of yourself. The person you want to be."

Bethany nodded, small smile gracing her features. "You know what Barnes? I think I've found them."

* * *

As Steve looked out into the night sky, he could hear the heavy chattering of teeth. He had been keeping watch for almost 4 hours now, his team fast asleep. Or so he thought. Turning his head, he watched as the lump that Bethany was shiver uncontrollably. They had ruled out lighting a fire to avoid drawing attention, leaving their sleeping area very damn and very cold.

"Beth?" Steve's whispered out to her. "You okay?"

He watched as her eyelids fluttered opened, pulling the blanket impossibly closer to herself. "j-j-I'm just co-l-ld."

Steve frowned as her teeth continued to chatter. "Is there anything I can do? We could move you over closer to the springs."

"I-I'm f-f-ffine"

Getting up from his place, he moved next to her, laying his body along hers. Wrapping his muscular arms around her, she snuggled up against him, the tip of her nose against his neck. "Better?"  
"A little," she whispered, pushing herself against him even more, trying to savour in his warmth. "Your skin is so warm."

Steve lifted up her blanket and tucked himself inside it with her, before hitting Bucky who was sleeping beside him. "Wha-?" Bucky mumbled shooting straight up.

"Can you take over watch?" Steve whispered, not wanting to wake up Dum Dum.

His friend nodded sleepily and got up from his spot before noticing Bethany wrapped up in Steve's embrace. "I miss something?"

"She's cold," Steve explained. Bucky nodded, taking the blanket he was using and draping it over the couple.

"Thank you," Bethany said quietly, yet her teeth still knocking together.  
"You know," Bucky said as he took his perch at the opening of the cave. "Skin on skin creates warmth."

"Bucky," Steve warned, but as Bethany continued to shake he knew he was right. Looking down at her, her eyes unfocused as it was evident she was trying to stop her shivering, he realized this was a side of Bethany he had yet to see. She was vulnerable.

Finally, he let out a deep breath of air, it swirling into fog. "He's right."

Bethany looked up at him, questioning his motives, but not telling him no. Steve shifted under the blankets, struggling slightly to get the Captain America suit off, but once it and his white t-shirt was lying empty on the rock floor, Bethany could instantly feel his warmth pouring over her.

With shaking hands, she began to take off her clothes. Seeing her struggle, Steve covered her fingers with his hands, a silent telling that he would do it. He could feel her gaze on him as he slipped her jacket and shirt off her body, goose bumps covering her bare skin. He carefully avoided her chest, still covered by the silk material of her bra, but very much wanting to take that along with it.

He swallowed, aware that he was ogling at her a little, fingers trailing down the side of her body to the top of her pants where he stopped.

"I'll do it," Bethany whispered, sensing his inner turmoil. He brought his gaze up to her face, forcing himself to concentrate his view there. Yet, as soon as her pants were gone, she was curling up to his side again, sighing contently at his warmth.

Steve pulled the blanket around them tighter, pulling her so she was half lying on him. "Better?" He asked quietly as her legs tangled with his. She was _freezing_, but he could feel her limbs defrosting as they mixed themselves with his.

"Much," Bethany said, lying her head on his chest. "You're so warm."

"I don't get cold much anymore," Steve shared, daring to take in a breath of her hair. It smelled so sweet, so like Bethany that for a couple of seconds, he was blinded of all other senses but smell.

"Lucky," he faintly heard her whisper.

Her hand lay flat on his stomach, dangerously low to his hips. He could feel the unrequited desire burning throughout him, stirring the most heavily where her body touched his. With one hand on the curve of her hip, and one on the flat of her back, he slowly moved his thumbs in a comforting motion. Another sigh escaped her lips, making Steve almost shiver in delight.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, leaning up to kiss his cheek before returning her head to his chest.

Steve smiled at her, the blond curls spreading across his arms and chest as she got comfortable. "You're welcome, Beth. Good night."

* * *

****A/N: I just couldn't resist. The timeline in the movie isn't shown well, but imagine Bethany and Steve's friendship being two years in the making. (He got the serum in the middle of 1943, joined the war officially in November, Bucky "dies" in late 1944 and then Steve froze in 1945.) Let's just say it's Summer 1944.**

**I'll be posting the 7th chapter on Feb 13, 2014 (since it's my birthday and there some pretty important crap that happens and it's my present to myself), and then it'll be me writing every single day and trying to get the chapters out as soon as I can. I've already placed Bethany in Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Avengers AND Agents of SHIELD in my head. Hopefully I'll be able to get all the ideas on my laptop before my schedule suffocates me. **

**ALSO: To everyone who read the last chapter the day I posted it; I AM SO SORRY about the spelling and grammar mistakes. I only caught onto them after I posted. I went back and fixed them, but nothing drives me more insane than spelling and grammar mistakes. If you ever catch any, let me know and I'll fix them asap.**

**Stupidstef666: Well you got a little bit of sexiness there! And Steve admits to himself that he loves her, it's pesky Bethany that needs to realize it now! And don't worry, the next chapter is full of sexiness. I'll just leave that there...**

**FeliciaFelicis: Thank you for your continued support and always heart warming reviews. **

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As promised, chapter 7! It's like giving myself a birthday present, getting this chapter up. There's some… M rated content if ya catch my drift. Haha! I didn't go into full detail (you'll see what I mean), but I don't regret my decision of writing it like this. It was a personal test to see if I could focus on emotions over actions and HEY I think I did it.**

**This, unfortunately, is the LAST chapter I have written. Chapter 8 is on its way (and seriously, it is. I'm done midterms and have the next 7 days of doing nothing, not even working!) and I'll post it as soon as it's done. My goal is to have the plot of ****_First Avenger _****done before the end of the month. Hopefully I'll stay on task.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

"Stop dropping it in water," Howard told Bucky as he tinkered over the soldier's gun.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," Bucky insisted. "Can't you make it so water won't damage it?"

"I'm working on it," Howard answered with a sigh. "Beth says she has some ideas, but she looks preoccupied to me…"

The two men turned to where Bethany was sitting on Steve's bike, legs crossed, laughing at something Steve—who was leaning against the wall—said.

"I wish they would just hook up already so her focus could be back on work."

Bucky shook his head, "You'd think something would've happened already. Especially after what happened on the mission."

"What? What happened?" Howard asked turning his full attention over to Bucky.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, surprised that no one had told him. Of course, there was only the four of them that knew it happened and Steve had threatened both Bucky and Dum Dum. "They… slept together. Not like together together, but she was cold, and he kept her warm. With his body heat."

Howard leaned back against the table, crossing his arms. "Really?"

"Good thing Steve woke up before Bethany," Bucky concluded. "I've never seen him with a morning glory quite like that before. If you don't mind me saying, I mean."

Howard turned back to where Steve and Bethany were, Bethany leaning over the engine of the motorcycle, replacing some gears, Steve standing behind her playing with her hair. Despite the fact that she was his sister, he would never be overprotective of what she decided to do with her body. They had agreed long ago that she held full responsibility over it.

"No," Howard assured. "She's my sister, but I know how men react to her. Even when she's not trying."

"She's breathtaking. Even if she wasn't so utterly beautiful, there's an air about her. All that charm. Hard to say no, even when she's the one deciding for you."

Howard nodded, "I know. The amount of men I've had to pull away from her over the years because they won't back off? More than should be possible."

"Steve was good though," Bucky promised. "Comforted her. Made sure she was warm, but didn't dare take advantage of her."

"Which is why he's good for her. He'll let her be in charge," Howard explained. "She just doesn't see that she loves him."

"I think she knows, but won't admit it. Just look at her," Bucky said with a head nod towards them. Bethany had jumped up on Steve's back, trying to recover the wrench he was holding high above his head. "She keeps insisting that there's nothing between them, but there clearly is."

"Yeah, and their clothes clearly isn't it," Howard answered. "I'll talk to her."

Bucky nodded. "Good, because I can't see him long after her any more. It's painful. He could have anyone, and the one he wants the most is unknowingly pulling him on a string."

"Hey Beth!" Howard called out, catching her attention. She slid off Steve's back, quickly making her way over. Bucky made his way over to Steve, distracting him so the Stark siblings could have some privacy.

"What's wrong?" Bethany asked cocking her head.

"Nothing," Howard said with a shrug. "Just wanted to ask what you were doing."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "I thought it was obvious. I'm updating the gears on Steve's-"

"No, you weren't. You and Steve were fooling around."

One of her shoulders quirked up. "Okay, so maybe we were having fun. I didn't know that I was on a schedule. Or under scrutiny."

Howard pushed his hands into his pockets. "Beth, do you realize what you're putting that boy through?"

"Excuse me?" Bethany asked, all traces of happiness slipping away like a balloon string through a child's fingers.

"Do you not see it, Beth? See how much he loves you? How much he wants to be with you? And all you do is led him on-"

"I do _not_," Bethany insisted, quickly growing upset.

"No? Because you two are surely acting like a couple. And what's this I hear about you stripping down and _sleeping_ next to him? Because if that's not stringing someone along, I don't know what is."

"You better stop talking about things you don't know about," Bethany warned, clenching her fists together. "And better yet, stop being a hypocrite. You do the exact same thing, making a girl feel special and then moving on?"

"But you _aren't_ moving on," Howard stressed. "This has been going on for far too long for it to be like me. Don't you get it?"

"You can't tell me what to do."

Howard gave a dry chuckle. "No, maybe I can't. But you're putting him through the exact same thing that Jaso-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," She sternly said between clenched teeth. "Or I swear-"

"What Beth? What'll you do?" She shook her head and went to turn around, feeling her anger wrapped around like a cape. "You know I'm right Beth. You're doing the same thing to him as Jason did to you."

_That_ is when she lunged for him.

* * *

"You two looked close," Bucky said wandering over to Steve. The man just dug his hands into his pockets. "What? You've got nothing to say?"

"I don't really know _what_ to say, to be honest Buck," Steve admitted.

Bucky patted his back. "Well, how does it feel? To have her be so comfortable around you."

Steve let a small smile tug at his lips. "Really good."

"I can tell," Bucky replied, turning the handles of Steve's bike. "She makes you happy."

"She makes everyone happy," Steve said turning to watch his best friend.

Bucky chuckled, flipping some hair out of his view. "Yes, but she makes you happy in a different way. Why don't you just tell her?"

"That she makes me happy?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve's incompetence towards women and the subject of wooing one. "More than just that. That you think she's amazing, beautiful, funny, smart-"

"Why don't you tell her that?" Steve asked, shifting around awkwardly. "I mean, everyone knows it's true. She's all that and more."

"You don't get it, do you?" Bucky said with exasperation. "It's as clear as the star on your suit. You're in love with her. And lately, men have been backing off her. I know you've noticed that too. They don't flock her like they once did. Because _they _know that you love her."

Steve took in a heavy sigh. "I don't want to take the chance and ruin our friendship."

Bucky shook his head in an attempt to hold back his frustrated laughter. "Steve, you finally find a girl who likes you for who you are. Who believes in you. And what, you don't want to _ruin your friendship_?"

"Stay out of it, Bucky," Steve cautioned.

"Not until you admit to yourself that it's idiotic."

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," they heard from across the room. "Or I swear-"

"What Beth?" Howard yelled back at her in such a casual way, it was almost like they didn't know that they were full out yelling at each other, and everyone was watching. "What'll you do?"  
"I've never seen them like this," Bucky whispered to Steve.

Steve's brows furrowed as Bethany turned around to walk away, shaking her head. She was fuming. "You know I'm right Beth. You're doing the same thing to him as Jason did to you."

In a blink of an eye, Bethany had turned around and lunged at Howard, throwing the two of them to the ground. Steve and Bucky acted fast as Bethany and Howard rolled around on the ground, Howard holding Bethany's wrists so her attempts to punch him were foiled.

"Hey, hey hey!" Steve yelled as he wrapped his arms around Bethany's waist. "Hey calm down!" He ordered her, only to have her continue thrashing and throwing insults every which way at Howard, some in languages Steve didn't recognize.

Bucky helped Howard to his feet, who swayed slightly and touched the side of his lip where blood shone bright. "What the hell?!" Bucky asked the siblings.

"Let me GO STEVE!" Bethany yelled, her feet kicking in the air as Steve tightened his grip.

"Not until you cool down," Steve instructed, hiking her over his shoulder, carrying her like a bag of potatoes. Her kicks in the air intensified as she struggled to turn out of his grip.

"ROGERS. LET. ME. GOOOO!" She screamed, fists banging on his back. Steve's only response was turning around and leaving the lab, her protests loud and clear.

He knew exactly where he was heading for. A place for her to cool down. People around the halls watched the spectacle, not sure how to respond. They had never seen the girl, or any girl, react in such a way.

When Steve finally reached the communal showers, he opened up the door and commanded everyone to get out. The men in the showers turned to see him, with Bethany over his shoulder screaming and quickly gathered what they could, many running out with just a towel around their waists.

"STEVE" Bethany screamed again as he walked underneath a shower, turning on the cold water. It streamed down around them as Steve let her down from his shoulder, holding her up against the wall.

"COOL DOWN!" he yelled over her protests. The water was _freezing_ and while it didn't effect Steve like it was her, it was still uncomfortable.

Soon, Bethany's screams faded away and she stood there, under Steve's grip, shivering from the cold water. Steve's gaze was on her intently, searching for any sign that she was ready to break away and find Howard. Instead, he noticed tears.

He reached around her, turning off the water and letting Bethany slip down the wall, curling into a ball. Steve sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as her body began to convulse with every tear.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, her voice hoarse. "I just-"

"Shhh," Steve responded quickly, rubbing her arms in attempt to smooth out the goose bumps. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," she snapped, her head following suit. "I lost my temper. I embarrassed myself in front of _everyone_."

Steve went to tell her she was wrong, but knew that even him saying so wouldn't change the situation. "Maybe just a little."

Bethany gave him a little smile, his tone clearly trying to cheer her up. "He just…" she let out a deep breath, moving to rest her head on his shoulder.

"What did he say?" Steve asked quietly, resting his chin on her head. "You two have fought before, but never like that."

Bethany, remembering what sparked the conversation, slipped out of Steve's arms, standing up, shivering madly. "Come here," Steve said, standing up, offering his warmth.

She took a step back, holding out a hand to distance herself. "Just…" Bethany trailed off, brow wrinkled, biting the inside of her lip.

She was fighting some inner turmoil, Steve could tell. But more than just that, her anger was slowly coming back to the surface. "What did he say?" Bethany lowered her hand, wrapping her arms together to try and warm herself up. "Beth, talk to me."

"I can't," she said quietly.

Steve crossed his arms over his wet clothes. "Is it about Jason?" When she didn't react at all, he knew he was right. "He shouldn't have brought him up."

"No," Bethany agreed. "But he did. And he had the nerve to say I was like him."

Steve frowned. "Bethany, he used you for _months_. Made you believe he was in love with you. He played with your heart. He used you. You're nothing like that."

"Except that I am," she spoke up, moving to lay her head against the shower wall. "I'm exactly like him. And you of all people… you-" She slipped down the wall again, but no tears fell this time.

Steve knelt down across from her, taking her hands. "You're not thinking straight. Let's get you back to your room, and you can clean up and then when you're thinking clearly, then we'll talk. Okay?"  
She nodded meekly as he pulled on her hands helping her up. Steve turned to turn off all the water that was left on by some of the soldiers as Bethany took a step forward. The water on the ground and the heels on her feet disagreed, her slipping backwards and hitting her shoulder on the handle for the taps.

"Shit," she let out as she felt her skin rip in half. Steve quickly took his jacket off and put it around her, Bethany's fingers pressing up against the wound. "I swear, my skin is only more vulnerable now that I can heal."

"Hurry," Steve said, carefully leading her out the bathroom. "If anyone sees you with blood they'll want to get you to the infirmary. My room is closest."

Bethany didn't say anything, just let Steve led her in the direction of his room. At every corner, Steve peered around to make sure no one was there, and when they got to his room, double checked it was just them before leading her in and closing the door behind him.

Bethany took the jacket off and hung the wet material around Steve's desk chair. Steve watched as she slipped the shoulder of her dress down, baring the healing skin to him. "Is it healed yet?" She asked, not being able to see for herself.

Steve moved closer, not being able to see it perfectly in the dark room. "I think so. Does it hurt?"

"Just a numbing feeling," she whispered. "There's always a numbing feeling after."

He moved his fingers forward slightly, touching the skin that had just stitched itself together. Bethany cringed a little, Howard's words echoing in her head, but as Steve elected to ignore her slight step away, his fingers continuing to stroke the new skin.

It felt as though his fingers were jolting electricity throughout her, the numbness disappearing and her senses being brought back tenfold. Before she even knew what she was doing, she took a step backwards, drawing her back against Steve's chest. The soldier responded by wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"Steve?" She whispered so quietly, he almost missed it. He let out a soft hum in response. "You're getting me wet."

She could feel his laughter rumbling in his chest. "Let me clean the blood off you, and then I'll-uh, get Peggy to get you some dry clothes."

His arms fell away from her as he turned on a dim light, then moved to his wash bin. Bethany settled herself on the bed. Steve sat behind her, shimming the dress down a little more, secretly glad she couldn't see his face. The image of her bare skin was still as beautiful as the first time he saw it.

"I guess this dress is garbage," she sighed as she felt the water from the cloth on her back.

"I'll buy you a new one," Steve whispered, shifting closer to her.

Bethany frowned, turning her head towards his. "Why? Why are you so good to me? I don't get it."

Steve stopped his movements momentarily before resuming. "Because I want to." When the red was gone from her skin, Steve traced one finger along her neck. "You don't use me. I don't know what made you think that, but you don't use me. You don't force me to do anything. I do them… well, because I care for you."

A pregnant pause passed before a "thanks Steve" sounded.

"I'm going to get Peggy-"

"No," Bethany quickly responded, facing him. "Don't leave. I just… I don't want to get into anymore trouble, and you seem to ground me. I don't trust myself just yet."

Steve nodded, but stood up and went to his drawer, pulling out a white SSR shirt. "Here," he said handing it to her. "I don't know if you can get sick or not, but let's not risk it."

She put the shirt on the bed as she stood up to strip the wet and ripped dress off of her. Steve watched it fall to a pool around her feet, then allowed his eyes to travel up her legs. They looked impossibly smooth.

As Bethany reached for the shirt, Steve moved forward and boldly touched the side of her arm with his fingers, caressing the spot carefully. Bethany looked up into his eyes, his focused on where his fingers were gently stroking her skin. The electricity from earlier reappeared in full force and Bethany suddenly felt a fire in her she hadn't since… well since Steve first transformed.

It was like she was noticing him all over again. For so long she made him her friend, and forced herself to see it that way. But now, with him courageously moving forward, face so innocent yet so incredibly irresistible and the memory of his muscles around her, she was almost blind-sided by lust.

She inched forward, placing her hands on his chest, slowly moving them to circle around his neck. This caught his gaze, him looking down at her with the same hunger she felt. Pulling his neck down a little, their lips ghosted over each other's, never touching, but each breath sending shivers down their necks.

"Tell me to stop," Bethany whispered, each word echoing off his lips. "Tell me that you want me to leave right now, and never speak of this again."

"No," Steve whispered back, hearing the fear in her voice. It was something he had never heard from her before. Fear. Bethany Stark was actually afraid of something, something as simple as lust and desire and love.

"Why?" She asked quietly, voice cracking a little, clear evidence of her trying to hold back tears.

"Because," Steve breathed against her lips. "I love you."

The words, words she had heard before from her parents, her brother, Jason and all those one night stands that truly believed it was something special, there was something different about them now. There was something in the way he said it, almost as if him saying it was a curse, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. Something about the way his eyes shone, showing that it wasn't just an attempt to get something from her. There were no ifs, ands or buts. It was three simple words, with a very heavy meaning.

And more importantly, there was something about the way her heart pounded when he told her, in a way it never had with anyone else.

It was something she knew. Something she figured out on her own, had Bucky, had Peggy, had Howard tell her, but him saying it was something else on its own. Because him reaffirming it somehow made it real and permanent.

She moved an inch closer to him, their lips now touching, but neither moving. Hers tasted like coffee and lipstick. His like peppermint and toothpaste. It's like they're swallowing each other's breaths, frozen in time, neither wanting to ruin the moment moving one way or the other. It's so perfect, wrapped in each other, tasting each other, and so close to being one.

Despite his wet clothes, his body heat pushes out and envelops hers. She no longer feels the need to shiver because she's cold, only because she's so warm, body on fire from the lust pouring throughout her, every beat of her heart only intensifying it. They're barely touching but she had never craved someone as she was craving him, the pit of her stomach twisting, begging for some sort of pressure. Some sort of release.

Steve slowly brought his hands to rest on her hips, giving her a slight jolt, enough for their lips to press together. Gently, tentatively and carefully, their lips touched, savoring the moment before pulling away. Bethany could feel the adrenaline pumping through her so forcefully, so painstakingly fast that the second their lips were apart again, she felt as if her own two lips had been frozen.

She moved in again, nipping his lips, once, twice, thrice before Steve got the courage to respond, taking her lips in between his, daring himself to run his tongue gently across her lip, just as Private Lorraine had done to him all those months ago, leaving Bethany breathless before it barely started.

Bethany granted what Steve didn't know he wanted, permission to explore her further. His tongue searching the hollows of her mouth, arms enfolding her securely closer to him, he tensed when he felt her tongue join his. But Bethany's quiet moan and her fingers tangling themselves in his hair gave him the nerve deepen the kiss.

She broke apart, breathless, pressing her head over his heart, her neck completely exposed. Steve leaned down, his nose running along her neck before closing his lips around the soft spot where her neck and shoulder met. Bethany moved her grip towards his biceps, her small hands barely big enough to get a proper grip, but holding on tightly as he laid wet, open mouth kisses, slowly on the same spot.

"Steve…" she whispered, clinging onto him as her knees became weak. Steve, however, didn't know it was a cry of pleasure and looked up to her. His hair was falling in his face in a way Bethany always found endearing.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted with a shy smile. He felt no need to cower and be embarrassed. Not right now. Not with her.

Bethany smiled, eyes drooping slightly, before tugging at the bottom of his wet shirt. "Take this off, and I'll show you."

He followed her instructions, tie following it, and suddenly felt very self-conscious. It was stupid, he knew that. He wasn't that skinny kid from Brooklyn anymore, but a built war hero who was history in the making. Steve only felt more reassured when her fingers moved to trace the divots of his muscles before leaning up on her toes and pressing her lips against his neck.

Steve could feel his breath hitch in his throat as she gave his skin a long suck, her breath so incredibly warm and arousing. He felt her teeth nip, her tongue trace and her lips taste everything that was him. Her lips moved up his neck, him lowering his head so their lips could meet again, this time their kisses more reassured.

But despite the heavy, long and deep kisses, it remained slow and passionate, pushing their bodies together in every way they could, trying to get more of each other. All of their senses were heightened and they were aware of every kiss, every breath, every moan. His hands moved up her back as hers moved down his torso.

They were both too far gone, too drunk on lust and too swept up on every feeling to even stop and register what their bodies had been made for. They wanted each other. They _craved _each other, and no other source of release would suffice now.

When Steve's fingers brushed her bra strap, Bethany whispered "take it off" in between their kisses. She was breathless, her lungs begging for air, but she refused to give it that. She needed Steve more than she needed to breathe. Hesitantly, Steve unclasped the bra, Bethany shimming her arms to let it fall away from her.

Their bare chests met, each of them holding back a shiver. Steve pulled her impossibly closer, feeling Bethany trying to pull herself up in attempt to meet his height. With slightly shaking hands, Steve lowered his hands to her waist and pull her up, her legs immediately wrapping around him.

Sensing her struggle to breath, he trailed his lips down her jawline and to her collarbone, carefully nipping her soft skin. The light sigh that slipped through her lips and the way she pushed her hips in closer to his made him lay his head against her shoulder, savoring the moment.

"You okay?" Her voice came softly, a smile clear through it. Her fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck, lips placing a delicate kiss on his shoulder.

"Fighting an inner battle," he revealed before looking up at her. Her lips were swollen, parted slightly as her labored breathing pulsed through them. Her damp hair was starting to curl a little, but for the most part clung to her neck and face. Her eyes sparkled with lust, a sly smile gracing her features. She was both a mess and the most beautiful Steve had ever seen her. "I-I'm not sure if we should stop. If we do go on, what to do. What happens after."

Bethany bit the side of her lip, savoring in the taste on them before leaning her forehead against his. "Do you want to stop? Right now, at this moment?"

"No," he whispered. "But my body has taken over my sense of judgment right now."

"The fact that we're having this conversation means it hasn't," Bethany shared with a heart clenching smile. "I'm not going to tell you to stop. But I'm not going to make the decision regarding whether you want to stop or not. It's up to you."

Steve closed his eyes, quietly surveying his body. He wanted more. He wanted it all. And more importantly, he wanted it _now_. It was so easy to see, with her almost naked body pressed tightly against his why so many men spent nights with women warming their bed. It was so clear, so addicting and so enlightening. Passion, lust, desire, want. All of it coursing through his blood, all demanding the same thing. More. More. And then finally release. He wanted this. Not only to be tangled with Bethany's limbs, to melt into her very being and become one, but to, in more simpler terms, make _love_ to her.

He didn't want to be like all the other men, taking her for granted. He _loved_ her, and damn well knew with that came respect. He _needed _her to know this, to know that she meant more than just one night.

"I just need you to know that I don't want you as an object," Steve finally whispered. "I want you as an equal. I respect you. _I love you_, and I don't want you to doubt this."

Bethany sniffed slightly, blinking back the stinging feeling in her eyes. "I know you aren't like the others Steve. You're the greatest man I know." Bethany unwrapped her legs and slid down his body, pushing the last of her clothes off her body. "I'm yours if you'll take me."

Steve responded with a soul crushing kiss, the sudden force pushing them downwards on the bed. Careful not to crush Bethany, he held his upper body up as their lips met over and over again, each other's taste blending into one. Bethany's fingers lingered up and down his arms, his chiselled chest, the strong line of his jaw, into his head and repeated, her fingernails dragging ever so often. There wasn't pain, but slight shivers at the idea of Bethany marking him, and even if it was only for a little while, the idea so incredibly perfect.

Steve's fingers dusted lightly over her sides, hesitant to touch her now naked body. "Touch me," Bethany said in between kisses. "Don't be shy."

It wasn't mocking but reassuring to hear her ask this of him and blushing, he pulled himself away from her to take in her body. Her perfect skin, the swells of her breast, each one a perfect mount. His breath caught in his throat as he lowered his lips to her shoulders, slowly moving down with each movement, taking in her reaction to him, the labour of her breath, her hips rocking against his stomach, feeling her moist center against his abs and the struggle to hold back her moans.

"Steve," she let out quietly. "Don't make me beg."

Pulling his head up to kiss her lips softly once, he stood up, removing the rest of his clothes. He could feel her gaze on him only intensifying the desire even more. Watching her, the rise and fall of her chest, her hands above her head, legs crossed at the ankles, he knew that this moment couldn't be any better. He reached into his bedside table, taking one of the rubbers the military painstakingly insisted every soldier have. Rolling it on himself, he moved to hover over her.

"Ready?" He felt obligatory to ask, but Bethany just smiled, head rolling to the side. He leaned down to kiss her neck before pushing into her and letting euphoria take over.

* * *

The room was thick, even two hours later, and smelled heavily of sex and smoke. Peggy Lee sang quietly in the background, Bethany having turned on the radio long ago. Steve and Bethany lied in the bed, tangled in each other and the sheets. Two hours later and Bethany was still exhausted. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness as Steve played with her hair. They barely said anything to each other since they both became unravelled, but nothing needed to be said.

Bethany reached up, taking the cigarette from Steve's fingers and taking a long drag. "I hate these things," she whispered as the smoke escaped from her lips.

Steve took it from her and crushed the bud out. "Why do you smoke them then?"

"Only when the mood calls for it," she let out, cuddling deeper against him.

Steve kissed the top of her head. "You can sleep, Bethany."

"Mmmm," she moaned. "I feel too good to sleep."

Steve chuckled, taking a little pride in himself. "So it wasn't bad?"

Bethany titled her head up to look at him. "No. Not at all. My recovery time doesn't usually take this long. It was different, but in a good way. A very good way."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Good. Because it was amazing for me."

Bethany gave him a tired smile, settling her head back up against his chest. His moves had been constantly hesitant, not really sure of what he was doing, but always making sure Bethany was responding well and applying what she liked. She could feel the love. This, paired with the fact he was well-endowed, made for one of the most pleasurable experiences of her life. And her release hit her so hard, so fast and so long that afterwards she couldn't stop shaking, smiling and seeing stars.

Closing her eyes, she could feel herself drifting away and knew she wouldn't be able to stop it. But she had enough energy to sing along to the last bits of the song. _"Lovely, never, never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it for I love you. Just the way you look tonight."_

* * *

****A/N: So. That happened. I'm happy to say that this was in the original outline, not just some random thing I felt I wanted to include. Things after here get… interesting. I mean, you've seen the movie. People die, some freeze. And Bethany… well… **


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N: This got written a LOT quicker than I thought it would, to tell you the truth. I've basically spent the last two days watching Revenge (because Emily Van Camp is Sharon Carter and I didn't think she was right for the role- BOY WAS I WRONG. LOVE her) and writing at the same time. **

**So this chapter has a little bit of plot development and a lot of fluff just to set up the next chapter. If you look back at chapter 1, Steve and Bethany aren't on the best of terms when he crashed the plane, so be prepared for the blowout that ****_will_** **happen soon. Here's a side of Bethany that hasn't really been explored. A softer, more vulnerable side. She's a multi-dimensional girl. **

**There's also hints of smut in here, but nothing insane or anything.**

Chapter Eight

The first thing Steve registered as he woke up was smell. It was very perfumed by sweat, sex and the breathtaking scent that was Bethany. The second thing was the way he felt. Re-energized. His body seemed to tingle still from the encounters of the night before, her lips on his body, fingers trailing the divots of his muscles, holding on to him as she convulsed so beautifully under him. The third thing he sensed in the room was the music still playing a song Steve didn't know, but couldn't help but smile. It was a love song that seemed to fit so perfectly with the moment. The fourth thing Steve noticed was that the bed was cold. And that he was alone.

Opening his eyes, he looked around the room for his blonde-headed beauty, yet was met with the usual surroundings of his room. Reaching over to turn off the music, Steve sat up running a hand through his hair. Bethany's wet, ripped dress no longer pooled beside his bed. She had completely disappeared and for a second, Steve wondered if he dreamt the whole thing.

But her scent on his pillow, that distinct smell of her shampoo, perfume, rust and metal that made up everything that she was lingered. While he wanted to take a shower, the immediate need to find her took priority. Pulling on his clothes, electing to not wear his jacket since it was still a little damn, he began his search for her.

The first place he looked was the cafeteria. If he was hungry, she probably was too. But he didn't see her sitting in her usual spot, cup of tea with the insane amount of 5 sugars inside, chewing on any piece of fruit they had to offer that day. Frowning, he made his way to her room.

Before he could get there, he was stopped by Howard. "Rogers, you seen Beth?"

"No," Steve said shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm looking for her too."

Howard shook his head. "I was up all night wanting to apologize, but I couldn't find her. I'm starting to get worried. When's the last time you saw her?"

Steve looked at his feet for a second, hair getting into his view. "Last night."

"And? Was she still mad last time you saw her?"

Steve moved to flick his hair away from his eyes. "No. She seemed pretty calm."

"Then where is she?" Howard asked, crossing his arms. "She wouldn't just _disappear_ would she?"

Steve frowned. "Should we be worried? Has she done this before?"

Howard sighed, shrugging. "Beth can take care of herself, but she and I don't fight. Not like yesterday, anyways. I'm just concerned she'll do something she'll regret. Which would be pretty horrific considering that girl does not know what guilt is."

"You shouldn't have said those things to her," Steve told him as the two men stepped into pace, looking for the lost girl.

"She tell ya?" Howard asked casually. "And yes, I did. Someone needed to."

"She wasn't hurting anyone," Steve replied.

Howard chuckled, "Whatever you say pal."

"Bethany isn't Jason," Steve insisted.

"You're blinded by your infatuation with her to see that-"

"Howard," Steve cut off bluntly. "Just drop it."

Silence fell over them as they continued to walk the halls in search for the girl of the hour. "Wait…" Howard said holding out a hand to stop Steve. "I know where she is."

Sure enough, Howard and Steve found Bethany in the lab, under a submarine with a wrench in her hand. Both of them felt idiotic for not looking there to begin with. Howard and Bethany were one and the same, and Howard usually reverted to fixing things when he wanted to fix something in his life. It was clear when they walked in that Bethany had a lot on her mind.

"Beth?" Howard asked, crouching down to be on the same level as her. "Can we talk?"

"I'm a little busy Howard," came a muffled response.

Steve leaned down beside Howard. "Beth?"

She stilled when she heard his voice, laced with so much concern. She took in a deep breath before crawling out from the submarine. "What?" She asked with annoyance.

Howard put his hands up in a motion of surrender. "I just want to talk."

Bethany let the wrench fall from her hands as she sat up and crossed her arms. "If it's about yesterday, I'm sorry for punching your lip."

"But are you really?" Howard asked, knowing his sister all too well.

"No," Bethany admitted. "You deserved it. And if I didn't know better, I'd think you were actually hoping to get that response out of me."

"I went too far," Howard agreed. "But I think I got my point across."

"What you did was mean." Bethany said pointedly, standing up.

"Beth," Steve spoke as she moved to the other side of the sub, sitting in a straddle position. "Are you still mad?"

She sighed, running her hand through her fingers. "I just have a lot on my mind. My emotions are getting mixed up. I just… I need some time to think."

"Beth-"

"Please, Howard." Bethany interrupted. "Don't you think I deserve at least that much?"

The two men watched as Bethany laid down under the submarine, her legs the only thing showing. Both of them wanted so much to talk to her about the night before. Howard wanted to apologize, but didn't know how. Steve wanted to know why she left and more importantly, where they were now. And since Bethany was a party involved, they both knew it wouldn't be an easy task.

They stepped back to give her the space she so desperately wanted, but weren't ready to leave yet. They didn't want to risk the chance of her escaping from their sight again. Howard picked up a screwdriver and twirled it in between his fingers.

"So I know why I want to talk to her," Howard spoke, watching as Bethany's feet swayed from side to side. "What about you? What happened after you whisked her away last night?"

Steve's only response was staring at Bethany's feet intently. "Wait… did you? Oh wow," Howard said chuckling. "You slept with my sister, didn't you?"

Steve allowed a quick glance Howard's way before looking back at Bethany's combat boots. "Well, you're welcome."

"Excuse me?" Steve asked, frowning.

"If I didn't say what I did, nothing would have happened. Therefore, you're welcome. Although, on the other hand, I guess that doesn't help matters does it?"

"What are you getting at Stark?" Steve asked, turning his full attention to Howard.

Howard put the screwdriver down, crossing his arms. "Nothing is simple when it comes Bethany. Haven't you learned that by now? It's not just sex with her. Jason took everything Bethany was and ripped her to shreds. She's spent the last few years putting herself back together. But that's exactly it. She wasn't put back together the same. All her emotions are confused. She's hiding behind a mask of uncertainty, one so good she has herself believing in it."

"You're losing me," Steve told him, not entirely sure what Howard's point was.

"Did she say that she loved you?" Howard questioned. "Did you say that you loved her?"  
Steve didn't answer the question, but realized that Howard was right. Steve had told Bethany he loved her, gave her everything and while her actions spoke so much louder than her words, she never once responded with those words. The way she called out his name as she crumbled into an oblivion under him, the soul crushing kisses and the slightly crazed expression she wore as they recovered told him she felt the same. But she never once said anything.

"Look, Bethany is complicated," Howard spoke delicately. "I truly believe she has feelings for you beyond friendship. But last night could've happened for a million reasons. To prove me wrong, maybe. To prove herself wrong, more likely. Just don't assume you two will be joining hands at the altar anytime soon."

_That_ was exactly why Steve wanted to talk to Bethany. Lying with her felt so right, so natural. They weren't pressured to hide themselves from each other. She let him watch her, touch her and relish in the pleasure of her doing the same. But he knew deep down that Howard was wrong. Bethany, like Steve, had been caught up in months of unsated emotion. It meant something to her. It wasn't just sex. He knew this.

"I'm rooting for you two," Howard shared. "But I'm just warning you. Bethany is more complicated than she seems."

"I'm ready for the challenge," Steve told him confidently. "There's no one else. I know that. I've almost always known that. She's perfect."

Howard chuckled, "She's a little rough around the edges. You see her with a halo over her head, but we both know she isn't an angel."

"I like that she's rough around the edges," Steve spoke truthfully. "You never know what to expect."

"That's not always a good thing, Steve."

Steve went to open his mouth to defend Bethany in any way he could, despite knowing that realistically, Howard was right. Steve counted his lucky stars as a loud echo thumped within the lab, catching the attention of everyone. Pinpointing the source of the sound, Steve's face dropped.

A big metal pole used to hold part of the submarine up had fallen onto Bethany's leg. He and Howard quickly sprang into action, Steve quickly holding the submarine as to not fall and crush Bethany all together. With a heavy push, the submarine moved a couple inches, allowing Howard to get Bethany's body out from under the threat of the falling submarine.

Steve leaned down to take in the expression on her face. Pure pain. Her gaze was on the heavy pole crushing her foot. No tears threatened to fall, but Steve knew this was because she was in shock. "Get a stretcher!" He heard one of the bystanders yell.

"Steve," Howard whispered from the other side of Bethany. "As soon as the pole is off her foot, it'll begin healing."

Steve nodded, trying to find a crack in the mask of shock Bethany was wearing. He moved in to touch her cheek where he caught her attention and she began to hyperventilate. "What do we do?" Steve whispered back.

"We'll have to carry her to the infirmary. You pick up her body and I'll hold her foot in place." The man looked uncertain of his words, but knew that Bethany's secret would easily be exposed if they didn't do this.

Moving to her feet, Howard put the leg not under the pole over his shoulder, then with Steve's help, moved the pole. Bethany finally let out a cry of pain, teeth clenched together. Howard grasped the broken and bloody foot tightly as Steve moved to lift up Bethany's body.

Bethany's nails dug into Steve's arm with every step the two men made, Howard trying desperately not to hurt his sister more than was necessary. She let out moans of displeasure, sharp breaths of air and little squeaks, but Steve had to give her credit for not crying.

As soon as they made it into the infirmary, they placed her down on the first available bed, all grateful no nurses or doctors were hanging around. Bethany pressed her hands up against her mouth as Steve brought the curtains to a close around them. Howard took in a deep breath before going to remove her boot.

Steve watched as Bethany's face scrunched up in pain, succeeding in not making a sound. When the boot and sock were off, Steve cringed at the gruesome image in front of him. In normal circumstances, the limb would never heal properly. But slowly, the bones snapped back into place, the open cuts sealing together like it was nothing.

Bethany flopped down from her sitting position, letting her hands making their way up into her hair. "How's it feel?" Howard asked sorting through the first aid kit on the table next to the bed.

"Numb," Bethany mumbled. "Thank God."

Howard gave her a small smile before gathering a couple bandaged rolls over to the end of the bed. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to fake a foot injury for the next three months."

Bethany moaned annoyed as Howard began to clean the foot and wrap it. "Well that's just great."

"Hey Beth?" Howard asked as he tightly wrapped the material around her foot. "I'm sorry."

Bethany sat up and gave him a small smile. "I know. I'm sorry too."

"Forget it happened?" Howard questioned with hope.

"Deal," Bethany said tiredly as she wiggled her toes. "There goes my boots…"

"I'll get you some new ones," Steve spoke up, reminding them of his presence. His gaze caught Bethany's and she looked at him with complete guilt. Quickly looking down at her finger nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, Steve felt his stomach drop.

"Listen, I have some stuff to do," Howard told Bethany. "You'll be okay?"

Bethany nodded and watched as her brother left. Steve crossed his arms, wanting very much to talk to her, but not knowing how. Finally, after what felt like years of silence, Bethany said "I'm sorry for leaving."

Steve flipped his eyes to her, brow creasing slightly. "Are you?" He asked, sensing more than that.

She sighed, moving to dangle her legs off the bed. "Not really. I don't regret leaving. I needed to think. To tinker. To fix _something_. But I am sorry that I had to do that. I wish I didn't."

Steve pulled over a chair by the foot of the bed and settled into it. "And? Have you cleared your mind enough to tell me what's going through it?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Bethany told him letting her curls out of the pony tail. "Just wallowing in more guilt than ever."

Steve reached forward for her hands. It pained him to think that she was feeling guilty instead of rejoicing like he was, but pushed away his self-pity. Howard was right. There was so much more to Bethany than he thought. The façade she put on of happiness and carefree personality had broken down to revealed an emotionally troubled girl. "You shouldn't feel guilty. You didn't force me into anything."

Bethany shook her head, the curls framing her face in a way that made her look impossibly young. So fragile and weak. It was a shock to see her this way. "It's not that. I'm feeling guilty because of my past mistakes. I-" she took a deep breath in, running her hands through her hair. "You deserve someone that isn't swimming in sins. Someone who can dedicate themselves to you. I-I can't be that person!" Now she looked half-crazed.

Steve gave her hands a quick squeeze. "I'm not asking you to be. Bethany, I just want to be with you. I want to give us a try."

"But _why_?" She asked, breathing heavily. "I'm only one of thousands who are readily available and you picked me. Why? I just don't…. I don't understand."

Steve leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Calm down, Beth. You're getting all worked up."

"I'm not good enough for you," She insisted pulling her hands away.

"Stop that," Steve instructed, his inner leader coming out. "Bethany, I'm not asking you to be whatever you think I should have. I want _you_ for who _you _are. You said it yourself, sometimes love picks you. I love _you_. Not the ideal woman someone is supposed to fall for."

She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed slightly. She didn't look convinced, but was calming down with every second. "I'm scared," she finally admitted. "Of what, I'm not sure. But there's so many emotions flooding every which way, I can barely see straight."

"Do you need more time to think?" He asked, not ready to leave, but knowing if it would help her, he would do it in a second.

Instead, Bethany leaned forward, leaning her head on his shoulder. Steve responded by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I just don't know what I want anymore. I used to be sure of everything, but since I woke up this morning, I'm doubting everything. Banana or apple? High heels or combat boots? Hair up or down? I just don't know. But I do know this feels right."

The words set a light within Steve, capturing his whole being. The fact that she felt how right, how _perfect_ being with her, even in moments like these, reassured him that she had feelings for him. That those feelings could very well be love but were shadowed by her fear of commitment.

"I'm not asking you to run away with me," Steve whispered. "You gave me a chance once. I'm asking you to do it one more time."

She pulled away slightly to look at him. He looked so much like that little boy from World of Tomorrow Expo asking for a chance to fight overseas. To end the madness and bring peace back to the world. She knew she couldn't say no.

"We'll take it slow," Steve told her with a small smile, his thumbs moving softly across her skin. "A date, perhaps? After getting Howard's approval, I'd take you out for dinner. Maybe dancing?"  
This made Bethany smile, her beauty shining through. "Dancing, huh?"

"Yeah," he said moving to push one of her curls behind her ear. "And you know that I wouldn't be asking you this if I wasn't serious."

Bethany leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I'm not good with relationships."

"Neither am I," Steve promised. "We'll both struggle through it together. But last night Beth? You can't tell me it's like that with just anyone."

"No," she whispered. He could feel her smile against his neck. "Last night was special."

"Is that a yes?" He asked with a light tone.

Bethany giggled as she looked back up to him. "There's just one problem."

Steve frowned, but as she wore a smile, he knew she had mostly returned to her usual flair. "And what's that, ma'am?"

She gave his arm a playful slap at his equally joking tone before shifting on the bed slightly, pulling her bandaged leg up. "You'll have to wait three months for that dance."

Steve couldn't hold back his laughter. "I've waited this long, I think I can wait three more months."

"You sure?" Bethany asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "No sense in making a promise if you don't intend on keeping it."

"Well now that I've found the right partner," Steve said leaning his forehead against hers. "I have no intention of losing her."

Their lips touched softly, Bethany smiling into it. While she wasn't completely guilt-free, her conscious suddenly very heavy, she knew that Steve was telling the truth. And a part of her wanted to be with him. A _big _part. But fear weighed heavily on her mind. It wasn't Steve. It was _her_. Each broken heart she suffered made her distrust relationships altogether. Jason _destroyed_ her completely. He made her fear commitment.

Her fear shrunk slightly with Steve's lips touching hers softly. It was as if he was the experienced one and not the other way around. She could _feel _his love pouring into her.

"Beth?" Steve asked against her lips. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He could feel her smile against him, kissing him once more. "Yeah."

"And you know that I love you, right?"

Her lips opened to respond, Steve's nipping at hers softly before they heard the curtain open. Steve quickly jumped away from Bethany, standing tall and blushing hard as a Peggy Carter stood at the opening. "Goodness Bethany!" The agent cried. "I heard that a pole fell on your _foot_?" Bethany looked down at her bandaged foot quickly and then back up. She wore a look of 'what can you do?' on her face. "Well, are you alright?!"

Bethany nodded, letting out a sigh. "Obviously it's broken. But I'll make a full recovery. I was lucky."

"Yes," Peggy agreed, stepping closer. "Luck certainly _is _on your side. Captain?" She asked turning to Steve. "Colonel Phillips is looking for you. The transmissions have finally been unscrambled."

Steve nodded once before giving Bethany an apologetic smile. "I'll see you later."

Bethany gave him a small wave before he disappeared. "I need some crutches," Bethany mumbled mostly to herself.

"Not until you explain what I walked in on," Peggy demanded.

Bethany's heart dropped. She felt like she had just been caught taking the last cookie out from the jar. "I-"

"Oh, would you stop looking like I'm mad at you?" Peggy said with a roll of her eyes. "I've been trying to catch his eye for months, and nothing. After March I stopped altogether." She sat down in the chair Steve previously occupied. "No hard feelings."

"Really?" Bethany asked cautiously.

Peggy nodded. "Why mourn what never was? Never would have been?"

"Right…"

"It's nice to see that you've finally come to your senses though," Peggy shared.

Bethany scratched the side of her face. "I-I guess I just needed time."

Peggy nodded, "Well, spill. When did this happen?"

"Last night," Bethany privileged her with.

"And how?"

Bethany shifted on the bed, pushing her curls behind her shoulders. "Tension finally snapped, I suppose. We kissed and I guess I realized just how addicting he is."

Peggy smiled softly. "So not love at first sight, but love at first kiss?"

"Lame," Bethany joked with a smile. "Oh, Peggy. It was like his lips, his whole being was shaped for me."

Peggy surveyed the girl quickly before frowning. "Then why do you look like you're on guard."

Bethany quirked an eyebrow. "Is it that obvious?"

"No," Peggy assured. "But I know you. Nothing is _that_ simple."

"No, it really isn't," she mumbled. "I just don't feel like I'm what he needs."

"Which is?" Peggy asked confused.

Bethany picked at nails for a second before sighing. "Not me. But he doesn't see it that way. And he's just so perfect in every way. I'm just so confused."

"'The course of love never did run smooth'," Peggy quoted. "Don't underestimate yourself Bethany. He's had an eye for you since before I can remember. Clearly there's more than one thing he likes."

_If only there was one thing about myself I liked_, a dark part of Bethany's mind said to her.

* * *

Within the month every SSR member on the base knew about Steve and Bethany's relationship. While they weren't flaunting it, Steve didn't miss any opportunity to hold her hand or give her a quick peck. Throughout the weeks, Bethany's emotions settled down, but Steve could still sense there was something wrong.

"Beth," Steve whispered against her neck as they laid together on the couch in Howard's office. "You've been oddly quiet this week."

She turned her head to him, giving him a tired smile. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" He asked, brushing away a stray curl. "Beth, if you aren't happy-"

"Hush," she told him, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm happy. I am Steve. Being in a relationship is just a really big step for me."

Steve smiled at her words, leaning his forehead against hers. "And I'm willing to give you as much room as you want. Just know that I love you." Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her head against his chest.

* * *

"Stop!" Bethany laughed as Steve twirled her around. "Steve!"

Chuckling, Steve stopped, but refused to put her feet—or more like foot since she was still faking an injury—on the ground. Placing lazy kisses over her face, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "I missed you."

"You were gone one day," Bethany said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Mmm," Steve moaned as he captured her lips. "Exactly."

"Do you have anywhere you need to be, Captain?" Bethany asked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Steve smirked and shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of, ma'am."

"Your room or mine?" She asked tracing the star of his suit. Steve switched his hold on her to carry her bridal style, moving to the wall where her crutches were leaning up against it. Bethany took the crutches in one hand while the other played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"My bed is bigger." Steve whispered, kissing the side of her face.

"Then lead the way, Captain."

Bethany had said she wanted to take things slow, and Steve had agreed willingly. He wanted to get the most out of their relationship. But what Bethany really meant was her not having to say those three words until she was absolutely sure they would come out with no regret. Sex was the beginning of their relationship, and Bethany made it clear that it was her favorite part. And Steve—well Steve couldn't really complain either.

But it wasn't their entire relationship. They went out, made decisions together, held hands and kissed in public. They're relationship seemed to be backwards, but Bethany was comfortable. Steve was comfortable. And Bethany hadn't had a panic attack regarding their relationship in two weeks.

Sneaking down the halls, Steve wanted to conserve Bethany's non-existent virtue as best he could. As soon as his door closed behind him, Bethany threw her crutches down and jumped out of Steve's arms. She hissed as she put pressure on her foot which had barely moved in a month and a half.

"I can't wait until I can get rid of those things," Bethany said gesturing to the crutches.

"I can't wait to get rid of_ these _things," Steve said confidently, pulling at her deep red cotton dress.

Bethany's mouth fell open in a smile. "Who are you and _what_ have you done with my innocent Steve Rogers?"

"Yours, huh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bethany sauntered over to the bed, shaking her head. "No, seriously. All this confidence."

He quickly followed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "I figured I would take a chance. Break out of the shell."

Bethany's arms circled behind her, cupping his taunt behind. Giving it a quick squeeze, she could feel his arousal up against her. Despite the fact that Bethany took charge in so much in her life, after that first time, she let Steve be the driving force. He had memorized every part of her body. He found everything that drove her crazy. He knew her better than anyone else ever did. He took the time no one had ever took.

He held back a moan as her fingers lightly dug into the material of his suit. "Oh Lord, I love you…" he said softly before kissing her neck.

* * *

"I know you do," Steve said in the darkness of his room. "Even if you don't say it."

Bethany was tracing shapes on his stomach, most of which, Steve noticed, were hearts. "If you know, why do I have to say it?"

Steve sighed lightly, taking her hand in his. "It's a nice reassurance, Beth. It's _three _words."

Bethany sat up, pulling some of the sheet with her to cover her body. "But it's not just any three words, Steve. It-it's just really hard for me. Last time I said it, it ruined me."

Steve pulled his body up slightly, leaning on his forearm. "You know I would never do that to you."

"Steve, you said I could take my time," Bethany pleaded. "It's barely been two months."

"I know," Steve whispered, leaning forward to kiss her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, Bethany."

She leaned her head in, loosely wrapping her arms around his waist. Steve followed suit and they sat in the bed wrapped in only the sheets and each other. It was quiet, both of them very aware of their heartbeats. "If I could say it to only one person for the rest of my life though… I'd want it to be you."

Steve smiled, burying his head in her hair. "That's enough for me."

He felt Bethany's lips softly met his skin. "Ready for round...?"

Steve chuckled, realizing he too lost count of how many times they had made love that night. His recovery time made it possible for them to almost continually reach ecstasy. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this."

Bethany gave a hum of agreement as his large hands roamed her back. "Theoretically," Bethany said with a chuckle in her voice. "I don't have the super speedy recovery time you do. I'm pretty exhausted."

Steve laid them down, moving to hover over her. "Well how about you just lie here, and I'll do all the work?"

Bethany's smile seemed to illuminate the room. "I like this idea."

Steve's cheeky little smile leaned down and began a series of kisses down her neck, over her chest. Bethany arched her back, smiling as his insanely full bottom lip dragged across her body, all of her senses alive and only focused on him.

_I love you Steve_, she thought as his lips captured the tip of her breast and giving it a sweet suckle. His fingers trailed down her body, finding her wet center. _I love you_, she repeated in her head, over and over again. _I love you_.

* * *

"Happy birthday," Steve mumbled against her cheek after sneaking up on her.

She turned in his embrace, smiling. "You're back."

His lips met hers lightly, smiling into the kiss. "HYDRA bastards couldn't keep me away today. And you'll be happy to know that the suit is in one piece."

Bethany's smile widened tenfold. "Good! I heard Phillips already has another mission for you. I wouldn't be able to enjoy my birthday if I had to fix it."

"Yes," he said against her lips. "We leave tomorrow. But until then, Howard said something about a party?"

Bethany raised an eyebrow, "Oh did he now?"

"I'm supposed to drag you away from here," Steve told her, his hands rubbing circles on her lower back. "Howard said you've been in here all day."

"I'm working," Bethany said, playing with his tie. "Someone has to fix everything you break."

Steve rolled his eyes before kissing her nose. "Time to take a break then. I want you to open your gift."

She tilted her head, his lips following the trail of her neck. "You got me something?"

"Well after the brilliant handpicked gift you got me for _my _birthday," he said sarcastically against her skin.

"It _was_ brilliant," Bethany said with a smirk remembering the record she bought him that played Star Spangled Man with a Plan on one side and the National Anthem on the next. "It _was_ the fourth of Jul- ohhhh." She let out as his teeth carefully dug into her skin. "If you don't have any intentions of finishing what you're starting, you better stop right now."

Steve chuckled as he pulled his head back up. "Come on, I want you to open your gift."

Bethany let out a slightly annoyed sigh before reaching for her crutches. "Lead the way."

Steve smiled, leading her to one of the board rooms they were using as a party room. Bethany couldn't help but laugh when they all wished her happy birthday, the room impossibly full with people and food. "I didn't know I was so special,"she whispered to Steve before settling down in a chair.

"Happy Birthday goof," Howard said coming over to hug her.

"What cha get me?" She asked excitedly. "A new dress perhaps?"  
"Not this year," Howard said pulling out a small square box. "Part one."

"And part two," Steve said pulling out a similar box from his pocket. "Happy Birthday."

Bethany raised a curious eyebrow and opened Howard's box first, gasping at the diamond earring inside. She quickly opened Steve's to see its sister shining bright and true. "I love them," she said quietly.

"You always said you wanted a pair," Howard explained as Bethany took the first one out of the box and into her ear. "And you didn't want to buy them yourself. Steve and I figured we'd each get you one."

Bethany put the second one in, touching it carefully. "This is probably the best gift I've ever got," she admitted, leaning in to hug Howard before pulling Steve down and giving him a passionate kiss. "Thank you," she told him as he blushed heavily. They had yet to share sure a fervent kiss in public. Bucky had whistled and patted his back. But it seemed like Bethany didn't notice as she smiled at him.

As people began to eat and drink and dance, Bethany and Steve sat in the corner, Bethany's feet on Steve's legs, both watching as couples swayed.

"How long until this thing is off?" Steve asked picking at the bandages on her foot.

Bethany sighed, leaning forward to push some hair out of his view. "The end of the week I think. By the time you get back from the next mission, I promise. It hasn't been three months yet, but people lose track of time here."

Steve smiled, leaning to kiss her forehead. "Good. I really want to take you dancing."

"Oh, I know you do," Bethany said with a chuckle. "Take notes. I don't want you stepping on my feet."

Steve nervously turned to watch as Howard and Peggy twirled in perfect unison. "I forgot about that…"

Bethany giggled at the look on his face, pushing a stray curl away. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I'll show you what to do."

Steve turned his view back to her, eyes shining in delight. "Promise?"

"Promise," Bethany said with a roll of her eyes, taking hold of one of his hands and giving it a quick squeeze.

* * *

"Stop it!" Peggy snapped at her. "You're ruining the perfect nail job I gave you."

Bethany groaned, moving her fingers away from her lips. "They'll get ruined in the lab anyways."

"You need to relax," Peggy said as she poured her some more tea. "Steve's only been gone two days. And the update last night told us things were on track."

"I know," Bethany responded with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not just worried about that though. I have some other things on my mind."

"Like?" The agent asked, leaning forward.

Bethany considered telling her, but decided against it. The last thing she needed was to admit her fears aloud. "One up-ing HYDRA."

Peggy accepted this as true and took a sip of her tea. "You and Howard have been doing your best, we all know that. Taking time away from Stark Industries to put your full effort in the war has been greatly appreciated. Any progress on the super soldier serum?"

Bethany dipped her finger in the tea, swirling it around. The brown liquid was cold, Bethany's lack of enthusiasm for Peggy's daily tea shining through. "I stopped around the same time Steve came. I figured he's doing a pretty good job just himself. And there's the fact that I know I won't be able to recreate it. I wish they'd stop expecting me to."

"Steve, Steve, Steve," Peggy said with a smirk. "I feel like you can't stop mentioning him."

"Everyone brings him up first," Bethany responded.

Peggy quirked her eyebrow. "That may be true, but you two look happy."

"We are," Bethany said pushing her tea cup away. "Things are… good."

"But?" Peggy asked, sensing more.

Bethany ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't tell him how I feel about him. That I-I lo-" She groaned, knowing the words wouldn't be leaving her lips any day soon.

"That's quite a predicament," Peggy stated, pushing her chair out slightly. "Any idea why?"

"I'm settling on the fact that my last real relationship ended badly, and ever since then I've distanced myself away from it. Always working, one night stands. And now… I want too, Peggy. I just _can't_."

Peggy reached forward to give her hand a quick squeeze. "I'm sure it'll pass in time."

"It's so frustrating though," Bethany explained. "I can express my feelings in every way but words."

Peggy frowned for a second before a sly smile crossed her face. "Does that mean the good Captain is no longer pure, Miss. Stark?"

Bethany laughed, leaning back in her chair. "I'm not sure he wants me talking about it."

"Oh come on," Peggy moaned. "This is our gossip hour!"

Bethany bit the side of her lip. "I guess I can answer a few questions…"

"How was it?" Peggy immediately asked.

Bethany looked at the door, a glazed look over her eyes. "Absolutely amazing. He makes it all about me. It's a nice change to be on the receiving end."

Peggy smiled. "Sounds like Steve Rogers alright. And his body?"  
"Peggy!" Bethany said shocked.

"I was there when he came out of that pod!" Peggy said putting her hands up. "Sue me for wanting to know."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "I think only Greek Gods have bodies like that. Everything is so… taunt and… and _big_."

"Reason number one why you should recreate the super soldier serum," Peggy said with a wink. "I need a super soldier to myself."

Bethany laughed wholeheartedly. "I make no promises," she said when her laughter died down. She felt her stomach rumble unpleasantly, her fingers going to her lips.

"You okay?" Peggy asked concerned.

Bethany nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I haven't ate all day. Too much stress."

"You should eat," Peggy insisted, pushing a tray of food over to her. "We need you healthy and strong and able. That foot should be better by the end of the week, right? No need to have you sick in a bed."

Bethany eyed the fruit, but the uneasiness in her stomach told her not to risk it. "I'll be fine when Steve comes back in one piece."

* * *

****A/N: So I mean, fluff.**

**I want to give a quick shout out to my ghost readers. My traffic graph tells me not only do you guys exist, but continue to come back and read this. I love seeing the visitor numbers go up with every chapter. It means a lot to me. **

**To my reviewers: you have a special place in my heart. It's always reassuring to know that I'm doing ****_something_** **right. Again, any constructive criticism is also appreciated, as well as ideas. If anyone has any little cute fluff scenes they've always wanted, I'm willing to try to accommodate that somewhere in the story and dedicate the chapter to you. **

**Xox**


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N: Super long author's note at the end of the chapter to explain myself for the things that happened. Be aware for a lot of line breaks. And heart breaks (which will, of course, be put back together later on in this story, so don't let this chapter decide that you're done with Steve and Bethany's romance!).**

Chapter Nine

Bethany took a deep breath in, trying to steady not only herself, but her emotions. She felt like someone had stuffed her into a crate, nailing the wood shut and forgetting about her completely. The air felt stale, her sense of space disoriented. Every day the symptoms got worse and she finally found herself desperate for control.

She _loved_ control, maybe even more than she loved Howard or Steve. She _needed_ control in her life and here it was, slipping through her fingers. The worse thing was she was _letting_ it happen because she knew there was very little she could do to regain it.

Bethany laid her head against the cold metal of the tank brought in to be upgraded. Waking up that morning, Bethany was almost ill with the need to regain a little of control and quickly made her way to the tank which was in need of love and care. But even with the wrench in her hand, controlling the fate of the tank she couldn't help but feel lost.

Her body was itchy, sweaty and cramping with every breath, which by each second was getting shallower. Inside her chest, her heart was beating wild, erratic and hard, causing intense nausea. Holding onto her stomach, she attempted to stop her shaking to no prevail. Not only was she losing control, but she was losing herself.

The wrench fell from her fingertips as the muscles in her fingers refused to cooperate and Bethany could feel herself choking on the air. Her body soon fell next to the wrench, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. Closing her eyes, shutting them tight, she tried to force the headache away. To force the constant fear out of her system.

"Bethany?" She heard suddenly, more like an echo than anything else. She was convinced she was hallucinating. Dreaming. Maybe this was all a nightmare. Maybe she'd wake up and she would be safe and sound in her room in California, Howard loudly tinkering in the main room, not caring about Bethany's sleep cycle. Maybe there would be no war, no death and no impending doom. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be fifteen year old Bethany Stark with a bow in her hair, as innocent as innocent could be. No heartbreaks and only hopeful thoughts towards love.

"Bethany," the voice came again, clearer this time. Closer. _Please let me be dreaming_, she begged. _I just want to be a kid again_. _Don't make me grow up. Don't make me take this step. Please, don't._

_Please._

* * *

Howard found Bethany on the floor of the lab, curled into a tight ball, eyes closed tight and crying "please, don't, please, don't" over and over with every sob. She was completely gone.

"Bethany?" He asked, moving closer to her, not sure whether approaching her—no matter how much he wanted to—was the best idea. When her cries only intensified, he took the final step, bending to her level and taking a tight hold of her. "Bethany," he called out, shaking her.

Snapping her eyes open, she covered her mouth like she was ashamed of herself. Ashamed that he had found her like this. "Beth?" he asked slowly, taking in every little tremor. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be sick," he heard her say before Bethany found the strength to jump up from his arms and run to the bathroom, leaving Howard shocked on the floor. He wanted to follow her. She clearly _wasn't_ okay. And more than that, she needed help.

Steve had been gone for a week and a half, and while the reports were always good, Howard was worried for his sister. She continually insisted that his absence wasn't worrying her, but something clearly was. Her anxiety had become so evident that he was walking a fine line on whether harassing her would help or just make things worse. He just needed the Captain back so he didn't have to be burden with this by himself.

Getting up from his place on the floor, Howard shoved his hands in his pockets. He missed the days where it was women, alcohol and machines. That was it, and that was all it had to be. Bethany had taken care of herself and more importantly, took care of him. They had kept each other sane in a world that was definitely becoming _in_sane.

Howard took in a deep breath. There was the very real possibility that she was stir crazy. Another was sick with worry. A panic attack seemed to be the most plausible explanation. "Steve, where are you?" Howard mumbled to himself before walking to his desk. The pile of papers on it called to his immediate attention. It _killed_ him that he had to put Bethany second but there were thousands of men depending on him.

_I need a vacation,_ he thought. No place sounded better than home, which, when he thought about it, hadn't been home in almost 4 years. They had travelled across America, not only to promote Stark Industries, but to aid Dr. Erskine in any way they could. As soon as America joined the war efforts after Pearl Harbor, Howard promised that Stark Industries would supply weapons and transports, making any lab provided for him home.

It was a very sad reality that in a matter of a couple years, home began just a building in California. The wallpaper was probably peeling, the pool water murky. Sure, there were caretakers to make sure the house was in order, but without Bethany waltzing around the halls like an idiot, Howard couldn't think of the house as cheerful.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Howard asked the stack of paper in front of him. This war was waging on too long. It needed to end, and soon.

* * *

Steve was exhausted, something that didn't come easy to him. But he knew that if he was tired, so was his team. It was time to go home.

With the mission done, they had packed up their gear and were on their way back to the base. _When did the base become home?_ He asked himself as he tapped his fingers against his shield. While part of Steve longed for the streets of Brooklyn, he knew that, _yes_, the base was home. He had Bucky and Bethany, Howard and Peggy, his team. _His family_. When the war ended, they would all return to their homes, many across the country, some across an ocean from him.

Nonetheless, Steve was ready for the war to end. He was tired of seeing causality lists and more importantly, the victims of war. While in a lot of ways, he felt the war he was fighting was different than the rest of the world, he knew that he needed to bring Schmidt and HYDRA down in order to get to the Nazis and Hitler. Whatever happened after would happen, and he would have to deal with that.

"You okay?" Bucky asked quietly, snapping Steve's attention away from the star on his shield.

"Just thinking," Steve admitted. "Ever wonder what happens after this?"

"Yeah," Bucky said shifting in his seat a little. "We go home. The world is at peace again, safe to raise a family."

Steve nodded, but sighed. "I guess it'll just be weird."

"Not being Captain America anymore?" Bucky asked with a rise of his eyebrows. "You'll always be the icon Steve."

"It's not just that," Steve whispered. Yes, he wasn't sure how he would adjust to normalcy again after all the adventure in his life, but he knew that normalcy was better than the hell that surrounded them now.

"Bethany?" Bucky questioned.

"There's her too," Steve confirmed. "I can't expect her to just follow us to Brooklyn, can I?"

"Follow her to California."

Steve shook his head. "It's not just that, Bucky. It's… It's that we're in the perfect place right now. We're both working, and working together. There's no outside factors pulling us apart. The war ends, she'll go back to working for Stark Industries. Maybe try and finish getting her doctoral degree. I don't know, but I know she won't slow down. Not anytime soon."

_"About a minute from the base,"_ the pilot called out.

Steve sighed, and raised up his hand in a matter to say 'forget about it'. "I haven't really thought about it. It just occurred to me now."

"Talk to her," Bucky concluded.

As the soldiers walked onto the base, Steve met up with Colonel Phillips, saluting him politely. "I trust everything went as planned, Rogers?"

"Yes sir," Steve responded. "No major injuries. We were able to destroy the factory, but Schmidt escaped again."

"Of course he did," Phillips said. "He's a coward and runs. But one day he'll run out of places to hide and we'll be there to get him."

"Yes sir," Steve said with a bow of his head.

"Welcome back, Rogers." Howard said from behind. "Colonel, can I steal him for a second?"

Phillips grudgingly agreed, stalking over to get Bucky's account of the mission. "What's wrong?" Steve asked, sensing Howard's uneasiness.

"What do you think?" Howard asked easily.

"Beth," Steve breathed out. "Is she okay?"

Howard scratched the side of his head. "Last time I saw, she was okay. But she had a full blown out freak out this morning. Ran out claiming she was going to be sick. I wouldn't say anything to her, I'm just warning you. Something is going on with her. Mentally, I mean."

Steve frowned, looking around the bay, expecting to see her somewhere, but coming up blank. "Like depression?"

"Maybe," Howard answered, worry lacing the word. "All I know is that her anxiety is dangerously high right now."

"Hey!" They heard from across the bay. "Look who's off crutches!" The two men turned to where Dum Dum had stated the fact about a non-crippled Bethany. "'Bout time."

Howard and Steve shared a quick look before Steve began over to where Bethany was talking with Dum Dum. He had to admit it, she didn't look good. She seemed pale, and even a few feet away, he could see the bags under her eyes. If it was possible, she was skinnier too. It had only been a week and a half, but she looked like a completely different person.

"It looks _perfect_," Dum Dum noted as Bethany took off her heel to show him her bare foot.

"I'm lucky," Bethany told him, her voice lacking a lot of emotion.

Walking up beside her, he touched her arm, catching her attention. "Hi," he said with a small smile.

"Welcome back," Bethany said quietly, moving in to hug him. "Still in one piece?"

"I am," Steve told her, holding her tight. "How are you?"

"In perfect condition," Dum Dum spoke from beside them. Bethany went to pull away, but Steve only allowed her to slip a little ways away, keeping one arm wrapped around her. "Look at her."

Steve looked back to Bethany and wondered if her ill features were only present to him because he knew. "Perfect is a stretch," Bethany insisted.

"I don't think so," Steve said before kissing her forehead.

Dum Dum rolled his eyes, but smiled at Bethany. "Comin' out with us to celebrate tonight? Finally give Cap that dance?"

Bethany looked up to Steve, looking a little guilty. "I actually have something I have to do tonight."

"Oh," Steve said. "That's okay. Another time."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Right. I promised, remember?"

Steve chuckled. "And I have every intention of holding you to it."

"Excuse me," A female voice from behind came. The group turned to see Private Lorraine standing there with her arms behind her back. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal Miss. Stark for a moment."

"Everything okay?" Steve asked he let his arm slide away from her waist.

Bethany gave him a wavering smile. "Just some information I requested. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Steve didn't have time to respond as Bethany and Lorraine quickly ran off. "Did that seem… weird to you?" Dum Dum asked.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, furrowing his brows a little. "Glad you think so too…"

* * *

Bethany held the piece of paper Lorraine had given her tightly in her hands. _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Lorraine had asked her. Bethany had only given her an envelope with three hundred dollars inside and asked for reassurance that this would never reach anyone else.

_"Your secret is safe with me, Stark_," Lorraine had said as if she was bored. Now Bethany stood at the address Lorraine had given her, her money tucked into her bra securely. She had to sneak off the base, which was not an easy task. Luckily for her, she had money on her side.

Knocking on the old, dirty door, Bethany stuffed the paper into her coat pocket. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged, long haired man. His teeth were stained yellow and he smelled heavily of cigarettes. Instantly, Bethany didn't like him. _That doesn't matter, _a voice instantly told her as she took her money out from her dress, handing it to the man. _You're here for a reason and his smell isn't going to change your mind_.

"Come in," the man said with a heavy accent that Bethany couldn't determine. The inside of his house, or office, or whatever it was, was just as gross as the man in question. Smoke seemed to swirl around the room even as no buds were lit and the furniture looked like they were well past their prime. As she stepped in, she watched as a black and white cat jumped from the ground to a chair, stretching out its legs.

Standing tall and strong, Bethany waited for further instructions. She was getting her life back on track, and if this was how she was going to do it, then so be it. It needed to be done, and no one, especially not Steve Rogers, would ever convince her differently.

* * *

The loud hurried banging on Steve's door was enough for him to forget shoes completely as he bounded out of bed and to the door. Throwing it opened, he frowned slightly at the image of a very frazzled Peggy Carter.

"Peggy?" He asked, rubbing his eyes slightly.

"You need to come with me," Peggy insisted, pulling him out of his room and down the hall.

"Wait, wha-?" Steve questioned as her hold on his wrist got tight. "Stop a second," He demanded, halting in his place. "What's wrong?"

Peggy sighed, letting go of his wrist. "I found Bethany unconscious by her door a few minutes ago, in a pile of blood."

Steve's face dropped, instantly marching towards the infirmary without the assistance of Peggy. "Do you know what happened?"

Peggy struggled to keep up to his pace. "She was still out of it when Howard took her to the infirmary."

Steve felt confusion swarm him. She couldn't get hurt, couldn't get drunk. There was no reason that she should be passed out in a pool of blood unless something was _wrong_.

"Down here," Peggy led as they made it to the room full of hospital beds, flimsy white sheets separating the sick and injured.

As they reached Bethany's makeshift room, Steve pulled apart the curtain to see Bethany on the bed—still unconscious—Howard on one side holding her hand and a doctor on the other side, listening to her heartbeat.

"You can't be in here, Captain Rogers," the doctor tried.

"Like hell I can't," Steve answered before walking up beside Howard and touching Bethany's face softly.

"Its okay, Dr. Asgrow," Howard replied.

"What happened?" Steve asked, watching as Bethany's eyelashes fluttered slightly in her sleep.

"No idea," Howard said quietly. "But Dr. Asgrow says he can't find anything wrong."

"Thank God," Peggy said from the foot of the bed.

Steve and Howard shared a worried look, both trying to sort out what exactly happened to Bethany. It made sense that she was fine, since she would heal. But the fact that she was still unconscious was worrying.

Bethany let out a low tired moan before smacking her lips together like she usually did when she was waking up. Carefully opening her eyes, she jolted up at the sight around her, only to hiss in pain and settle back down.

"Beth?" Howard asked, worry etched into his features. "You okay?"

She reached up to the side of her head, closing her eyes tight before nodding. "Yeah."

"Miss. Stark?" Dr. Asgrow spoke up. "Do you know where you are?"

Bethany opened her eyes to survey the room. "The infirmary."

"Good," Dr. Asgrow responded. "Do you remember what happened?"

Bethany took in a deep breath, lost in thought. Her gaze fell to her fingers which were neatly folded on her stomach. Her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly before she nodded. "I was going back to my room, and I felt dizzy. I guess I fell and hit my head."

"She hasn't been eating properly, Doctor." Peggy shared. "For almost two weeks now. That could have been why she fell unconscious."

"Very likely," the doctor agreed. "Especially since you, Miss. Stark, appear to be completely healthy. What you need is plenty of rest and food."

"I can assure you," Howard said standing up straight. "I'll make sure she doesn't leave this bed until you say so."

The doctor nodded before excusing himself and leaving. "You alright?" Steve asked, brushing away some silky blond strands.

Bethany closed her eyes and nodded. "I am now."

"Can I get you anything?" Peggy asked. "Some food or water?"

"Just a change of clothes would be nice," Bethany asked, opening her eyes a little.

Peggy gave a tight lipped smile and exited the makeshift room as well. Howard moved over to close the curtains before standing with his hands on his hips. "What really happened, Beth?"

She sat up a little in her bed to narrow her eyes. "I just told you what happened-"

"And I don't believe it," Howard interrupted. "Peggy found you in a pool of blood. It all couldn't have come from you hitting your head."

"Did someone attack you?" Steve asked, taking her hand.

"No," Bethany said with annoyance. "I fell. That's the end of the story. Whether you chose to believe it is up to you, but that's all I remember."

Howard rolled his eyes, rolling up his sleeves. "Fine. What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Bethany insisted, crossing her arms.

"I don't care," Howard almost yelled. "What. Do. You. Want. To. Eat?"

Bethany scowled. "Just bread for now."

Howard nodded, giving Bethany's foot a quick squeeze. "Make sure she doesn't sneak out, Steve."

Steve nodded as Howard left, leaving only him and Bethany. "You scared the living daylights out of me," he admitted with a small smile, taking her hands in his.

Bethany gave him a small smile, but avoided his gaze. "I'm fine. You heard, Dr. Asgrow. Eating and sleeping hasn't been my top priority lately. I've been busy."

"You still need to take care of yourself," Steve reminded her. "You may be invincible, but you still suffer."

"I'm not invincible," was her mumbled response before slinking down the bed and getting comfortable. "I know my limits."

Steve watched as she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. _I don't think you do,_ Steve responded silently.

* * *

A meeting requiring Steve, Howard and Peggy's attendance left Bucky to watch over Bethany. While Bethany insisted she didn't need a babysitter and that all she wanted to do was sleep, they all agreed that she wasn't caring for herself properly and they needed to interfere.

Bucky had stopped by the kitchen to pick up some bananas, Bethany's favorite, before making his way to the infirmary. He knew very little about anything, but as Steve stopped him in and hallway and begged him to watch over Bethany, Bucky had no choice but to say yes. The worry on Steve's face would have been clear miles away. All he really knew was that Bethany had passed out from lack of food and sleep.

Both of those seemed odd to Bucky. He had never met a girl who loved to eat more than Bethany did. And she barely made it out of her room before noon if someone didn't drag her out first. The girl lived in the luxury of eat, sleep, repeat. But he had to admit it, there was something different about her.

He first noticed it on her birthday. She picked at her food instead of inhaling it, declined Bucky's challenge to see who could drink more and spent the majority of the night in a corner, spectating. She hadn't been fun, but he let it slip since it was her birthday.

The night before, Steve had told him that Bethany seemed to lack her usual flair. At the time, Bucky brushed it off. They were all losing themselves a little. The war was draining everyone, and while Bethany wasn't on the front lines, she had the stress of keeping the men with the best technology she could.

Counting the makeshift rooms, Bucky stopped at the thirteenth one where Bethany was supposed to be resting. He went to pull the sheet away when he heard two voices conversing quietly, both with urgency in their tones.

The first voice, Bucky immediately recognized as Bethany's. "Look, it's done now."

"I still think you should've told him," came the second voice. Bucky frowned and tried to peak through the crack of the curtains to see, but all he saw was a head of blond curls. "You're just going to keep it a secret, then?"

"Yes," Bethany responded. "That's been the plan since the beginning. He doesn't need to know."

"I'm sure he'll think differently," the second voice said.

"I paid you three hundred dollars to keep quiet," Bethany stated. "You better not tell anyone."

"With or without my help, your secret is going to come out eventually," the other voice said.

"Please leave," was Bethany's final response. Bucky looked alarmed, knowing full well that he shouldn't have heard the conversation. As quickly and quietly as he could, he snuck away from the infirmary, not full registering what he was doing until he got there.

Sliding down the wall outside Colonel Phillips' office, he waiting for Steve to come out.

* * *

"Well, I did find this in her pocket," Peggy said pulling out a piece of paper. "It was in her jacket."

Howard took the paper as the four of them huddled into a corner. "I don't know this address. It's not Beth's handwriting though."

"No," Peggy agreed. "It's Private Lorraine's."

"_That's_ who was there!" Bucky said, happy he finally figured out the curly headed blonde's identity.

Steve crossed his arms, "What do you think this means?"

"Should we confront her?" Peggy asked, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Nah," Howard said, studying the address on the paper again. "She'll just deny it. I say we go to this place."

"I don't know," Steve started, unsure about invading Bethany's privacy.

"Cap, she could be getting herself into some dangerous stuff," Howard convinced. "Not going would only make matters worse."

"If we're going to go, we need to leave now," responded Peggy. "The doors close in two hours, and whoever's address this is could be long gone by now."

Steve rubbed the side of his face, still not liking the idea of invading Bethany's privacy. The last time she tried to lie to him was the day she got shot and ended up coming clean anyways. If she wanted him to know, she would've told him. It was clearly something she wanted to be a secret.

"Rogers, are you coming or not?" Howard asked annoyed.

But then again, there _was_ something wrong with her and just letting whatever it was go on wasn't going to help matters. Doing this wasn't invading her privacy per se, but being a responsible friend.

"Let's go."

* * *

The address that they arrived at had a bad air to it. The neighbourhood was severely low classed, not to mention quite empty. Many of the windows and doors were boarded up, garbage cans on its side, street animals camping within them.

"Well this isn't promising," Bucky said as Peggy knocked on the door. Peggy gave him a look that clearly read 'shut up or I'll make you'. If they were in any other circumstance, Howard would've laughed.

The door slowly opened to a middle-aged man, whose hair was just as long as Peggy's. She gave a small cough as the cigarette smell that seemed to pour not only from him, but the room behind him, attacked her. "Hello," she spoke as professionally as she could.

"Come on in," the man said plainly, revealing his rotting and yellow teeth. Peggy gave the three men behind her a look for reassurance before taking a step in. "The room is back there, sweetheart. I'll be there in a minute."

Peggy looked gravely alarmed, but Howard gestured his head for her to go, hopefully sending her the signal that the three men would protect her if things got out of hand. The agent sighed before heading in the direction of the room.

Steve, Howard and Bucky hung around the entrance, watching as the man picked up a black and white cat and placed it in a small crate. "So, whose is it?" The man asked, his accent a mix of many. "Or do you not know, and that's why you're here?"

The men all shared a look, trying to sort out his meaning. _So, whose is it? Or do you not know, and that's why you're here?_ The words echoed through Steve's skull as the meaning sunk in.

_No,_ he told himself. _It-it can't… she couldn't. Could she…?_ He felt glued to his place as his heart sunk, as nausea took over and the immediate urge to strangle the man overtook him. _You alright?_ He had asked. _I am now_, she responded, as if a weight had been lifted off of her.

_Peggy found you in a pool of blood. It all couldn't have come from you hitting you head, _Howard's voice bounced around. He felt as if someone had taken a hammer and broke every bone in his body and then proceeded to glue them back together. Unstable. Completely unhinged from everything. His stomach twisted horribly, almost as if they were being compacted together.

_She hasn't been eating properly, Doctor, _Peggy's words joined in the swirling of his head.

He could feel acid build up in his throat as his head pounded. So many emotions were crowding him, he could barely see straight. He could faintly hear Howard asking if he was alright, but all he heard was s_he_ _had a full blown out freak out this morning. Ran out claiming she was going to be sick…_

How, _how_ had he missed it? How had everyone missed it? The signs were there. And oh, the guilty look on her face when she had plans that night. It wasn't guilt because she was missing out on their dance.

It was guilt because she was pregnant. And arranged it so she wouldn't be.

* * *

Bethany picked at her fruit, unable to actually eat it. She figured that her morning sickness would be gone by now, but whatever lingering hormones she had with the pregnancy clearly weren't gone yet. Putting the plate aside, she picked up her copy of _Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man _and tried to steady her thoughts on the page.

It wasn't easy. At first, Bethany blamed the story. She really wasn't into it. While in some ways, in a _lot_ of ways, she related to Stephen Dedalus, she didn't want to. A religious boy who gave into sexuality and is now plagued with guilt because of it. _Yeah, sounds like me alright_.

Except she wasn't guilty about the sex. If there was a hell, and she wasn't sure there was, it was probably saved for extra evil people like Hitler and Schmidt. Not her. Not anyone who gave into the acts of pleasure. Why was it such a bad thing?

No, she was guilty with the outcome of sex. She had been so careful through the years and what bothered her even more was that she knew that Steve's sperm were just as strong as he was. She had readily _warned _him. Even with the use of a rubber, Steve's sperm had a higher chance of breaking through than an average man's. She felt like the world's stupidest smart person.

If she was going to go to hell for anything, it was for terminating the pregnancy. She knew that. And somehow, she was okay with it. There was something about regaining control of her life that felt liberating. She refused to think of it in any other way but regaining control.

She wasn't ready to be a mother. She could barely commit to Steve as it was. There was no doubt in her mind that it would've ended badly for everyone if Bethany had given birth. She would be the one forced to give up her job and raise a kid, which she was certain she wouldn't do a very good job of. Chocolate for breakfast, chocolate for lunch, chocolate for dinner. Bethany would drink, and still go out to clubs and not want to give up her current lifestyle. She would be forced to be the caretaker while Steve was out making a difference in the world.

Steve would have made a good parent, something Bethany briefly thought about when she first discovered her pregnancy. He would make sure the kid ate healthy, went to bed on time and became a good person. He would teach them to tie their shoes and count to ten. But there was the very fact that he was _Captain America_ and Bethany would never ask him to give something like that up. He needed it and the world needed him. It just wouldn't have worked out.

She flipped the page, forcing herself to enjoy the book, only now noticing that she wasn't the only person in the room. Looking up, she saw Steve standing at the parting of the curtain, staring at her long and hard.

"Hi," She let out cautiously, sensing his foul mood. He said nothing, but took a couple steps forward, standing now at the end of her bed. "Steve?"

"Why?" He asked so low, so full of anger that she almost didn't believe it was him. Putting her book next to her fruit, she frowned.

"Why what?"

"I know what you did," Steve said, his voice catching in the middle. He held out his hand and dropped a piece of paper onto her foot. Bethany reached over and picked it up.

Immediately, she rolled the paper into a ball. "Steve-"

"No." He spoke hard. "Nothing you say is going to fix this Bethany. How-how could you?"

She cringed, not at his voice, but at his appearance. His back seemed to hunch over in a way it never had before, like there were weights on his shoulders. His eyes were red, from holding back his tears or just having been crying, she wasn't sure. His hand went to his face, resting right under his nose where it was now clear, he was holding back his tears.

Bethany let out a deep breath of air. She didn't want him to find out, the exact reason she didn't tell him. She didn't want to break his heart, not if she didn't have to. "You wouldn't understand," she settled on.

He laughed. He actually _laughed_. But the way he clenched his jaw and tightened his hands into a fist indicated that he was anything but amused. "You didn't even _tell _me! You didn't give me the _chance!_ Dammit Bethany! You didn't think I had the _right_ to know you were pregnant?!"

"Keep your voice down!" She yelled sternly to him.

"The hell I will!" He said as he leaned down, his hands resting beside her feet. "You can't just make decisions like that!"

"Yeah?" Bethany asked, crossing her legs. "I did. Okay? And I don't regret it."

Steve's eyes closed slowly, a stray tear falling down his face. "How could you say that?"

"It wouldn't have worked, Steve."

"We could've made it," he said, looking to her, shaking his head slightly. "We could've made it work."

Bethany scoffed. "I didn't _want_ it to work. I want freedom, and to come home as late as I please. To work and only have to worry about myself. I don't want a husband or kids. I want _control_."

Standing up straight, Steve ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "What I want wasn't important?"

"We both couldn't win," Bethany stated. "It's my body. My decision."

Steve shook his hand, pointing his finger at her. "A decision that you shouldn't have made by yourself. I just… I can barely look at you right now."

He turned his face away from her, holding his head in his hands. Bethany wanted to feel something, but she was just so grateful about her control of power, she couldn't focus on anything else. "I warned you something like this would happen."

Steve's back muscles tensed. She didn't directly say that this exact situation would happen, but she did warn him of her faults. She had told him she wasn't perfect, that she wasn't ready for a commitment. That she would try, but it needed to be on her terms. He had agreed. All he wanted was to be with her, for her to be with him.

He told her this, voice cracking. Tears were streaming down his face now, and while she couldn't see them, it was clear in the way his breath was labored. Bethany uncrossed her legs and stretched them out. "I guess you were waiting on a broken heart, then. I have nothing more to offer you."

Giving Bethany one last look, this one full of hatred, Steve turned and left.

And Bethany felt free.

* * *

****A/N: The word 'abortion' actually makes my toes curl. I hate it, therefore I didn't use it. The topic is such a touchy one to so many people, but I'm about to plea to you, my amazing readers, why I added this to Bethany and Steve's story.**

**1) Because I wanted Future Bethany to be hard headed and cold. In order for that to happen, I needed a driving force. This seemed like a good one.**

**2) I needed a way to break up Steve and Bethany to the point where when Steve became unfrozen, he would have to learn to trust Bethany as well as the rest of the world. Originally they were just going to sleep together and then Bethany would tell Steve it was all a big mistake and not talk to him anymore, but I wanted something that Steve thought was unforgivable. This is pretty unforgivable if you ask me.**

**3) I'm still under the impression he would have Super Sperm on account of the Super Soldier Serum. Bethany getting pregnant was something I debated for a long time, but I knew that in my heart of hearts, it would happen.**

**4) Steve has viewed Bethany as an angel, this perfect human being since the beginning. She's not. Personally, I think characters that are as sweet as can be are really unrealistic. You as readers can see that. She's flawed. I needed something for Steve to realize "oh, maybe she isn't the picture of perfection, the sweetest, most caring person in the world". **

**5) At the beginning, Future Bethany says that 70 years had turned her into a killing machine. I figured that through her years of killing, the first one, no matter what it was, would be remembered. Having it be something like her and Steve's child would and ****_will_** **haunt her. (Yes, it seems like she doesn't care, but SPOILER, she does.)**

**This has been in the outline since about December (I started planning this out in November), so I've given it a lot of thought. I personally think abortion is awful, no matter what the circumstances, however I would never judge someone for doing so. Clearly, they believe it's what was best for them (as Bethany believed) and even if I think it's selfish, I cannot judge someone for something I've never experienced.**

**The main point is, the Bethany in the 21****st**** century is not the Bethany from the World of Tomorrow Expo. By re-reading chapter 1, you can clearly see this. Future Bethany is almost completely careless about everything except getting the job done. Her choosing to abort her pregnancy, the loss of Steve's friendship (not to mention Steve), the eventual death of her brother, her non-aging, the field missions SHIELD assigns her on and the assassin title she holds are all related, for they all lead to each other. **

**And in case you haven't noticed… she has… what's the word? Oh, commitment issues. She loves Steve, but can't tell him. Being committed to someone is, in the mind of Bethany, like being a slave to someone. She doesn't feel free. Yes, Steve made her happy but like I've said. She's a very complex individual. Who is ****_clearly_** **losing grip of reality. **

**This story is now over 100 pages in Word, which is amazing for me. The one story I've actually completed before was 113 pages, and I know this is nowhere close to being done. I want to continue their story as far as I can (anxiously awaiting ****_Winter Soldier_**** so I can figure out her role in that. I already have plans to see it with 6 different people on 6 different occasions…), so I can only imagine how long this will be. **

**Also, for anyone interested, the title of this story came from the song '74-'75 by the Connells. My favorite artist, Cascada, recently made an acoustic version with them and one of the lines is "I was the one that let you know, I was your sorry ever after". It seemed to fit, and there hasn't been a day I've regretted naming it that. **

**And lastly, I will be away visiting my sister from the 20****th****-23****rd****. During that time, I probably won't be able to write or update, so this may be the last update for the week. **

**Hope to see all you Cap fans then. **

**Xo**

**P.S. Don't hate me... **

**The people pleaser in me won't be able to stand it. **


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N: Sorry for the wait! Like I said, I was away visiting my sister at her university, and I only brought my tablet with me which is very hard to write with. But on the plus side; she is now a part of this fandom! I convinced her to watch Cap and Avengers with me as a birthday present, and she's honestly in love now. The last words she said to me as I was leaving was "When I come home, Cap 2 is out!"**

**Hopefully I can make up the wait to you by possibly having more than one update this week. (sincerely hoping, but doubtful. My medieval history prof likes to assign essays when I work on the weekend)**

**Thank you everyone who stood by my decision. I'm a sucker for pregnancies and children and just beautiful happy moments, so who knows what will happen later? Like I said, I need to see ****_Winter Soldier_** **before I make any real decisions about what happens to Steve and Bethany after Avengers. Trust me when I say I have five different things that could happen. Maybe six.**

**Your opinions are always welcomed, and if you want to go ahead and send me a private message with your ideas (don't want to ruin it for the other readers!), go ahead! There is so much than can happen after this chapter, it's would be nice to know what you as readers want. **

Chapter Ten

The next week, Bucky died.

Bethany didn't really know what to do with the knowledge, so she just went on tinkering. She really hated herself for not crying, not being upset, not wanting to see if Steve was okay, but she knew that she didn't _want_ to feel anything. Feeling would only aid in losing control.

Howard had sat down and had a long chat with Bethany after he found out about her pregnancy. She wasn't sure whether he would be mad or okay with it, but he reassured her that he loved her no matter what and that he understood why she did it. If he was in her shoes, he probably would've done the same thing. They just weren't ready to be parents. And they both knew it.

Peggy, however, was more than a little cold to her. Bethany brushed it off, only talking to Peggy when she had too. The agent could think whatever she wanted but deep down Bethany knew the hardheaded agent wouldn't be able to give up her job right then and there. She probably would've done the same thing, or at least have considered it.

Bucky hadn't said a word to her, but did offer her small smiles when they passed each other. He knew, especially after their talk in the hot springs, that Bethany wasn't ready for commitment. He understood to a point, but it still was his best friend who got hurt, and for that he couldn't just pretend everything was okay.

Steve hadn't said a word to her.

Unable to sleep, Bethany got out of bed and went to Howard's private stash of liquor in his office. Tip toeing into the dark room, Bethany reached for a bottle of gin only to realize she wasn't the only one with a late night craving.

"Can't sleep?" Came the croaky voice. Bethany watched as Steve tipped the clear liquid from his bottle down his throat. He made a face as the bottle became empty.

Bethany looked at him plainly, taking in the rugged features he was sporting. It looked like he hadn't shaved in days. It was a good look for him, but so out of place from his clean cut all-American image that if Bethany didn't know better, she'd say he was drunk. His eyes were so bloodshot, Bethany knew he was in Howard's office for more than just a drink, but a hideout.

"You look like shit," Bethany said automatically.

Steve lazily got up from his position on the floor. "Wouldn't you say I have reason? My best friend dies that same month my child dies?"

"You can't mourn something you never knew," Bethany answered, popping the top of the gin off and offering it to him.

Steve took it, downing half of it in a second. He didn't let the burn affect him as he let out a dry laugh. "I can mourn _us_. I can mourn you. You. You aren't the same."

"Maybe you just never knew me," Bethany said strongly.

Steve shook his head. "No, I did. I do. Something happened, and you turned heartless."

"It's called losing control. I didn't like it-"

"No, of course you didn't." Steve said saluting the bottle to her. "Because you got everything you wanted and when you got too much…" He drifted off, turning his back to her. "I guess I was wrong."

"About?" Bethany asked, leaning against Howard's desk.

He turned his head only to look at her. "You not being like Jason."

Bethany bowed her head slightly, that piercing her heart. "I guess I deserve that one."

"Yeah," Steve said, anger dripping from the word. "I don't know what hurts more. The fact that you did it, or that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry," she told him, pushing up off the desk, deciding that a night cap was not going to solve her insomnia.

"No you're not," Steve said wrinkling his face, watching as she made her way to the door. "You're _proud _of yourself."

Leaning against the doorframe, she watched as he kicked an empty bottle to the wall, it smashing into a million little crystal pieces. "_Proud_? No. Steve, I know what I did was wrong. But knowing it was wrong doesn't change the fact that I don't regret it. You may not see it now, may not ever see it, but I'm not _completely _heartless."

"Really?" Steve asked, not feeling convinced.

"I'm sorry that I had to do it. I'm sorry you found out…. I'm sorry about Bucky."

Steve's face became softer at the mention of his friend. "You know what one of the last things he told me was? That we're both fools for not seeing each other's perspectives. For me not to completely throw you away from my life. That…" he took in a ragged breath. "That I was still in love you with."

Silence filled the room as the words settled in. Bethany's eyes drifted to her feet, looking at the new pair of combat boots that had come two days ago. Steve had ordered them before the entire fiasco broke loose. "Are you?"

Steve's eyes met hers and held onto them. "I'm too blinded by betrayal to really know right now."

Bethany nodded, giving him a small smile. "Good night Steve."

* * *

Two months has passed and Steve and Bethany hadn't exchanged any more words. Sometimes, when they were both in the lab or the cafeteria, she could feel his gaze on her, but she was never if it was in hatred or longing. She had meant what she said. She _was_ sorry that her decision ended up hurting not only him, but their child. She had put herself over two people, who she was sure, meant more to her than she wanted to admit. She didn't feel good about being the cause of a child's death, let alone Steve's, but she continued to remind herself that 1) it was what was best for everyone, no matter how wrong it seemed and 2) she couldn't undo it.

Her heart was once again in her chest, not hanging from her sleeve, exposed for all to see. Being Steve's girl left her feeling vulnerable. Being on her own, there was a sense of independence. People couldn't see what made her weak. She was, like Steve once said, invincible.

She felt like she could get herself into any situation and get out of it without a blink of an eye. She found herself wanting to break the rules, sneak into a HYDRA base and _prove_ that she was stronger than anyone else. She was craving adventure. The lab was getting too boring for her.

"Hey sweetheart," a grim voice came from behind. She was currently on her way to the local bar to pick up some more gin since Steve had depleted Howard's stock and they had yet to replenish it. "Looking to have some fun tonight?"

"No thank you," Bethany said calmly as she walked past him. He responded by taking a hold of her arm and pushing her up against the brick wall.

"I think you really want to have some fun," the man said, breath heavy with alcohol.

Bethany gave him a sweet smile, "I think they should've cut you off hours ago."

"Oh, a feisty one, eh?" The man spoke, his nose now grazing across her neck. Bethany rolled her eyes, thinking about how she was going to play this one out. She was luckily wearing her heels, so the impact would hurt more than with her combat boots. All she had to do was raise her knee to his crotch and then-

The man's body was suddenly pulled off her. "I believe she said _no thank you_."

Bethany crossed her arms at the sight of Steve landing a strong punch onto the man's jaw who instantly began to scramble away. "I can take care of myself," she told him.

"Thanks works the same way, Beth."

He turned and started to walk away, but Bethany huffed and followed him. "I don't need a savior, Steve. I'm not your responsibility-"

"Maybe not," Steve interrupted. "But you're reckless."

"That has _nothing _to do-"

"It has everything!" He said stopping in his place. "You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, so why insist on it?!"

"I can protect myself," Bethany stated simply. "That's not proving anything."

"There's four different routes to the bar, where you are undoubtedly going," Steve pointed out. "All safe. Yet, you picked this one."

"Maybe I was looking for advent- wait. Did-did you follow me?"

Their eyes met in an intense gaze. Steve looked guilty for only a second before shaking his head. "It wasn't my intention. But when I saw you go down here... look despite everything, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt."

Bethany kept a calm and collected demeanour as the words sunk in, and as many of Steve's words did, engrave themselves into her heart. Trying not to crack the confident, independent seal, she repeated "I can protect myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to restock the liquor shelf you drank dry."

Steve watched as she walked down the alley, her frame getting smaller and smaller before she turned a corner and was gone. Taking in a deep breath, he contained the need to punch the brick wall. There was so much emotion flooding through his veins, they were all jumbled into one. He was mourning Bucky. His child. The Bethany he once knew. He was mad at himself. At Bethany. At this blasted war. And while Bethany was a source of misery, he couldn't deny that he still loved her. He didn't want to, but Bucky had been right.

_"You have every right to be mad at her Steve, but you're even more upset at the fact that you still have feelings for her. That you still _love _her."_

_Steve looked up from where he was cradling his head. "I don't want to-"_

_"I know, Steve." Bucky said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can't just turn that kind of emotion off. And yeah, what she did was horrible. But we both know she isn't the devil. There's something going on with her."_

_"I know, I know," Steve said sniffling. _

_"Do you think you'll be able to forgive her one day?"_

_Steve brushed some hair back into its usual wave. "It's too soon to tell. Right now, I just… I just want to forget everything about her."_

_Bucky stood up and looked down at his friend. "You're both fools, you know that right? She should have told you. Talked to you before she made any decision. Included you in the actual decision making. But look at it from her perspective. It's _her_ that would endure everything."_

_"You make it sound like us getting married and raising a child would be like hell for her!"_

_"Just consider the possibility that it might have been," Bucky said calmly. "But you shouldn't just cast her out of your life. One day she'll gain your trust back."_

_"How do you know that?" Steve asked exasperated._

_Bucky gave him a small smile, "Because I know you two are meant to be."_

There was a time when Steve thought the same. A time when his love for Bethany was clear in his eyes and that she could do no wrong. But he knew that Bucky was right, no matter how hard it was to admit it. He couldn't just hate her. Every time he tried, he remembered that girl who built his motorcycle, so much pride in her eyes when he told her he loved it. The girl that bought him the most comfortable leather jacket known to man. The girl who taught him how to love in more than just affections, but physically.

He didn't regret his time with her. Not one second. She had taught him so much, and it was that girl that he was in love with. That girl didn't want to break his heart, she had even said as much. He could hate her. But he wasn't sure if he could forgive her. Not before she-

The loud bombing siren rang clear throughout the sky. Panic didn't strike in him, but annoyance. The chance that this was a drill was higher than an actual attack. He was too far away to take shelter back at the base, so he started back towards the street to follow the flood of panicked people to the bomb shelter.

He took a total of two steps before his heart fell. _Bethany. Damn_.

Taking a big breath in, he turned around and started running in the direction she headed in. Turning the corner, he collided with her, a bottle of gin falling from her hands. Steve caught it in record time, them both sharing a look of 'close call' before the sirens reminded them of their destination.

"Do you know where it is?" Steve asked as they began to jog up the alley way.

"Damn heels," Bethany muttered as they clacked on the cobblestone road. "No, but it shouldn't be too hard. Everyone in the city will be headed that way."

Her words rang true as they made it back out onto the streets. "They look like cattle," Bethany observed as the crowd moved in together and pushed, everyone trying to reach safety before the other.

Steve handed Bethany the bottle of gin back, the girl taking one look before popping it open and take a giant swig. "Help yourself," she told him handing it over. "Looks like we're going to have to spend some time together. Might as well have this."

Steve complied. Bucky had always said that gin was a drink drank when socializing, the buzz sharper. While he knew neither him nor Bethany would be able to relish in that buzz and maybe for a couple hours forget everything, they could pretend.

Soon enough- idle chit chat being exchanged about the weather, the pushy people and trying to get a message back to the base were thrown about- they reached the shelter, already packed with people. Steve used his strength and size to—politely—push their way to a corner.

"It's so hot," Bethany mumbled, pressing the glass of the gin bottle to her forehead. Steve nodded, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie a little. Bethany sighed before taking a sip from the bottle and passing it to Steve. "I never thought I'd actually want to be back at the base."

Steve let out a breath of air. "It's the opposite for me. The base, no matter where it is, is a sense of home. Family. Something I haven't had in a while."

Bethany watched as Steve's lips touched the rim of the bottle, the liquid touching his full bottom lip before swallowing. They were quiet for a couple minutes before Bethany asked if his suit needed any adjusting before his next raid.

"Not that I know of," Steve answered. "I gave it to your brother, but I think it was in good shape."

Bethany nodded, pushing a curl behind her ear. "I heard you went to the front lines for Christmas."

"I wanted to show my support," Steve explained, studying the almost empty bottle. "I didn't really have anything planned for Christmas anyways."

Peggy had invited him to visit her family in England for Christmas, but Steve just wasn't up to it. He wasn't sure if he and Peggy had some flame burning between them or if it was just a friendly gesture, but he couldn't bring himself to go. He was mourning Bucky still, and the idea of sharing Christmas with anyone but him pained him. Instead, he asked to meet the men on the front lines who wouldn't be going home for Christmas. There he talked with them about their experiences, assured that his division was working hard in order to stop the war as soon as humanly possible and helped with some battle plans and strategies. Overall, it was fulfilling and helped him keep his mind off of both Bucky and Bethany.

"How was your Christmas?" Steve asked politely. The conversation was a little cold, and was almost like they didn't know each other at all, but in a way, Steve knew this was true.

"The worst one since my parents died," Bethany admitted.

"I'm sorry," Steve responded with, offering her the last of the gin. Bethany accepted it and shrugged.

"Maybe I deserved it," Bethany told him quietly. "I can't undo what I did. But I just want you to know, I'm living with my decision every day."

"Are you saying you regret it?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Bethany said. "Maybe in a couple years I will. But I'm not ready now."

"We could have done it, you know. We could have been happy."

Bethany looked at her feet. "I'm not so sure of that."

Silence fell over them again and Steve welcomed it. It was like she was battling the same thing as him not knowing whether to forgive her or not. Only time would tell.

* * *

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers," Steve called over the radio, hoping, _begging _that someone would pick up. "Do you read me?"

"_Captain Rogers_," A voice sounded and Steve's heart rose only a little. "_What is your-"_

"_Steve! Is that you? Are you alright_?" Peggy's voice sounded.

"Peggy!" Steve let out relieved. "Schmidt's dead."

_"What about the plane?"_

Since opened his mouth a little, hesitating to find the right words. "That's a little bit tougher to explain."

"_Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."_

"There's not going to be a safe landing," Steve spoke clearly, trying to assert to himself that this was the right decision. "I'm gonna try and force it down."

_"I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do." _She sounded really panicked, and Steve was grateful. One of them had to be panicked and he knew he couldn't second guess his gut feeling. Not now.

"There's not enough time," Steve insisted. "This thing is moving too fast and its heading for New York." He took a deep breath. "I have to put her in the water."

"_Please, don't do this. We have time, we can work it out."_

He could hear the tears in her voice, and he felt his heart clench. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt _anyone_. "Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die." There was a brief silence before Steve gave himself the last push. "Peggy, this is my choice."

He reached in his pocket and took out the old compass. Opening it, he looked at the round black and white photo in the top frame before putting it so he could see it as the plane went down. "Peggy?"

_"I'm here_," her voice cracked over the line.

"I need to ask a favor of you," he almost begged, looking at the photo, never wanting to tear his gaze away.

"_Anything,"_ she promised.

"I need you to tell Bethany something," he said as he looked at the happy smile Bethany wore in the photo. It was from an issue of _Life_ that featured the Stark siblings. Steve had cut her face out and put in the compass, wanting to keep her close at all times. Whenever he was on a mission, or even late at night, it was always a comfort. Even after their break up, the lies and the hurt. The look on her face of pure achievement and happiness was enough to crack the smallest of smiles from him.

More than one person had saw it, even before they were together. Some of his team members would yank his leg about it, and he tried his best to hide it, but he knew it was nothing to be ashamed of. _Love_ wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"_Okay_," Peggy said over the line, voice so quiet that Steve barely heard it.

"Tell her… tell her I understand now," Steve found himself saying. As much as he wanted for Peggy to tell Bethany he forgave her, he couldn't bring himself to say so. He still felt betrayed by her decision, but now he could see what she meant. It wasn't going to work. If she was pregnant right now, sitting at her home in California or his home in New York, he would still be making this decision. He knew he needed to sacrifice his life in order to save everyone else. This was a clear decision in his head. He would be leaving her behind, someone he knew wasn't ready to become a mother. He wouldn't be there to help her and share the love for their child.

He understood that it wouldn't work. And despite everything, he couldn't help but smile a little. He could see the ice and water get closer and closer, but he felt extremely grateful for everything. Every moment with her, the good and the bad. He got to experience love and loss, heartbreak and lust. Bethany had given him the opportunity to feel so much more than he ever thought possible.

The white ground was getting steadily closer and Steve knew he had no more time to waste. "Tell Bethany I love her."

* * *

"This entire thing could be over by the end of the day," Peggy told Bethany as they waited in the central communications deck. "Steve boarded the plane and all we can do now is wait."

Bethany nodded, her painted fingers tapping on the back of a chair. "I swear, if Steve doesn't killed Schmidt, I will. I'm ready to go home."

Peggy nodded. "Too many people have died already. This needs to end-"

"_Come in. This is Captain Rogers_," sounded the radio.

"Captain Rogers," Jim Mortia said into the mic. "What is your-"

Peggy instantly interrupted. "Steve! Is that you? Are you alright?"

_"Peggy!" _Steve said with an air of relief. "_Schmidt's dead._"

Bethany breathed out a sigh, a small smile making its way on her face. _Thank God_. "What about the plane?" Peggy asked.

"_That's a little bit tougher to explain_," Steve's voice echoed back. Peggy and Bethany shared an alarmed looked, but Peggy didn't let this get in her way.

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

_"There's not going to be a safe landing," _Steve voice came back. Bethany raised her hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. _What is he doing? Steve, what are you doing?_ "_I'm gonna try and force it down._"

"I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do." Bethany watched as Peggy became stricken with panic. Bethany wanted to run after her brother, or even give her own input towards how Steve could have a safe landing, but she couldn't. She couldn't even form a sentence.

"_There's not enough time,_" Steve insisted. Bethany could hear the determination in his voice, so much like the day she first saw him and Bucky talking at the World of Tomorrow Expo. This was something he had to do and nothing anyone said would change his mind. _"This thing is moving too fast and its heading for New York. I have to put her in the water."_

Bethany's eyes fluttered closed, her breathing becoming shallow, hitching in her throat. "Please, don't do this. We have time, we can work it out."

_Yes Steve, _Bethany's thoughts echoed. _We can work it all out. We can have that house with the picket white fence. Kids, a dog, a cat. Whatever you want. Just… just come back. _

Her thoughts never left her lips though, as much as she wanted them too. _He doesn't deserve this. God, please, just please let him be okay. I'll do anything he wants, without a second guess if you just let him live. _

_"Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die." _He sounded strong. How, Bethany wasn't sure. He was about to take his last breath, about to sacrifice himself. He had finally defeated Schmidt and instead of celebrating, ending the godforsaken war and living his life, he was ending it. _"Peggy, this is my choice."_

Bethany slid down to the floor, unable to stand any longer. Her emotions were running so high and wild, she could do nothing but let them over take her. She was losing control _again_, but this time she couldn't solve it. She couldn't do anything and she hated herself for it.

_"Peggy?"_ Steve asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm here," Peggy assured, attempting to hold back her tears.

_ "I need to ask a favor of you," _Steve begged, almost desperate for this one last thing.

"Anything," Peggy responded, her finger tips tracing the edge of her eye, stopping a tear from falling.

_"I need you to tell Bethany something_." Peggy instantly looked down to where Bethany was, a blank look on her face. Bethany shook her head slightly, as if to say 'don't tell him I'm here'.

"Okay," Peggy whispered, reaching out to take Bethany's hand.

"_Tell her… tell her I understand now."_

Bethany's eyes closed momentarily, a single tear falling down her face. He understood now, just as she was understanding too. Just as she hated herself. She wanted a piece of Steve now. Those last few months without him. All of it just wasn't enough and it was her own selfishness that was the cause of her suffering now.

She still knew she wasn't ready for any of it, but she wasn't ready for him to leave her life permanently. A part of her always knew that somehow they would rekindle their flame. It wouldn't be able to stay blown out for long, it was that strong. Eternal.

Her decisions then… they were _wrong_. It was all so clear now, clearer than anything she ever knew. She was idiotic not to have seen it then. She truly thought that losing control was the most painful thing she would ever have to endure, but now she knew differently. Losing Steve was ten times worse.

"_Tell Bethany I-" _Steve's voice cracked through the speakers before going dead. There was a moment of silence, Bethany feeling her heart halt. She couldn't hold back the tears now as they steadily fell down, her gaze intently on the floor.

"Steve?" She could hear Peggy beg over the dead system. "Steve?"

_He's gone_, Bethany moaned to herself. Just like that. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She had the chance, but couldn't bring herself to do it. It was like saying goodbye was admitting he was leaving. Admitting that she would never hear his laughter again. Never see his hair fall from it's perfect coif or be able to trace the divots of his body with her fingernails.

Her body tingled, as if remembering every touch Steve placed on her body. The sweet spot on her neck felt bare and she fought the urge to cover it. It had been months since his lips touched it so lovingly in a way that Bethany didn't think possible. It had been months since she reached euphoria with Steve, but her body remembering it as if it had been merely minutes. She felt exposed and vulnerable, but for the time being, she didn't care.

He didn't finish his sentence, or maybe he did and the transmission cut out before, but Bethany knew what he was going to say. His last moments were dedicated to her and only her. Despite everything she put him through, he still loved her. Bethany didn't feel like she deserved the honor of his last thoughts, but knew that Steve did.

He loved her. Just like he said he did. Her actions didn't change his mind. Yes, she broke his heart, lost his trust, but he never stopped loving her. And somehow, she always knew this.

She _hated_ herself. She wanted to bring extreme bodily harm to herself, inflict as much physical pain as she inflicted emotionally to Steve. _I didn't deserve any of those moments with him. None of them. I ruined his life while he made mine the best it could ever be. _

She could feel the presence of someone holding her in their arms, but her eyes where so blurred, ears still echoing with Steve's last words to identify who it was. She knew no matter what happened from there on, nothing would ever be able to break her heart like it was now. There was so much she wanted to say, but she could settle with three words.

_Steve, _her thoughts cried out. _I love you, too. _

* * *

****A/N: And so, that's the last of ****_Captain America: The First Avenger_****. The next one or two chapters will be filler chapters, Steve included in thoughts, words and memories. You'll get to find out what Bethany has been doing the last couple of years and how she fits into SHIELD and the other Avengers.**

**Jo: Your comment for chapter 9 was the first I received and I will never be able to thank you enough for it. I needed some sort of reassurance that people weren't going to hunt me down with pitchforks and burn me at the stake before ****_Winter Soldier_**** comes out. That would truly be a nightmare.**

**FeliciaFelicis: I'm only a little sorry for playing with your feels, since it was kind of my intention. It's always nice to know that I'm not the only one who feels what Bethany and Steve feel, and that there heartbreak is just as emotional to others.**

**And no; it's not weird that you're glad Bethany didn't tell anyone, since I am too. I just yesterday thought of a brilliant plot point that will fit in perfectly with why she did everything, so I'm really happy I stuck with my gut feeling on the story. **

**BellaDamonLover: Thanks for your understanding! Trust me, I hated it too, but with heartbreak comes redemption. I'm a sucker for fluff and happy endings.**

**ZabuzasGirl: Sorry that the update wasn't immediate (trust me, I hated not writing in the past week), but I spent all day writing this, so hopefully you enjoyed. **

**Also, I noticed a huge spike in followers after chapter 9, so just one last thank you. You all make me love what I do; eternally fangirling. I've always loved writing fanfiction for my own enjoyment, and now that I have others to read it, it really has taken over my life.  
xox**


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N: Fair warning, there is a lot of line breaks in this chapter. It's just to give you all an idea of what happened over the years. And instead of making it two chapters, I made it one so it's pretty long. I spent literally all day on it. A lot of dialogue, but I wanted to get it out of the way.**

**Also, I decided to give the story a cover. It's a picture of Steve's compass with Bethany in it instead of Peggy. I had a ridiculously fun time putting it together. **

Chapter 11

Howard watched as his sister sat down at his desk, a metal box with wires sticking out of it in her hands. He had seen her playing with it for weeks, absent-mindedly twisting the wires. He wasn't sure what it was, and was almost one hundred percent sure Bethany didn't know what it was either. It was keeping her busy though. Keeping her from locking herself in her room, not eating, not sleeping, not doing anything but sitting and watching the wall.

The war was over. They were going home the next morning, something Howard was grateful for. Bethany needed a change of scenery, a place that wouldn't constantly remind her of Steve. Everything had been packed up and ready to go. All he needed was Bethany to follow him. He wasn't sure if she would, though.

_I'll find him for you_, Howard thought as he watched Bethany twist to wires together, a spark flickering. Howard had immediately set forward to look for Steve, but all he found was a little blue cube, giving off strong energy. He instantly knew that this is what HYDRA was using in order to power their weapons. He was planning on setting out on another expedition soon. Looking over some of Erskine's original notes, he was almost sure that Steve would still be alive.

"Howard?" Peggy asked from behind him. "How is she?"

Howard sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "The same."

"Poor girl," Peggy mumbled. "I honestly didn't think she would take it like this after… well after everything."

Howard nodded. "I knew she loved him. Her decisions never made any sense to me, but I knew she loved him." He sighed heavily. "Once we get back to California, I'm taking her to a doctor."

"Oh?" Peggy asked, tilting her head a little.

"There's something wrong," Howard stated. "She's unbalanced. I'm worried about her."

Peggy placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Let me know, will you? She and I haven't been close these last few months, but I think we're all learning that the friendships made during this war will last us a lifetime."

"Actually," Howard began taking his hands out of his pocket. "I have a proposition for you, Agent Carter."

* * *

"SHIELD?" Bethany asked, looking at the sheet Howard handed her. "The initials spell SHIELD. That's not a coincidence, is it?"

Howard took a sip of his drink. "Nope, not in the slightest."

"And you want me to do what, exactly?" Bethany asked, putting the sheet down and crossing her arms.

"You've always said you wanted to be an agent," Howard explained. "I want you to work for SHIELD."

"Why?" Bethany asked, looking bored.

"'Cause you can't just sit and mope for the rest of your life," Howard explained in the nicest way possible. "You need to go out and take your anger out on something, someone."

Bethany sighed annoyed but nodded. "Fine."

Howard gave her a small smile. "Good. Now there's a couple things you need to do before I send you on your first assignment."

"Yeah?" Bethany asked, folding her arms.

"You need to get an examination, just to make sure you're in the right mental state," Howard said carefully. "And when you're given the all clear, you'll have to go through training. I've already found someone who is willing to train you. He's the best at what he does."

Bethany nodded. "Okay. But why does my mental state need to be evaluated?"  
"We're doing it with everyone," Howard explained. He technically wasn't lying, but he didn't reveal that the real reason was to see if there was something wrong with Bethany.

"Sign me up," Bethany said with a hint of excitement on her face.

* * *

"And?" Howard asked the doctor he hired to evaluate his employees.

Dr. Kiriakis sighed. "I understand your concerns about your sister. She isn't schizophrenic though, so you can relax."

Howard nodded, feeling a weight being lifted off of him. "But you agree that there is something wrong?"

"To be honest, yes. Your sister seems to be going through manic depression right now. Most likely due to the death of her ex-lover."

Howard sighed. "Everything started before his death."

"Here's the thing about science and medicine," Dr. Kiriakis started, showing Howard his notes. "We haven't yet discovered everything there is to know. I'll talk to some other doctors, see if they have any ideas as to what it could be."

"And for the time being?" Howard asked, looking at the results of Bethany's tests.

"Let her train," the doctor suggested. "Not any real assignments, but things to make her feel useful. She needs to feel like she has meaning in the world."

Howard nodded, "Let me know as soon as you can."

* * *

Daniel McCain was a British agent who Howard welcomed into SHIELD as a trainer. Paying him a generous salary, he was very impressed at what the British agent accomplished. McCain spent the majority of his time with Bethany, however, seeing true potential in her.

Howard had told McCain about Bethany's ability to heal, which was something the agent thought more than useful. He could push and push Bethany to her limits and know that she would be fine the next day. It had been a year since he first started training her and Bethany was already showing to be more than impressive.

Bethany had instantly become the most lethal person McCain had ever met, and while he had little more to teach her, he wasn't ready to leave. One; Howard told him he wasn't ready to give Bethany her first assignment. The results of her mental evaluation still held her in question on whether she would be stable enough to be put on the field. Two; he really enjoyed spending time with her.

Bethany wasn't the same girl she once was. She didn't fool around at all, but took everything very seriously. She was hardheaded and powerful. She could take out a man twice her size using very little energy, and do it while still looking fabulous. She wasn't the same person, but McCain still thought she was amazing.

"Do you… do you have a crush on my sister?" Howard asked one day as McCain watched Bethany punch a punching bag with purpose.

"What?" McCain asked alarmed. "Of course not."

"Because I'm pretty sure my sister has given up love forever. I just don't want to see someone else fall into her trap."

"Don't worry," McCain assured. "I take my job very seriously. I will not let any of my feelings ever get in the way."

Howard nodded. _You better_.

* * *

After Peggy successfully completed a mission meant for 5 men by herself, Howard invited her to join him in running SHIELD. McCain had told Howard that he couldn't teach Bethany anymore and she was more than ready for her first assignment.

"I know you're still hoping that a doctor will show up and tell you that there is something wrong with her, Howard," Peggy started as they sat in his office. "But why don't you give her a partner? Someone to watch over her during assignments?"

Howard sighed, "I know, I know. If they haven't found anything concerning by now, they probably won't. I guess I'm just being overprotective. I feel like I have to now because…"

"Because Steve isn't here?" Peggy finished for him.

"I've always been her big brother, and I've always wanted what was best for her," Howard explained softly. "But Rogers came along and he stepped into that role with such ease, I guess I took a step back and didn't realize it. Now I feel like I have to be even more protective of her than I ever was."

Peggy offered him a small smile. "I'm sure Steve would be grateful for that."

"We'll find out," Howard said sorting through some papers.

Peggy frowned, "Howard, you can't still believe that he's out there-"

"I know he is," he interrupted. "We still have thousands of miles to scope. I'm heading out on the next expedition to supervise it myself. During that time, you will be running SHIELD."

"Understood," Peggy said with a nod. "Will it be completely out of hand for me to assign Bethany her first assignment?"

* * *

"I don't need a babysitter," Bethany moaned as McCain trailed her. "My first assignment and I can't even do it alone? What are they so afraid of?"

"Darling, you need to stop complaining. You have an assignment, be happy."

"Don't call me darling," Bethany snapped as she peered around the corner.

"Well stop complaining," McCain answered back with his usual cocky smile. "You want to know the truth?"

Bethany rounded the corner, waving McCain to follow her. "Does that mean you've been lying to me?"

"Your brother doesn't want you going on missions alone because he thinks you're unstable," McCain said as he knocked out a guard sneaking up on them.

"'Unstable'?" Bethany asked as she scissor kicked the guard's friend. "And why am I unstable?"  
"Because of Steve-"

Bethany quickly moved to push McCain against the wall, arm pressed against his throat. "Well you can tell him that I'm fine. I don't need him looking out for me. I can take care of myself."

"Evidently," McCain coughed as Bethany walked away.

* * *

Five years later and Bethany was the top agent at SHIELD. Howard still insisted on her having a partner on every mission, and while Bethany disagreed, she didn't argue. Not since they found out she had bipolar disorder.

When they first found out, Bethany laughed. She actually laughed. It seemed to explain everything in the last 15 years so clearly that she knew it was true. Dr. Kiriakis suggested they start treatment, to which Bethany rolled her eyes to. She refused electroconvulsive treatment and lobotomy on the spot. She really didn't think they'd have effect on her, since her body would heal. Instead, Bethany did her own research and decided to use lithium carbonate to stabilize her moods.

McCain noticed an instant change in her, him spending more time with her than anyone else. Before she went through stages of not feeling anything to feeling too much. Now, she didn't feel anything, but it was clear that her decisions weren't affected by any emotion. She was completely invincible, nothing phasing her in the slightest.

Not even the knowledge that she wasn't aging. It was 1952 and Bethany watched as Howard's hair began to grey around the edges, Peggy's eyes always having a crinkle around them. Even McCain was starting to complain of back pains every once in a while. Everyone around her was showing signs of their age while Bethany could barely pass for 23.

"_Beth? I'm not saying there's nothing wrong with waiting. But you're not going to be young forever."_ Howard's words rang through her head once a day. He had it wrong. She did have forever. Forever in a young woman's body. She was stuck in the same spot, never moving forward.

Yet she didn't let this get in the way. She continued her duties; agent, inventor, doctor. Whatever was required of her, she became it. She now had forever and she planned on making the best of her life. If she had to spend eternity with the guilt of Steve riding on her every move, she had to keep herself occupied.

* * *

_May 29__th__, 1970_

Bethany held baby Tony in her arms. She couldn't help but crack a small smile when his arms waved around. "He's beautiful, Maria."

Howard's wife smiled. "It means a lot to him that you're here," Maria said about Howard. "He wasn't sure you'd come."

Bethany looked out the window of Maria's hospital room where Howard was talking to a doctor. "I know it's been a couple years, but I wasn't sure this day would ever come. Howard, a dad? This was something I had to see for myself."

Maria chuckled, "He's nervous, I can tell you that much."

"I don't blame him," Bethany whispered, taking in Tony's appearance. "Are all babies this beautiful?"

"Hey Beth?" Howard asked poking his head in the room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
Bethany gave Tony one last look before handing him over to his mother and following Howard out the room. "Congratulations, Howard."

Howard gave a curt nod, clearly nervous about becoming a parent. "Nice hair."

Bethany pushed one of the short brown curls out of her face. "I thought it was time for a new look. You know, considering I'm dead and all."

Howard gave her an exasperated look. "Bethany, you know that people were starting to question why you looked so young. We're in the direct public eye. If we didn't fake your death, you would've had to admit the worl-"

"I know," Bethany told him. "But you're the only family I have, and I haven't seen you in years."

Howard reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Look, Maria suggested I stop spreading myself so thin, so I want to give you some responsibility at SHIELD."

Bethany took the paper and opened it, it being an official letter to the SHIELD Council Howard was in the middle of making. "I want you to get all rights to anything related to the super soldier project. All of it."

Bethany nodded, folding the paper and putting it in her pocket. They shared a look before Howard pulled her in for a hug. "I've missed you so much."

Bethany held her brother close, taking a deep breath in. "I want to be a part of his life."

Howard nodded, "And I want him to know you. But Beth, it's not a good idea. What if he tells someone that his aunt doesn't age?"

"Howard, if I don't have my family through all of this, then what's the point?" Bethany asked against his shoulder. "I already lost Steve, I can't lose you and Tony too."

Howard pulled a part slightly to look at her. "What about McCain?"

"What about him?" Bethany asked, clearly not wanting to discuss her recently deceased partner.

"Beth," Howard said with a tilt of his head. "You've been taking your meds right?"

Bethany nodded. "Yes. Look, I have to just forget about McCain. I can't mourn everyone I've lost in my life, or else that's all I'll be doing the rest of it."

"It's okay to feel," Howard told her.

"I do," Bethany assured. "But I only let myself feel for the things that matter."

"And McCain's death doesn't bother you at all?" Howard asked.

Bethany looked away, back into the room where Maria was cradling Tony. "Cherish every moment with your son."

With that, she walked away.

* * *

_May 20__th__, 1975_

"This… this is amazing Tony," Bethany told her nephew looking at the circuit board he built. "You did this by yourself?"

The little kid nodded, happy that someone was appreciative of his work. "Yes. I got most of the materials from daddy, but I did it all by myself."

"Wow," Bethany said. _This kid is a genius_, she thought as Tony explained everything to her.

"Aunt Beth?" Tony asked, settling in her lap. "How come you've been gone so long?"

Bethany sighed, holding Tony close. "I guess I've been busy kid. But you know that you mean more to me than anyone else in this world, right?"

"Does that mean I can ask you a question?" Tony asked, turning his head to see her face.

"Of course," Bethany said, pushing one of his wild curls out of his eyes.

"Why is daddy old and you're not?"

Bethany gave him a small smile, the biggest smile she ever gave anyone anymore. "Can you keep a secret Tony?" Tony nodded enthusiastically as Bethany rearranged them so Tony sat on her knee facing her. "I don't age."

"Ever?" Tony asked, wide eyed.

"Ever," Bethany nodded.

"Why?" Tony asked taking a hold of her hand.

Bethany sighed, "It's hard to explain. But I will one day, kiddo. I promise."

* * *

_June 1__st__, 1977 _

"Howard," Bethany said leaning against Howard's work table. "You need to stop. Come upstairs and spend the day with your son."

"I'm busy Beth," Howard insisted. "I need to perfect this befo-"

"No, you need to spend some time with your son. See how amazing he is," Bethany corrected. "He built an _engine _last week, Howard. He's _seven_."

Howard sighed, "Look Beth, I don't have time. I know he understands. Plus, you're here. He keeps telling Maria how you're his favorite person in the world. He'll be fine."

Bethany groaned but went back upstairs to see Tony sitting on the floor, working on his engine. "What cha doing, Tony? I thought it was done."

"It's making too much noise," Tony explained. "I want to make it silent."

Bethany nodded, sitting beside him. "Need some help?"

Tony smiled and nodded, his curls flopping every which way. "Yes please!"  
Tony chatted away as the two of them found the source of the noise and began on silencing it. "Aunt Bethany? Why doesn't daddy love me?"

Bethany's hands froze as she looked at the heartbroken look on Tony's face. "Oh, Tony. Why would you think that?"

"Because he… he's always more interested in work. He was away for my birthday, too."

Bethany cupped Tony's face in her hands. "Listen kid, your dad loves you. He just thinks you know, so he doesn't have to show you. But you know your dad is a very important man. The world depends on him."  
Tony nodded sadly, "My class is doing a project on someone we admire, and my teacher said I should do daddy since he helped end the war, but…"

She pulled him into her lap, grateful that he still let her do this. "You don't have to pick him if you don't want to, kid."

"I don't know who to do," Tony admitted. "Who would you do?"

Bethany sighed, thinking about this carefully before saying "Captain America."

"Daddy talks about him a lot," Tony said, rubbing some grease off his fingers.

"He was an amazing man," Bethany said softly. "People like that don't exist anymore."

Tony leaned his head on her shoulder. "Did you love him Aunt Beth?"  
Bethany nodded slowly, kissing his forehead. "I still do, Tony."

* * *

_June 16, 1986_

Bethany waited in a corner, watching as Tony walked up and received his honors. She knew that Howard and Maria were already settled in, sitting in the uncomfortable looking chairs, but she figured she wouldn't risk being seen with them in public. Her life consisted of staying on the down low, but she wasn't going to miss Tony graduating from MIT at 16.

She let that small smile reserved for only Tony take over when he walked down the stage, immediately making eye contact with her. The ceremony was over, and he walked over to his aunt, waving his diploma around like a baton.

Bethany gave him a small chuckle, shaking her head before pulling him into a hug. "Congrats, kid."

"I'm really glad you're here," Tony told her. "You look good. Nice earrings."

"I always wear these," Bethany reminded him, touching her diamond earrings carefully before swinging his tassel from the hat in front of his view. "And you know I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Dad said you'd be busy," Tony explained, looking to where his parents were patiently waiting for Tony to make his way over to them.

"Yeah, well I made time," Bethany revealed. _More like killed those fuckers on day one instead of day three like the outline said_. "No trouble."

Tony smiled and pulled her in for another hug. "Thanks Aunt Beth. It means a lot to me."

Bethany patted his back. "Go, get out of here. I'm sure your parents want to celebrate with you."

"I'll see you soon?" Tony asked, not ready to let her slip away.

Bethany nodded, "And you know whenever you need me, I'm here."

* * *

_1990_

"Agent Stark," Bethany heard from behind her. She was currently in the level 8 filing room, looking for some extra information about her current mission. Bethany turned around to see a shy looking man in a black suit. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm Phil Coulson. I've been assigned to you."

Bethany closed the filing cabinet and leaned against it. "Right," she said holding out a hand. "I got the memo this morning."

"I hope it's alright," Coulson said, shaking her hand. "They asked me if there was anyone I would like to have as my supervising officer, and I chose you. They said that you didn't normally take on students."

"Usually, I don't." Bethany explained, moving to another cabinet. "But it's SHIELD protocol for me to have a partner at all times, and my last one got herself pregnant."

Coulson nodded, frowning as Bethany sorted through the files. "You don't have to answer, by why do you need a partner at all times?"

Bethany sighed and looked at him, "They didn't tell you?" Coulson's blank face answered her question. "I'm bipolar. Because of that, they don't trust me to make decisions by myself. Which is also the reason I'm not running SHIELD. Which I _should_ be, if you asked me."

Coulson nodded as Bethany went back to the files. "What are you looking for?"

"Doctor Abraham Erskine's notes on the super solider formula," Bethany answered, closing the drawer. "They must have moved them."

"All due respect, Agent Stark, but weren't you Dr. Erskine's prodigy?"

Bethany sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I was. There's just been some reports about a man with super human abilities working for the Russians, and I just wanted to read up on the serum."

"The Winter Soldier?" Coulson asked.

Bethany nodded. "He's been a thorn in my side for a while now. Some say he doesn't exist, but I want to be prepared in case he does. Anyways, I should probably get you briefed. We leave for Afghanistan in the morning."

* * *

_December 16, 1991_

The speed on which Bethany met Tony at the hospital was incredible considering she was at the SHIELD base in Tampa and Tony was in Long Island.

Tony's tear streaked face met Bethany's worried one as Tony attacked her with a hug. "They're gone," Tony whispered in her ear as he cried.

Bethany could feel tears well in her eyes, but she willed them to go away, rubbing Tony's back. "Shh, Tony. Just breathe."

Bethany looked up to see Alexander Pierce, one of the leaders of SHIELD standing at the end of the hall. Bethany held Tony closer to her for a couple moments longer. "Stay here, okay kid? I'm just going to talk to some people."

Tony nodded and sat back down in his seat. Bethany straightened her leather jacket before making her way over. "What are you doing here Pierce?"

"Offering my sympathies on behalf of all of SHIELD," he explained. Bethany scoffed, rolling her eyes. She never liked the man. The two of them had been partners once and he always rubbed her the wrong way.

"Look, now isn't a good time. Tony doesn't know anything about SHIELD," Bethany told him. "I need you to leave. And better yet, not get yourself involved in my family."

Pierce gave her a sly smile. "How's you assignment coming along, Stark?"

"You mean the Winter Soldier?" Bethany asked crossing her arms. "That one?"

"That hasn't been assigned to you," Pierce told her strongly.

Bethany smirked, "No, but it's clear that the Council doesn't believe he exists. I do, however. What I want to know is how the Russians got their hands on Erskine's serum."

"Maybe they haven't," Pierce stated. "But until you've been told otherwise, you are to not get involved with that. The same goes for Phil Coulson. You two should remember that." Bethany crossed her arms stubbornly. "I also wanted to let you know that with Howard gone, we've elected to stop looking for Captain Rogers."

"No," Bethany almost yelled.

"It's too time consuming, not to mention expensive," Pierce said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"I may not be the head of SHIELD," Bethany said stepping closer, "But Howard stated long ago that anything regarding the super soldier project was to be talked with me first. I've always had that right. And _trust me_, I will be bringing this up with the Council."

Bethany turned on her heel, on her way to comfort the only family she had left.

* * *

_October 9__th__, 1996_

"Someone needs to step on this spider," Bethany groaned to Coulson as they looked over the last mission report from Russia. "Black Widow. What kind of codename is that?"

Coulson chuckled, "I think it's pretty cool actually."

Bethany gave him a look before taking a bite of a banana. "She's going to be a major threat if she doesn't stop soon."

"I think you should spend less time worrying about her and more time worry about your nephew." Coulson said, handing her a magazine.

Bethany took it and rolled her eyes. "All that money and fame, just going to his head. At least he's making some good decisions with the company."

"I think it's more Obadiah Stane than Tony," Coulson admitted.

Bethany made a face, "_Don't_ mention that name in front of me. I hate that man."

"You hate a lot of people," Coulson reminded her with a small smile.

Bethany just looked back at the Black Widow files.

* * *

_February 14__th__, 1998_

"Happy V-Day," Clint said to Bethany handing her a basket of fruit.

Bethany looked at the basket with amusement, a hint of a smile on her face. "What are you doing Barton?"  
He shrugged. "Just wanted you to feel special. Nothing more, nothing less. A beautiful, talented girl ought to have some sort of-"

"There's a favor attached to these compliments, isn't there?" Bethany said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe…" Clint admitted. "Look, you know I wouldn't come to you unless it was serious."

Clint held up the yellowest banana and held it to her with a smile. Bethany took the fruit and sighed. "Fine, what?"

"It's about Natalia," Clint started.

"I thought she wanted to go by Natasha now," Bethany said sitting on her desk.

"I know she's going to be an amazing SHIELD agent, but I also know that a lot of people are nervous about her being here."

"Yeah," Bethany said peeling the banana. "We're letting an enemy come behind our lines. Historically, not a good decision."

"Look, can you just take her on as your student? She doesn't need any training, but people will start to trust her more if you do." Clint explained.

Bethany raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy?"

"My mental evaluation says no. Look, just do this for me? Please?"

Bethany took a bite of her banana. "Coulson is my partner."

"So we'll trade for a couple weeks," Clint responded. "Please?"

* * *

_July 4__th__, 2000_

"Something on your mind?" Natasha asked Bethany as they waited for Clint to give them the go ahead.

"What's going on between you and Barton?" Bethany asked, loading her gun.

"Nothing," Natasha quickly stated. "You know how seriously I take my job."

Bethany nodded. "Just wondering, that's all. It's my knowledge that romances on the job don't end well."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Bethany answered, placing her gun in it's holster. "We didn't really work together, but in the same general area. It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it and tell me," Natasha insisted.

Bethany sighed, "He was a soldier, I was working in the lab. We lived on the same base, and more often than not interacted."

"Does this guy have a name?" The red head asked, pulling on her gloves.

"Captain Steve Rogers," Bethany whispered before putting in her earpiece.

Natasha frowned for a couple of seconds, "I know that name."

Bethany nodded. "Clint said the exact same thing."

"Well can I have a hint?" Natasha asked, fixing her hair.

Bethany bit her lip before nodding. "He was born on this day."  
_Happy Birthday, Steve._

* * *

_September 13, 2001_

Bethany sat in Director Fury's office, looking at a file folder in her hands. "They want to start up Project Rebirth?"  
Fury nodded. "After the recent attacks, the military agreed that we need what we once had."

"A super soldier," Bethany mumbled.

"Exactly," Fury nodded. "We'll be sending you in to join the group at Culver University. There you will just be an expert on the first experiment sent in by the government to overlook the process. What you'll actually be doing, Miss. Stark, is giving any assistance that you can."

"We're condoning this, then?" Bethany asked, looking up from the file.

Fury nodded, "However, we both know this may take years to perfect, and we still need you here, so you'll just be supervising once a month until you think they are close."

Bethany sighed but nodded. "And if this works? We let the United States Army become one of super soldiers?"

"That was the original idea, Miss. Stark. One that you agreed to."

Bethany let out a deep breath of air. "When do I leave?"

* * *

_December 25__th__, 2005_

"Don't you have any family, Dr. Banner?" Bethany asked while watching the doctor work.

Bruce laughed, "Don't you, Miss. Coulson?"

In attempt to keep her identity a secret, she asked Coulson if she could borrow his last name for this assignment. Phil had smiled and told her that he didn't mind at all, and it was the least he could do for her. "Just a nephew," Bethany said taking out her phone and sending a quick text to Natasha.

"And you don't think you should be with him?" Bruce questioned.

Bethany shrugged. "I asked him if he wanted to do anything. He went to Cuba or something."

"You know, I've known you for almost 4 years, and this is the longest conversation we've ever held about our personal life."

Bethany thought about it and nodded, "I'm a very secretive person. I like to keep to myself."

"No boyfriend or anything?" Bruce asked while studying a vial.

"Don't _you_ have a girlfriend?" Bethany asked crossing her arms.

Bruce put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean it like that. All I meant is you're an extremely attractive woman with incredible knowledge. It's hard to see why men wouldn't be attracted to you."

Bethany leaned against the wall, letting a deep sigh escape her lips. "It's not that. It's _me _being attracted to _them_. I once had a boyfriend so perfect, so beautiful that no one can compare now."

"And what happened?" Bruce asked, fixing his glasses.

"He crashed a plane into the ocean," Bethany said calmly. Bruce immediately looked up surprised.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

"Don't be," Bethany assured him. "It was a long time ago. And I know he wouldn't have change his decision. It saved a lot of people. Bruce? Why don't we take a break? It is Christmas after all."

* * *

_January 21__st__, 2006_

"Any news?" Bethany asked Coulson in the level 8 clearance deck.

Coulson shook his head, "Not a word. Betty Ross is doing well however."

"Good," Bethany sighed. "We need to find him before the military does."

"And do what exactly?" Clint asked from his place across the room. "You saw it. How do you take something like that down?"  
Bethany scowled. "Bruce Banner isn't an 'it'. And yes, I saw the footage. Everyone has a weakness, we just need to find out what it is. In the meantime, I have to go do damage control."

"The Hulk's damage?" Clint asked, playing with one of his arrows.

"Don't call him that," Bethany said strictly. "Banner is a good man. And no, my nephew's. The little son of a bitch is spending too much time with women and booze and not enough with running Stark Industries."

"Before that," Coulson said halting Bethany. "You're the expert on this. What do you think happened that turned Banner into the Hulk?"  
"Gamma radiation isn't the key to unlocking the serum," Bethany told him. "Once the serum is perfected, it needs to be stabilized with Vita-Rays, not gamma. I figured I'd have more time to convince Banner of this before it was experimented. Although I can't blame him, considering I did the same thing once."

Clint frowned, "Yeah but that was years ago and you're still the same. Do you think that means there won't be a way to undo the effects on Banner?"

Bethany pulled her growing locks out from her face and into a ponytail. "I don't know. We've never tried to undo what happened to me. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

* * *

_May 19__th__, 2010_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING?!" Bethany yelled at Fury.

"I'm sorry Miss. Stark, but they can't find him any-"

"Get me a fucking plane, I'll go find him myself," Bethany insisted. "I'm taking Romanoff, Barton and Coulson with me."

"No," Fury corrected her. "This isn't something we can get involved with, Agent Stark."

"Like HELL it isn't! The founder's son is MIA and you think it's okay to just sit around and do _nothing_?"

Fury sighed and nodded, "I'll call the military and see if I can get you on one of the search and rescue teams."

"Thank you," Bethany said before storming out of the room. Outside, Clint was waiting for her.

"Hey," he said stopping her. "He'll be okay."

Bethany shook her head. "That cocky stupid son of a-"

Clint pulled her in for a hug. "He'll be okay. He's strong, just like you."

"I can't lose another family member like this," Bethany whispered against Clint's shoulder. "He's the only family I have left."

"No he isn't," Clint reassured her, pulling away to look at her. "I'm your family. Nat, Coulson."

Bethany gave a hint of a smile. "I didn't get to say goodbye to Howard. To… to Steve… I'm not letting that happen again."

Clint nodded, "I'll go with you to find him. I'm supposed to be on leave of absence, but what kind of friend would I be to leave you in a time like this?"

* * *

_August 18__th__, 2010: Germany_

Bethany ran through the halls at top speed. She was aware of all the funny looks she was receiving, but didn't care. She was a girl on a mission and just like all her other ones, she was going to complete it.

Finally reaching her destination, she opened the door and for the first time in years, gave an actual laugh. "Don't you dare do that to me again, kid."

Tony looked up from where doctors were drawing blood from his arm and smiled. "It's about time you got here."

Bethany wrapped him in her arms, not caring that he was covered in dirt and swear and frankly, smelled. "Damn it, Tony. I was so worried. How the hell did you get out?"

Tony ran a hand through his dirty hair. "Mechanics."

Bethany nodded, giving that special smile reserved for him. "Of course. I hope you know your dad would be proud of you."

"I don't care about his pride," Tony told her. "Only yours."

Bethany leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Well, I'm proud of you. And… I'm sorry I've missed the last 6 Christmases."

Tony chuckled, "Get me a burger and we're even."

"Deal," Bethany said with a wink. Her phone started to ring and she excused herself. "Director?"

_"I heard about your nephew,_" Fury said. "_Which means you can return to work now."_

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Anxious, are we?"  
_"The Hulk made a reappearance,_" Fury explained. "_We need you to come in. Try and find him. He needs a friend to talk to, and you're it. Plus, you're the only one who remotely understands what's happening to him._"

Bethany played with the tip of her long, dark braid. "Look, I need a couple more days with Tony."

_"He'll be under SHIELD observance from now on_," Fury told her. "_We have some interesting footage to show you once you return. Which will be in three days, understood Miss. Stark?"_

* * *

_October 24__th__, 2010_

Bethany watched as Bruce sat in a corner, keeping to himself. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to confront him. In the meantime, she was receiving messages from Coulson, who was assigned to bring SHIELD into Tony's life. Bethany wanted to be the one to do it, but Fury insisted that the Hulk was her first priority.

PHIL COULSON: _Situation at hand, but handling it. Relax, Agent Stark. You taught me well._

Bethany read Coulson's message five times before she put her phone away and started toward Bruce. "Long time, no see," she said before sitting next to him.

Bruce jumped slightly, but calmed down as he saw the familiar face. "Bethany..?"  
"I'm not here to bring you in, don't worry." Bethany insisted. "I just want to talk."

"How did you find me?" Bruce asked.

"I'm a very resourceful person," Bethany settled with. "Listen, I know you aren't a bad guy. And yes, what happened to you is awful. But I understand. Not to the same degree, but in a way."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce questioned.

Bethany took her pocket knife out and quickly slit her wrist. Before Bruce could panic, the skin had already stitched itself together. "Back in 1941, I was working for Abraham Erskine, the man who originally created the super soldier serum. I, like you, tested it on myself. It wasn't ready and ever since then I've had rapid cellular regeneration."

Bruce's eyebrows creased together, "1941… but that would make you…"

"Let's _not_ talk about my age," Bethany insisted. "My point being, we're both phases of the experiment that failed to be successful. The last thing I want to do is lock you up and experiment on you."

"Like you could," Bruce muttered bitterly.

"You can trust me," Bethany insisted. "I've already convinced my organization to lay off of you. It may take a while, but you should be able to escape their eyes, if only for a while."

Bethany phone started to ring to which she answered immediately. "_Bethany?" _Tony's voice sounded.

"What's up, kid?" She asked giving Bruce an apologetic look.

_"Some guy in an eye patch just approached me saying he's from SHIELD."_

"And…?" Bethany asked waiting for his point.

_"At what point where you going to tell me you worked for a super-secret organization as a spy?"_

Bethany closed her eyes, "I was hoping they'd leave that out."

_"Beth," _Tony moaned. _"That's what you do?" _

"Tony, you need to listen to what they tell you to do," Bethany insisted.

It was silent until Tony said _"you know how I feel about following instructions."_

Bethany was on the plane heading back to SHIELD HQ when Fury finally picked up. "You cannot be serious about asking Tony to join the Avengers."

_ "Miss. Stark, you watched the footage, correct_?" Bethany looked down at the little screen that was showing her of Tony's recent battle. She had to admit it, the suit was brilliant. They should have thought of it _years_ ago. Clearly perfecting the serum was a once in a life time thing.

"If my nephew dies on your watch Fury, I will kill you." With that, Bethany hung up.

* * *

_April 22__nd__, 2011_

Bethany watched as Tony, so much like his father, played the show off on the stage. Since his accident, Tony and Bethany talked every day. Now that he knew what she really did, he understood her absence from a big portion of his life. Together, they decided a good way for Tony to show that Stark Industries wasn't just weapons—considering Tony made the decision to eliminate that division all together—was through an expo. Thus, the Stark World Exposition was revived.

Natasha came up beside her, smirking. "How can one man be so cocky?"  
"He had Howard for a father and me for an aunt," Bethany explained. "Fury told me about your undercover mission. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Think he'll buy it?"

Bethany watched as Tony entertained the crowd. _No falling cars today_. "Tony is a brilliant man, but he can be quite idiotic on some occasions."

"Good to know," Natasha said with a smile. "I don't know, I think it'll be fun."

"He's a sucker for red heads," Bethany mentioned. "You'll have him under your thumb in no time."

"Any word from Banner?"

Bethany checked her phone again. "No, but I'm not worried. I told him to lay low, and that's what he's been doing. Every couple of months we catch wind of an accident, but we've been able to keep it out of the news, so that's good."

"Is it just me, or are our jobs getting more complicated by the day?"  
Bethany tilted her head, watching as Tony danced around the stage. "Tash, when you've had the same job for almost 70 years, complicated is _exactly_ what you want from it. Better than boring."

* * *

"Sir, don't you think Agent Stark has the right to know?" Coulson asked Fury regarding Tony's palladium poisoning.

Fury shook his head, "I've sent her on a mission that requires her full attention. Until such time where Stark is critical, she will stay on task."

Coulson nodded, not really agreeing but having no other say. He knew that Bethany wouldn't forgive any of them if Tony died and they didn't tell her they knew about his illness. But he knew that her assignment was top secret and time sensitive. Her and Agent Barton had left without a word and had been gone for almost two weeks. Bethany had missed everything regarding Tony's current predicament.

Tony was currently in lock down in the basement, Coulson watching _Super Nanny_ like it was nobody's business. Bethany always rolled her eyes at his choice of entertainment, but he didn't care. It was relaxing to watch and it always made him laugh.

Half way through an episode, he got a call from Bethany. "Done the mission?"

_"No, but Hawk and I are headed to New Mexico. There's an 0-8-4."_

"Seriously?" Coulson asked, muting the TV and sitting up straight.

"_Yeah, seriously."_ Bethany answered. "_You coming or not? Fury said I could have my choice."_

"You're leading this mission?" He asked with a smile.

"_Yeah, apparently they want me busy. I don't know why, but at this point, I don't care. I'll see you soon?"_

* * *

"What took you so long?" Bethany asked at the meeting place. She was reading up on Tony's latest battle at the Stark Expo, greatly annoyed that she had been kept out of it, but knowing that an 0-8-4 was something to be excited about.

"There was a robbery at a gas station on my way up," Coulson shared. "Naturally, I got involved."

"Naturally," Clint said with his usual flair. "Guess what the 0-8-4 is."

Coulson took his glasses off and squinted in the distance. A bunch of men were gathered around it, pulling. "What?"

"A hammer," Bethany said making a face at the damage left at the expo.

"A… a hammer?" Coulson asked. Bethany nodded before giving the team the signal to clear out the area so they could secure it. "Well this beats _Super Nanny_."

Bethany looked up at him with a single brow raised.

* * *

Bethany looked at the man in question. He was big. And she meant _big_. His long blond hair and blue eyes showed that this wasn't just an ordinary man. "What do you think?"

Bethany turned to Coulson and shrugged. "I thought Steve had a body of a God, but this guy is packing."

"You're saying he's bigger than Captain Rogers?" Coulson asked, always excited to talk about Steve.

Bethany nodded, "Oh yeah. What'd you get out of him?"

"Nothing," Coulson admitted. "I don't know who he is, or what he wants with the hammer, but we'll find out."  
"We always do," Bethany agreed. "He doesn't seem like a threat to me though. I think he just really wanted the hammer."

"But why?" Coulson asked. "Why would anyone want it?"

"Clearly it's something special," Bethany responded. "I'm gonna talk to him."

Opening the door, Bethany took the man in. "Hi," she said catching his attention. "I'm Bethany."

"Hello fair lady," he answered softly.

Bethany waited for more before crossing her arms. "Do you have a name?"

The man looked up before briefly saying "Thor."

Bethany nodded, sucking on her bottom lip. "What importance is the hammer to you?"

"Mjolnir," Thor corrected.

"Right," Bethany said nodding. "That… wait," she took a step forward. She felt herself go back to 1946, doing research with Howard on the blue cube he found when looking for Steve. They were lead to a mythology book, the object revealed to be the Tesseract. Bethany claimed it all to be nonsense, but actually took a slight interest in it and finished the book.

Her phone began to ring as she put everything together in her head. Looking at the message, it was from Fury. There was a problem with the Hulk. Again.

* * *

Before heading out to deal with the Hulk situation, Bethany made her way over to the building her team raided in order to get any and all evidence based on the strange happenings in New Mexico. Knocking on the door, she waited as a brown haired women with glasses and ruby red lips opened the door.

"We didn't order pizza," She said in a humorous way.

"Darcy Lewis?" Bethany asked.

"Depends whose asking," She responded.

"Bethany Coulson of SHIELD," Bethany responded, once again borrow Coulson's last name. It was well known that Howard Stark had a little sister named Bethany, even in today's society. _Better be safe than sorry_. "I believe this belongs to you."

Darcy smiled as Bethany gave her the mp3 SHIELD confiscated earlier. "Awesome!"

"I'd just like to apologize for us taking it in the first place," Bethany told her. "In return, we've added 1,000 dollars to your personal music library for you to download those pirated songs legally."

Darcy chuckled nervously, "Yeah about that-"

"It's okay," Bethany assured her. "We have more important issues on our hands. Again, we're sorry. Have a good night."

"No wait!" Darcy cried out. "Dude, I have to pay you back or something. Like coffee or a movie."

Bethany gave a hint of a smirk, "I like you."

* * *

_April 15__th__, 2012_

Bethany was exhausted. She was losing track of time and place once again. Fury kept her on the Hulk's trail as much as they could, but her services was needed elsewhere. Her theory about Thor ended up being correct, as Coulson took over her role as leader when the Hulk situation arose.

She currently sat in the middle of the hellicarrier hallway, legs spread out, looking at the wall. "It's been a hell of a year," Clint said before sitting opposite of her.

"You can say that again," Bethany mumbled.

"When's the last time you had a vacation?" Clint asked, putting his hand on her boot.

Bethany frowned, "When's the last time Tony didn't have an issue, the Hulk didn't rampage around a city and mythical gods didn't have temper tantrums that required my assistance?" Clint gave a sympathetic smile. "At least my vacation days are adding up."

"Yeah?" Clint asked, playing with the zipper on her boot.

"475," Bethany said pulling her foot away from him. "480 next month."

"The real question is; are you going to use them?"

Bethany sighed, shaking her head. "SHIELD is my whole life. There's nothing else. I can't get married and have kids. I can't really make friends outside SHIELD anyways. I'm stuck here, never moving forward."

"You're not going to be here forever," Clint promised. "One day, you'll realize there's more to life than just working."

Bethany's phone started to ring loudly. Pulling it out, moving her legs up close to her body and leaning her forehead against her knees she answered it.

"They found him," were Fury's response.

"Who found who?" Bethany asked closing her eyes.

"A Russian oil team," Fury clarified patiently. "They found Captain Rogers."

* * *

****A/N: No I actually spent all day on this. All day. **

**All. Day.**

**But I'm just happy it's out of the way. **

**Now you have a general idea of how Bethany fits into the group. And you know that, hey, she's bipolar. **

**And then there's the fact that she isn't completely heartless, but just takes her job very seriously. And believes that mourning everything is a waste of time since she'll live forever and doesn't want to spend the rest of her life moping.**

**Can I just add that Tony and Bethany's relationship is my new favorite thing?**

**Anyways, writing this extremely long chapter kept me away from my essay today, so I probably won't be able to update until next week. **

**As always, feel free to private message me with any questions/concerns/comments, etc. Hearing from you always makes my day.**


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N: The amount of assignments needing my attention has reached insanity, so this is getting the short end of the stick. And since I strive for 4000+ words, it means having to wait a little longer before updating. However, I've been writing on the bus, at times where I should be sleeping and even during study breaks. I probably won't be able to update until the end of next week, but we'll see!**

**This chapter has a special cameo by my cat, Molly. She's a goofball, but I love her too much to ****_not_** **add her somewhere in here.**

Chapter 12

Steve blinked twice. The woman in front of him was so familiar, but at the same time, so foreign. Her green eyes seemed to pop with colour from the thick and dark black lining. Her hair was stick straight and scrapped away from her face and into a long ponytail, the dark strands hanging down her shoulder. Her frame was the same, average height and weight but with illegal curves showcased brilliantly with the tight jacket and pants she was sporting.

He would have thought it wasn't her at all, but it was her diamond earrings that told him it was. "Bethany?" He said in almost a whisper. She lowered her gun, taking a couple steps towards him.

"I told them not to do that. The little show? I told them you weren't an idiot. You'd think after 70 years of service, they'd actually listen to me."

_70 years of service? _"Beth, what are you talking about?" He asked, looking around at the packed streets, colours shining bright off boards and buildings.

"Steve…" Bethany said softly, placing her gun back in the holster by her hip. "You crashed the plane into the water and froze. You've… you've been asleep for 70 years."

Steve looked around again. He had to admit, if this was her idea of a joke, she was quite elaborate. "This isn't funny Stark."

He watched as a small sympathetic smile tugged at her lips. "I'm not lying Steve. It's… the 21st century. 2012, to be exact." Steve studied her again. If it had been 70 years, how did she look so… perfect? "I'll explain everything, but we should head back to headquarters to get some privacy."

She outstretched her hand, offering it to him. Steve looked at it for a second, recognizing the dainty but calloused limb. He captured it with both of his hands, studying it carefully, making sure it really was her. Turning his gaze to her eyes, he saw so much. Pain. Love. Heartbreak. It was all there. It _was_ Bethany.

He quickly pulled her into his embrace, needing her close. "I thought I'd never see you again," Steve whispered against her ear. Slowly, he felt her arms wrap around his waist and he felt whole again. Having her in his arms, her scent still the same, after everything. "Did Peggy tell you?"

He looked down at her, her face looking up at his, "She didn't need to. I-I was there. I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye."

"I'm just grateful you're here now," Steve told her, pushing all feelings of hostility away.

"Agent Stark?" A voice came from behind. Bethany turned and nodded.

"We need to go," Bethany said, pulling away from him. "Steve this is Director Nick Fury."

Steve held out his hand to shake the director's. "Welcome back Captain Rogers. We need to get back to headquarters for some debriefing."

Steve nodded, following Bethany back into the building. He couldn't help but look around at all the sharp features. Everything had a blue and silver hue to it, looking sleek and shiny at all angles. He stayed close to Bethany's side, who was following Fury to one of the debriefing rooms.

Gesturing for Steve to sit, Fury pulled Bethany away to the corner and they began talking in hushed voices. Steve studied Bethany closely. He still couldn't believe that he was getting another chance with her. But taking a closer look, it really didn't look like Bethany at all. Her movement weren't as animated as they had been before, her face barely showing emotion at all. And she didn't seem to radiate beauty anymore. It was a deep, dark, alluring type of sexuality that he had never seen before. Swallowing hard, he turned his gaze to his hands and focused on them until Bethany took the chair next to him.

"Welcome to SHIELD, Captain Rogers," Director Fury said from the head of the table.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Bethany clarified. "The initials weren't a coincidence. Howard made sure of that."

Steve felt his heartstrings pull a little at being remembered through the years. "Howard Stark created this company shortly after you went missing," Fury continued. "We've assigned Miss. Stark to reacquaint you with the world. SHIELD will pull out all stops to help. Luckily for you, Mr. Stark set up a bank account for you, as well as put all of your possessions in storage."

"He did all that?" Steve asked, looking to Bethany.

"He never gave up hope," Bethany responded with a hint of a smile. "Since we won the war," she informed him. "and you spent more than enough money on war bonds, plus years of it being carefully invested and collecting interest… let's just say you're set for the rest of your life."

Steve's mouth fell open a little, baffled at the idea of having money, and not just some money, but a lot. "SHIELD will provide you with all the necessary documents needed to live in today's society. Miss. Stark will help you in finding a place to live, vehicle, clothes."

"Thank you," Steve said to both Fury and Bethany.

"In return," Fury continued. "We may require your services in the future."

Steve nodded, "I guess that's fair."

"I have a prior engagement to attend," Fury added. "I trust you'll be in good hands. As for you, Agent Stark, your attendance is required for Project PEGASUS at the beginning of the month, as per usual."

"What about my other assignments?" Bethany asked, thinking about how thin she had been spread the last year.

"Agent Romanoff and Barton have already agreed to lighten your plate when needed. Unless the situation requires your and only your immediate attention, one of them will take over for you." Fury then walked over to Steve, who stood out of his chair. "I wish you luck, Captain Rogers."

The two men shook hands before it was just Bethany and Steve. "Project PEGASUS?"

"Top secret," Bethany responded. "I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Steve raised his eyebrows at the playful tone she used. It sounded out of practice, but so much like the girl he used to know, he could almost see past the dark hair, clothes and makeup. "There's no sense in staying here," Bethany said getting up from her chair. "It'll probably be more comforting in my apartment anyways, considering it's not as… in your face, let's say."

Steve nodded and followed Bethany out the building. He couldn't help but take everything in. The colours. The lights. The _people_. Why was that man's hair green? Is that girl wearing any clothes at _all_ or just a belt as a skirt? Was that… was that a _kid_ on a leash? And what was the rectangular object in their hands?

Bethany opened up the backseat of one of the SHIELD escort cars and gave Steve's shoulder a tap, telling him to get in. "Ladies first," Steve said absentmindedly as he took in the scenery again. Bethany shook her head, smile stretching across her face at the chivalry that undoubtedly was missing in today's society.

Steve followed her in and Bethany told the agent in the front seat to drive to her apartment. He was supposed to be Steve's security detail in the new world, but Bethany had pointed out to Director Fury that he was Captain _fucking_ America and he didn't need a security detail. The security detail needed him.

"I can't decide if this is all amazing, or frightening," Steve admitted as he looked out the tinted windows. "I thought the things at the World of Tomorrow Expo were impressive. This? This is just…"

Bethany couldn't help but stare. The very fact that he was sitting there, breathing, talking, _living_, was something that haunted both her nightmares and dreams. He was more beautiful then she remembered; strong jaw, full bottom lip, long black lashes and luxurious blond hair, still coiffed perfectly. All of these features he had prior to the procedure.

She had been there the entire time. As soon as the news reached her ears, she boarded a jet plane and made her way over. She had been there when they freed him from the ice, defrosted his limbs and transferred him to the New York building. She had been the one caress his face, whisper to him that he'd be fine as the doctors established that yes; he was alive. She was the one, with trained fingers, to free him from the complexity of his suit while the others struggled. She was the one who held his hand attempting to warm it with her body heat like he had once done. She hadn't left his side until Director Fury asked to speak to her privately.

Sensing her stares, Steve turned his intense blue eyes to her. "What?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

"Just having a hard time believing that you're here and I'm not dreaming," Bethany said quietly before clearing her throat and speaking louder. "I hope you don't mind staying at my apartment until further notice."

"No," Steve responded, looking through the window again at the streets he once knew, but were now as foreign as Bethany's appearance. "In fact, I don't think I want you out of my grasps. Not until I actually have a grasp on reality."

Bethany's façade broke, a real smile gracing her face. "I guess this mean we're on talking terms again."

Steve turned his head and gave her his special, adorable smile, one she knew was only for her. "Too bad it had to be me almost dying and 70 years in between our last exchange to do it."

Steve reached over for her hand and intertwined their fingers. Bethany smiled again at how perfectly they fit together. She knew now that she loved him and ultimately would do anything for him. While she never quite got over him, never once lighting any romantic flames, she had time to settle over the years. To him, it was all like yesterday.

"Beth?" Steve said quietly, capturing her attention. "Where do we go from here?"

She knew while she loved him, knew he loved her, she wasn't the same. She had killed, cheated and lied her way through the last 70 years and that girl he fell in love with was trapped inside, begging to be let out but inevitably ashamed of what she had done. Maybe it was time to let her out, face the guilt and cope with everything. Maybe this was her fresh start.

Bethany let a long breath of air escape her lips. "I think we need to start over."

Steve frowned but after a second, shook his head. "I can't just forget everything, Beth."

"I know," she admitted. "But I've had a lifetime without you, and you may not still feel the same way about me." He went to open his mouth, but Bethany put a hand up to stop him. "I have a mental illness called bipolar disorder. Because of it, the entire time we were together, my emotions were wild. It's hard to explain, but I've spent the last 65 years on medication, but more importantly, trying to find out who I am. You may not like who I've become."

"But you're okay now?" Steve asked, truly concerned about her illness.

"Yes," Bethany answered. "My emotions levelled out a while ago. For the most part, I can control them. But Steve… I just want to let you know that the girl who—who lied to you, she wasn't me. I've spend every day since you went under regretting my decision."

Steve took her other hand and brought them to his lips. "It's going to take me a while to forgive you completely, but I have every intention on working towards this. I really believe this is our second chance."

"I understand," Bethany rushed to assure. "I have forever to wait, and I will."

Steve leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I hate to keep you waiting longer."

"I've felt more myself in the last hour then the last 67 years. I don't mind," She told him truthfully. Just being around him was therapeutic enough. "My proposition is you getting to know me all over again and learn, hopefully, to trust me again. But as much as I would like to jump back into a relationship, I just don't think it'll be a good idea until we're _sure_."

Steve took in a deep breath but nodded. "A part of me feels stupid because-"

"I get it," Bethany interrupted. "We're being given a second chance and we're throwing it away. I just… you need more time to mourn while I've been given _too_ much time. We're just not on the same page."

"Were we ever?" Steve asked honestly.

Bethany chuckled at the truth in his words. She could see the SHIELD agent from the front seat give her a bewildered look through the mirror. He had never seen the fearless Bethany Stark laugh, smile or speak with such emotion, but here she was, exposing herself to this man. Bethany tried to ignore his stares. It felt good to smile, laugh and just overall feel a glow overtake her. When she was with Tony, she got a glimmer of that happiness, but with Steve, regardless of everything, it was full blown. She felt so complete.

"Not really," Bethany answered. "But 70 years has given me a long time to be guilty. I want to make everything up to you. But I really think you need to get to know me again." She took in a deep breath. "I honestly thought you'd be upset to see me."

His brow creased, his eyes slightly darkening. "There was no one else I'd rather have wanted to see, Beth. You were my last thoughts. And in a way, they were all happy ones."

"That doesn't change the fact that I lied to you," Bethany insisted. "What I did was unforgivable."

"But I understand now… In a way. I'm going to make a real effort to forgive the unforgivable because I know we're better together than apart. Beth, I spent those last few months miserable not just because of Bucky and… and the baby, but also because I just wanted you to comfort me."

Bethany opened her mouth to respond when the driver spoke up. "Miss. Stark, we're here."

Bethany nodded, getting out of the car. Steve followed her, once again, as she walked up the stairs of her Brooklyn apartment. Steve had to admit, she was right about the location not being as 'in your face'. In fact, this area of town looked almost like it remained the same through the years. The building looked new, but with old styled materials, staying true to the browns of the 40's. The only thing giving it away was the cars on the street and the people in them.

"It's not much," Bethany said when she opened the door to her apartment and gestured for Steve to go in. "I work a lot, so I don't spend much time here."

Steve surveyed the room as Bethany closed the door and threw her keys in a ceramic bowl. "Molly?" She called out, making an odd sucking sound with her teeth. Steve frowned, but soon a cat ran out from one of the rooms to Bethany's feet. She picked the cat up and gave her a kiss on the head. Steve couldn't help but smile. She was wrong; the Bethany he knew was still there. But only truly present in her own home.

That much was clear, as the apartment wasn't as bare as Steve would have thought. Instead, the walls had picture frames, dozens of them, the book shelves stuffed to their fullest capacity and the kitchen table covered with wires, pieces of metal and other things Steve wouldn't begin to understand.

There was also a lot of objects Steve didn't know what they were. All of them were black and sleek, some with green or blue lights reading the time of day. "Sit and make yourself comfortable," Bethany said as she filled up Molly's dish. "The spare bedroom has been doubling as my lab for the last little while, so you'll have to stay on the couch until I clean it up. But it pulls out into a bed. Or you can have my room if you want, and I'll sleep out here."

"No," Steve responded immediately. "I'll take the couch. It's your home."

Bethany nodded before putting the cat down and walking over to one of the rooms. "I'm just going to change and then we can start on reintroducing you to this world."

Steve nodded as she disappeared behind the doors. Slowly settling onto the couch, Steve ran his hands over his face. Everything was so unbelievable. There he was in 2012, perfectly healthy, young and fit with Bethany who was also all these things. He had survived the crash, she time and they weren't celebrating in the way he thought they would. His first thought upon waking up in the 1940's styled room was how much he wanted to hold Bethany, kiss her like his life depended on it and make love to her until the end of time. But as the surroundings settled in and he realized it wasn't 1940, things changed.

Noticing a picture on the little table beside the couch, he picked it up and studied it. It was colored, but clearly not from recent based on the length of Bethany's hair. There she stood with a man just a little taller than her, him kissing her face. The smile she wore was small, but evident that she was happy. Steve tried to determine who the brown haired man was, but couldn't figure it out.

Molly jumped up on the couch next to Steve, nuzzling her head against his thigh. Steve reached over and gave her head a little scratch as he picked up another picture frame, also in color. This one had Bethany and a redhead drinking wine, both in mid conversation. Getting up from the couch, he went over to the wall, looking at the other pictures.

One of her and an almost bald man pointing at a hammer, giving it a questioning look. Another of her holding a little boy, him sleeping soundly in her arms. He recognized the next one, the picture from his compass of Bethany and Howard in an issue of _Life_. He touched her face gently before moving to the next set of pictures on the opposite wall. Many of them had people Steve didn't know, even the black and white ones. He came across one of Bethany and Peggy, Peggy looking to be in her mid-forties. There was two more of the mysterious brown haired man, three of her and Howard, one, surprisingly, of her and Bucky, and one of her and a red lipped woman at a bar, but the picture being in color and the length of Bethany's hair led him to believe it was recent.

"Something you learn about time," Bethany said walking back into the room and standing next to Steve, "Is that you need to photograph _everything_."

"Seems like you've had a lot of important people in your life," Steve said looking at the brown haired man more intently.

"That's Tony," Bethany told him, a small smile on her face. "Howard's son. And a fucking genius."

Steve, as always, cringed a little when Bethany swore. Sometimes it was a turn on, but when used in situations like this, he found it to be one of her less attractive qualities. "Howard had a son?"

"Him and Maria," Bethany said pointing to one of the photos of herself, Maria and Howard. "They died in a car crash in the 90's."

Steve looked at her face, showing very little emotion. "I'm sorry Beth. I know how much you loved him."

Bethany nodded, still looking at the photo. "I've come to accept the fact that everyone around me will die one day, and I'll have to watch it happen. In case you haven't noticed, I don't age."

Steve reached out and took a strand of her hair in his hand. She had let it down from the pony tail and it hung around her body like a curtain. She had also changed out of her skin tight clothes and into grey baggy pants and a black sweater that hung over one shoulder. "Will you be like this forever?"

Bethany shrugged. "Some of the scientists at SHIELD think they could undo it, but healing is useful in my job description."

"Which is what, exactly?" Steve asked, twirling the brown strand in between his fingers.

"Eliminating threats," Bethany said strongly. "We take the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. The war may be over, but more have broke out. Some the public doesn't even know about."

"Sounds dangerous," Steve whispered, letting her hair fall from his fingers.

Bethany smirked, "And exciting. You hungry? I'm hungry."

Steve didn't have enough time to answer before Bethany bounded over to the couch. Steve followed suit and watched as she took that odd rectangular thing he saw everyone on the streets have and hold it to her ear.

"Hey," she said into it. "This is Bethany Coulson. Can I have my usual order, times four? Yes, four. Perfect, thank you. And remember; pepperoni on _top_ of the cheese. Okay, see you then."

She lowered the rectangle, putting it on the table. "They say 30 minutes, but they really mean 31."

"Bethany Coulson?"

Bethany sighed, "The world knows that Howard Stark had a little sister named Bethany. I use the last name Coulson to avoid any questions."

Steve nodded before pointing at the rectangle. "What is that?"

Bethany looked at her phone and sighed. "Right. Maybe I should teach you what all this stuff is. Oh, by the way, SHIELD is supposed to send over a package tonight with all your identification and stuff, but they've also complied some documents about some of the people you knew, just to give you a heads up on what happened to them. Of course, I'm here to fill in any blanks, but they know that we have a lot to cover. And I do mean a _lot_."

Steve nodded as he picked up the rectangular object. "Well, can we start with this?"  
"It's a cell phone," Bethany said, crossing her legs on the couch. "It works just like a telephone, but it's smaller, no external wires and it does a _whole_ lot more." She took the phone and started to show him some of the features.

"And what does this do?" Steve asked pressing the music app button.

"Brings you to my music library," Bethany answered as her playlists opened.

"_This_ plays music?" Steve asked, not believing her words.

Bethany scrolled down the lists, picking a song. _"Two days past 18, he waiting for the bus in his army greens…"_

Steve's brows creased in amazement. "What else does it do?"

"You ready to see the greatest invention known to man?" Bethany said with a smile on her face, letting the music stay on as she opened the internet. "This is called Google. It tells you whatever you want. Well, I mean basically whatever you want. Any knowledge recorded."

"You've got to be kidding," was his response.

Bethany chuckled. "_Never gonna hold a hand of another guy. Too old for him they told her. Waiting for the love of a travelling soldier."_

"Nope. Here," she said as she typed in 'World War Two timeline', clicking the first link and showing it to Steve. "You can't trust everything on here, but for the most part, it's pretty reliable."

"It's so small," Steve said, holding the phone up closer. Bethany leaned over to the coffee table, bringing her laptop to a rest on his lap. Opening it and leaning over to type in her password, the screen lit up. Steve put the phone down and looked at the photo on the screen. It was one of the ones from the wall, of her and the almost bald man with the hammer.

Suddenly the picture disappeared and the Google homepage came to life. "Type in whatever and then press Google Search. I'll get into shortcut keys when you've mastered the basics." Steve thought long and hard before typing in 'Bethany Stark'.

Bethany showed him the mouse pad and he clicked the first link. It was her Wikipedia page, the picture being her with Howard at the World of Tomorrow Expo. Steve read what the article said about her, realizing what Bethany said about not all of it being true. There were things that said she had a fling with Clark Gable in 1943, something he knew to be false, and that Bethany served as a nurse overseas. The biggest lie of all was the section on her death.

"People started to notice I wasn't aging," Bethany explained. "Howard, McCain and I staged my death and I went into hiding."

"McCain?" Steve questioned as he read about her fake, yet heartbreaking story about her plane crashing into the Atlantic. Her public death had been mirrored to be like his.

"My first SHIELD partner," Bethany explained, taking the laptop back and opening some of her files, showing him a picture of McCain. "He died a couple months after."

"How many partners have you had?" Steve asked, curious as he studied McCain's features. More importantly, the close proximity he had with Bethany in the picture. He felt a sense of jealously creep up.

"I've lost count," Bethany admitted. "Right now, I have three people that I do missions with. Natasha, Clint and Coulson. You'll probably meet them eventually. Actually, I know you'll meet Coulson, considering he's the captain of the Captain America fan club."

Steve chuckled. "Fan club?"  
"You've been franchised," Bethany explained opening Google again and typing in 'Captain America'. "Trading cards, lunch boxes, action figures. And of course, the comic books and movies continued after you went MIA. Sometimes I'm convinced Coulson only asked to be my partner so he could get every piece of dirt on you out of me."

"And?" Steve asked as he looked at the pictures on the screen.

"All your dirty little secrets are safe with me," She teased, sending him a wink.

Right before the pizza arrived, Steve's SHIELD package did. Inside was not only the identification promised by Fury, but credit and debit cards in his name, a brand new phone, laptop, two pairs of khaki pants, two plaid shirts and some sweat pants to sleep in, as well as some boxers and socks.

Inside the package was also some files for Steve to look over, giving him brief understanding of what he had missed over the years. Steve went to start on the files when the pizza came and his hunger took over. Bethany watched as he ate all but the three pieces she inhaled, smirk on her face the entire time. Idle chit chat was exchanged, Steve curious towards Tony.

"I have a feeling you two won't get along," Bethany admitted, taking a sip of her water. "He's like Howard, times a million. He's conceited, cocky and self-centered. But he's also a genius and my nephew, so he has _some_ redeeming qualities in that."

Steve then asked if he could wash up, which Bethany led him to the shower, handing him a fresh towel and razor. She knew how he liked to be freshly shaved to maintain a sophisticated image. She wouldn't judge, but she wouldn't mind if he let his facial hair grow out just a little.

As he washed up, Bethany pulled out the couch into a bed, dressing it with her favorite bed sheets before crawling into it and turning on the TV. She channeled surfed until she landed on _Friends_. While she was usually slammed with work, she had made the effort to watch every episode of _Friends_ over the years.

Molly jumped up onto the couch, settling into her lap. "You miss me, you silly kitty?" She cooed as she rubbed her forehead against the fur ball's. Molly had been a Christmas gift from Tony the year prior, and while she really questioned Tony's belief that she could take care of a living thing, she was glad she kept her. Molly didn't expect much from Bethany except for a clean litter box, food and water and the occasional back scratch. And even when Bethany was gone on a mission, she would get a SHIELD agent to drop in and feed Molly for her. But most importantly, it was nice to come home to someone.

_"No actually, I took it off and then I drew it back on." _Rachel said as the bathroom door opened. Bethany turned her head slightly to see Steve come into the room in his sweatpants and the same SSR shirt as earlier, his hair combed but still wet. He froze as he saw the TV screen, eyes widening.

"It's called a TV," Bethany told him, patting the spot beside her. "It's short for television."

Steve settled beside her, eyes never moving from the screen. "Like your own personal movie theatre?"

"Yeah," Bethany nodded. "But more than that." Bethany started to explain as much as she could about television shows, cable, channels and even personal recording systems. She was sure the majority of it went over his head, but knew he'd get it. Eventually.

"Don't worry," she assured. "I bought Peggy the same systems as me for Christmas two years ago. Took her almost four months to learn how to use it."

"Peggy… Is she..?"  
"Oh she's still alive," Bethany said with a smirk. "We'll have to go see her soon. Well, when you're comfortable with it, I mean. She's… well she's old."

Steve nodded slowly, watching the screen again. _"And I wrote a song for us: This hand is your hand. This hand is my hand. Oh wait that's your hand. No wait, it's my hand…"_ Bethany chuckled at Joey's antics.

As the show went on, Steve chuckled at some of the basic jokes, like Monica yelling at Chandler to pick a number, claiming it was his only job and when Rachel drunkenly tried to call Vegas. Especially when a drunk Ross went to sit down, there not being anything and falling to the ground, only to ask Joey if he was okay. It warmed Bethany's heart to see him settling like that so quickly.

But her heart broke as he asked simple questions about pop culture and the characters. There was a _lot_ that he was missing. Even when _Everybody Loves Somebody_ came on, it had the tune in which Steve was familiar with, but came out after the war ended. Finally, Bethany decided to open her personal recordings and see if there was anything there that Steve would be able to feel at home with. Scrolling down, she smiled as the words _The Wizard of Oz_ highlighted.

Steve was grateful with her selection. He was in desperate need of something familiar. He could watch it and almost forget everything. Everything was so overwhelming, this gave him a sense of calm. Half way through the movie, he felt Bethany's head fall onto his shoulder, fast asleep.

Steve carefully traced the side of her face, studying her features intently with the light from the wide TV screen. She had taken off her makeup earlier, her soft sleeping features being the same as he remembered; her nose decorated with soft freckles, brown eyelashes that casted shadows, lips full and parted slightly. He had to admit, seeing her with no red lipstick was something he would have to get used it. Even after their nights together, she always had traces of the red stain on them, yet the majority of it on Steve's lips and body.

That had been her special way of marking him. Both of their bodies healed love bites too fast, and while Steve was always slightly grateful to avoid public embarrassment, he always wanted the world to know that he was hers and she was his.

Her hair didn't necessarily look bad. In fact, if Steve was just meeting her, it would be one of his favorite features of her's. The only thing was it showed a dark side of her, and he wanted so much to have that carefree, loving girl who jumped out a tree to prove a point that he would catch her no matter what. He missed the curls. Those curls that he would tangle in his fingers in and spend hours playing with.

He moved her so she laid down on the pillow, yet as soon as she lost contact with him, she turned so her body laid parallel to his. He pushed back some of her hair before sighing and leaning down to kiss her.

The movie ended, and Steve wasn't really sure what to do. Soon it returned to the _Friends _marathon, but remembering some of Bethany's lessons, turned the volume down, still wanting the glow from the TV so he could start on those files. Reaching over to the package, trying not to jostle the bed in any way, he began the journey to fill in the gap of the last 67 years.

* * *

****A/N: Okay, so the song was ****_Travelling Soldier_**** by the Dixie Chicks and the episode of ****_Friends_**** was season 5, episode 24 "The One in Vegas Part 2". Now that we've reached modern day, a lot of pop culture will be mentioned.**

**Jo: Glad to hear you enjoyed it! I honestly wasn't sure of the reaction that chapter would get, but glad to know it was worth my time and effort!**

**Forevermore21: Trust me, I've been waiting for this moment since I first sat down and wrote this out. It's sort of an accomplishment to get this far into the story. And yes; Tony and Bethany is my substitute for Bethany and Howard, who I loved writing together. Except now Bethany's being the older sister type to Tony. I have a feeling I'll love writing them together.**

**FeliciaFelicis: Yes! Snippet IS the right word! Ha, I spent a good week trying to find the right word. I played with the idea of Tony and Bethany not being close, but there was just more things I could do with them on friendly terms. As for Coulson; I love the guy. There's no way he would be escaping my grasps.**

**BellaDamonLover: Aw, thanks :) I aim to please, and knowing that they make you smile makes my sleepless nights worth it. **

**lilnightmare17: Thank you for your ideas. Any more in the future are welcomed!**

**Also, if anyone wants to see what Bethany looks like in my mind, just google 'Future Claire Bennet' or 'Claire Bennet I Am Become Death'. Both of those will lead you to pictures of Hayden Panettiere from an episode of ****_Heroes_**** were she donned a dark brown wig, leather and a gun. (and also; DIAMOND EARRINGS!)**

**xoxo **


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N: I feel the need to add that I'm Canadian and therefore I use both the 'colour' and 'color' spelling, as well as 'favorite' and 'favourite'. Some days I use a 'u' and some days I don't. That's just how we Can-eh-dians roll.**

**This came sooner than I expected (I made the decision that this could fill my school work time and school work could fill my TV time), but it's here! Not sure how many chapters I want to make before I jump into _T__he Avengers, _so if you guys want a little more fluff and Steve adjusting before then, let me know and I'll make it happen. If you're just anxious for action, I can jump into that as well!**

Chapter 13

Steve reread the paper in his hand for the tenth time. The sunlight was now pouring through the curtains, so Steve had turned off the TV. It had taken him a couple seconds to find the right button, but nothing he couldn't handle. In fact, turning off the TV seemed to be the least of his worries.

SHIELD had included a file on Bethany, to which he spent the majority of the night studying. Her file was almost as big as the rest combined. There wasn't much detail towards the assignments she went on, to which Steve assumed was confidential, but they _did_ include her mental evaluations. The pages about her bipolar disorder, the lapses she had over the years, the medications and treatments she endured and the very shocking fact that the scientists at SHIELD believed that the serum running through her veins may just very well be the reason towards her illness.

_That's ironic_, Steve thought as he reread the sentence again. The very thing keeping her from getting hurt physically was hurting her mentally. There were _pages_ about the serum she used. Apparently a lot of tests had been run on her throughout the years, whether to cure or duplicate, Steve wasn't sure. But after reading a brief history on America since he went under, Steve realized that they were desperate for people like him, people like Bethany.

Two long pages explained why Bethany wasn't aging. It really didn't make much sense to him. It might as well be written in a different language, the words were so foreign. He understood the basics though; her body was in a constant flux of regeneration not just when something needed repairing.

Steve looked down at where Bethany was sleeping on her stomach. Her head was looking in the opposite direction of him, but her body still lay close to his. He was starting to get used to the dark hair. It was the stick straightness of it however, he didn't like.

Sighing, he put down Bethany's file and opened Tony's. His was almost as complex as Bethany's, but he had barely put a dent in it. For some reason, Steve didn't like him. There was just something in the way his eye's shone in the picture that rubbed him the wrong way.

"_Running as fast as he can! Iron Man lives again!" _Steve jumped slightly at the loud sound coming from Bethany's phone. She too jumped up, completely disoriented before moving to a sitting position with her back towards him, picking up the phone.

"What Tony?" She moaned. Steve closed the file, watching her body language. Bethany and her love her sleep surely hadn't changed. Her back was bent over slightly, as if her shoulders were pulling her down. "Not that I know of," Bethany responded into the phone, moving to lie against the end of the bed. "Why are you asking m-" Bethany stopped as she noticed Steve's presence, eyes widening as she slipped off the bed. "Shit!" Bethany yelled as her body met the floor. Steve quickly leaned over.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"One minute, kid," Bethany said into the phone before pulling it away from her ear. "I forgot you were here."

Steve gave an apologetic smile, before getting out of the bed and help her to her feet. "You're bleeding."

Bethany looked where her arm nicked one of the springs of the sofa bed. "Typical." She pressed the phone back to her ear. "Tony, can I call you back?... Fine, then I'm putting you on speaker phone."

She put the phone on a table and quickly went for paper towels. "You'll have to tap into the city's power grid in order to connect the arc reactor to the tower," Bethany said loudly as she pressed some towels up against her arm and then handing the rest to Steve who began to clean up the little puddle on the ground.

_"Pepper's convinced that's illegal," _Tony's voice sounded through.

"And since when does that matter to you?" Bethany asked as she looked at her arm to determine if it had stopped bleeding.

_"You know Pepper. All about doing things the right way."_

"You're activating a clean energy protect," Bethany reminded him. "If Stark Tower is able to operate on the arc reactor, as only a prototype, then you can expand this and possibly save planet earth. Theoretically, the government shouldn't give a damn."

_"You hear that Pep?" _Tony said. _"I'm not the only one who thinks this way._"

_ "Tony, I'm still calling the city_," Pepper's voice responded.

Bethany shook her head, chuckling. "If they say no, _then_ you can do it. They shouldn't even notice. It's not like you're stealing their power."

_"Thank you!" _Tony cried out. _"Listen, what you doing today? I need your input. Plus I'm starting a new suit, and two hands are better than one."_

"Four hands," Bethany corrected. "Unless we'll be doing something with left ones."

"_Eating_," Tony said naturally. "_So?"_

Bethany looked at Steve who stood up with the blood soiled paper towels. "I can't. I have… things to do."

_"Things? Since when? I thought you said you're done work until like May._"

"I said I'll be in New York until May," Bethany corrected. "I'm kinda on an assignment."

Bethany moved over to the garbage bin and threw out her paper towels, gesturing for Steve to do the same before picking up her phone and putting it to her ear. "Kid, we'll have lunch soon. I promise…. Okay, I'll call you later. Bye"

Bethany put her phone down, gathering her hair in her hands. "Sleep well?" Steve asked, as she went to the kitchen and began to scramble through the shelves.

"Yeah, actually," Bethany said, stilling momentarily. "It's been a really long time since I've slept through the night. What about you?"

Steve gave a small smile. "I- uh, I read some of the files last night."

"And?" Bethany asked, pulling out instant pancake batter.

"And it's a lot to read," Steve summarized.

Bethany gave him a sympathetic smile. "Think about it this way, babies can learn everything from scratch. It's a lot, but we'll get through it. This is something I promise, and more importantly, plan to keep. There hasn't been an assignment that I've given up on yet."

Steve nodded, "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Bethany shook her head, "Just sit. Food should be ready soon. Until then, why don't we learn something new? Like… ummm… Oh! Microwave."

* * *

After getting dressed, Steve sat at the table, his new laptop in front of him. Bethany had shown him the basic set up, but Steve went straight to Google. He liked it. It was like a library at the touch of his fingertips. It made gaining knowledge so easy. To begin with, he looked up the Cold War.

Clicking the Wikipedia page, he began to read. Bethany was in the shower, promising to be as quick as she could. They had basically planned out their entire day during breakfast; starting with buying Steve some clothes. She also planned on showing him some of the cities features, going to the book store to pick up some history books and then grocery shopping, since Bethany's fridge consisted of milk, butter and eggs. And cheese. Bethany had stressed that hard when Steve surveyed it.

The bathroom door opened, and Bethany came out wrapped in a big white towel, wet hair hanging down her shoulders. "I'm about to use the hairdryer," She said, holding up the metallic item. "I just wanted to let you know, since it's loud."

Steve nodded as she turned to disappear behind the doors again, looking at her tanned, leaned legs. He remembered the first time he touched them, surprised at how soft they were. He took in a deep breath before turning his attention back to the laptop screen as a whirring sound started from the bathroom. Steve typed 'hairdryer' into the Google search bar.

The words explained it enough, but since Steve figured he shouldn't assume anything in this new world he read the quick description provided. Scrolling down the page, he made the decision to look up 'radio'. There was a device in the corner that looked strangely like a radio but Steve wanted to make sure before he played with any buttons.

Arriving to the conclusion that, yes, that was a radio, Steve went over and pressed almost every button before the music started to play. "_In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind, we've gone too far."_

Steve frowned at the weird sounding music, but arrived at the conclusion that music had to have evolved with everything else. The bathroom door opened again, Bethany coming out singing the words to the song. Steve watched as she picked up her phone and looked at it briefly. She was still in her towel, but her hair was completely dry. It had a soft wave to it, and Steve felt the need to run his fingers through it.

"Can you leave your hair like that?" He asked over the music.

Bethany looked up at him before turning to a mirror and studying her hair. "There's a lot of it, though."

"I can braid it," Steve suggested, walking over to her. _Just like… like old times_.

Bethany smiled, looking at Steve's reflection in the mirror. "Okay. Just let me put some clothes on and I'll get a brush."

Steve nodded as she slipped away quickly. The song changed and Steve cringed a little at the sound of it. _"Just shoot for the stars if it feels right, and aim for my heart if you feel like…."_

He sat on the couch—which he and Bethany had folded up before she went to shower—and took a hold of Bethany's phone. Remembering her password—which she told him was 0704—he pressed the music icon and started to scroll through the music on her phone. Some of it, he recognized. Things like Peggy Lee and Tommy Banks.

Getting up, he turned off the radio and played _Minnie the Moocher_. "Oh God," Bethany said coming out of her room in tight blue pants, a white shirt and an unzipped feminine looking black leather jacket. "I forgot I had this song on here."

"Do you mind?" Steve asked as Bethany passed him the brush.

"Not at all," Bethany responded. "Another thing to add to our list of things to do today; put music on your phone. That way you can have all your own music."

Steve nodded as he began to part her hair. It was incredibly soft in his hands, and he could smell her shampoo linger up to his nose. "Once you're done this, I'm just going to do my makeup and then we can head out."

"Are you going to do the same makeup as yesterday?" He asked, twisting her hair.

Bethany's shoulders quirked. "Why?"

"You look different with your makeup like that, is all." Steve explained.

"Would you prefer red lips and kohl eyeliner?"

Steve finished the braid, handing the end to Bethany who tied it off with a black elastic. "You don't have to."

She turned to him, taking his hands. "Steve, don't shy away from me. Not now. I want to make this easier for you. I know this is all… overwhelming. It's been a while since I've done red lipstick, but I probably have a tube somewhere."

Steve followed her as she went to the bathroom and pulled out a huge bin of makeup from under the sink. She began to sort through it, digging even. Feeling Steve's gaze on her, she snapped her head up. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with a slight look of amused judgement on his face. "I go undercover a lot, okay?"

Looking down again, she saw the familiar green tube. "Aha!" She cried pulling it out and running it over her lips three times.

Steve watched as she lightly smacked her lips together, getting lost in memory.

_ "Don't put makeup on," Steve said seeing her settling on her chair at the vanity. _

_ "Why not?" Bethany asked as she picked up her favorite shade of red. _

_ Getting out of bed, Steve wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Because putting on makeup means you're planning on going out. I want you to myself for a little longer."_

_ "We both have duties, Captain." Bethany reminded him with a wink._

_ "I don't like having to pick you over them, but I can't help it," he murmured against her neck. "Come back to bed."_

_Bethany stood up, trying to work her way out of his grip, only to have Steve follow her movements and keeping her in his grasp. "Steve, I have things to do."_

_ "Yes, like joining me back in the bed." He said, pushing down the side of his shirt she was wearing and placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Making those sweet sounds when I do this," he said before lighting digging his teeth into her skin. Bethany leaned against his body, pressing her thighs together as a light whimper escaped her lips._

_ "Steve," she complained. "We spent the whole night-"_

_ "Bethany, you should know by now that there is nothing that I would rather do than make love to you until the end of time."_

_ "Sounds exhausting," Bethany said, fighting to get away from his peppering kisses. "I don't think I have the stamina for that."_

_ "Well I do," Steve said, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. _

_ "Steve!" Bethany cried out annoyed, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "There's a war going on, remember?"_

_ "Which only makes me appreciate and crave these moments more," he said, lying her down on the bed. Bethany flipped over onto her back, settling on her elbows. _

_ "You don't give up do you, Steve?"  
_"Steve?" Bethany called out, snapping him out of his trance. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said shaking the memory out of his head. "Just lost in memory lane is all."

"Okay, just let me pack my bag," Bethany started, putting on her diamond earrings. Steve noticed that her eye makeup was now done as well. "And then we can go."

She shimmied her way past him and started packing her bag with her phone, keys, wallet as well as the credit and debit cards in Steve's name. Steve slipped on the shoes SHIELD gave him as Bethany put on a pair of grey heels with velvet bows on the tip.

Leaving the apartment, Bethany moved to lock the door. "BETHHHANNNNNNYYYYY" they heard from down the hall. Bethany turned to the source of the noise, watching as a little boy with a red cape came running down the halls and wrapping himself around her legs.

"Well hello to you too, Theo," Bethany said looking down at the little boy.

"Look what I got!" Theo said, unwrapping himself from Bethany and showing her his Iron Man action figure.

"Wow, did your mommy buy you that?" Bethany said, leaning down a little.

"Yup!" Theo said before turning to Steve. "Hi, I'm Theo. I'm 4 and I'm a superhero."

Steve raised his eyebrows, amused. Moving to lean on the haunches of his feet, eye level with Theo, Steve stuck his hand out. "Steve."

Theo shook it strongly. "Theo! What did I tell you- Oh Bethany!" Steve watched as a beautiful blond women walked across the hallway, arms filled with brown bags. "I didn't know you were back."

"Hey Jen," Bethany said with a smile. "I just got back yesterday."

"You need help with those, ma'am?" Steve asked standing up.

Jen's attention turned to Steve, where she smiled. "Uh… sure. Thanks..?"

"Oh, Jen this is an old friend of mine, Steve. Steve, one of my neighbours Jen."

Steve took all of Jen's bags with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"I gotta say, it's been a while since anyone has offered me help, Steve." Jen said opening the door to her apartment. "Well, and then there's Bethany."

"Best. Babysitter. Ever!" Theo declared, running into his apartment and onto the couch.

Steve put the bags down on the kitchen table. "Babysitter?"

"Only when needed," Bethany explained, leaning against the doorframe.

Jen threw her keys on the counter and folded her arms. "About that… I have a date tonight. You think you could…?"

Bethany exhaled deeply. "Only if it's okay with Steve."

"Well, you're welcome to join," Jen insisted. "I wouldn't have a problem with that."

Steve shrugged. "Sure."

"Thank you," Jen said with a smile. "Six then? I'll feed Theo beforehand."

Bethany nodded before bidding her goodbye and leading Steve out the building. "Babysitting, huh?"

"I moved here about 3 years ago and Jen and her husband were fighting. A lot. I was here about two weeks when she came to my door, tears down her face begging me to watch over Theo while she and her husband worked things out. Seeing her, completely out of control, begging for help… I don't know, she reminded me of me. I couldn't say no. Then it turned into her needed someone to watch him during marriage counselling and then divorce hearings."

Steve nodded as they walked down the Brooklyn streets. "Until right now, I thought your life was just work."

"It seems that way," Bethany agreed. "That's how I want everyone at SHIELD to see it. But SHIELD doesn't give back to back to back missions. I'm usually home once a month."

Steve smiled, looking at her. "I'm gathering you're a very complex person."

"Have I ever not been?" Bethany asked, playing with the end of her braid.

Steve broke out into laughter.

* * *

After visiting a department store, the bank and the book store, Bethany and Steve sat at a local café, waiting for their sandwiches. Steve ran his fingers across the edges of the brown leather jacket Bethany had snuck off and bought him while he was trying on some clothes.

"So?" Bethany asked, gesturing to the area. "Thoughts?"

Steve looked up at the tall buildings, one in particular that read 'STARK' on it. "Everything here is so…"

"In your face?" Bethany supplied. Steve nodded. "Welcome to the 21st century. If something isn't in your face, it isn't worth building."

"Do you want to stop and see Tony?" Steve asked gesturing to the building. "I can wait out here."

"Nah," Bethany said. "I'll see him soon. Knowing him, he'll show up unexpected one night. Plus, I want to teach you more about this generation before you two meet. He won't lay off the jokes, I can promise you that."

"And here we go," a brown haired waitress said, putting down their food. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Steve told her as she walked away.

"So we still have to go grocery shopping," Bethany said before taking a small bite of her sandwich. "Think we'll have enough hands to carry both those and your clothes back?"

Steve nodded as he took a big bite, absolutely famished. "Between the two of us, yes. Are we taking the subway again?"

"Yup," Bethany said, wiping the side of her mouth. "Maybe we'll see those girls again," she teased with a twinkle in her eye.

Steve blushed slightly, remembering the group of teenagers riding the subway, barely wearing anything at all. Steve spent the majority of the journey staring intently on Bethany trying not to acknowledge them at all, but to his dismay they kept pushing themselves against him and making small talk, giggling away. Finally, Bethany put her hand on his thigh and asked him if they could stop to pick up some prenatal pills. Steve didn't know what she meant, but the teenaged girls did and laid off.

Looking around at the women at the café, Steve's brows furrowed. "Why is everyone dressing like this?"  
"Provocative?" Bethany asked, taking a sip of her lemonade. "Believe or not, but this is what is considered fashionable. And sexy."

"They're barely wearing anything," Steve spoke up. "They're leaving nothing to the imagination. How do they expect men to respect them if they don't even respect themselves?"

Bethany leaned forward. "This is a generation where people don't wait until marriage for sex. Many couples have more than one kid out of wedlock, and society is okay with this. And people get divorced without judgement. It's a completely different world. I mean, here I could get a job as a mechanic or a doctor with a blink of an eye, especially with my credentials. Sure, some women still face inequality, but it's not the same."

"I'm starting to see that," Steve said looking down at his plate.

_"Wayfarin' warrior soul, still wild, the archer stands, arrow measured to the goal…" _Bethany's phone on the table rang.

"Sorry," Bethany said picking it up. "It's Clint. If I don't pick up, he'll call again." Steve nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Yes Katniss?"

_"Don't call me that,"_ Clint warned annoyed. _"Grandma." _

"Fine. What do you want? I'm at lunch."

_"Just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were still alive."_

Bethany put a french fry in her mouth. "You've never done that before."

_"It's not every day a past love of your's returns," _Clint explained. _"So?"_

Bethany looked at Steve who was gazing around at the buildings and people. "What exactly are you inquiring, Barton?"

_"I'm wondering if you had hot, dirty, sweaty sex up against the wall last night."_

Bethany crunched her nose. "Why would you even want to know?"

_"Because I care for your wellbeing. And you need to get laid. You're too uptight. In fact, it's been so long for you, you're probably a virgin again."_

"Goodbye Clint," Bethany said hanging up.

"Anything wrong?" Steve asked, finishing off his sandwich.

"No, just Clint being Clint," Bethany said putting her phone back on the table. "A severe pain in my ass."

_"Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun. And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun…"_

Bethany groaned as her phone screen lit up again. "What Natasha?"

_"Clint said you hung up on him," _Natasha replied in her usual bored voice.

"Well tell him to put his big boy pants on and deal with it," Bethany responded.

_"I just want to know!" _Clint yelled from a distance.

_"Look, just tell him what he wants to know, and then he'll stop being more annoying than the wifi on the third level of the hellicarrier."_

"Fine," Bethany grumbled. "No. Okay. And while you're at it, how about you tell him it was never like that to begin with."

_"Wait, seriously?" _Natasha asked, surprised. "_Never once?"_

"No," Bethany answered.

_"Not even when he returned from battle?"_

"Especially not then," Bethany said with a sigh. "Look Tasha, I'm at lunch."

_"If you do, will you tell me?" _

Bethany kept back her growl. "What? You want to know the raunchy details?"

_"You know me," _Natasha said in her natural air.

"Fine, but I have to go. Bye."

Bethany re-framed from slamming her phone on the table, greatly annoyed that her partners refused to keep their noses' out of her business. "You sure everything is okay?"

Bethany looked up at Steve, who was sitting up straight, fingers circling the rim of his glass of water. "And that was just Natasha being Natasha. Do you want the rest of my sandwich?"

"Are you not hungry?" Steve asked, eyeing the ham and Swiss sandwich.

"I lost my appetite," she said pushing her plate towards him. Steve took the plate happily and began to devour it. Bethany watched him fondly, always amused at the fact that he collected food like a garbage can.

_"You're going to make yourself sick," Bethany chuckled as Steve dipped another piece of bread into the melting cheese._

_ "I thought you said my meta… metab.."_

_ "Metabolism," Bethany supplied._

_ "Right. I thought you said it runs 4 times faster. Doesn't that effect my appetite?"_

_ Bethany sighed, "Yes, but it's not good to have that much dairy in your stomach. Ever drink so much milk that your stomach is upset?"_

_ "Have you?" Steve asked with an eyebrow lifted._

_ "My childhood," Bethany said, reaching over to wipe some cheese off the corner of Steve's lip. "Basically up until I discovered alcohol and then it was a whole new type of sickness."_

_ Bethany offered up the cheese on her finger to him, which he accepted his lips brushing against her thumb in the most sensual way possible. "Enough eating," Bethany decided, moving to straddle Steve's hips. "Time to work off that meal."_

_ "Someone's eager," Steve said, running her fingers over her bare legs and up the large t-shirt she was wearing. "But I have no objections."_

"Beth?" Steve asked as he finished off her sandwich.

"Yeah?" Bethany said blinking away her memory.

"You seemed lost in though. You sure you're okay?" He asked softly.

Bethany took in a deep breath before shaking her head. "No. I-I'm not actually. I've spent the last 70 years piercing my life together, but just like that everything rushes back_. _I thought I put those memories behind me. But, they're clear as day."

"I'm sorry," Steve told her honestly.

She let out a humorless scoff. "Steve, it's not your fault. I guess it's just hard having those memories close, having you close, and yet both being so far away."

Steve leaned over and took her hand. "Beth, I get it. I'm a stranger in this place, but with you… I feel like I belong. I know I can do it. And for me, having these memories aren't are bitter as they were. I only appreciate life and you more because of them."

A small smile pulled at her lips. "That's a good way to look at it."

"I want to be with you," Steve said suddenly. "All I've been able to think about since waking up is kissing you. But there are a million reasons why that wouldn't be a good idea. I know that. It just… it doesn't change what I feel."

Bethany squeezed his hand, "Thank you for telling me that."

"All done here?" The waitress said from behind Bethany.

"Yes," Bethany said, pulling her hand away from Steve's. "Just the bill please."

"One or two?" The waitress asked as she picked up the plates.

"One," Steve answered, pulling out his wallet.

The waitress nodded, promising to be back in a minute. "I can pay," Bethany assured. "This wasn't a date or anything. I have an income. It's not the 40's, women pay for their meals."

Steve shook his head, "I don't care. I wasn't raised like that."

Bethany played with one of her earrings while Steve paid for lunch, using the money they took out of his bank account earlier. "Grocery shopping?" Steve asked as he got out of his chair, moving to help Bethany out of hers.

She smiled amused at his gentlemanly antics. She had watched the gestures slowly slip away from society until it was nonexistent. As he picked up all the bags and offered his arm to her, Bethany watched as some of the girls gave opened mouthed surprised faces at the acts, and couldn't help but bite back a smile.

_Oh God, Bethany. He's doing it again. He's stealing your heart. Be prepared._

* * *

"You wanna see my superhero collection?" Theo asked Steve excitedly, jumping on the couch.

"Should you be doing that?" Steve asked, giving the boy a skeptical look.

"No, he shouldn't," Jen called from the door. "Theo, get off the couch. You know the Wilcoxes downstairs don't appreciate it."

Theo jumped off the couch and repeated his question to Steve. "Lead the way," Steve said before Theo started to pull him to his room.

Bethany put a hand on her heart, unable to keep back her smile. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile," Jen said, reapplying her lipstick in the reflection of the toaster.

"I smile," Bethany countered.

"Not like that," Jen said. "So, tell me about him. About you two."

Bethany shrugged. "We dated a couple years back, had a bad breakup around the same time his best friend died. He just came back into my life yesterday, though."

"Any hard feelings?" Jen asked.

"He really wants to forgive me… let's just I'm the reason we broke up in the first place."

Jen began to fluff her hair. "How so?"

Bethany sighed, "He wanted to get married, start a family. I wanted to focus on work. Take things slow. I didn't give room for compromise."

Jen frowned, stopping her movements. "But you're like… what? 21? 22? You must have been young when he asked you. He couldn't expect you to just stop what you were doing."  
Bethany shrugged. "It's complicated. All I know is he's staying on my couch until he settles into New York. It's the least I can do."

"Settle into New York?" Jen asked, packing her bag. "Where did you two meet?"

"Washington," Bethany lied smoothly. "He was a soldier. He's… on leave now."

Jen's eyebrows went up. "Should've guessed with that physique. That or professional athlete of some kind. Anyways, I've got to get going. Meeting him at the Italian place down the street. Help yourself to whatever."

Bethany nodded as Jen left before sighing and turning to meet the boys in Theo's room. "And this is my comic book collection!" Theo told Steve, who was sitting cross legged on the ground holding an Iron Man action figure in one hand and a vintage Captain America in his other.

"Ah, my two favorite superheroes," Bethany said sitting next to Steve. Steve looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"It's really humbling," Steve whispered, gesturing to all the Captain America merchandise around the room. "I never asked for this."

"Which is probably why you got it," Bethany whispered back. "Theo, why don't we pop some popcorn and watch a movie?"

Theo stopped from digging through a bin and excitedly jumped up and down. "Yes! Can we watch _Hercules_?"

"Get your PJs on first, okay?" Bethany said, moving to undo the cape from his neck. Theo didn't need to be asked a second time as he quickly went to it. Steve stood up, offering his hands to Bethany. Pulling her up she held onto one of his hands, leading him out the room. "Let's see how much of the microwave lesson you remember from this morning."

* * *

After the movie was done, Bethany put Theo to bed, and her and Steve had time to themselves. Bethany laid down and put her feet on Steve's lap who, without giving it a second thought, began to massage her feet. Bethany channel flipped for a while before settling on _A League of Their Own_ which had luckily just started.

Bethany figured the movie would be good for Steve considering it came out in the 90's, but was based during World War Two. The setting, style and music would be familiar to him, but the war was only a backdrop.

Half way through the movie, Bethany fell asleep. She had seen the movie more than enough times, considering she loved baseball, loved the 40's and loved women proving they were just as competent as men. In fact, she mouthed almost all the words up until she fell asleep.

When they movie ended, Steve turned off the TV, a sense of pride filling him of being able to do it with such ease. Putting the remote down, the door to the apartment door opened and Jen walked in.

"Have a good night?" Steve whispered as Jen gave a wave of hello.

"Steve, you're a man."

"Uh… yes?" Steve responded.

"Is there something about me that says 'will pay for her half of the bill', 'doesn't need you to open the door' and 'is totally fine with sleeping with him on the first date'? Don't answer that."

Steve looked down at Bethany's feet for a couple of seconds, before looking back up. "It's not you. It's them. They shouldn't be treating you like that."

"Yeah…" Jen said, throwing her bag on the table. "Was Theo good?"

Steve nodded, "He's a good kid."

"Yeah, he is," Jen smiled. "I have to give Bethany a lot of the credit though. His father isn't around, so she's been making sure he has male figures to look up too. Which would explain his superhero obsession."

Steve gave a light smile. "She's good with him."

"Patient," Jen agreed. "Understanding. She'll make a good mother someday."

Steve felt his heartstring tug a little. "It's amazing how much she's changed since I last saw her. She wasn't even close to being ready. I loved her, but I still knew that she was selfish. She thought about other people, but she always made sure she was put first. Seeing her now… It's a completely new Bethany."

Moving her feet off of him, Steve took the key Bethany gave him out of his pocket. He leaned down to pick up her heels that she had earlier discarded and picked her up carefully. "Well, thank you Steve." Jen said opening the door for him and going over to Bethany's apartment, taking the key from his hand and opening it for him. "I hope this isn't the last I'll see of you."

"I have a feeling it won't be," Steve assured her with one last smile. "Good night ma'am."

Closing the door, Steve carried Bethany to her room, placing her down slowly. He considered changing her, but decided that it wasn't the best idea. Instead he settled for pulling the blankets over her body and kissing her forehead. He watched as she shifted into her pillow, licking her bottom lip.

Watching over her for a couple seconds, a glint from her nightstand caught his attention. Turning his gaze, he saw it was the reflection of the streetlights off a silver picture frame. Steve picked up the photo, instantly recognizing the image.

It was him. But not as he was now, tall, strong and heroic. It was from before Captain America, the serum and the events that led them to that very moment. Standing there, skinny, looking slightly out of place.

He hadn't really questioned the lack of photos of him in her living room. The thought had passed once, but Steve told himself not to be vain about it before focusing on a new topic. Now though, as he looked around her room carefully, he noticed he was the only one featured in her pictures in the room.

One of them on his birthday, Steve giving her a piggy back ride, one from the Christmas before they were together, Bethany making a funny face to the camera. Another showed them on her birthday, Bethany sitting in his lap, their foreheads pressed up against one another's. He even stumbled on one of them in a passionate lip lock, one he definitely didn't remember being taken. He was in his full Captain America suit though, so he could only assume he was too involved with their fervent kiss to notice the flashing that came with a photograph.

Turning back to look at Bethany, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into the bed and hold her close. Tell her he forgave her, and bygones were bygones. Instead, he made his way to the couch for another night of research.

* * *

****A/N: Lots of music mentioned!**

**Black Sabbath's _Iron Man, _Heart's _Dream of the Archer_ and Lady Gaga's _Pokerface_. All of my ringtones are customized, so it's not completely ridiculous to say Bethany's would be too. (My sister's ring tone is Loki saying "this is my bargain, you mewling quim. If you know what a mewling quim is, you can only imagine the looks I get in public.)  
**

**Then on the radio was _Video Killed the Radio Star _by the Buggles, _Moves Like Jagger _by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera and _Minnie the Moocher _by Cab Calloway. Basically I opened iTunes and pressed shuffle. My music selection is insanely versatile. _  
_**

**And they watched _A League of Their Own_ because that's the movie that first started my love for World War Two. If you've checked out my profile, you'll see that I love baseball. It was a no brainer. That movie is probably 5th on my favorite movies of all time.**

**Forevermore21: I am both looking forward and dreading it. I don't want to make Tony OOC, but I'm just not witty enough. **

**lilnightmare17: Thanks for the review! I cannot express how when someone tells me they can't wait to read more I just want to do just that. Everytime I can feel my fingers itch for a pen or keyboard. Anything to get these ideas out.**

**FeliciaFelicis: Snippet. Snippet. Snippity snip snip snippet.**

**Your kind words always make my day, and seriously make me want to write. Any review, long or short, will always bring my heart warmth. I'm also glad you like my writing style. I've crafted it over the last couple years, trying to make it more descriptive, more mature. I'm still learning, but I've come a long way since I first started writing. **

**BellaDamonLover: Haha, yeah threats probably wouldn't be the greatest thing to get, but your review certainly pushed me to wait to watch _Walking Dead _and _Vikings_ until tonight. No regrets though! I love having the chance to rekindle their relationship. Hoped the little Bethany/Tony interaction was satisfying. I didn't really need it for any plot development, but I wanted to show that Tony has a great respect for her. That phone call seemed like a good way to do so. I'm still working out Tony's reaction to things, but it'll be how I really think Tony, a pretty laid back guy but with a huge ego, would react. **

**kadienewberg: Oh wow, ever? That's... that's really humbling. Thank you! Hopefully I don't screw things up! Haha! I ship them too, and not just because I see a little of myself in Bethany (although, it's a contributing factor).**

**Until next time, my little star spangled man with a plan fans. **

**xox**

**Katie **

**(yup, that's my name. I figured I could tell you guys a little more about myself ;])**


	14. Chapter 14

****A/N: So according to a Marvel timeline, it's 2 weeks from when Steve wakes up until Loki steals the Tesseract. I think I'll have one, maybe two more chapters until that happens. I just realized today that _Winter Soldier _comes out in less than a month. While I will be writing about the time in between the two movies, I need to see what happens in that movie to decide how I want to proceed with the storyline. My point to this being, I can actually get into _Avengers_ timeline sooner rather than later.**

Chapter 14

Steve read the instructions to the instant pancake batter mix a third time before deciding he knew what he was doing. Carefully, he added the ingredients, started the oven top and watched as the rounded batter began to sizzle a little.

Steve smiled before heading to the fridge and pulling out some chocolate milk, pouring two tall glasses. Setting up two spots at the table, he felt a warm sense of accomplishment fill him. The sunlight coming in from the window illuminated the table in a way Steve had only seen in pictures. From this angle, there was no technology. It was simple and beautiful, and if there was only a sunflower in the middle of the table, Steve would have said perfect.

Moving to flip the pancakes, Steve leaned his head against the cupboards, thinking back to some of the best advice he ever got from Howard Stark.

_"Howard, I was wondering if you could give me some advice." Steve asked, leaning up against Howard's worktable._

_ Howard looked up, wiping some sweat off his forehead, only for it to be replaced with grease. "About?"_

_ "Bethany," Steve said quietly, looking over to the opposite side of the lab where Bethany was repainting Steve's shield._

_ "Ah," Howard said, shoving his hands in his pockets in his usual stance. "I'll help you with everything except sex advice. I don't need to hear about that."_

_ Steve's jaw clenched, fighting back the blush. "N-no. I just… I want to do something nice for her. But I can't very well take her out dancing or to the theatre."_

_ "Nah, you can't. Well, Bethany's past relationships have been less than romantic. Anything with a hint of romance would be special to her. Just make sure it's something she likes and make it romantic."_

_ "Ideas?" Steve asked, letting out a huff of air._

_ "Well," Howard said scratching the side of his head. "Bethany's favorite things include sleep, music and food. Breakfast in bed? Lunch in bed? Dinner in bed? _Fondue _in bed?" _

_ Steve shook his head slightly at the last one, but the ideas definitely screamed something that Bethany would enjoy. Eating in bed, soft music playing in the background. It was simple, yet so Bethany. So… perfect._

As Steve piled the pancakes on the plate in the middle of the table, he heard the floor creak softly. Looking up, he saw Bethany standing confused against her doorframe. "Did you… make pancakes?"

Steve straightened up, giving her an adorable smile. "I tried."

Bethany walked over, now wearing an oversized sweater instead of her leather jacket, arms folded. "Looks like you succeeded."

"Sleep well?" Steve asked when she stood next to him. Her hair was wild, tied into a bun at the top of her head.

She nodded, yawning slightly. "I don't remember coming back."

"I didn't want to wake you," Steve explained.

Bethany looked down at the table again. "Why'd you do this?"

Steve shrugged. "No one reason in particular. I just… want to prove to you that I can do this."

Bethany smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "I know you can. And I'll be with you. Every step of the way."

Steve became aware of how close they were. How easy it would be to cup the back of her head, press their bodies together and lean down and kiss her. Her hand on his arm was so soothing, her thumb moving slightly in a calming motion. She looked up at him, her eye makeup from the day before slightly smudged, but eyes wide with wonder.

"We better eat before this goes to waste," She told him, removing her hand and sliding into her spot. Steve followed her and they began to eat. "You know, for your first time, this isn't half bad. I'm impressed, Captain."

Steve tried to bite back his proud smile, but it slipped through. "Plans for today?"

Bethany took her phone out of her pocket. "Well, I got a notice from Director Fury. Your SHIELD account has been set up, so we have to go in and activate it. After that, you'll have access to all the HYDRA files over the years, and whatever SHIELD believes you should know."

Steve nodded. "Will that take all day?"

Bethany poured some more syrup on her pancakes. "Why? You got a hot date?" Bethany said with a wink.

The side of Steve's lipped quirked up as he bowed his head. "Just hoping we could tackle more of the city."

Bethany nodded, noticing where Steve's leg was jiggling under the table. She raised an eyebrow. "Got some spare energy?"

"I didn't notice how much until this morning," Steve admitted.

"I know a gym down the street. Low key, old fashioned. You can work off the excess energy there. But if you ever wake up one morning and feel the need to exercise or whatever, go ahead and jog around town. But take your phone with you so I can track you if you get lost."

"Thanks for the faith," Steve said sarcastically.

Bethany threw him a look that read 'you know what I mean' before eating the last of her pancake. "Do you want to take a shower now? Or wait until after the gym?"

Steve took another pancake and began to cut it. "After I guess. Is it… secluded? I just… I don't want to break something and have people stare."

"More like post it on youtube," Bethany mumbled. "And it's fine, there's nothing money can't buy now."

"Except happiness," Steve said quietly. "I've seen a lot of people out there. Nice clothes, lots of shopping bags. But none of them seemed happy."

Bethany gave a small smile before excusing herself to the bathroom.

* * *

Steve and Bethany sat in the main communications deck of the SHIELD building, Bethany explaining to Steve how to get into his account. Their chairs weren't facing the computers, but each other, their knees touching.

"It's not difficult. But you need to keep your password a secret. Something that people won't be able to easily guess. Something out of the box, but something you'll remember. In return, any device with a camera or scanner will scan your features to determine that it's you and not someone trying to hack into your account."

Steve furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

Bethany chuckled, "Just pick a password."

"Can it be my phone password?" Steve asked, thinking back to when Bethany painstakingly told him to just pick four numbers for his password. In the end, he ended up picking the same as hers. Bethany had rolled her eyes, but moved onto the next steps.

"It needs to be more complex than that. And not to mention, that's predictable. That's probably the first thing someone would guess."

Steve frowned, "But isn't it just four random numbers? How would it be the first?"

Bethany shifted in her seat, letting out a heavy breath. "It's your birthday."

Steve turned his gaze away from the computer screen to her. She looked embarrassed, unable to meet his eyes, even when he placed his hand on her knee. "Beth-"

_"Oh, be careful what you say, or you'll give yourself away," _Bethany's phone rang.

Wasting no time in taking it out, she answered it. "Phil."

Steve watched as she talked on the phone, her words cryptic and holding almost no meaning to him. His hand stayed on her knee, his gaze intently on her. "I'll be there at the beginning of the month. No, tell Selvig not to do anything until I look over the numbers. Of course I trust him, Coulson, but this is something Howard was working on longer than SHIELD has been established. I'm not ready to release control over it. Besides, NASA hasn't given him clearance. Look, two weeks, okay?"

Steve took his hand off her knee and moved to type in the password once and then a second time as Bethany hung up. "All done," he told her quietly.

"Will you remember it?" Bethany made sure.

"Trust me, I'll never be able to forget."

Bethany raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Okay, well let's log you out of the system and then back in."

As the log in screen came on, Steve typed in his name, and the ID number given to him by SHIELD (which luckily was easy to remember). The cursor then moved to the password line and Steve smiled slightly before typing in _fondueisjustcheeseandbread._

* * *

After paying off the owner of the gym to have the space to themselves and changing out of their street clothes, they met in the middle of the gym. Bethany was wearing a pair of grey capri sweat pants, the band clinched right under her knee, a pink sports bra and a loose black tank top that really only covered her stomach and back, the sides and front were cut so low.

Steve was in a white t-shirt and brown sweatpants and as Bethany wandered up behind him, she took in how tight the two items were on him. She took in a deep breath before raising her foot up and kicking him lightly on the ass.

"What do you think?" She asked when he turned around. "Secluded enough for you?"

Steve didn't hear her though as he was too busy taking her in. He could see how toned her arms were, the tops of her breasts and the sweet spot on her shoulder. He could feel desire stir up inside him, watching as she strolled past him and into the middle of a boxing ring. He watched as her hips swayed, hair swishing in it's pony tail.

"You coming?" Bethany mocked as she leaned against the ropes.

Steve frowned, "Wait, you want to box?"

"I was thinking that with some wrestling," Bethany informed, putting on some small boxing gloves. "It'll be fun."

"Beth-"

"Don't you dare say the words 'I don't want to hurt you'." She warned, popping her hip. "I basically do this for a living. Plus you won't bring me any permanent damage."

"It still hurts," Steve reminded her, slipping through the ropes.

Bethany rolled her eyes, "Nothing I can't handle. Trust me, I've learned to deal with pain."

Steve hesitated for a couple more seconds before Bethany laid a hard punch to his jaw, walking backwards to the middle of the ring, giving him her best 'come at me' look. Steve took the other pair of boxing gloves off the side of the ring and put them on. "You asked for it, Stark."

"Bring it, Rogers." She said with a smirk.

Facing off, Steve lightly went to punch her, only to have her dodge it and then punch him square in the chest. Her face clearly read that she was challenging him, so he put his weight in the next one, one to have her dodge it again.

"This is sad," Bethany said, trying to get something real out of him.

Steve let out a heavy breath of air before moving into punch again, Bethany blocking this one, but his strength making her fall back a little. He then sent two fast punches, one that missed and one that hit her dead in the shoulder. She made a face as a sickening crack sounding the room. Steve pulled back, completely taken back, enough time for Bethany to fall to the ground and swipe her legs by his, making him fall to the floor with a heavy thud.

Bethany jumped up, placing a foot in the middle of his chest while she popped her shoulder back into it's socket, the crushed bone healing. "Now that's more like it," she told him with a smirk.

Steve retaliated by taking a hold of her ankle and pulling her down. They both quickly scrambled up, standing off again. This time, Steve didn't hesitate. He threw hard punches, pushed her against the ropes and she responded by kicking him hard and tackling him to the ground.

There was no anger in their movements, but they were all powerful, fueled by raw emotion. Both of them were sweaty and breathing hard. Steve's hair had fallen out of it's coif and Bethany had thrown off the black tank top. Steve tackled Bethany to the floor, holding her down. She struggled, trying to think of how she could get free. What she usually did if this happened during a mission was bring her knee up into her attacker's crotch, but doing that now seemed like cheating.

"Give?" Steve asked as Bethany's chest heaved. Bethany swallowed hard, trying to clear her lungs. Her adrenaline was gone, and her limbs felt weak. Steve's eyes flickered over her features, but even as she nodded, he didn't move. It felt so natural, so easy. This was a position they knew well, both of them covered in sweat, heaving for their next breath, both so exhausted, but both needing more. Their proximity was so close, Steve could smell the mint of her toothpaste.

His hold on her wrists moved down and their fingers intertwined, moving above Bethany's head. Steve lowered his head so their foreheads touched, their eyes both darkening with lust. Bethany's breath caught and she let out a small shiver.

She turned her head away, closing her eyes. Steve let out a small sigh before rolling off of her, letting her straggle to get up. Steve watched as she wavered slightly, slipping out of the ring. Her shoulders shook as she went over to the wall and began to angrily punch the wall, over and over. He could hear her cries, not of pain, but of frustration, come with every punch until finally, she let her head fall against the brick.

Steve didn't move as he watched her breakdown, her cries echoing the empty gym. She slipped down the wall and into a ball, holding her legs tight as the tears fell down her cheeks. "You want to know why physical pain doesn't bother me anymore?" She asked, her head buried into her arms. "There's no pain like being cut open, feeling everything inside you being ripped out, leaving you hollow and healing, but always having that reminder that you're nothing but a shell."

Every third word was met with a gasp for air, her tears never stilling for a second. Steve grasped his bearings and moved to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame, feeling his own eyes prick with tears. "That's how I felt…" Bethany said looking at him. "And all I wanted was for the pain to go away. But it didn't matter what I did." Her voice cracked multiple times. Steve brushed a few tears away, cupping her face. "Every external wound healed," her gaze drifted to a beam in the gym, her face looking broken. "The internal wounds just got worse."

She sniffed loudly, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "It's amazing how much you want something once you can't have it."

"Beth?" Steve spoke quietly, pulling her closer to him.

"I wanted a piece of you once you went missing," Bethany whispered. "I wanted a stupid white picket fence. I-I wanted death." Steve closed his eyes, feeling his heart clench. "I could slit my throat, swallow a bullet… It didn't matter."

"Beth, stop," Steve whispered.

"I was so stupid," Bethany continued. "You were the best I ever had. It wasn't just a night. You promised me so much more without even saying anything. I knew you loved me, I just…" Taking a deep breath in, she stood up from his embrace and disappeared into the women's change room, leaving Steve sitting there, feeling more guilt than he was to blame for.

* * *

Arriving back at Bethany's apartment, they barely said two words to each other. Neither really knew _what_ to say. Bethany didn't regret telling him what she had been burden with during his absence, but now that it was out in the open, she felt vulnerable. That was something she desperately tried to hide, through her mental evaluations, missions with people who she considered family and more importantly, from herself. As for Steve, he couldn't wrap his head around everything she had said. There was undoubted truth in her words. Her describing the pain she felt when he went under was not unlike the pain of her betrayal, except he hadn't endured it for the last 60 something years. And more importantly, he knew he was healing. Seeing her now didn't strike hatred in him as it briefly did. All he wanted was to love and protect her.

Steve watched as Bethany stopped only to pick up Molly and then proceeded to her room, closing the door. Steve stood in the middle of the living room, trying to come to grasp with everything. He thought that the only one going through this struggle of his return to reality would be him. That he would have to learn everything, let go of the past and eventually forgive her. But now, he could see that Bethany was fighting an even bigger battle. She had come to terms with everything, learned to live with her guilt, be strong and let go in her own way. His return broke those walls.

He heard a loud shatter from behind her doors, followed by a pained groan. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he slowly walked over to her door, pressing his ear against the door. He could hear Bethany's muffled cry, followed by a soft meow from the cat.

Turning the knob, he was actually surprised to see it wasn't locked. He opened it a crack, his eyes meeting Bethany's face pressed into a pillow, her white comforter showing spots of blood up to one of her hands which was clutching the pillow. Molly curled up next to Bethany's head, her head resting on Bethany's. Steve's gaze followed the blood trail to her wall where her mirror was shattered into a million little fractures.

_Still punching mirrors? _Steve thought as he closed the door again. Leaning up against it, he let his head roll back slightly. He would never understand why she always went for a mirror over a wall, which was always what _his_ anger was pointed to.

_"What do you want me to say, Steve?" Bethany asked, waving a paintbrush dipped in white around. _

_ "You know what I want you to say Beth," he said carefully. "It's eight letters."_

_ "Eight letters with a very heavy meaning," She reminded him, throwing the brush down and crossing her arms. _

_ Steve took in a deep breath, letting it out through his nose before turning to shut the door to her office. "Beth," he said before moving to grasp her shoulders. "Your lack of words when I say I love you cuts deeper than _any_ knife or bullet ever could. You give me reason after reason on why you haven't said it, and frankly, I'm sick of it. I can't live like this!"_

_ "Like what?" Bethany asked as Steve took a step back, his hands moving towards his hair, clenching it tight. _

_ "A non-committed relationship."_

_ Bethany scoffed. "Non-committed? Last time I checked I'm only sleeping with one person Steve, and that's _you_. That's about as committed as one can get."_

_ "You don't get it do you?" Steve almost yelled at her. "I don't want just a physical relationship!"_

_ "Really? Could've convinced me otherwise last night when it was orgasm after orgasm after orgasm."_

_ Steve's teeth gritted harshly. "You're straying from the point."_

_ "I don't think I am," Bethany said, walking across the room. "You're unhappy? Fine; then go find someone who will give you everything you want. Tuck you in, make you food, say words to you that are. Just. Fucking. Words."_

_ "If they're just words then why won't you just say them?!" Steve asked moving closer to her. "And I don't want anyone else! Dammit, Bethany, when will you get it?! I _love _you, and for reasons right now I can't remember, but you've got to give me something!"_

_ He barely had time to blink before her hand went straight for the mirror on the wall, the reflection cracking in a million different pieces before falling out of the frame. "Don't say I give you nothing, Rogers! I've given you more than I've given anybody."_

_ His gaze followed where her hand laid limp at her side, little shards sticking out of her skin, some of them pushing their way out, but a large one in particular rooting itself in. Steve moved forward to grab her hand, which Bethany promptly pulled away. "Let me see," Steve insisted, going for it again._

_ "I'm fine," she told him, but it was clear by the wavering of her jaw that she wasn't._

_ "Sit down," Steve told her, pushing her softly down to the couch, sitting beside her. "It looks deep," he said when he finally took hold of her hand again._

_ "I'm fine," she repeated, wiping away a tear. _

_ "I'm sorry," Steve whispered as he pulled out the shard. Bethany hissed, but as soon as it was out, her skin stitched itself together. "It's just frustrating."_

_ "That's exactly how I feel," Bethany mumbled, rubbing her hand. "You're asking a lot from me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done."_

_ "What? Being in a relationship?" Steve asked, throwing his arm on the backrest of the couch._

_ "No," Bethany said, looking at her lap. "Admitting how I feel. You say it as if it's second nature, but I-" She took in a deep breath before looking into his eyes. "Steve, I know how I feel. I just can't put it into words now."_

_ "I'm not naïve, Bethany," Steve told her. "I know you cover up the truth with your actions." He moved his fingers up to her lips. "I just don't want to be hanging on a lie."_

_ She took his hand in hers. "You should've known better than to fall for a girl like me."_

_ "You don't pick the people you fall in love with," Steve reminded her. _

_ Bethany sighed. "Why can't me being here be enough for now? I'm not saying I'll never say it. The next time I tell someone that I love them, I want to be sure of it. Can you just try to understand?"_

_ Steve bowed his head, but nodded. "I can promise to try."_

_ "That's all I'm asking. Are… are you still mad at me?"_

_ Steve chuckled, his hair falling from it's wave. "No."_

_ "So I can do _this_," She started, leaning in to take his bottom lip in between hers, "and it be okay?"_

_ His only response was pressing his lips against hers hard, pulling her to straddle him, Bethany wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. _

Steve blew out a heavy breath of air before gathering the courage to open the door again. Bethany was now lying on her back, looking at the ceiling. Molly was on her stomach, moving slightly with every rise and fall of Bethany's chest.

"Beth?" He asked, walking next to her bed. "Can I get you something?"

Her hand brushed over her face before turning to him. Her makeup was smudged, but it was the redness of her eyes that made him take half a step back. "A time machine?"

Steve couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I can only assume that would turn back time? And in that case, I've wished for that more times than I can count."

Bethany's fingers brushed over Molly's head rhythmically. "I didn't mean to break like that."

"No one's perfect," Steve told her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure you are."

"I make mistakes same as everyone else," Steve told her quietly.

"Well it's a Stark family gene to make colossal mistakes. And then cope with it the wrong way, and when it comes to the table, we break like an icicle."

"I didn't know…" he told her. "SHIELD sent me a file on you, but from all of it, I got nothing of all that."

"Of my attempted suicides?" She asked, scratching her arm. "Nobody knew. No, actually Peggy did. But she never told anyone." She chuckled in memory. "I remember her coming into my room as I dug that knife into my chest, just wanting to feel physical pain to match the emotional, and just seeing her freak out. And I mean she really didn't know what to do. She went into full shock mode. Not to mention, almost passed out when she saw me heal."

"What did she do?" Steve asked, moving to push some hair behind her ear.

"Naturally, she was mad I lied to her again. But she soon came to reason. Realized the ramifications. And then she just… let me do it."

"She didn't think that she should tell Howard?" Steve asked, frowning.

"I dealt with heartbreak, pain and anger in one way before that and that was sex. But I just… didn't have the motive. I couldn't get drunk. There was nothing to make me feel just an ounce better. It wasn't just you, but realizing that I willingly and selfishly killed a child, our child. _That_ really broke me."

Steve laid down next to her, petting the back of Molly's head. "Despite the fact it feels like last month to me, it really seems like another life."

"Sometimes, right when I wake up, I'm happy. And I mean, truly happy. There's no worries, just the heat from the sun, the cozy sheets. And then as soon as I remember everything, I try to convince myself that it wasn't me."

They were quiet for a while, the only sound being Molly's loud purrs, even when Steve pulled his hand away from her ears. Bethany felt exhausted, more emotional drained than she had been in a long time. "You were right when you said you changed," Steve suddenly whispered. "But you're still that girl I fell in love with. More so than I think you ever knew. But you're more mature now. Understanding your wrongs, expressing your feelings. Taking responsibility. Everything I ever wanted you to do back then."

As Molly hopped off the bed, Bethany turned on her side, holding her head up with her head. "I've had a lot of time to grow."

"I know," Steve told her, mimicking her position. "I know it's only been three days, but I know who you are now. Honestly, when I saw you put Theo to bed, I knew that you had become a completely different person, but somehow the same."

Bethany shook her head, "It's not that easy, Steve. This is vacation Bethany. The Bethany who has time to help her neighbours and eat pancakes. Work Bethany is a completely different story."

"Well work Bethany should know that I love vacation Bethany," Steve told her, taking her hand in his, massaging the soft skin with his thumb. "And that I don't plan on losing her again."

"See?" Bethany said, lying down on her pillow and closing her eyes. "You are perfect. Only characters in cheesy love movies and soap operas say things like that."

Steve chuckled, moving to kiss her forehead. "Get some rest."

He went to move, but she grabbed his wrist. "Can you just… stay? I don't trust myself right now."

Steve took in a deep breath, remembering the events that occurred after the last time she said that, but clearly she was too tired to repeat that night. He nodded and laid back down next to her, pulling her to relax on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back soothingly as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

He watched as her face relaxed, the only proof of her outbreak being the black mascara tear stains down her face. Her perfect lips parted slightly, the true sign of her being deep in sleep. The hand which she threw into the mirror earlier was resting on his stomach, flawless except for the dried blood. And while it felt ridiculous to say after the events of the day, being in a world so absurdly unfamiliar, Steve couldn't help but feel this was what heaven felt like.

_Steve pulled the blanket around them tighter. The couch wasn't big enough for the two of them—barely big enough for Steve to lie on it himself—and their passion was too heated, to clearly obvious in their appearance to make a run for their rooms. While the hard floor was less than ideal, it got the job done. _

_ "Do you ever feel weightless afterwards?" Bethany asked lightly against his neck. "Like you're floating?" He hummed in response. "It's the closest to heaven I'll ever be."_

_ "What?" Steve asked. "You don't think you're going to heaven?"_

_ "I've always been a fan of Norse mythology," Bethany shared. "Sure, the Vikings had misleading ways, but they sure lead a full life. Pillaging and whatnot."_

_ Steve's laughter rumbled in his chest. "Sometimes I don't know how to respond to your words."_

_ "Not many do," she told him with a smile. "What am I lying on?" She reached behind her and pulled out the paintbrush she was using earlier to paint the star on Steve's shield. "Can you reach that paint tin?" She asked as she pointed to the bucket with the white paint in it. Steve did as she asked and frowned as she dipped the brush in it. _

_ She pulled down the blanket a little, enough for his pectorals to be on full display. "What are you doing?" He asked._

_ Bethany said nothing as she swiped the brush on his skin, right over his heart. The brush curled, circled and danced over the skin until Bethany pulled away, picking up one of the bigger mirror shards in her reach. Holding it up so Steve could see, a small smile tugged at his lips at the words 'I love you' on his chest. _

_ It wasn't spoken words, but in that moment, it was enough. _

* * *

****A/N: Question for consideration; are the chapter lengths good? I can either make them shorter and therefore the updates more often, or longer but longer waits. They tend to range from 4,000-8,000 words. **

**Coulson's ringtone is _Secret Agent Man_ by Johnny Rivers. **

**BellaDamonLover: Thanks! I think I'll keep it ;) Ironically, I've read your last three reviews in the exact same spot of the hallway of my university. I mean, I walk that way often, but it's just ironic. :P**

**And yes, Bethany's response to the subway girls? I figured some forward girls of this time would make our poor lost Steve uncomfortable. And what was Bethany gonna do? Karate chop them on the subway? **

**Forevermore21: I love Steve too! I just can't get enough of him. I cannot express how perfect of a specimen I think he is. I now have a unrealistic impression of guys.**

**FeliciaFelicis: YES! YOU NOTICED! Haha, I hoped someone would before I pointed it out! You seem to always notice those little details I add. I have every intention to add little snippets (;]) of their past throughout the story, so you'll get plenty of those! Especially during the Avengers plot. Stuff happens, memories spark. You'll see! As for Theo; he ain't going nowhere! I'm kinda using him to show how Bethany has grown as a person over the years. She's not concerned with herself at all anymore, and Theo plays a part in showing Steve and Bethany their future potential.**

**Kadienewberg: I'll be doing just that! Thanks for giving me your input! It's great to know people love fluff and romance as much as I do. Hopefully this chapter showed how even in a short amount of time, these two can learn a lot about each other and more importantly, themselves.**

**lilnightmare17: Expect the action within the next two weeks for sure! I have a surprising lack of assignments and shifts this week, so I'll be able to write more often. (This update came days before it was supposed to. And I mean I planned to update it on Tuesday.)**

**And here's a little thank you for all you silent followers and ghost readers; everytime I see my traffic chart go up with visitors, my heart warms. I am truly grateful for all of you.**


	15. Chapter 15

****A/N: What's this? ANOTHER UPDATE?! I've come to a place in my life where I've read basically every fanfiction that I want to read, watched every movie that I want to see and caught up to every TV show on TV. There's also the added bonus of getting a call from my manager telling me that they booked too many people to work tonight and since they know two of my favorite shows play on Sundays, they gave me the day off. Can you say "sweeeettttt"? **

**Therefore, chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

Bethany's hand moved from it's position on Steve's stomach up to the crook of his neck. He looked down at her to see her eyes fluttering open. "Hi," she said quietly as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Sleep well?" He asked, moving his hand from her hip to the divot of her body.

As she always did when waking up, Bethany smacked her lips together softly, a yawn escaping her mouth. "Mmm, what time is it?"

Steve peered over the pillow and smiled, "7:45."

"I am not going able to sleep tonight," She said, moving so her head was leveled with his. "You should've woken me up earlier."

"You needed a rest," Steve told her, their noses almost touching. "And you look so relaxed when you're sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

Steve's stomach let out a loud growl, to which they both broke out into laughter. "We should feed you. You missed lunch and dinner because of me."

"I don't mind," Steve admitted to her quietly, not ready to let go of this perfect moment, no matter how hungry he was. "This is the most at peace I've been in for a long time."

"Me too," she whispered back. Steve moved his hand up to his neck where Bethany's was resting, intertwining their fingers together and bringing their clasped hands to rest on his stomach.

"I meant what I said," Steve told her. "About you changing. It's a good change."

"I may have matured," Bethany agreed. "But I know I was happier then."

"We'll just have to fix that," Steve assured her, resting his forehead against hers.

His stomach growled loudly again, making Bethany chuckle. "Let's fix that first. What are you up for?"

They settled on spaghetti, both of them changing into their pajamas before they started to boil the water. Together, they moved around the kitchen, Steve cutting a loaf of bread so they could make garlic bread, Bethany stirring the noodles and sauce. It was fairly dark outside, but neither had turned on the lights. The room seemed to scream peace and romance, especially when Bethany put three candles in the middle of the table, their flames flickering softly. She had plugged her phone into the speakers and picked a playlist she made specifically for Steve. It wasn't only songs he knew, but other jazz songs through the years and some quiet melodies.

"Smells good," Steve said quietly. "I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal like this."

"My instant pancake batter doesn't count?" Bethany asked with a smirk. "Molly, get off the table."

"I like this song," Steve said, coming up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She leaned back into him a little, enjoying the comfort. She felt one hundred times better than she had before. Waking up and seeing Steve there only made her realize that he was telling her the truth; he was there to stay. He really wanted to give them a second chance. And she knew she wanted to as well, but a new problem was coming to light. Soon she would be going back to work, a profession that almost made it impossible to have a relationship with. It was a lifestyle she chose long ago. And while she once said if Steve came back, she'd do anything for him, giving up SHIELD, the place that had become home over the last 60 years, was something she knew she would have a hard time doing.

_"Tick tock every heartbeat drops whenever you're around baby, can't seem to chase those clouds away. There's no escape from it all…" _Bethany sang along. Steve's hands moved down her arms, finally wrapping around her body, the two swaying side to side carefully.

"After dinner," Steve whispered into her ear. "Maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Sure," Bethany said, eyes closed and savoring the moment. "Perhaps one you haven't seen? You liked _Hercules _and _A League of Their Own_."

"Just pick something where I won't spend the entire movie trying to understand the popular culture references."

A girlish chuckle escaped Bethany lips, "Okay."

"Laughing at my inabilities," Steve spoke into her ear. "Some things never change."

"I'm not laughing _at _you," Bethany said with a big smile. "I'm laughing _with _you. Except you aren't laughing. Now can I have my body back so I can drain the noodles?"  
Steve pretended to think about it for a couple seconds before letting her go. "Temporarily."

"Are you flirting with me?" Bethany asked as she moved to drain the pasta.

Steve drew the back of his finger down her bare arm. "Is it weird?"

She shook her head. "Is that where we are now? Flirting? I'm afraid I'm a little rusty."

"Flirting is in your blood," Steve reminded her. "I'm one hundred percent sure that a Stark invented it to begin with."

"That's probably true," Bethany agreed, mixing the pasta with the sauce. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

Bethany made the stupid decision that the movie they should watch was _Titanic_. She figured it would be good since it happened before Steve was born, but at the same time would teach him a lot. It was something that was used as pop culture references a lot.

She just forgot about Jack's death.

"Well," Bethany said when she turned off the TV. "Look, I forgot about Jack..."

"It-it's okay," he told her quietly. Steve was sitting upright while Bethany was lying across the couch, her legs resting on his. "Good movie."

"Yup," Bethany said, scratching her head.

"I enjoyed it," He assured her.

Bethany raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to lie."

"No, it _was _a good movie. Sad ending, but…"

"You look tired," Bethany suddenly noticed. "I guess we should clean out the spare room so you can get some proper rest."

"I don't think it'll help," Steve said quietly.

Bethany sat up, her hand going to the back of his neck. "Steve; talk to me."

He sighed, playing with the hem of her shorts. "I can't sleep. I'm so afraid that next time I close my eyes, I won't be able to open them again. And even when I convince myself that it'll be okay… I just have nightmare after nightmare."

"PTSD," Bethany said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," Bethany explained. "A lot of soldiers return home unable to keep nightmares at bay because of what they've seen. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm sure it'll pass," Steve whispered.

"Once you talk about them," Bethany said, her fingers lightly moving on his neck. "You need to face the fears before you overcome them."

He sighed, moving his hand up to cup her hip. "They're not fears. Just memories. I've already faced them. I had them during the war too, but they always passed."

"How?" Bethany asked soothingly. "Was there something in particular that helped?"

Steve nodded, taking in a deep breath of air. "You, actually."

Bethany nodded before standing up. "Then come to bed."

"Beth-" Steve began.

"No buts," she interrupted. "You need to sleep. You helped me today, let me help you. Come on."

Steve hesitated for a second both taking her hand and going to her bed. As they crawled under the blankets, they curled into their customary position, Bethany's head over Steve's heart, her hand on the flat of his stomach, his encircling her.

"Just try to relax," Bethany whispered. "Don't think about all that, think about only the good things in your life."

Steve nodded, thinking back to the endless nights where her kisses and moans were the perfect distraction, bringing him to the brink of exhaustion where sleep was easy. And the way she would _always_ sing him to sleep, her voice the perfect lull.

"Can you sing for me, Beth?" He asked as Molly laid herself over Steve's legs.

Bethany shifted slightly, easing herself into a more comfortable position before taking a deep breath and letting her sweet voice fill the room. _"I heard there was a scared chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you?"_

* * *

A week went by and for the most part, it was good. Every morning, they would wake up in each other's arms, sleep welcomed with open arms. One of them would shower while the other made breakfast, then after breakfast one would clean up while the other showered. They would walk around the city, go to the park, Bethany bringing her laptop and giving Steve brief history lessons. Steve was slowly getting used to the area. In fact, if Bethany had some errands to run, Steve would take a jog around town, or go to the gym down the street by himself.

Every night, they would eat dinner, watch a movie and crawl into bed together. It was all so perfect and simple, and Steve caught himself wishing that it could stay like this forever.

He was now certain that Bethany was changing just being in his presence. Throughout the week, she laughed and smiled more. Her makeup was softer, and she even enlisted his help in curling the back of her hair. She barely got any calls from anyone at SHIELD, and that seemed to make her more relaxed. Steve even caught her looking up hair salons in Brooklyn.

Today, Jen had enlisted the help of Steve and Bethany to watch over Theo while she picked up an extra shift at work. Bethany had accepted with a huge smile on her face, which made Jen question who she was and where Bethany Coulson had gone.

As for Bethany, she felt great. Sure, there was work to worry about, but with no calls from anyone, it was like work didn't exist. She found herself smiling more than she had in 70 years, laughing at the littlest things and just wanting to spread her happiness around. She felt free from everything holding her down, and Steve was the reason.

It was his soft touches, adorable smile and the insanely cute way he would try to flirt with her. She felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he was in arm's reach and caught herself memorizing features of his she already knew by heart.

They sat on the park bench, watching Theo run around the playground. "What does Jen do? I mean, it's Sunday and she's working." Steve asked, moving his arm to rest on the back of the bench, around Bethany.

"She's a nurse. When her and her husband got a divorce, he left for good. Theo doesn't see him anymore, and Jen doesn't see much money either. I mean, she gets child support cheques, but that's it."

"So she has to work for everything," Steve clarified.

"Everyone does," Bethany said.

He shook his head, "Looking around, I'm sure that's not true."

She sighed, "Okay, so a lot of people get their lives and money handed to them on a gold platter. But a lot of people have to work for their living. More than don't."

"It's nice to see that people can have luxuries now though. Not like before where it was a big deal if you could afford a new shirt."

Bethany nodded, "I learned long ago that while money isn't everything, it sure as hell makes a difference. I can't even remember the last time I worried about it, and it's been a great relief."

"SHIELD pays well, then?"

"Not too shabby," Bethany informed. "But most of my money is from Stark Industries. I hold a large share of the profits. Not to mention, Tony makes sure that if I help with the creation of _anything_, I get paid for it."

"Just out of curiosity," Steve asked, turning slightly to face her opposed to where Theo was playing. "Why do you live in a small apartment in Brooklyn opposed to a great mansion?"

"What use would I have with a mansion?" Bethany responded. "I'm barely home, and when I am, it's just me. It's big enough, it serves it's purpose. As for it being in Brooklyn, I tend to have apartments close to a main SHIELD HQ just in case. It just happens to be in Brooklyn right now. A couple years ago it was in Atlanta. Before that, Dallas. I'll have to move again soon, and I'm thinking Washington, DC."

"Why would you move?" Steve asked, brow furrowed together.

"People tend to notice when you don't age," Bethany reminded him. "Helps keep my secret a secret."

"Just like you saying you're Bethany Coulson opposed to Stark."

"Exactly like that," Bethany agreed. "It'll be hard to leave Theo though. He may not be my kid, but I can actively take credit to his knowing how to tie his shoe and the difference between PC and Mac." Steve frowned and Bethany just laughed. "I'll explain later."

Theo came running over, heading straight to the bag he insisted they bring with them. "What're you looking for?" Steve asked as he began to dig through it.

"Baseball glove," Theo said, pulling out three gloves and a baseball. "Steve, will you teach me how to catch a ball?"

Steve looked hesitant before nodding. As Theo ran to the middle of the field, Steve picked up the larger, worn in glove and flipped it in his hand. "What's wrong?" Bethany asked as she slipped the pink one onto her hand.

"Little Steve Rogers from Brooklyn never caught a baseball," Steve admitted.

"Captain America has never played America's past time?" Bethany asked in a joking tone. "If you can catch a shield, you can catch a baseball. C'mon; I'll teach you both."

Steve caught on so quick that Theo didn't even realize that the man had never caught a ball before. Theo however, often missed the ball. Bethany would lean by him and move his hand in the proper place as Steve lightly threw the ball to him. When Bethany finally stepped back to let the boy try by himself, he caught it with a victorious smile. Steve ran over to give him a high five, then moved to lift the boy up and throw him in the air.

Bethany laughed as Steve caught him, putting him down, only for Theo to cry "Tag you're it!"

Steve turned to Bethany, giving her a sly smile. Bethany's smile dropped as she started to run away. He ran after her only at half speed, chasing after Theo when he got close, but ultimately caught Bethany first, taking a hold of her waist and spinning her around. "I got cha," he declared, as they fell down.

Bethany laughed hard, only increasing when Theo jumped on them. "Best day ever!" Theo shouted, sitting on Steve's back.

"You're squishing me!" Bethany chuckled.

"Piggy back ride!" Theo insisted, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.

"You heard the man," Bethany said with a wink. "Get off of me you fool!"

Steve leaned down, their foreheads touching briefly before standing up and running around with Theo on his back, laughing. Bethany rested on her elbows, smiling as the two played around, not giving a second thought to the rest of the world.

Bethany brought her hand up to her stomach, lying it flat. _I don't know when, but one day Steve. And this time, I won't mess up._

* * *

After dropping Theo back with Jen, Bethany suggested they go to the Bronx and see the Yankees play. Steve agreed immediately. The first thing he heard when waking up was an old baseball game, and the only reason he knew that it was from 1941, not just because he was there, but because he truly loved the game. And games like that one was something you didn't forget.

Steve was impressed at the newly constructed Yankee Stadium. It was chilling to be there, as if history itself lived on in there, despite it only being a couple years old. It was packed with fans in pinstriped jerseys, the overwhelming smell of hot dogs and more beer vendors than Steve thought possible.

Settling into their seats, Bethany smiled. "Look at that field. First time I've been here. Actually, first time I've been to a game in a really long time. I think the last game… yeah, the last game I went to was when I was living in St. Petersburg in 2001."

"They have a baseball team there?" Steve asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, Tampa Bay does."

"They any good?"

Bethany laughed. "They weren't then. They're not bad now, but boy did they ever suck then. Popcorn?"

As the sky got darker, and the seats of the stadium became full, Steve and Bethany had striked up a conversation with an old man with sunglasses on. It began with him reaching over to take Bethany's beer, only to realize that the red lipstick on the rim didn't belong to him.

When the stadium rose to their feet to sing the national anthem, Bethany intertwined her fingers with Steve. He wasn't singing, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was focusing only on the words.

"You have a voice like Patti Page and Betty Hutton rolled up in one," the old man commented. "Although you probably don't know who they are."

"No, I do." Bethany told him with a smile. "And I'll take that as a compliment."

"Who's the dame who sang _Sentimental Journey_?" Steve asked, fixing one of Bethany's curls.

"Doris Day," Bethany said, stuffing her face with popcorn.

Steve nodded, "I think you sound more like her."

The old man nodded his head in agreement, "Although, may I say so dear, your voice is much more elegant than any of those women. And I must say, I'm impressed with you younglings knowing these old singers."

"Steve doesn't listen to much other than Peggy Lee and Glenn Miller," Bethany said with a chuckle.

"Kudos to you," the old man said, raising his beer for Steve to cheers to.

_"Why did I decide to roam, gotta take that sentimental journey,"_ Bethany sang lightly, surprised that she remembered it after all those years. "That came out in what? '45?"

"Yes," the man nodded. "Same time the war ended. I remember because all the lads would sing it. Ready to get home to their gals. Get married, have some kids. Naturally, that's true because of the baby boom. Ah, those were the days."

Bethany gave a closed mouth smile, leaning back in her seat, stealing a sip of Steve's beer. "How you doing?" She whispered to Steve.

"Like I'm at home," Steve admitted. "Maybe I should talk to elderly people more often."

Bethany body started to shake with laughter, a small cough following. "I'll keep that in mind."

During the bottom of the sixth, Bethany excused herself to go to the bathroom. The old man leaned over Bethany's empty seat to talk to Steve. "She's a keeper son. You two make a pretty special couple."

"We're uh… we're not really a couple," Steve said scratching the back of his head. "It's… it's complicated."

"Well snatch her up before someone else does. They don't make 'em like that anymore. So graceful and poised. And that voice? And they say today's singers have good voices. Not even close. It was back then, the deep and hearty pipes. And son, have you seen the way she looks at you?"

Steve felt a small smile tug at his lips. "I'm not imagining that?"

"Not at all," the man insisted. "Whatever is keeping you from going after her needs to disappear."

Steve nodded. "Thank you."

"Girls like chocolate and roses," the man added quietly as Bethany walked up.

"The lineup was literally around a corner," she said, flopping into her chair. "I miss anything?"

Steve shook his head, studying her body language. She was relaxed and casually just sitting there, but her body seemed to be facing his. Her foot was inches away from his, and she had taken over the armrest between them.

_"Your attention please," _The announcer called out. "_Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and remove your caps, and please direct your attention to the microphone behind home plate. In honor of the service men and women stationed around the globe, we will now sing _God Bless America."

Bethany took Steve's hand again as they stood up, the entire stadium breaking out into song. Bethany could feel the proud Americans' all around her, but it was from Steve's glowing eyes that she saw the most patriotic force of them all.

"God Bless Captain America," Bethany said as the song ended and the crowd started to sit.

"Here here," the old man agreed, with a pump of his first.

* * *

"Is this what it feels like to be drunk?" Bethany asked as they made their way back to the apartment. "Because this is a good feeling."

Steve chuckled, being pulled as Bethany skipped along. The Yankees had won on a walk off, making every moment of the game exciting to watch. "A little. Although when I _could_ get drunk, it was usually not a good experience."

"I've heard that about getting drunk," Bethany responded, freeing her hand from Steve's and walking backwards. "And seen it too. Poor Howard. Although Tony has worse hangovers. It must be worth it though, if people keep on drinking."

"You've never been drunk?" Steve asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I mean, I drank before, but never enough to be more than tipsy. Howard always made sure of that."

Steve put his hands on her shoulders, directing her to walk around a newspaper stand. "You miss him?"

Bethany shrugged as Steve's hands dropped away from her. "It may be hard to believe, but we had a fallout. After Tony was born, I found faults in everything he was doing. He wanted to save the world, and spent the majority of his time looking for you actually. Tony got the short end of the stick, and I was mad that he was missing out on something so important. When he died… I didn't even cry. Yes, I was sad, but I felt like if I wasn't strong for Tony then I'd be letting him down."

They turned into the building, making their way up the stairs. "You really love Tony, don't you?"

She sighed, turning down their hall. "He's the only family I have. He's so much like Howard, even if he won't admit it. And he's always made me happy. He's a little punk, but I wouldn't change him."

Steve took out his key and opened the door. "I think I'm going to make some food, if you wanna hop in the shower."

"Sounds good," Bethany agreed. "I have sand where sand shouldn't be. There's a box of mac'n'cheese in the cupboard above the toaster, if you wanna try that. There's like five steps."

Steve nodded as Bethany wandered into the shower. He opened the cupboard and began to read the instructions, feeling confident enough to do this without Bethany's assistance. As the water boiled, Steve flipped through a newspaper Bethany had subscribed to the week prior, just for him. Per usual, he could hear Bethany singing in the shower, her velvety smooth voice drifting towards him.

Usually, he didn't know the song, but the way she sang it sounded like it could be from the 40's. Whether it was the way she held onto certain notes, or just that her voice had that tone, he wasn't sure. But he often looked up the original after hearing her, and was disappointed. There was just something about the way Bethany sang it that made it so simple and beautiful. Make the words mean something other than just another sound.

_"And let's delay our misery. Save tonight and fight the break of dawn. Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone." _The water began to bubble over the pot and Steve got up to complete the steps for their late night snack.

When Bethany came out, Steve was just pouring the pasta into two bowls. He looked up, doing a double take. "I stole your shirt," she told him, taking her bowl. "You left it behind the door, and I forgot my pjs in my room."

"That's fine," he said as they moved to the couch. "Looks good on you."

"This is good," Bethany informed him as she took a spoonful of noodles. "I think you're ready."

"For?" Steve asked, trying to ignore the fact that her very wet hair was making transparent marks on his white shirt.

"I leave Wednesday, remember? I mean, I'll only be gone for 5 days tops, but you'll have to fair by yourself. I have immense faith in you, Captain."

Steve took a couple spoonfuls, mulling this over. "It's going to be weird being here alone."

"You'll have Molly," Bethany said with a smile. "In my experience, she's a great listener. Not to mention, she always knows when I'm in a bad mood. And despite what scientists believe, I think cats have feelings. I mean, she _hates_ Jen. Won't go anywhere near her. And Jen and Theo will be across the hall if you need someone."

"You'll have your phone, right?"

Bethany nodded. "I even programed your very own ringtone. Everyone worth calling on my phone has one. It's a very selective list."

"Please tell me it isn't _Star Spangled Man_ or anything like that."

Bethany bit back a smile. "No…."

"Bethany," he groaned.

"It's not _Star Spangled Man, God Bless America _or _Star Spangled Banner_," she insisted.

Steve sighed, taking his phone out of his pocket. After a couple of seconds, he figured out how to call Bethany's phone. _"America-FUCK YEAH- coming here save the motherfucking day. America-FUCK YEAH- freedom is the only way."_

Steve narrowed his eyes as her phone rang loudly, Bethany clutching her stomach, laughing so hard at his reaction. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." Pressing the end call button, Steve shook his head. "Everyone's ringtone matches who they are. I'll look around how one less vulgar that represents you, but until then, it stays."

Polishing off the bowls, Bethany fed Molly as Steve changed into his pjs. Since Bethany stole his shirt, he came out in only his bottoms, leaning on her bedroom doorframe, waiting for her. They realized the benefit of sharing the same bed. Not only did they both feel more at ease and able to sleep, they didn't have to pull out the couch every night or clean out the spare bedroom which was the definition of a pig's sty.

"Tomorrow," Bethany said crawling under the sheets. "SHIELD is supposed to send over everything Howard put in storage for you. There's not much, but you'll have your sketch books, uniform, records."

Steve lay in the bed, the mattress falling slightly under his weight. Bethany's body curled next to his, her hand on his bicep. "Part of me feels like I should let those things go."

Pulling the comforter around them tighter, Bethany shrugged. "I still have some of my stuff from then. Besides photographs I mean. I still have my record player, some of my clothes. Things I don't necessarily need, but it's nice to have."

"Your earrings," Steve said, gaze on the ceiling.

"Diamonds will never go out of style," she told him quietly. "Steve?"

He turned his gaze to hers, their noses just touching. "Yeah?"

"I've had a lot of birthdays. A lot of Christmases. But the earrings have always been my favorite. They were given to me by two people who shaped my life. Who _changed_ my life. I haven't gone a day in 70 years without wearing them."

His hand went up to cup her face. "Beth?"  
"Mmm?" She hummed, eyes flickering open. He could see her happiness in her eyes, something that had been lacking the week prior. They were no longer hard and filled with pain, but shimmering with bliss. Even her face seemed to be softer, a smile gracing her face easier than the first few days where it always looked strained. And oh, her laugh. That beautiful, careless laugh that escaped her lips at the simplest of things. It had returned with the smile, with the change in her eyes.

With the old man's words ringing through his head, Steve found the confidence to lightly press his lips against hers. As soon as they touched, they were like magnets. The pull them became impossible to ignore. Bethany responded against his lips, tentatively at first, almost unsure, but as her heartbeat increased and the butterflies in her stomach began to dance, she pulled herself flush against him.

It had been years since she kissed anyone, but with Steve, it came so natural. Their lips seemed to remember the other's perfectly. It was like no time had passed, no heartbreak and no change. It was just the two of them, clinging to each other, kissing, nipping and moaning.

Steve rolled them over so he was hovering over her. Bethany wrapped her arms around his neck as his fingers softly moved up and down her sides, barely touching, but enough to spark desire through her. She truly felt alive as feelings of lust overtook her. He was the last person to touch her like this, and here he was again. Every kiss, touch, sound was amplified. She was surrounded by Steve, and it felt better than anything she could have imagined.

Oh, how she wanted him. How she wanted everything to stay exactly as they were, right in that moment. Just the two of them, nothing else. The world around them could go to hell and she wouldn't even care. She had everything she needed with him.

Steve moved his head down to her neck, allowing her to breath. A small whimper, Steve's favorite, escaped her as his hot lips moved closer to her sweet spot. Her mind was hazy to everything else except him. But as one of his fingers trailed down the inside of her thighs, she was provided with a moment of clarity.

"Steve," she said, in a tone he recognized as 'stop'. He halted his sweet assault, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Trust me, there's nothing I want to do more than this, but we need to think clearly about this before we get into trouble."

He hated that she was right, but _she was right_. Rolling of off her, they laid side by side, staring at the ceiling. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Bethany insisted. "Just last time we jumped right into sex and look where that got us. I've gone almost 70 years without sex, I think I can go a couple more weeks."

She shifted to lay her head on his chest, her fingers dancing along his stomach. "I'm okay with that. I was the one who wanted more than a physical relationship."

He could feel her smile across his skin. "I'm just happy you want to be with me again."

"You drive me crazy sometimes," Steve admitted. "But I know that you were made for me, and that I was born to make you happy. That much is clear."

"So does this mean we're going steady?" Bethany said, a chuckle in her tone.

Steve's laughter rumbled in his chest, but he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. "If work Bethany allows it."

"I think she'd enjoy having someone more than a cat to come home too," Bethany revealed.

"Then we're going steady," Steve said quietly. "Good night Bethany Stark."

"Good night, Captain."

* * *

****A/N: So the next chapter will be the beginnings of _The Avengers_ plot. **

**The unnamed songs in this chapter were _Draw the Line_ by Cascada, _Save Tonight_ by Eagle-Eye Cherry and _America, Fuck Yeah _by Team America.**

**BellaDamonLover: This soon enough for them to get together? In my original outline, it wasn't going to be for a little longer, but a follower gave me an excellent, evil idea and I figured it would only be better if they got together sooner rather than later if I was gonna do her idea. Yup, more Theo in this chapter. I think he'll make a little guest appearance in the next chapter, but then I'll have to wait until after I see _Winter Soldier_ to see whether or not he'll stay. **

**kadienewberg: I think they're cute too. Action will be coming at the end of the next chapter, and then it'll be like 10 chapters of _Avengers _plot. As for being funny; I'm not a funny person. Like at all. I have my moments, but they're rare and few. However, I'll try to add them where I can. **

**FeliciaFelicis: Sorry about your cat! I understand completely; an old family cat of ours died while we were on vacation and another to liver failure. It's hard losing a pet. I literally couldn't deal with it if Molly died, I love her that much. Although, she's not that fond of me. She absolutely loves my mother however. But, hey what can I do?**

**I have to admit, I didn't come up with the paint snippet. I stole it from _London_ (another Chris Evans movie) and I find his character in that movie relates a lot to Bethany. **

**Thank you to my other reviews, and all my readers. Every follow, favorite and review makes me want to update quicker. **


	16. Chapter 16

****A/N: So I've debated ending this story and then starting it in another story, but I think I'm gonna just write the whole damn thing here. It could very well be years before I complete this story, depending on how my Cap muse continues. **

**I've been writing different Cap fanfics for myself since September (this one clearly my favorite), so I'm surprised the fangirling is going strong still. But hey, you've seen Chris Evans' body. Can you really blame me?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lilnightmare17, since it was they gave me a brilliant idea for the plot that I didn't think about, ever. **

Chapter 16

Steve and Bethany stood outside the apartment building, a black duffel bag at Bethany's feet, waiting for the SHIELD escort car to pick her up. It was barely 6:30 am, but she knew the faster she got there, the faster she'd get home. May, for inexplicable reasons, was her favorite month of the whole year. It could have been since it was a time of renewal. The snow, or more like slush, of the winter months were long gone, and the trees were blooming proudly. She felt good standing outside, with her recently rekindled relationship in the air that screamed renewal.

As the black car pulled up and popped the trunk open, Steve moved to place her bag inside. Bethany tapped on the passenger's window, telling the SHIELD agent with the unfortunate task of driving other agents around that she just needed a moment before they could go. When Steve and Bethany met in the middle, they embraced each other tightly.

"So remember to feed Molly. Give her lots of water, and if it gets hot, give her an ice cube to play with. She likes to do that for some reason. Oh, and if you make a salad, she likes lettuce. But make sure she doesn't eat it all in one piece. Maybe rip up some small ones? I have my phone, and it'll be on the entire time, but if something does happen and you can't get a hold of me, don't freak out. SHIELD communication lines sometimes go down when we're experimenting. If you need any help with the area, Jen will be across the hall, and she's already said that you can drop by a night for dinner if you want…. Umm, what else? I feel like I'm-"

Steve silenced her with a soft, but breathtakingly passionate kiss. "I feel like that was your very polite way to tell me to shut up."

Steve smirked, leaning his forehead against hers. "It worked, didn't it? Relax, I'll be fine."

She sighed, her hands resting on his biceps, slowly moving up and down. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I mean, can you blame me for being a little worried? You set off the fire alarm yesterday and thought it was the cooking timer."

"Honest mistake," Steve said, cringing at that very embarrassing moment. "And if one of us should be worried about the other, it's me with you."

"I told you," Bethany told him with a small smile. "It's just a mandatory inspection. One senior SHIELD agent is supposed to be present at all times, and it's my turn. I just need to make sure everything is running smoothly, and then I'll be back before you even miss me."

"I doubt that," Steve said, his lips nipping hers gently. It felt nice, actually, to have someone worry about her. Everyone just assumed that since she could heal, that there was no reason to be worried about her. Half the time, she didn't even get an extraction team.

"Five days, tops." She reminded him. "I shouldn't get another assignment since Fury's under the impression you can't take care of yourself long term."

Steve frowned. "His lack of faith in me is disturbing, considering he wants my help in the future."

Bethany bit back a smile. "Remind me that we need to watch _Star Wars_. And don't take it personal. He wants your combat skills and military experience. What? What's with that face?"

"I saw you pack your gun," Steve admitted.

"Its part of the uniform," she told him pointedly. "I've been doing this for decades Steve. Half of the agents have either been trained _by_ me, or by someone I've trained. Oh! And remember to clean Molly's litter. She _will_ pee on my bed if you don't, and since my bed is your bed, you should be concerned."

"Yes dear," he said in a mocking tone but leaned down to kiss her again. He could feel her smile into it, fingers moving up his arms and around his neck where they began to play with the hair at the nape. His whole body tingled, just like every moment of being with her the last few days. She was addicting. She brought him so much happiness, no longer a painful source of misery.

As they separated, their foreheads touching, Steve couldn't keep it in.

"I love you."

Once they hit Bethany's ears, she visibly cringed. There they were. Those three damned words again. Words she said a million times in her thoughts, to Howard, to Tony. Those eight simple letters. Each word so easy to say individually. _I_ am going to take a shower. They _love_ to cause havoc in the halls. _You_ hungry?

Steve sighed, fuelled by aggravation. "Still can't say them, can you?"

He took a step back, escaping from her arms. "Steve-"she tried, visibly shaken.

"No, its… its fine," He told her, but it was clear it wasn't.

"Steve, I don't have time to do this," she pleaded.

He took a few steps back, climbing one of the steps to the building. "Its… its whatever. Go."

"Steve-"

"Beth," he said closing his eyes. "Just don't. I'll see you in a couple days."

She took one last look at him, exhaling deeply, before sliding into the car and slamming the door. Steve's jaw clenched as he watched the car drive up the street, and around the corner, leaving him alone.

* * *

Arriving at the Joint Dark Energy Division where Project PEGASUS was stationed, Bethany had changed into her full SHIELD attire. The tight black jumpsuit, gun holster slung around her hips, hair in its tight ponytail. She knew other agents were looking at her as she made it through the halls. They had every reason to. She was the best of the best, in every field at SHIELD. Whole teams where based on singular aspects of her.

"How's he doing?" Coulson said, walking up beside her.

"Hi to you too, Phil," Bethany said plainly as they stepped inside an elevator.

"Sorry," he said with a small smile. "Hi, Bethany."

"He's fine," she told him with little emotion in her voice.

Phil put his hands in his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet slightly. "Do you… do you think he'd sign my trading cards?"

"You'd have to ask him," Bethany said, annoyed that the conversation was on someone she clearly was trying to get off her mind. "What's the status report?"

"Nothing," Coulson admitted, as the doors opened. "Selvig still isn't sure how to transfer the energy from the cube to the weapons, but he's sure it's possible."

"If they could do it in the 40's, they can do it now." Bethany insisted. "Where is Selvig anyway?"

Coulson lead her to an observation room outside where the cube was being held. "I'll leave you too it. By the way, Agent Barton is here too. Although, I would steer clear of him."

"And why's that?" Bethany asked, folding her arms together.

"I heard him on the phone earlier," Coulson shared. "With Natasha. Apparently he wants to send a giant box of condoms to your apartment."

"Of course he does," Bethany said clenching her jaw before walking over to Selvig. "How's she doing?"

"Stable," Selvig said, looking up from some notes. "Good to see you again, Agent Stark."

"Can I see those?" She asked, looking at the clipboard. He handed them to her and started to explain the tesseract's recent activity. "Seems normal."

"Define normal," Selvig joked. "What's normal about a magically glowing cube that emits energy?"

Bethany let out one chuckle, a small smile pulling on one side of her mouth. "I guess I've been around this thing long enough that it doesn't even surprise me anymore."

"You know, I was looking over your brother's original notes," he added. "You think with years and years of technology that we'd be closer to understand it, but we aren't."

"Doctor!" A woman came running up. "The cube! It's having some sort of reaction!"

Selvig and Bethany shared a look before rushing into the room, to see exactly what she was talking about. "'Cause it couldn't just be a normal trip, could it?" Bethany muttered to herself.

"She's spiking," one of the scientists said. "How should we proceed?"

"See what she's emitting," Bethany said taking control, taking her earpiece out of the tight pocket by her ribs and placing it into her ear. "If it's just pure energy, we can see if we can harness that alone."

She moved over to the screens, and frowned. "What do you think?"

"That's gamma radiation," Bethany said pointing to the screen. "Where's Clint?"

Selvig pointed up to the rafters and Bethany rolled her eyes. She motioned for him to come down, and he complied. "Did you see what happened?" She asked when he stood next to her.

"One minute it was fine, and the next; this."

"Helpful," Bethany noted. "Coulson," she said, her hand to her earpiece. "Stand by, we may have an issue."

"Issue?" Selvig said. "The energy surge is dying down."

"If it happened once, it could happen again. This isn't normal behaviour. It's been in SHIELD's hands for almost 70 years. This is something to be worried about."

_"Should I contact Director Fury?"_ Coulson asked through the comm.

"Yes," Bethany responded before turning to Clint. "How many agents are here?"

"A couple hundred agents, some scientists."

Bethany nodded, "Wait until we hear from Fury, but I'm going to suggest evacuating. I've heard horror stories about what that thing can do."

"Honestly Bethany," Clint said, crossing his arms. "I think you should assume full control over the situation until Fury gets here. There's more than just SHIELD employees here. There's husbands and wives. Children."

"Shitttttttt," Bethany said, nodding. "But you know I can't take full control until another SHIELD agent vouches-"

"No need," Coulson said coming in. "You haven't had a mental lapse in 15 years."

"That you know of," Bethany said taking the outstretched phone from Coulson.

"_Stark? What's the situation?" _Fury said through the phone.

* * *

Bethany and Coulson watched as people began to evacuate. Director Fury had agreed to give Bethany full control of the situation until he arrived. Her first priority was getting everyone out as safely as they could.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she sighed when she saw it was Steve. "This isn't really a good time," she told him.

"_I thought you said it would be easy."_

"There's just a little situation. Look, I'm almost 100 percent sure the communication towers around here will spark out. Just make it quick," she said as she watched Coulson pretending not to listen.

"_It-it can wait_," he told her. _"Call me when you can?"_

"Okay," Bethany said bidding goodbye.

"Problem?" Coulson asked.

Bethany sighed, "Not as big as the one at hand."

A little girl running in front of them tripped, her teddy bear falling to Bethany's feet. The girl looked terrified as Bethany bent down to pick it up. "Here you go sweetie," Bethany said to her, giving her a small smile. "Where's your parents?"  
The girl took the bear, sucking her thumb. "I don't know," she said around her thumb, tears welling in her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Connie," she said taking her thumb out.

Bethany moved to pick Connie, resting her on her hip. "Let's go find them."

Coulson's eyebrows shot up, but followed her as they began searching for Connie's parents. "I'm scared," Connie admitted.

"That's good," Bethany admitted. "Having fear is reasonable."

"Do you get scared?" Connie asked quietly, as Bethany pushed around some SHIELD agents.

Bethany sighed, "Sometimes."

"My daddy talks about you," Connie told her. "He says you're the best agent. That you do all the missions that are dangerous."

"Someone has to do them," Bethany told her. "But that doesn't mean I don't get scared. I just remember that fear is what keeps me going."

"Connie!" A woman screamed from across the hall.

"I think we found 'em," Bethany said giving Connie a smile.

As the woman ran over, she wiped away stray tears. "Thank you so much!"

"Just get out safe," Bethany told her before giving Connie a smile. "Stay strong Connie."

As Bethany turned around, she ran right into Coulson. "Why are you standing there? There's things to do. Fury and Hill should be here any moment." Coulson nodded as they made their way outside. "Who's idea was it to have children here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Coulson admitted.

"I didn't even know SHIELD agents had families," Bethany muttered.

"Mostly the doctors and scientists. The people who can for the most part build a life in one spot. But many agents _do_ pursue relationships."

"Oh, I'm aware of that," Bethany said, crossing her arms. "But what's the point in creating a relationship with someone if it isn't going to go anywhere. No marriage, no kids."

"For some people it's enough," Coulson told her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Where is this coming from?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I've been thinking about my life the last couple of days. Is all this really worth it if we don't get any of that?"

Coulson didn't have time to answer as helicopter began its descent. "How bad is it?" Fury asked as he and Maria Hill got out.

"That's the problem sir." Coulson admitted. "We don't know."

"Stark?" Hill said in her usual 'I'm-better-than-you-voice'.

Bethany crossed her arms, really not liking Maria Hill. In her opinion, she should be the second in command to Fury. She could take Maria out in three seconds flat, and have her begging for mercy in 10. "Follow me," was all Bethany said as they made their way through the chaos and down to where the tesseract was.

"We recorded an energy surge from the tesseract four hours ago," Bethany explained.

"NASA didn't authorize any tests, Stark." Fury said.

"They weren't doing any tests," Coulson started. "They weren't even in the room. Spontaneous event."

"It just turned itself on?" Hill asked, surprised.

Bethany raised her eyebrows. "Well, it _is_ an energy source."

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asked, trying to break the tension between the two female agents.

"Climbing," Coulson said.

"We can't turn it down," Bethany added. "Most of the people have already evacuated, but there's still some people here."

"Coulson, can you make sure we get as many people out as possible?" Fury asked, to which the agent nodded and left.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile," Maria spoke up.

"Are you suggesting we let these people just stay here like nothing is wrong?" Bethany said, folding her arms together as they walked down a staircase.

"If we can't control the tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"Do you even hear what you're saying before you say it?" Bethany countered.

"Hill, I need you to make sure that the phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury interrupted, long used to the opposing opinions.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

Bethany concealed the urge to yell at her. _Of course it's a priority, there's no point to this project if they're lost…GAH!_

"Until such time as the world ends," Fury said before Bethany could exploded. "We will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes sir," Hill said, clearly unhappy as she commanded two SHIELD agents to follow her.

"Please works the same way," Bethany muttered. "Just in here," she said pointing Fury to Doctor Selvig.

"Talk to me doctor," Fury spoke up. "Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The tesseract is misbehaving," Selvig explained easily.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked, not pleased.

"It's just the truth," Bethany told him.

"Not only is she active," Selvig explained, directing Fury to the data. "she's… behaving."

"I assumed you pulled the plug."

"She's an energy source," Selvig clarified. "We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-"

"We prepared for this, Doctor." Fury reminded him. "Harnessing energy from space."

"We can't do that until we have a harness," Bethany spoke up. "We still don't know how to transfer the energy into the prototype. And since every one of Dr. Zola's documents was destroyed during a HYDRA raid in 1944, we're going off calculations, which aren't complete yet."

"She's throwing off interference," Selvig enlightened. "Radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

Bethany gave a dry chuckle, "In our experience, doctor, that can be _very _harmful."

"Good choice ordering immediate evacuation," Fury commended.

"Yeah, well we don't want another Banner incident," Bethany said softly.

"Where's Agent Barton?"

Selvig scoffed, clearly unimpressed with Clint. "The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual."

Fury called Clint down, ready to get the extra details of the situation. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well," Clint said as they walked towards the tesseract. "I see better from a distance."

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

Bethany took her gun out of it's holster and checked for the fifth time that day that it was loaded. "No one's come or gone. Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there's any tampering sir, it's not at this end."

"'At this end'?" Fury asked slowly.

"The cube is a portal," Bethany said quietly. "Theoretically, it opens a door to the other end of space. And Steve did confirm that when Schmidt touched the cube, he disappeared into thin air."

"Doors open from both sides," Clint added.

"Someone's knocking," Bethany sighed. "And we don't get to choose whether or not we answer."

As soon as she said this, the tesseract began to act up immensely, the ground shaking violently. The bright blue light flashed through the room, sending energy everywhere. Bethany shielded her eyes as it passed her, but refused to lose her position.

Out of thin air, a man appeared. The first thing Bethany noticed was that he was basically in head to toe leather, never a good thing in her opinion. It meant this guy meant business, and frankly, she was still half on vacation mode.

Some of the guards began to approach him carefully, their guns trailed on him. "Sir," Fury spoke from beside her. "Please put down the spear."

The leather-clad man looked at the spear in his hand before shooting it in the direction Bethany, Fury and Clint stood in. Springing into action, Bethany pushed them out of the way, feeling the cold sting of the blue rays hit her left arm, followed by extreme heat. There was also the fact that her right shoulder had popped out of place.

She groaned as all hell broke loose around her, but she knew she couldn't do much until she healed. She watched as SHIELD agent after SHIELD agent dropped to the floor, until the attacker was the only one standing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him head for Clint, so she quickly bit her tongue and used what strength she had to ram her shoulder back into place.

Bethany then ripped open the arm of her jumpsuit where the blue ray hit her, seeing her skin charred and pealing, a sickening duo. Pain was overwhelming her, and she could barely see straight. Quickly, but not quick enough in Bethany's opinion, the skin healed and she was able to gain sense of herself again. Springing up, the man walked up to her.

"Such a lovely face," he said, looking down at her, running a finger down her cheek. "With such a… ravishing body."

Bethany swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me again, or I _will_ kill you."

His eyebrows moved up in delight. "Oh, and a temper too. I must say, you could just have a use to me yet."

Bethany barely had anytime to react as the spear landed on her heart. That part in her mind that always pushed away the fear of getting hurt told her not to move. That the damage would be done, healed and then she could kill the sonofabitch for ruining her day. Except, no pain came. In fact, she could feel something flow into her heart, into her mind and take over completely. There was a brief moment of panic, and then, nothing. Everything seemed to make sense.

SHIELD was the enemy. And she was going to take them down.

* * *

After yet another night of restless sleep, Steve sat in the kitchen, his laptop in front of him. He had been embarrassed to watch it around Bethany, but he wanted to watch the Captain America footage SHIELD had provided him with. Molly sat on his lap, purring away madly. A peanut butter sandwich on one side of his laptop, his phone on the other.

Bethany hadn't called back yet. After a long day jogging around the city, pounding his anger out on a punching bag and then a cold shower, he realized his reaction was a little uncalled for. He didn't want her to say she loved him out of obligation, but in a moment when she truly felt it, like he had before she left, unable to keep it back. He wanted it to be spontaneous and heartfelt. That's why he called her. Truthfully, he'd rather apologize in person, but he just needed her to know he wasn't angry. Not now at least.

Pressing the space bar, a trick Bethany taught him the week prior, the screen paused on Steve giving men instructions. In his hand was his compass, Bethany's smiling face shining through. He remembered being embarrassed that the camera had caught that, but he and Bethany were already together at that point, so he told himself it was no big deal.

Molly meowed as Steve's fingers stopped massaging her back. "Why hasn't she called?" Steve asked the calico coloured cat. Molly cocked her head to the side, and Steve shook his head. "She told me not to worry. Why am I worrying?"

Molly jumped off his lap and went to her food bowl, seemingly done with Steve's attention. Closing the laptop, Steve got up and decided he needed some fresh air. Grabbing his sketchbook and pen, as well as his wallet and keys, he left the stuffy apartment.

As he wandered down the streets, he took everything in with bored eyes. Nothing seemed as exciting and new without Bethany explaining what they were for. Settling at a café, he pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw the tall buildings in front of him. He couldn't help but criticize the big, ugly and vulgar Stark Tower. Although, Bethany had said Tony was like Howard but flashier, so it really didn't surprise him much.

"Waiting on the big guy?" His waitress said, coming up to check on him.

"Ma'am?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Iron Man," the waitress explained, turning up to look at the building briefly. "A lot of people eat here just to see him fly by."

Steve stared at the building, wondering if he would ever meet the man. From what little reading on him he did, he understood that for the most part, Stark was a self-centred man. He wouldn't second guess him flying around just to give everyone a show.

"Right," Steve said, filling the silence. He watched as the girl twisted in her spot a little, something he once saw Bethany do when she was flirting with him. He frowned a little, taking in the waitress' nametag which read 'Beth'. _Try to get away from her and she's always there,_ he thought to himself. "Maybe another time," Steve said taking out his wallet. He felt like he needed to get away from here. Why he chose a café right in front of a building with her name on it, he didn't really know.

He wasn't really thinking. Something that happened often when it came to Bethany.

"Table's yours as long as you like," she said pouring more water into his cup as Steve put some money on the table. "Nobody's waiting on it. Plus, we got free wireless."

As she started to walk away, Steve put his wallet back in his pocket. "Radio?" He asked, clearly not sure what she meant. The questioning look on her face seemed to tell him that he wasn't right. He'd have to ask… Bethany. _Everything comes back to Beth…_

"What happened to the girl from the ballgame?" He heard from behind him.

Steve turned to see the old man from the Yankees game. "Uh… we're kind of in a fight."

"You moron," he said before turning back to his companion.

Steve frowned for a second, but knew he was right. Collecting his stuff, he started walking again, not really sure where he was going until he ended up on the subway. To his luck, there were none of those girls from the first adventure. He found the characters of New York to be interesting, but he could never understand the fashion of this day and age.

He wasn't going to say they were all horrible. In fact, he rather enjoyed the pants that looked painted on. Bethany seemed to only wear them, and he loved the way she looked in them. He was always oddly attracted to her when she was wearing pants, more so than a dress. It was almost like when she was in pants, she was making a point to the world that she could do more than sit in a corner and look pretty.

The low cut tops were nice too, but Steve always felt embarrassed when he would stare a little too long. He had become accustomed to seeing Bethany in little or no clothes, and had long stopped blushing when seeing her exposed. But it was different with other women. It was almost like they were purposely flaunting their bodies to get a response, and Steve's response was looking in a completely different area and forcing himself to think of other things.

He had to admit though, the dresses now-a-days were nicer. The colours were brighter, the prints bolder and the shape more flattering. Bethany had pointed out different types of dresses to him one night. The everyday dress, the maxi dress, the office dress and the LBD. He saw a difference in each and every single one, them all having a place and a purpose.

He ended up at the gym. He wasn't consciously thinking about it, but he knew he needed to work off some more steam. He felt anxious and jittery, and just needed to punch something and quick. He wasn't used to doing weeks of basically sitting. Steve wouldn't go as far to say he missed the war, but he definitely missed the action. He couldn't live like this; he had to do something to keep himself active. Just yet another thing he would have to discuss with Bethany when she got back.

"All alone today?" The owner said as Steve walked up to him.

"She's on a business trip," Steve said as he pulled out the wad of bills.

"Glad to see she has a friend though," he said as he counted the bills. "Always came in here alone. She'd get some of the boys in the ring and wipe them out ten seconds flat. That girl is something special, but always seems so reserved. The boys have a theory that she's a secret agent."

Steve gave a polite smile as the man handed him the key. "Just don't forget to lock up."

* * *

"You here with a mission sir?" Steve asked as he unrolled the tape from his hands.

"I am," Director Fury responded.

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it," Steve looked up where Fury was holding out a folder. He instantly recognized what was in it.

"HYDRA's secret weapon," he said sitting down and looking at it. He thought he had seen the last of it.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you," Fury explained. "He thought what we think; the tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked, handing the file back.

"He's called Loki," Fury said slowly. "He's… not from around here. There's another thing you need to know, Captain. It's about Agent Stark."

Steve tried to not let it show in his body that he was anxious. That he knew whatever Fury was about to say couldn't be good, because if everything was fine, he knew Bethany would be there with him, helping him understand everything that revolved around the blue cube. "What about Bethany?"  
Fury sighed, "Loki has her under some kind of… let's say spell. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"Is she okay?" He asked, standing up, clenching his fists slightly.

"Are far as we know; yes. Although her thoughts aren't her own. They're being controlled by Loki."

"Can it be undone?" Steve asked, trying to sound calm but knowing his worry was slipping through. He just got her back. He couldn't lose her again.

"We're still unsure," Fury admitted. "Look, we're not saying that Agent Stark is the enemy, but if you're in, you have to be prepared for the possibility of having to fight her."

Steve picked up his bag and moved to pick up one of the punching bags he had lined up. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you at Agent Stark's apartment… Is there anything you can tell us about the tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should've left it in the ocean," Steve told him, jaw clenched.

* * *

Phil Coulson loved his job. Every day brought a new adventure, a new location and a new face to meet. He especially loved that he was privy to all the world's secrets. But one thing he hated about his job was that when something happened to their own, it was like something happened to them.

Upon hearing about Loki's attack and him claiming Bethany, Clint and Selvig for himself, they knew what they had to do. They had to assemble the Avengers. There wasn't another option. They weren't prepared to go up against a demi-god, an agent with incredible shot and another with, for all intents and purposes, immortality. Fury was to inform Rogers, since the man barely knew anyone. Natasha was to go after Banner. She was the closest to him at the present moment, and they all knew she could take care of herself. It was Coulson's job to inform Tony, a task he knew wasn't going to be simple.

A fleeting thought in his head reminded him how easy it would be for Bethany to assemble them all. She had a personal relationship with the three men, and they all trusted her. But then again, all three of the men would jump at the opportunity to help in getting her back, if not saving the world. And this Coulson understood. He never knew what it was, but there was something about Bethany that made everyone want to help her. She could take care of herself, but there was just this quality. Clint once said it was because of how young she looks and it's deception on everyone.

As the elevator door opened, Coulson hung up the phone. "Security breech!" Tony declared. "That's on you."

"Mr. Stark," Coulson said as hello.

"Phil," Pepper said with a smile. "Come in."

"Phil?" Tony asked, getting up and following Pepper.

"I can't stay," Coulson informed, as Tony rambled on about his first name being agent.

"Come on in. We're celebrating," Pepper explained.

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony insisted.

Coulson held out a SHIELD tablet carrier. "We need you to look this over. As soon as possible. It's time sensitive."

"I don't like being handed things-"

"Mr. Stark," Coulson interrupted. "It involves Bethany."

Tony's joking demeanor dropped, taking the tablet away and quickly moving to open it. "What happened to her?"

"She's been brainwashed by a man named Loki," Phil explained. "She's completely under his control now. We need you to look over this, and come in. These are the other Avengers candidates, who we've also called in. It's imperative that we get back both Bethany and the cube Loki stole."

Tony's eyes flickered over the images projected. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought," Tony muttered, eyes being drawn to Steve's screen. "And I didn't even qualify."

"This has gotten out of our hands," Coulson explained, moving down to stand near him. "They found him two weeks ago. Perfect condition. I already know he'll agree to help us."

"Why?" Tony asked. "Because he's all about freedom and righteousness?"

Coulson frowned. "No. Because he and Bethany had a relationship."

"Wait, what?" Pepper said. "Bethany had a relationship with _who_?"

"Captain America?" Tony asked. "My aunt had a- this explains my entire childhood."

"I'm under the impression they've rekindled the flame," Coulson added. "She's been helping him adjust."

Tony's eyes shot up momentarily, now understanding why everytime he called, she told him she was busy. "Was it… serious?"

"Have you ever hacked into SHIELD's database to read about Bethany's medical history?" Coulson asked, folding his arms.

"A lot of it is redacted," Tony mumbled.

"She was pregnant in 1944."

"What?!" Pepper shouted.

Tony turned his gaze to Coulson slowly. "What happened?"

"That we don't know," Coulson revealed. "Bethany refuses to talk about it. But our focus should be solely on getting her back."

Tony nodded as Phil and Pepper left, leaving him with _a lot_ of homework.

* * *

****A/N: I got 6 new follows in just the one day in between posts, so that's actually quite exciting for me. I just wanted to welcome you guys to the group! And that thing with Bethany and Steve at the beginning? You didn't think I'd let them off easy did you? I want them together, but I think having them argue over things, struggle with their relationship makes them more… realistic. **

**A new _Winter Soldier _clip came out today and I actually watched it 10 times in a row. Looks like Cap's abilities are being explored beyond what I ever expected, and I'm extremely excited.**

**So I checked the other day, and this is like the 3rd longest Captain America story on the site. That's insane considering it's only been like a month and a week since I posted this. It's 200 pages in my Word, and that's officially the longest story I've ever written. And yeah, sometimes my author's notes are long, but I know that I'll continue to post. Now I'm trying my hardest to have the longest story… I need _some_ goals in my life.**

**Truthfully, without your favorites, follows and reviews, it may not have passed 50 words, so thank you for giving me a reason to write. **

**Kadienewberg: Thank you so much! Trust me, I understand. I'm constantly checking my e-mail for updates. It's an illness. **

**JosieBosies: I plan to keep updating as often as I can, in fear that one day I'll wake up and just forget about this all together (although it's actually taking over my life). I know how frustrating it can be to get really into a fanfic and then not have it completed. I'm gonna fight hard to finish this.**

**BellaDamonLover: Thanks for your kind words. There's no greater feeling than someone telling me that they love my writing, something I'm actually very self-conscious about.**

**Lilnightmare17: Well there you go! Again, thank you so much for the idea. I love that it's just another thing to add to Bethany's list of demons and not to mention, the Steve and Bethany relationship ledger.**

**FeliciaFelicis: Oh, I know what that's like! I'll have a great idea, and I'll write out the chapter and post it, only to remember it three days later that I forgot to add it. YES; he was Stan Lee. I am so impressed with your skills. If my writing ever starts to slack off, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll sort out my wrongs. I've been writing stories for years, and now I look back at what I thought was great at the time and have the need to rewrite the entire thing. I guess we're all continually growing as writers.**


	17. Chapter 17

****A/N: This would've been posted earlier, but we got a dump load of snow, and shovelling took precedence. Yes, there was _that_ much snow. It's sickening really. **

**There's a lot of different POV's and scenery changes in here, but I wanted to try and capture everything. And it's also short. I tried to make it as long as I could, but I'm suffering from an acute case of writer's block. Nothing to be worried about, though. I just need to push pass it. **

**Also, the dress I mention in this chapter? Google 'Hayden Panettiere Emmys 2012'. **

Chapter 17

Tony was vaguely aware that it was almost two in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to turn in. He was too overwhelmed by everything Coulson revealed. This demi-god stealing an object his father had found in 1945 while looking for the super soldier who coincidently was just found two weeks prior, and not to mention, had a life his definition of a loner.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew Bethany was a beautiful woman, and there was no doubt she had lots of good qualities. She was kind, caring, _brilliant_, witty and had a way about her that made people want to protect her. There was also the fact that she was strong, confident and could definitely take anyone out. It was just that the entire time he knew her, she was single. And the one time he asked her about her life of solitude, she told him that some heartbreaks were too hard to overcome.

Apparently, it was Captain fucking America, who up until a couple hours ago, had an annoyingly squeaky clean image of purity. Coulson didn't say that the kid Bethany had once been carrying was the great American hero's, but he had a gut-wrenching feeling that it was. Throughout his childhood, he heard stories from both his father and aunt. About his heroics, about how he never put himself first. The way the two people who he looked up to the most talked about this man, as if he was the messiah or something, made him loath the man. Especially since he blamed the star spangled man for his father's lack of interest in his life.

Hacking into Bethany's server, he screened the websites she had been on recently. There was the usual; the weather network, local hair salons and world news. Then there was also an abundance of broad question searches like 'who were the Beatles?' and 'world war two timeline'. Things that Bethany _definitely _knew. _So, the iceman was there_. _And she didn't return my calls. Bethany, what have you been up to?_

Bethany wasn't the type to let a man run all over her. She spent the majority of her life working for SHIELD. If she was to hop back into a relationship with someone who clearly left her in shambles, would she give up working for SHIELD in favor of a life with him? It really didn't seem likely. And wasn't that what all 1940's men wanted? A housewife? The thought of Bethany cleaning the house with her hair in curlers and an apron around her waist made him laugh out loud. _That wasn't going to happen._

But then, there was the fact that it almost _did _happen. That she almost became a mother, doomed to staying in the house and bending to her husband's every beck and call. That would've broke her, someone who loved control. Tony understood; he walked into a room and wanted everyone to know that he was bigger and better. There was only one person he gave the spotlight to in his entire life, and that was Bethany.

Leaning back in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why do you care_? He asked himself, reaching for his glass and finishing it off. He really didn't care about people's relationships, past or present. If it didn't directly involve him, it didn't matter. But even as he turned his attention to Bruce Banner's file, he couldn't concentrate.

_You care 'cause it's Bethany,_ Tony thought sighing, turning off the holographic file and calling it a night. _And she's the only family you have_.

* * *

Bethany didn't really know where they are. More than that, she didn't have the need to know. She didn't have the need for anything; food, sleep, answers. She felt oddly liberated, free, just as Loki had promised. She knew her sole purpose, and that was to do whatever the god asked her of. Which currently consisted on explaining how she was struck by the blue energy of his spectre and was fine.

"Interesting," Loki said, moving in closer. "And here I thought all mortals were disposable. But you… SHIELD must hold you in great interest. I bet you know _everything_."

Bethany gave him a ghost of a smile. "Let's just say, you're achieving a lot by having me here."

"Is that so?" Loki said, cocking his head to the side. "Well, now that I have the Tesseract, how do you think they will react?"

"In hidden panic," Bethany admitted. "They don't know what you want with the Tesseract, or what threat you bring. They'll do the only thing that'll make sense to them. They'll assemble a response team."

Loki gave her a devilish smile. "And should I be concerned?"

"In theory, they're a threat," Bethany promised. "But in reality, they haven't seen action together. They're untrained and therefore will cause chaos, with enough motivation."

Loki nodded, soaking in her words. "Care to divulge in the secrets of this organization and it's 'response team'?"

"It would be my genuine pleasure."

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Captain Rogers," Coulson said, outstretching his hand. "Agent Phil Coulson."

"Pleasure," Steve said stiffly, looking around at the small aircraft they were in. It made him slightly uneasy, but he knew that he had no choice in the events about to unfold. He had to save Bethany. There was nothing more important to him right now than restoring her sanity. "Beth has said some very kind things about you."

"Agent Stark is probably the best mentor anyone could ever ask for," Coulson revealed as the plane began to take off. "I'm very grateful for her knowledge, not to mention her friendship."

Steve nodded slowly, his eyes showing pain. Coulson felt bad for the man. The one thing that was keeping him grounded, keeping him sane in this new world was ripped away from him. It was clear that Steve felt lost. "Please, take a seat. We'll be arriving at the SHIELD hellicarrier, shortly."

Steve complied, his hands twisting together nervously. "Does this… happen often?"

Coulson shrugged, "Not to this extent. We're confident in our team though. Everyone at SHIELD has put finding the Tesseract number one on their agendas. We're quite good at finding out information, Captain Rogers. Hopefully we'll have Loki's location by the end of the day, if not sooner."

"And what then?" Steve asked, brow furrowed slightly.

"If we're lucky, Loki will give in. Although, in my experience, it's never that easy. Doesn't make things easier that our best asset is compromised."

"Beth," Steve stated quietly.

Coulson nodded. "It's a great advantage to have someone so experienced and expendable. Loki having her, having control over her mind, only brings us worry. She know _everything_, Captain. About the Tesseract, SHIELD's work, the key members of the team. She could expose our weaknesses."

"Is it-" he trailed off, taking in a deep breath. "Do you think you can reverse the effects that this Loki has cast on her?"

"That's hard to say," Coulson admitted. "Whatever this is, it's taken over her mind, the one thing Bethany hasn't been able to heal throughout the years. Her brain? Yes. But her mind? The things that happen _inside_? No."

"But it's a priority?" Steve asked, sitting up straighter.

"As soon as Bethany is back in our custody, SHIELD will do whatever they can, Captain. I assure you, she's a valued member of our organization. Her absence has taken a toll on every SHIELD department; field ops, mechanics, medical. You'll hear a lot of whispers about her on board. She's been a lot of agents' rock. The Phoenix is a great reassurance to everyone."

Steve frowned, "'The Phonenix'?"

"It's her codename," Coulson explained with a small smile. "The mythical creature who rises from it's ashes and heals others? Although she wasn't too pleased when it was given to her. She claims she's nothing like the bird, since she doesn't rise from anything, and only heals herself."

"Beth… isn't one for nicknames," Steve said fondly. "She'll give you one, but hates it in return."

"Well, not all apparently," Coulson reminded him. "If I were to call her 'Beth', she'd knock me out before I even saw it coming."

Steve nodded, knowing full well that she didn't let just anyone call her 'Beth'.

_"What are you doing?" Bethany asked, looking up from her book. She was laying in Steve's bed, his thin sheet the only thing cover her. _

_ Sitting at his desk, facing her, he chuckled, "Drawing."_

_ She made a face, putting her book down and gathering the sheets over to where he was sitting. "You're drawing me naked?"_

_ "No," Steve said as Bethany sat on his lap, the sheet cascading around them. "The sheet is covering you."_

_ "Why don't I have a face?" She asked, playing with the hairs at the back of his head. _

_ Steve leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I haven't decided if I'm going to draw your face as it is now, or not."_

_ Bethany chuckled, "And that means what exactly?"_

_ "You have red lipstick all over it, my darling."_

_ Bethany's face dropped, getting up and moving to the little mirror on the wall. "This stuff is too much of a hassle," she said, trying to rub it off. Steve just walked up behind her, pressing his body against hers, circling his arms around her torso._

_ "I like it," he said kissing her shoulder. "I like the marks it leaves on my body."_

_ Bethany moaned when he sucked gently on her sweet spot. "Don't start anything you can't finish. You told Bucky we'd go out tonight, remember?"_

_ Steve groaned, "Why did I say that again?"_

_ "Because ever since your last raid, you've barely left this room." Bethany reminded him, fingers trailing his arms lightly. "And don't call me 'darling'."_

_ Steve frowned, meeting her gaze through the mirror. "Huh?"_

_ "'Darling'," Bethany repeated. "Pet names are… I don't know, they just sound awkward."_

_ "So I can't call you 'darling'?" Steve clarified. "Sweetheart, love, doll face?"_

_ Bethany turned in his arms, leaning up to kiss his jaw. "I'd probably let you get away with it, but Beth is a stretch. I mean, only Howard and my dad ever called me that. Not that I don't like you saying it, it's just, that's personal. Pet names… are corny sometimes. Overused, by some couples."_

_ "What if I only say them occasionally in public?" Steve asked, tangling his fingers in her hair. _

_ Bethany sighed, rolling her eyes. "I guess I could accept that. But, you have to do something for me in return."_

_ "And what's that?" Steve asked, ghosting his lips over her forehead. _

_ "One day, and that day is only when you're comfortable with it, you need to fuck me. And I mean, hard."_

_ Steve's eyes darkened a little, "Betha-"_

_ "That is my condition," She cut him off. "Like I said, not now. But someday. I'm extremely durable, or have you forgotten?"_

_ "I just…" he sighed, cupping her face. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_ "Sometimes," Bethany began, lightly running her nails over his body. "Pain is pleasure."_

_ "Beth-"_

_ She shushed him with a light kiss. "I love that you're gentle and considerate. You never fail to put my pleasure first, and I appreciate that. I really do. But one day the passion will just build and build, and I want you to let go and just let it take over you."_

_ He sighed shaking his head, "I broke through a door the other day," he reminded her. "If I just let go, I'll really hurt you."_

_ "Just think about it? Believe me, one day you'll want it. It'll be immediate and I don't want you to think twice. And _after_ that, you can call me pet names as much as you want, and I promise not to make any faces."_

_ Steve sighed, kissing her nose. "I'll think about it."_

_ "Until then," Bethany said, dropping the sheet around her. "I was thinking we could change things up a little."_

_ "Change up how?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow._

_ "On the ground, against the wall, in the shower…" She said trailing a seductive finger down his chest. _

_ She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed slowly. "Tha-that-that could be nice."_

_ Bethany chuckled, her tongue slipping between her teeth slightly. "Calm yourself soldier, we're still going out with Bucky and Gabriella tonight."_

_ Steve groaned as she slipped away from his grasp. "The one time I actually have a date who's actually interested in me while double dating with Bucky, and I don't want to go."_

_ "That's called irony. Now put on some clothes," Bethany instructed, throwing the discarded pile at his face. _

_ "You're a cruel woman sometimes," Steve pretended to be serious, but his smile slipped through._

_ "You still love me," Bethany pointed out with a wink as she began to put her undergarments on. _

_ Steve sighed. "I still you love."_

* * *

Bethany and Loki sat in the most secluded place they could find, Loki listening intently as Bethany shared secret after secret about not only SHIELD, but who they would call in to help with recovering the Tesseract.

"His weakness is other people," Bethany told him, never skipping a beat. There was no emotion in her face, nor her voice. It was almost robotic in a way, programmed to bid to every will and desire. "He'll always do what he thinks is right. He's too righteous to let other people suffer, especially on his own account."

"I see," Loki said, leaning forward. "And if I wanted to expose the weak part of this soldier out of time, see him crumble and break his noble façade, how should I go about that?"

"Steve wears his heart on his sleeve, but he doesn't let it get in the way of work. Although, I can guarantee you, he's vulnerable right now."

"And why's that?" Loki said, that same devil-like smile crossing his face.

"Because I'm here," Bethany told him. "Because I'm the enemy."

"Yes, you _are _proving to be useful," Loki said with glee. "Now, go back to the beast."

"Dr. Banner?" Bethany clarified.

"Are you _sure_ they'll ask him to join them?"

Bethany nodded with no hesitation. "The Tesseract was giving off gamma radiation. Without a doubt, SHIELD will ask him to find the cube by channelling the gamma rays."

"How do I break him out, shall the moment arise?"

"You can't control the Hulk," Bethany said, eyes darkening slightly. "Nothing will ever control him. He's an unthinking being. No emotion, no regrets. He does what he wants, when he wants and how he wants it done."

"Just like you," Loki said with a wicked smile.

"The Hulk emerges during anger," Bethany continued. "Whenever there's danger around. Inviting him to join them will prove hazardous."

* * *

Banner was walking on eggshells. It had been a _really _long time since he had been in western civilization. But more than that, he was looking at every little source that could break the other guy out. He was secretly proud of how long he's gone without losing control, but it only made him think the big guy was ready to burst out at any moment.

But he knew he had to be here. If not to find the cube, then to find Bethany. Since the accident, she was the only one to really care about his well-being, always being there to help cover up his messes. She never seemed to judge him, telling him that he didn't have to be alone during this time. That she was there to help, and she should've told him from the beginning that she was present during the original super soldier project. Then again, he probably wouldn't have believed her if she did. But after the whole gamma ray ordeal, he wasn't ever going to rule out the possibility of anything anymore.

"Dr. Banner," He heard as he distanced himself from getting body checked in multiple directions. Turning around, he saw Agent Romanoff standing next to someone he instantly recognized as Steve Rogers.

"Yeah, hi." Banner said, shaking Steve's outstretched hand. In a way, it was a little unreal to have the success of the first super soldier right in front of him. "They told me you would be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube," Steve said with a light air.

"Is that the only word on me?" Banner asked curiously, looking around.

"Only word I care about," Steve answered truthfully. _Huh_, Banner thought. _He's just like Bethany, seemingly not worried or afraid of the other guy. _

"It must be strange for you, all of this."

"Well," Steve said looking around. "This is actually kind of familiar."

"Gentlemen," Natasha spoke up. "You might want to step inside a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

After it was established that they were not on a submarine, but in a flying carrier, Bruce could feel the other guy start to get restless. There was suddenly a million other things that could set him off. He knew that he could handle it, but he knew that the probability of finding the Tesseract or Bethany with no troubles from the other guy at all was not going to be easy.

As Steve looked around as they walked through the halls, Banner felt bad for the man. Even to him, the technology around was impressive. Easing him into the world again wasn't an easy task for anyone to do. They'd have to deal with endless questions, confusions and impatient responses.

"How long have you been… out?" Banner asked, twisting his hands together.

"Two weeks," Steve told him, his eyes endlessly looking around.

"And how's it been?"

Steve shrugged. "Not as bad as you'd think. I know how to use Google, so I think I'll be okay."

Banner chuckled softly. "Yes, that helps."

"He's been staying with Bethany," Natasha revealed. "And you know Bethany."

"That one never gives up," Banner said, saying what they were all thinking. "Smart to have her help you ease back into this life."

Steve nodded solemnly, and as Bruce took a closer look, he could see that Steve's jaw was locked tight, almost like he was trying not to… _cry_? Blinking, Bruce checked again. Yeah, he looked like he was trying not to cry.

"We'll get her back," Bruce assured him.

"You close with her?" Steve asked, voice strong despite his crumbling emotions.

"Not really," Bruce admitted. "But she's been the only constant in my life for a long time. Whenever there's a problem with… the other guy, she's always there. As soon as I heard she was missing, I knew I had to be here."

"Yeah, I really should've started off our conversation with that tip of information," Natasha admitted, remembering how easy it was to convince him to follow her as soon as she told him about the missing agent. "Now keep up. We're almost at the central control deck."

* * *

"Tell me what you need," Loki insisted as Bethany took her place next to him. Loki had asked her to stay close to him, and she complied, not questioning her role. There was no need to. There were no thoughts of unfairness or defiance. She had her orders, and she was going to follow them.

"I need a distraction," Clint responded, opening up his bow. "And an eyeball."

Loki smiled, "Excellent. And I have just the thing for a distraction." With that, Loki turned to Bethany, pushing the end of her ponytail off her shoulder. "Of course, we'll have to get you something better to wear, my dear. If you're to accompany me, that is. And I'd so like that."

"Of course," Bethany told him, blinking once.

"Something that will make you shine like the goddess you are. Something," Loki said putting his finger on his mouth. "Something that will make the super soldier even more vulnerable."

* * *

Steve stood at the deck next to agent Coulson who barely left his side since he got there. There were a million computers all around him, and from what he could understand, trying to track Bethany, Loki and Clint.

It was both nice and weird putting a face to the name of all these agents. Sure, Bethany had photos of some of them, but seeing them in three dimension, seeing their mannerisms and attitudes… frankly, it didn't surprise Steve that the Bethany he had returned to had a hard time breaking out of her shell. They all seemed so reserved. The air around the hellicarrier was similar to the SSR bases; work, work, work.

The photo they used to scan Bethany's facial structures bore into his soul. Her eyes were cold, filled with nightmares, jaw set and face pale. She was terrifyingly beautiful and Steve could feel his heart clench. He loved her, he knew that. It wasn't just her smile, laughter or knowledge. It wasn't her image, or her appeal. Despite her change, he still loved her undeniably. So much in fact that he had learned to forgive her for her mistakes. He would continue to love her no matter what, no matter who she wanted to be, but he knew that the blond hair beauty who couldn't stop laughing at the simplest of things was dying to break free. That past week had proved that much.

"It's a vintage set," Coulson told him, continuing with their conversation that Steve was only still apart of to be polite. "It took me a couple of years to collect them all."

Out of all the SHIELD agents, Bethany had mentioned Phil Coulson the most. The way she spoke of him was with a hint of pride, as if a mother bragging about her son's achievements. _"He's one of the best agents I've ever met, not because of his brains or tactics, but because of his heart."_

Steve could tell that she was right. Coulson's heart was in the right place. "Near mint," Coulson continued. Steve could feel the excitement rolling off of him. Getting reactions like this wasn't a new thing. There were the women from when he was in the USO shows, who fawned over him. It was always a confidence booster, the way they blushed when they saw him, but he always thought that their admiration should go to someone who was actually _making_ a difference in the war. Not just the poster boy.

Then there were the girls who adored him while he _was_ making a difference. It was no secret that Steve Rogers was Captain America and Captain America was Steve Rogers. Women from not only around the base, but everywhere he went smiled and flirted with him, insinuating more than Steve could ever imagine. He never cared though, since his heart was locked on to one person only.

Of course, there were men who also admired him. Who shook his hand, and thanked him with all their heart for helping them end the war. But Coulson didn't fall into either of these categories. No, Coulson was more like the kid fan base he had. "Slight foxing around the edges, but-"

"We got a hit," An agent announced. "A 67% match." Coulson started over to the screen, accepting the interruption. Somethings were more important than trading cards. Not much, but some things. "Wait, cross match. 79."

"Location?" Coulson asked over his shoulder.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse." The agent revealed. "He's not exactly hiding."

"I have a match too," the agent from the next computer spoke up. "It's Agent Stark. Same location."

Steve took a few steps forward to see Bethany's image pop up on the screen. Even though he knew she couldn't get hurt, he needed reassurance. And there she was, hair pulled high into a bun, glittering beautifully in a teal and gold gown.

"Captain," Steve heard from behind him. Director Fury stood at the main computer, expectantly. "You're up."

* * *

As Bethany and Loki made their way through the grand building, arm in arm, Bethany kept her head poised. Loki told her they weren't hiding from the cameras, that they _shouldn't_ hide from the cameras. That the world should see who would rule them, him, a god, and she would be by his side.

He had called her a goddess, and she could tell that he wasn't just flattering her. He even bought her a dress a goddess would wear; blue and gold wrapped around her tightly, but with see through material hanging around her like a toga. It was his gift to her, to show her the worth she had in his eyes. Yes, she was a pawn in his game, but in theory, the perfect woman. He seemed almost obsessed with the fact that she was human, yet was living a life like a god. Eternal. She wasn't weak. Breakable. Bethany was strong, resilient and ready for anything. There was no one more perfect to rule with him, especially since she was under his spell. She wouldn't second guess his orders, talk back to him, and pick a fight over something as simple as him not telling her he appreciated her enough. Things couldn't be more perfect.

The real Bethany would've hated to just be considered arm candy. She would've fought against everything he said, did her own thing and defy over and over again. She wasn't a glass menagerie on a shelf, only to be looked at and nothing else. But this hypnotized Bethany didn't even see the difference. It didn't bother, nor flatter her that Loki was choosing her. All she wanted was to serve him in any way he would ask.

As two security guards stopped them, Bethany quietly moved to neutralize them in three moves, not even breaking a sweat. Loki watched in amusement as the men fell to the floor by their feet and Bethany stepped over them. "What's next?" She asked, ready to move on to the next step.

"I'm about to conduct that distraction," Loki explained. "What I want you to do is stay hidden until they arrive. Then, my goddess, you come out and torture him in a way only you can."

Bethany nodded once, watching as Loki stepped away to complete the two things Barton needed; a distraction and an eyeball.

* * *

"Mr. Stark," Steve said after retrieving his shield. Together, the two stood above Loki, who was seemingly surrendering.

"Captain," Tony responded casually before leaning down a little in attempt to intimidate the god. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Loki said, a smug smile on his face.

"Bethany," Tony stated, pushing Loki on his back. "You know, yay high, brown hair, green eyes. The inability to get hurt? She's not easily forgotten. She makes a statement when she comes back from the dead."

"Oh yes, her." Loki said, smiling.

"Yeah, her. Now where is she? 'Cause let me tell you, I don't take kindly to people messing with my family. And I know Cap here is just as anxious, so why don't you save yourself a lot of embarrassment and-"

"You think threatening him is the way to get her back?" Steve interrupted. "SHIELD said she was here also."

"I'm surprised you _aren't_ threatening him, considering your… history."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked as Natasha and another SHIELD agent pulled Loki up and began to take him to the helicopter.

The front of Tony's helmet moved upwards, revealing his cocky expression. "It means you're no more of a boy scout than I am."

Steve went to open his mouth, but his gaze was caught by a glittering gold from behind the iron-clad man. "Beth?"

It was clearly her, looking more dangerously beautiful than ever before. The street lights hit the sparkles of her dress in all the right ways. The gown clung to her tightly, as if sewn directly onto her. It framed her curves perfectly, reminding Steve just how impossibly perfect her frame was. She looked royal and evil and angelic all at the same time.

Tony turned to see Bethany walking forward, her gun pointed directly at Steve. "Bethany?"

"Hello boys," she said with a sickening smile on her face. "How brave and noble; coming to save the damsel in distress?"

"Beth," Steve said slowly, taking a step forward. "Put the gun down."

She only responded by clicking the safety off. "I'm not Cinderella. I'm not a princess stuck in a tower. I'm not stuck in an eternal sleep. I don't need to be rescued. I'm a murderer," she said, expanding the last word. "I _kill_ people for a living. I'm not worth saving. Moreover, I don't _want _to be saved. Especially by you."

"You feminist are driving me insane," Tony muttered.

"You don't know what you're saying," Steve said to Bethany, advancing forward slowly.

"No, but I do," Bethany assured. "I have more blood on my hands than you could ever fathom. And we both know who my first kill was."

"Kill the dramatics," Tony spoke.

For the first time since the serum, Steve felt weak and sick. This Bethany in front of him was almost dangling her sins in front of his face as to remind him that she wasn't the angel he made her out to be. It reminded him so much of when he first discovered her pregnancy, or lack thereof. She seemed heartless.

"Would you like to join them?" Bethany asked, cocking her head to the side. "Meet our son or daughter?"

"Enough," Steve said, his voice strong. "Put the gun down."

"Or what?" Bethany asked, tempting him. "You'll kill me? We both know you wouldn't do that. That it's physically impossible for you to hurt me. Even when I wanted you to."

"Do I even want to know?" Tony asked, making a face.

"Beth-" Steve started as she pulled the trigger. Steve ducked behind the shield, as the rounds hit it.

The light clinking of the lead hitting the vibranium stopped as Steve heard a heavy 'thunk'. Peering around his shield, he saw Bethany lying unconscious on the pavement, blood trickling heavily from her skull.

"You're welcome," Tony said from behind her.

"What did you do?" Steve asked, dropping his shield and running over to her.

"Um, stopped her from shooting you," Tony said plainly.

Steve turned her head, looking at the heavy intend of her skull where Tony punched in. Her body was completely still as he picked her up. "You didn't need to hurt her."

"Okay, I've known Bethany _way_ longer than you have, and yeah. I did. She _doesn't give up_. And possessed Bethany is no exception."

After collecting his shield, Steve carried her to the helicopter where her breathing had started again, slowly, but surely. Strapping her into one of the seats, he carefully touched the part of her skull that was healing.

"At least I got her to stop," Tony explained as Natasha surveyed the unconscious girl. Natasha only rolled her eyes before moving to the pilot's seat, ready for takeoff.

* * *

****A/N: Cognitive recalibration, Tony Stark style.  
**

**I know it seems like Bethany wasn't hypnotized for long, but there's so much that I can do with her and Steve with what I've done. I'm really excited to share it with you guys. Plus my favorite parts of the movie are coming up, and I want Bethany to be present for that. **

**Kadienewberg: Yes, I did know about Bucky being the Winter Soldier. The story will basically follow the general plot of all the Marvel movies to come, just me plopping Bethany into it. Honestly, when I first read about Bucky, I actually was like "man, Steve just can't catch a break". From what little I do know about the movie, I already have a general idea of where Bethany can fit. I'm actually really excited because it's two years after the whole Avengers thing, so I'll have fun developing their relationship.**

**lilnightmare17: I have NO intention on giving up :) **

**BellaDamonLover: Hopefully the next chapter will make it up to you! It'll be full of Steve/Bethany moments. **

**No, I don't listen to Little Mix. Maybe I'll give 'em a listen to after I get tired of Nikki Yanofsky. It's bound to happen soon since she's been on repeat for two weeks.**

**FeliciaFelicis: HAHA, oh wow. Yes, I understand exactly how annoying that is. But fondueisjustcheeseandbread is the only thing I could think of. I mean, what would his password really be? Freedom1234? **


	18. Chapter 18

****A/N: I wanted this up days ago but my writer's block is weird; I have ideas. Lots, actually. But when it comes to getting them down, I suddenly forget how the conversation went in my head. **

**But after a lot of sleepless nights and long distance conversations with my sister (also known as the reason of my sanity), I've pushed through it. I think I'll be good now. I'm not going to abandon this, so don't worry! Although just a head's up; 3 assignments due next Wednesday all worth more than 30%. So it may be a couple days before the next update. **

**Starts off with a flashback. I needed a way to ease back into the plot and it felt weird where I originally had it. Cute little fluff that I believe is always welcomed. ALSO; the story just hit 220 pages in Word. That's what I call an accomplishment. **

Chapter 18

_Steve had seen a lot in his life. Some of it was beautiful. Some of it was horrible. But there were fewer things that were so breathtakingly wonderful, he felt as if he was floating. Seeing Bethany's face in the sweet, tortuous build-up, release and fall was on top of the exclusive list. _

_"What are you doing?" Bethany panted as Steve—who was resting his chin on her belly button—laid a soft kiss on her skin. _

_ "Just memorizing every inch of your body," he said quietly as she moved her hands to his shoulders. _

_ "Good idea," she said reaching over to the nightstand for some water. "Do it now before it's wrinkly and fat."_

_ Steve chuckled against her stomach, planting another kiss. "I don't love you for your body. It's just an added benefit."_

_ "What's your favorite part?" Bethany asked as her breathing became stable. _

_ Steve thought about it hard. Every inch of her was taunt and smooth. There were things like the little freckles on her shoulder, one right under her belly button that always caught his attention, but he knew the little details wasn't what Bethany meant._

_ "My favorite thing about you," Bethany started, fingers pushing back his hair. "is your arms. No… That's my favorite thing about your body. My favorite thing in your appearance is your head."_

_ "My head?" Steve said, raising an eyebrow._

_ "You have nice features," she said with a small shrug. "Beautiful blue eyes, shiny blond hair, strong jaw, perfect nose. Not to mention an incredibly full bottom lip. Hence; nice features. But seriously, ask Howard. I've always been attracted to men with good hair."_

_ Steve chuckled again, his lips lazily moving up her stomach, pulling his body up with them. "Am I allowed to pick your head too?"_

_ "Nope," Bethany said, letting out a giggle as his kisses found a ticklish spot. "My body. I picked your arms out of all your muscles and glory. Come on, pick one."_

_ He reached the same level as her breasts, kissing up the right one, taking her rosy nipple in his mouth and giving it the softest of sucks before moving up her body even more and resting at her neck. Bethany wrapped her arms around his body, opening her legs so Steve could rest more comfortably. _

_ "Steve?" Bethany asked as he bit softly into her neck, not leaving any marks. "Are you going to pick or not?"_

_ "Right here," he said sucking on the sweet spot of her shoulder. "This is my favorite part of your body."_

_ "Really?" She asked, amused. "I have a 36-24-36 body ratio and my shoulder is your favorite thing?"_

_ "I like the reaction I get from you," Steve said, licking it carefully. _

_ Bethany playfully pushed him off of her. "I will not accept that as your answer."_

_ Lying beside her now, Steve placed a hand on her bare stomach. "Fine."_

_ "What's the one thing on my body that turns you on the most?" Bethany asked. "It's not a hard question Steve."_

_ He sighed, torn. "Your breasts."_

_ "There," she said, turning on her side. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"_

_ "You have no idea," Steve mumbled as Bethany snuggled into his chest, pulling the blankets around them. _

_ "Good night Steve," Bethany said with an amused smile. _

* * *

As the helicopter landed on the SHIELD hellicarrier, a group of heavily armed agents met them with orders to bring Loki to his holding cell. Director Fury had every intention of following and questioning the man, but as many of the group piled out of the helicopter, did Bethany wake up with a start.

Her breathing was panicked, her eyes wide and body shaking. It caught everyone's attention, cautiously waiting to see what she would do. Who she was; friend or foe.

Steve however, didn't wait. He leaned down next to her, cupping her face. "Hey, you're okay," he assured her as her body continued to shake. "Doll, look at me. You're going to be okay."

Bethany swallowed hard, nodding slightly. "Where's Loki?" She asked, looking around.

"On his way to a holding cell," Fury told her, taking in her still shaken up appearance. "We have some questions for you Miss. Stark."

"She just woke up from the dead," Tony reminded him. "Give her some time to adjust."

The two men began to bicker, Bethany squeezing her eyes together tight. "Beth, you okay?"

A few stray coughs escaped her body. "Just trying to force him out," she said quietly to Steve. "My head is killing me."

"Blame your nephew for that," Steve told her, softly touching the still healing skin on the side of her face.

"How long was I out?" She asked, leaning into his touch.

"Enough for Thor to come, steal Loki, Thor and Tony get into a fight and then me breaking it up and rounding them all up."

Bethany winced. "Sounds like I missed all the fun."

Steve gave her a small smile, "There's the Bethany I know and love."

She gave him a weak smile, her head still pounding from the impact of Tony's Iron Man suit into her skull. "There's nothing I want more right now then to curl up with you and Molly and go to sleep."

"I want that too," Steve said, kissing her forehead. "But there's a lot of stuff we need to do. Need to… talk about."

Bethany sighed, the events of before her blackout swirling in her mind. "Yeah, I know."

"When we're alone," Steve told her. "Beautiful dress by the way."

Bethany looked down at the elegant design of the dress. It _was _beautiful, but all the memories surrounding it was now tainted. She loathed it almost as much as the man who gave it to her. First chance she had, she was ripping it off.

"Give her a break, she's a senior citizen!" Tony fought back to Fury.

"Can you two shut up?" Bethany asked. "I'll answer whatever he wants to know, but right now, I want to clean up and get out of this dress. And in looks, kid, you're old than me."

"You know, just 'cause you and Capsicle found the youth fountain doesn't make you any younger in age. Just appearance."

"'Capsicle'?" Bethany asked, raising an eyebrow. "Look, whatever. I'll meet you two later. Right now, I just want to change."

As she unbuckled herself from the seat and began to stand up, she was suddenly aware of how weak her legs were. It was an affect she had often when she suffered a massive blow to her head. Almost like all the nerve endings weren't completely healed by the time she woke up. Steve steadied her, placing a hand on her back. "You okay?"

She nodded, "I just need a few minutes. Can you help me to my room?"

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," Tony said, making a face. "I don't care if it's all innocent, I do not need to see or hear anything related to bedrooms and you two."

With that, the billionaire exited the helicopter. Bethany looked up at Fury, waiting for him to add his piece. He pulled out a blue bottle containing little pills that Steve recognized to be the medication to stabilize her moods due to her bipolar disorder followed by a little flat, square package.

"Under normal circumstances," Fury began as Bethany took both of them in her hands. "You'd be suspended."

"I know," Bethany answered. "But like you said; this isn't normal circumstances."

"After you clean up, everyone will be at the conference table on the main deck. See that you're there. When that's done, you'll be expected to see Dr. Torfstine."

"Understood," Bethany said before Fury turned and walked away. "They really know how to throw a welcome back party."

"They're grateful you're back," Steve assured, guiding her out the helicopter.

"Yeah, but they don't trust me." Bethany mumbled. "My room is just down this hall."

Steve sighed, his hand moving from the small of her back to her hip. "Give them time. Right here?"

"Yeah," Bethany said putting her hand on the scanner to unlock the door. "Welcome to my home away from home."

As they stepped in and the door closed behind them, Steve looked around the small room. "Cozy?"

"Help me out of this?" She asked, turning so Steve could see the zipper. He complied, slowly unzipping the tight fabric. After some struggle getting it off her hips, Bethany stepped out of the pool of material. "I've never hated something so beautiful before."

Steve watched as she sat down on the bed in just her bra and underwear. He mentally added those as the best improvements through the years. Her underwear was just a nude colour, but very small and barely covered her. Her bra was also nude, but instead of having a cone shape tips, they were curved. There were no straps, and light lace around the ban. Steve also noted that her breasts seemed to be pronounced, making one of his favorite assets undesirably beautiful.

Taking in a raged breath, Steve turned to the small bathroom and ran a cloth under the faucet, also filling the small cup that was there. Closing his eyes, he took in one more breath before surveying his body. If he didn't focus on her chest or hips, he'd be okay. _Just keeping your gaze on her eyes_, he told himself entering the room.

"Here," he said handing her the cup. Bethany took it with a small smile, swallowing two pills with it.

"What's that one?" Steve asked, pointing to the square packet where the little pink pill came from.

Bethany sighed, moving to pull her hair out of the tight bun. Steve's eyes trailed slowly to her chest before remembering where his eyes are supposed to stay. "Birth control pills."

"Oh," Steve said, looking where his hands were folded in his lap. "Is-is it… effective?"

As her hair fell around her shoulder, Bethany picked up the packet and looked at the label. "It won't be for a couple months. But this is some heavy duty stuff. Remind me to sweep the apartment from cameras and mics. I think he bugged the apartment."

Steve frowned, not completely understanding what she meant. Taking the damp cloth, he moved it up to her head where the blood was stained to her head. "No blood in your hair," he noted.

"Is now a good time to talk about what happened?" Bethany asked quietly.

"Did he hurt you?" Steve asked quietly.

Bethany shook her head. "No. To tell you the truth, I don't think he could if he wanted to. He wanted me to rule with him."

"You think he's in love with you?" He asked, giving her an apologetic smile when she winced as he scrubbed too hard.

"No," she told him. "More like infatuated. But I really didn't get too involved. He wanted me away from the Tesseract. Clint and Selvig both said that the Tesseract showed them knowledge, but I think Loki wanted me away from it so I wouldn't see the truth."

"But you're okay?" He asked again.

She nodded. "I've been through worse. But Loki wasn't what I wanted to talk about. I'm talking about what happened in Germany."

Steve's movements stopped for a millisecond before he continued. "We don't have to. It's fine."

"No, it's not." Bethany said, moving away from the cloth. "Steve, we need to talk about it."

"I know it wasn't you," Steve explained. "You were under Loki's influence. You didn't mean any of it. I know you didn't. Not after the last two weeks."

Bethany pushed his hand away when he tried to clean her cut again. "It might not have been me saying those things, but no matter how you paint it, the truth's the truth. I've killed people. I get an order, I follow through. For years, it was the only thing that made me feel… alive."

Steve watched her carefully, "Why are you telling me this? I've killed people too."

"Steve, this is different. You know that."

He sighed, reaching to take her hand. "I know. But I don't want it to get in the way of us. I understand that what you did was because you were sick. And because of that, I…I forgive you."

Bethany's eyes widened. "You-you forgive me?" She could feel tears prick her eyes, her nose pinch and her breath catching.

Steve gave her an adorable half smile, some of his hair falling from its coif. "Yeah. I do."

As one tear fell down her cheek, she moved in to hug him. "You shouldn't."

"But I do," Steve assured her, holding her close. "And I love you despite it all… which brings up a new conversation we need to talk about."

Bethany groaned, pulling away from his arms. "You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle a little at her tone. "Relax, I'm not mad anymore."

"You're-you're not?" Bethany asked confused.

Steve shook his head. "I would rather you say it when you're ready, not because it's obligatory. It'll mean more then."

Bethany let out a heavy breath of air, running a hand through her hair. "Wow. Why are you-"

There was a knock at the door, followed by Natasha's voice. "Are you two coming or not?"

"Shit," Bethany whispered, getting up and going to her drawers to pull out a SHIELD jumpsuit. "Yeah, just another minute!" Bethany called back, kicking off the gold shoes she was wearing. "Can you get my boots out from under the bed?" She asked to Steve, who was staring at her behind.

"Huh?" Steve said, snapping up. Bethany gave him a pointed look. "Right, boots. Got it."

Bethany shook her head, pulling the dark navy jumpsuit on. Steve turned around just as she was pulling up the zipper, handing her the boots. She pulled them on, tittering twice, then looked in the mirror. "Facecloth?"

Steve did as she asked and she scrubbed off what was left of the blood, while Steve took her hair in his hands and began to braid it. When he tied it off with an elastic he found on her bedside table, he leaned down and kissed her neck. "All good?"

"Let's do this," she said with a heavy sigh. Steve nodded and went to the door, staring at the hand pad, trying to figure out how it worked. Bethany chuckled, moving over and snaking her arm up his neck. "Wait, I forgot something."

Steve frowned, but as she pulled down his head and their lips touching softly, he smiled. "You're amazing," she told him when they separated. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to be half as amazing as you are."

"No need," Steve told her, one of his hands moving to cup her behind. "Although I'm not against you being with me for the rest of _my_ life."

Bethany gave him a bright smile, "When did we get so corny? Or cheesy? Or any other type of food that means lame."

Steve laughed, giving her one more kiss. "How do we get out of here?"

Bethany showed him how to open the door, and together, they walked to the main deck. "By the way," she said as they turned the corner. "Nice tights."

Steve shook his head, with a small smile. "It's a little tight."

"Not really subtle either," Bethany noted. "I like it though. It makes a statement."

"Your suit isn't too bad either," he noted, taking in the way it hugged her body.

"I like the burgundy one the best," Bethany shared. "Coulson got it custom made after they settled on my code name, The Phoenix. It's back at the apartment though, so I guess I stuck with standard issue."

"Well it looks amazing nonetheless," Steve told her, sending her a wink.

"So you met Tony," Bethany said with a smirk. "Thoughts?"

"He's a jerk," Steve summarized as they walked into the conference room on the main deck.

Bethany chuckled. "Why I wanted you to wait. Bruce, hey!"

The aging scientist moved over where Bethany pulled him into a hug. "Oh, well this is out of character."

"I'm in a good mood," Bethany explained, watching as Steve took a seat at the table.

"You two an item?" Bruce asked.

"I guess that's the appropriate word. How's life? I mean, long time no see."

"Under the circumstances," Bruce said, cleaning his glasses on his shirt. "I think that's a good thing."

Bethany nodded in agreement, a small smile on her face. "Excuse me, Lady Bethany?"

"Thor," Bethany said smiling. "I heard you solved the whole hammer issue."

Thor nodded, "I wanted to give my sincerest apologies about my brother's behaviour."

"Thanks," Bethany said before feeling someone nudge her hip. Turning she saw Natasha, standing there looking worried. "He's fine." Those two words was all Natasha needed to know before settling into a seat, waiting for Fury's questioning to begin.

* * *

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked as the screens showing Loki faded out.

Bethany scoffed. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So Thor," Steve began. "What's his play?"

The god was silent for a couple seconds before sharing his knowledge. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army," Steve asked clearly not believing. "From outer space."

"Yeah, this is pretty high on the weirdest things SHIELD has encountered," Bethany mumbled.

"So he's building another portal," Banner enlightened. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner explained.

"He's a friend," Thor countered.

"He's under Loki's spell," Bethany told him.

"Now that we know it's reversible," Natasha started, "It leaves us with higher hopes in getting Selvig and one of our own back."

"You might not want to bang their heads too hard though," Bethany added.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading any armies from here," Steve said, reaching under the table to place a hand on Bethany's knee.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Banner insisted. "That guy's brain is a bag gull of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak!" Thor demanded. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

Natasha looked up from her seat. "He killed 80 people in two days."

A second passed before Thor said "He's adopted" in a tone that clearly was unsure of the excuse himself.

"Loki is just one part of the equation," Bethany interrupted. "It's his plan, but he can't do it alone. Hence taking Selvig."

"I think it's about the mechanics," Bruce agreed. "Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony said before Bethany could. She watched as he and Coulson came into the room, quietly finishing off a previous conversation. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings Point Break," Tony said moving up to Thor and giving his arm a light hit. "You've got a mean swing."

Bethany worked through her knowledge on iridium. "The anti-protons in the iridium would open the portal as wide and however long Loki would need it."

"Exactly," Tony said moving to what was generally Fury's spot. "By the way, sorry about the whole 'senior citizen' thing."

"No you're not," Bethany replied bored, crossing her legs.

"No I'm not," Tony agreed. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." The entire room turned to face him, questioning looks on their faces. "That man is playing _Galaga!" _He declared. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Bethany leaned her head back against the chair as Tony's antics continued. _Now I know how Colonel Phillips felt_, she thought. "The packet? Selvig's notes? The Extraction Theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked as Bethany brought herself back to the conversation.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Banner said.

Tony nodded. "Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Banner replied.

"Finally! Someone who speaks English," Tony said moving over to Banner.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked the other members in the room.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner." Tony expressed. "Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

"Tony!" Bethany reprimanded, but Tony didn't budge.

"Thanks," Banner answered unsure.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury said walking in. "I was hoping you might join him. You too, Miss. Stark, after your evaluation."

"I would start with that stick of his," Steve suggested. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that," Fury answered. "But it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn the sharpest people I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Bethany chuckled softly as Thor questioned his words.

"I do!" Steve declared proudly. "I understood that reference."

Bethany couldn't help but hide her smile behind her hand. "Miss. Stark?" Fury asked, reminding her of her appointment.

"Well," she said pushing out from her chair. "I'm off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz."

* * *

"Look, I don't know what else you want me to say," Bethany said to Director Fury and Dr. Torfstine. They were in a secluded medical room, where they just did a quick scan of Bethany's brain. "He didn't tell me anything, and I didn't ask because I didn't need to know. I have _no_ idea what his next motive is."

"Your test came back good," Dr. Torfstine said showing her the results. "Once this ordeal is over though, I suggested a nice long vacation."

"I second that," Fury agreed. "You may not think there's any side effects now, but it could emerge in time."

Bethany sighed, agreeing. "I guess a vacation wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell us?" Fury pushed. "No location? No communication?"

"My answer isn't going to change," Bethany told them. "I don't know_ anything_. But if I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Why did he want you with him in Stuttgart?" Fury tried again.

Bethany fought back a roll of her eyes. "All I know is that he wanted me to dangle myself in front of Steve. He wanted to break him."

"That backfired," Fury spoke.

Bethany shrugged. "As much as I hate to say it, but we'll have to just let it play out."

"Until then, you need to keep the group in line," Fury told her as he stood up. "You're the only one with any influence on them. I've already heard from Agent Romanoff that Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers had some disagreements on the helicopter.

"Of course," Bethany mumbled getting up. "I'll talk to them."

Fury nodded. "See that you do. Also, Miss. Stark," he said as she went to leave. "I am not going to get in the way of your and Captain Rogers' relationship. Just see that your relationship doesn't get in the way of performing your duties."

Bethany gave a curt nod before leaving. It had been a two hour meeting and Bethany was exhausted. All she really wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall asleep. "Coffee," she told herself, knowing that she had her duties to fulfill before she could sleep.

After getting a strong cup of coffee, she made her way to the lab. Through the windows, she could see Banner and Tony inside scanning Loki's spectre. It made her shudder, but she pushed passed it and opened the door.

"Hey kid?" She asked sticking her head in. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He didn't look especially happy to be called away, but did it nonetheless. "What you come to drop another bomb on me? Do you have a secret husband too? Or is only the secret boyfriend?"  
"What do you want me to say?" Bethany asked, crossing her arms.

"Look, I just thought that after I found out about SHIELD and you being a super-secret agent, you'd tell me everything. Instead of lying to me all week and saying you were working, you could've told me you were playing house with gramps."

She groaned, crumpling up her empty coffee cup and throwing it into the garbage bin. "Let's sit, okay? I'll tell you everything. But only if you not joke about it. It's my life and it's not a laughing matter."

Tony took a second before nodding, gesturing to the small conference room next to them. As they took a seat on the couch, Bethany sighed. "Okay… from the beginning?"

"That would be nice, yeah," Tony agreed.

"In 1940, your dad and I were hand selected to be a part of Project Rebirth, also known as the Super Soldier Project. Dr. Abraham Erskine, who was developing the serum gave me the chance to not only to help become a real doctor, but expand my knowledge in science. I mean, it was 1940, so women weren't really given this opportunity."

"I basically know about all this," Tony said, scratching his beard.

"Yeah, well did you know the reason I heal is because I injected myself with one of the serum's uncompleted phases?"  
Tony sighed, leaning back on the couch. "I assumed it had to do something with that."

"Anyways, once the serum was perfected, the only thing left was to choose someone who would be comfortable with going through the procedure."

"I know all this, Bethany," Tony insisted. "SHIELD gave me the rundown."

"SHIELD doesn't know everything," Bethany countered.

"They know that you and Blondie had a relationship, and that you got knocked up."

Bethany crossed her legs. "They know that because your father knew that, and he felt that it was important to be recorded in SHIELD documents. But he respected my privacy enough to not record what happened."

"No," Tony agreed. "But you did dangle that in front of Spangles' face during your out of body experience. You terminated the pregnancy."

Bethany cringed at the use of the word. "I want to tell you _why_. Tony, I wasn't always this person I am now. There was a time when I was just like you. Stay out late, drinking the night away, hooking up with anyone and not really caring about the consequences. I was carefree and really happy. Yeah, there was a war going on, but the only family I had was your dad and he was with me the entire time."

"What changed?" Tony asked.

"A 5' foot, 90 pound, asthmatic punk who wanted to save the world," Bethany told him with a chuckle in her tone. "Even before he became the definition of human perfection, he had me hooked. I honestly didn't even see it coming until it was too late. Then I got pregnant and was suddenly aware that what was now expected of me wasn't what I wanted. I mean, at first, all I could think of was Steve with a little boy, teaching him how to tie his shoelaces."

"Obviously something changed," Tony concluded.

"Yeah, him being away on a raid and us temporarily losing communication with him and his team. That's when I realized that there was a very high chance that I would be doing this alone. He could die and I would have to give up my life. I could feel the control on my life slipping through my fingers. Looking back, I know this is where my bipolar disorder emerged in full force. My thoughts were blurred and I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself."

"I don't think Stars and Stripes would just agree to you getting an abortion."

Bethany shook her head. "He didn't even know I was pregnant until I wasn't. Our relationship, like my pregnancy, was over."

"How'd he find out?" Tony asked, being more somber than Bethany had ever seen him.

"I figured I would heal fast enough that no one would find out," Bethany explained. "But since I did it illegally, I got a serious infection that would've killed me if it wasn't for my rapid cellular regeneration."

"So when he went under…" Tony brought up.

"Things weren't good," Bethany finished. "I regret it now. I actually regretted it the day he went under. With a clear mind, I know what I did was wrong. He knows that I've seen my error. We're good now."

"Yeah I caught that when he was being all protective over you while you were unconscious," Tony mumbled.

"Listen kid, there was 70 years of me convincing myself that I was happy. Now, I _am_. I mean, the circumstance are weird but, but being with him makes me happy and hopeful."

"Yeah," Tony said, scratching his beard again. "You seem different."

"I hate that you had to find out the way you did," Bethany continued, putting a hand on his.

"Yeah, not the highlight of my week."  
Bethany gave him a little smile, "So we good?"  
Tony rolled his eyes but pulled his aunt in for a hug. "Yeah, we're good."

"And I know you and Steve are complete opposites, but for my sake, could you just try to get along?"

Tony thought about it, hand rubbing against his chin. "Nope," he declared getting up and going back to the lab.

"No, of course not," Bethany said rolling her eyes, but smiling a little.

* * *

Her list of things to do was almost as long as her arm; she had reports to file, a cube to find, a soldier to integrate to the 21st century, a plot to uncover, keep the peace in a group of very different individuals and most importantly, sleep.

But with all of this, all she wanted to do was go down to the detention level and talk with Loki. Ever since she woke up, she couldn't get him off her mind. His influence was gone, but she wanted to know why he picked her. And more importantly, why he let her and himself get captured.

She had to talk to Director Fury firstly to get permission. While she had top level clearance, Fury gave the guards direct orders to not let her through. After thirty minutes of insisting she only wanted to talk to him to find out more opposed to let him free, Fury finally agreed.

"Ah, there's my goddess," Loki said as she came in. "I was wondering when I would see you again."

"Cut the crap," Bethany demanded. "I'm here for a specific reasons, and I'm not going to let you distract me."

"Then by all means," Loki said spreading his arms and giving her a bright smile.

"Why me?" Bethany asked, crossing her arms.

Loki cocked his head slightly. "Why _not_ you? Beautiful, strong, intelligent-"

"Yeah but you didn't want my knowledge on the Tesseract," Bethany interrupted. "You wanted me as a Queen."

"Every King needs a Queen," Loki explained. "And I chose you."

"Yeah, and my question is why," Bethany pressed on. "You clearly don't love me, or else you wouldn't have wanted to control me."

"'Love'?" Loki asked, smiling. "You mean like the soldier loves you? You were right. I can see right through him. You're his weakness. No, I wouldn't subject myself to that. I chose you because I wouldn't settle for anyone less than perfect, and you my dear, are perfect. I wouldn't have to worry about your well being."

"Romantic," Bethany said plainly. "Why did you let them take us?"

"'Let'?" Loki asked, seemingly confused.

Bethany shook her head, a small headache emerging. "You're up to something."

Loki gave her an innocent smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bethany?" Came a voice from her ear piece. "Captain Rogers is looking for you."

Bringing her hand up to her ear, she spoke back. "Tell Steve to meet me by my room, Coulson."

"Ah, so he forgives you?" Loki said amused. Bethany just turned to walk away.

"Yeah," Bethany said looking over her shoulder. "Because that's what real love is."

* * *

****A/N: Just some comments on the chapter:**

**1) ****My favorite thing about Chris Evan's (besides his face) really is his arms. I don't know why, but they are. His abs are a close second.**

**2) ****I'm extremely attracted to men with good hair. **

**3) ****Bethany's measurement aren't Panettiere's. **

**4) ****HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE FIRST 10 MINUTES OF TWS? Steve's sass level hits an all-time high. Therefore, I added some sass into this. 'Cause he's just the King of Sass. **

**Kadienewberg: Is Loki capable of loving anything more than himself? Now that's the real question. I don't see it as love, more like infatuation. He's drawn to her. **

**FeliciaFelicis: I understand the trouble that is red lipstick more than one in this generation should. There was the red lipstick that came with drama and dance classes/recitals/plays and now there's just the obsession of how amazing it looks. I just bought my ninth tube the other day. The struggle is worth it.**

**Here's how I see Steve forgiving Bethany for her words: he trusted Clint right after because Natasha told him too. He didn't ask questions, just rolled with it. He truly wants to see the good in people. Him forgiving Bethany isn't (in my opinion) far off from what Steve Rogers would actually do. **

**YES; the dress! Amazing. I wish I had it. **

**BellaDamonLover: I think I can guarantee that Bethany is done taunting him for the future. I don't enjoy writing it, to be frank, but always had it because I wanted to stay true to the story.**

**Kamijin: Binge reading I see? Haha, that's my favorite thing to do! I truly appreciate your comments regarding the abortion ordeal. I agree that a woman is entitled to do whatever she wants with her body, but… I mean… It's a baby. It's a neverending dilemma that I will never be able to pick one side or another. All I know is that I wouldn't be able to do it, but if I knew someone who did, I wouldn't treat them any differently. One of the worst decisions in my life is looking up different abortion procedures. A horrible idea that I DO NOT recommend. (Of course, it was all in the name of research, but still).**

**So _Winter Soldier _is out soon. And the tickets here are still not on sale. I've been checking my movie theatre every single day for two months. Yes, two months. My dad (who is an avid supporter of my fangirling; seriously he just bought me a Cap cap to wear when we go see it even though he's already bought me a sweater and a t-shirt to add to my already impressive Marvel collection) has promised to take me to the advanced screening, so fingers crossed.**

**Also, just to put this out there: I won't be starting _The Winter Soldier_** **plot line for a while. I want to have a couple chapters of what's happened in between the two years, so don't worry about me spoiling the movie for you. Although, I have introduced a character from the movie in the story already. It was subtle, but there. **


	19. Chapter 19

****A/N: And I was officially the first person in my town to get _Winter Soldier_ tickets. Woot woot! Also officially; this is the longest Captain America story now. It's been a good week. **

Chapter 19

As Bethany rounded the corner, she saw Steve's silhouette leaning up against her door. She raked her eyes up and down his body, resting on the firm curve of his ass. She smiled, tip toeing over and giving it a tight squeeze. Steve jumped slightly, startled by her movements. He turned around, looking relieved. "Oh, it's you."

"Who else would grab your ass?" Bethany asked with a smirk, opening the door. "You wanted to see me?"

Steve stepped in, the door closing behind them. "I just hadn't seen you in almost three hours," he told her, pulling her flush against him. "I just wanted to check up on you."

She smiled, moving her hands up his body, resting on his pecs. "That's sweet."

"How's the head?" Steve asked, surveying where her head was once intended.

"I have a headache," she admitted. "But I think that's more from lack of sleep than anything else. Although talking to Loki definitely didn't help my situation."

He frowned, "Why were you talking to Loki?"

"I wanted answers," Bethany told him, sighing. "I didn't get much out of him, however. I don't have the patience to deal with him."

"And you're sure your okay?" Steve asked again. "You were brainwashed."

Bethany leaned her forehead up against his body. "I'm pushing past it. I can't dwell on it now. It won't get me anywhere."

"But it has to affected you," Steve encouraged. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Bethany said looking up at him. "The thing with being brain washed is that you're still in there. You know what you're doing, what you're saying and there's a small part of you that is _aware_ that you're under someone's control, but you're convincing yourself that it's okay. I mean, it's wrong not being able to exercise your own freedom, but it was… nice not having to think about my decisions."

"What did Director Fury say?" He asked, taking her braid in one of his hands.

Bethany shrugged. "Nothing really. I didn't really have much to tell him anyways. But after this is all done, I'm supposed to go on a vacation. I was thinking small, secluded village in Ireland? And I was thinking you could… I don't know… join me?"

"Oh, that's what you were thinking?" Steve asked, smirking.

Bethany gave him a big smile, biting her lip seductively. "I was also thinking no technology. Just you and me."  
Steve's eyes darkened. "Some pleasing thoughts are coming to mind, but can I just remind you of one thing?"

She cocked her head slightly, twisting her body slightly like she used to when teasingly flirting with him. "And what's that?"  
Steve reached over to the bedside table and picked up the square birth control packet. "You said these wouldn't work for a couple months."

Bethany's face turned sour, "Right. Well, I mean there's other _things_ we could do."

Steve's face pinked a little, making Bethany laugh. "And what exactly do those _things _entail?"  
Bethany shrugged, "Oh, a little of this, a little of that. And a lot of nakedness."

"I like the sound of that," Steve admitted, leaning down to kiss her.

His lips were lights on hers, nipping softly, his tongue barely touching hers. It was tentative, almost like it was their first and exploring what the other liked. Bethany moved her hands down his body, pulling at the utility belt bring him closer as his hands trailed up and down her arms.

"Happy?" Steve asked lightly.

"Very," she told him against his lips. "I know I shouldn't with the world falling to shit, but mine's just stitching itself back together."

She tugged on his bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy to help," he joked against her lips.

"Let me know when we need to stop," she told him, pulling him down to the bed. He hovered over her, brushing some stray hair out of her face.

"Until then," Steve told her cupping her cheek. "I'm gonna keep kissing you."

Their lips met again, a little more possessive than the first time. Steve ran his hands down the side of her body, relishing on how the material of the jumpsuit acted like a second skin. He kept his hips off her body, knowing that the belt would be uncomfortable against her.

Steve pulled down the zipper of her suit, moving it so the sweet spot on her shoulder was bare. Bethany's eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, her hips moving upward as soon as he made contact. A low whimper escaped her lips, her breathing increasing.

"If you keep making those sounds," Steve murmured against her skin. "This'll be over soon."

"I can't help it," she admitted quietly. "You're the only one to ever find that spot. You're the only one to ever spend the tim-" she let out a low moan as his tongue moved over the spot.

Steve took in a deep breath, rolling off of Bethany and lying next to her. "I told you not to make those sounds."

He wasn't mad or annoyed, a smile clear through his words. "Opps," Bethany said with a smirk.

"Should we be hiding out in here when everyone else is out trying to save the world?" Steve asked, intertwining his gloved hands with her bare ones.

"Probably not," Bethany admitted. "Ten minutes and then we'll go back. Let's just lose ourselves before we need to focus again. Just… just like old times."

"Okay," Steve said, moving her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "I was thinking about something earlier. Instead of looking for an apartment for me, I was thinking I could take permanent residence at your place. Since cohabitation is done with such ease now a days."

Bethany turned her body to face his. "That's not a bad idea actually."

"One of my best?" Steve teased.

"Eh, it makes the top ten," she winked, laying a hand on top of the star of his suit. "By the way, I talked to Tony. He knows… well, basically everything."

Steve nodded, staring at the ceiling. "And?"  
"He was respectful, if that's what you're getting at."

He turned to her, letting out a deep breath of air. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was getting at. He doesn't seem like someone to take anything seriously."

"I know he comes off that way, but Tony and I have always had a special connection. He respects me. I also asked him to try and get along with you. No luck there, but at least he knows how I feel about you. It's just his character, don't take it personally."

"He called you a senior citizen," Steve reminded.

"Honestly, I'm more offended of him calling you 'Capsicle', 'Stars and Stripes', 'Spangles' and what else… oh yeah, 'gramps'."

"And he's like this with everyone?" Steve wondered.

Bethany frowned. "No, actually. I mean, he usually jokes around, but doesn't usually harass someone this much."

"What did I do?" Steve asked, frowning.

Bethany sighed, moving to rest her head on his shoulder, him wrapping his arm around her body. "I think it has to do with the fact that Howard spent the majority of Tony's life looking for you. Now you come back, and I spend all my time dotting on you? He called me like twenty times the last two weeks."

"I didn't ask you two to do that."

"I know," Bethany assured. "And he knows that. But he's… jealous? Howard spent so much time talking about you, saying how amazing you were, he never really paid attention to the poor ten year old boy who built a robot. Just ignore him and give it time."

Steve sighed, kissing the top of her head, "Time is something I'm afraid of losing again."

"It's all going to work out," Bethany told him. "Like you said, we're being given a second chance. I don't think the universe would take that away from us."

Steve pulled the elastic out of her hair, letting the braid undo itself. "That's a good way to look at it. Assuming this is done by next week, how about we go out for dinner next Friday?"

"Like a date?" Bethany asked, propping her body on his.

"Like a date," Steve confirmed with a smile, pulling her head down and kissing her with a stronger passion than before. Bethany moaned, caught off guard before pulling away. "What?"

"Your belt," she explained, moving off of him.

Steve chuckled as the comm in the room went off. _"Agent Stark, report to the main deck."_

Bethany groaned, letting out a deep sigh. "Duty awaits, Spangles," she said with a smirk. Steve responded by hitting her behind as she got off the bed and zipped up her suit again.

* * *

Tony was walking on thin ice in Steve's opinion. His laissez-faire lifestyle didn't belong in an operation like this where structure and order was key. More importantly, where jokes and word plays were not welcomed.

"Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before?" Tony asked, opening up a bag of blueberries. "I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve responded, not far away from his own thoughts about the one-eyed man, yet was ultimately won over when Bethany seemed to do as he asked with no second thoughts. "Bethany trusts him."

"Bethany has had one too many hits on the head over the years," Tony fought back, popping in a blueberry. "She's not exactly the best person to convince me of Fury's trustworthiness."

"Are you saying you don't trust _her_?"

"She lies like a rug," Tony reminded. "She's lied to all of us, and in ways that have _changed_ our lives. I respect her, but I don't trust her. Not with something like this. You can't honestly say you trust her."

"She's proven herself," Steve explained.

"Cap, she _lied_ to you about being pregnant-"

"That was 70 years ago," Steve reminded him.

Tony popped another blueberry in his mouth. "To her, yeah. Not to you. And hey, maybe she's changed since then. But she _just_ lied to me, so sorry if I don't see it your way."

"She regrets what she did."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said waving his hand. "She's so innocent, so sweet, so perfect."

"I'm not saying that," Steve insisted.

Tony sighed, "She wants you to think this way. She says she wants to change, and hey, maybe she does. But I don't think she'll be able to do it as quickly as you want. She's just programmed to make you think that she'll change since you are her sorry ever after. '74, '75. Or I guess '44, '45."

Steve frowned, "What?"  
"It's a song, Steve," Bruce enlightened.

"The point is, they're spies, Captain," Tony continued. "They're _the _spies. Their secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Steve looked at Bruce, who looked startled to be brought into the conversation. "Uhh… I just want to finish my work here, and…"

"Doctor?" Steve asked, curious towards his opinion. Truthfully, anyone's opinion that wasn't tainted by SHIELD and someone with the last name Stark.

"'A warm light for all mankind'," Bruce said taking off his glasses. "Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it," Steve confirmed.

"Well, I think it was meant for you," Bruce said looking to Tony, who then offered him a blueberry in reward. Bruce accepted as he continued. "Even if Barton or Bethany didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower?" Steve asked, thinking back to all his walks by the big, showy building. All the times he would make a face and Bethany would only hit him and say he was jealous. But he wasn't. In fact, he rather despised the thing. "That big, ugly…" As Tony gave him a look, he toned down his attitude a little. "…Building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor," Bruce explained. "A self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

"It's just the prototype," Tony said, a blueberry in his mouth. Steve remembered Bethany trying to explain that to him, but it just went over his head. She got into equations and science and it was too much to take it, but he sat there and listened as she went on, like he always did. "I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce resumed. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place? More importantly, why wouldn't Bethany just create her own arc-reactor to harness energy? She knows how to make one, doesn't she?"

Tony nodded, taking a small device out of his pocket. "The first version that my dad made, Bethany helped. Bethany would be able to recreate it with little trouble. I should probably look into all of this once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD'S secure files."

"I'm sorry," Steve said alarmed. "Did you say-"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

Steve pushed away his desire to know who JARVIS was and asked the more important question. "Yet, you're confused about why they didn't want you around."

"An intelligence organization that _fears_ intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up," Steve shared. "This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focus, he'll succeed."

Tony chuckled, "Oh yeah, like you've been focused making puppy eyes at my aunt."

"We have orders," Steve continued, trying to ignore his words like Bethany suggested. "We should follow them."

"Followings not really my style," Tony said lazily while eating some more blueberries.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked, smirking.

Tony raised his eyebrows, accepting the challenge. "Of the people in this room, which is A, wearing a spangly outfit and B, not of use?"

Steve's jaw clenched, unable to deal with his brash comments anymore. "Just find the cube," he said strongly before leaving.

He had every intention on finding Bethany, just her presence alone would help in calming him down, but Tony's words made _sense_. The puzzle pieces he was provided with didn't fit together at all, almost all the answers being obligatory ones. There was definitely something to uncover.

Stopping in his place, he glanced down the opposite hall, knowing he had earlier seen some restricted area doors. Thinking about it for a second, his jaw tightened as thoughts of more lies and deception overwhelmed him.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Fury demanded as Bethany's presence became known on the deck.

"Oh, you know," Bethany said shrugging her shoulders. "Killing time between my sins."

"Did Loki tell you anything?"

"I got a headache and a call before I could dig any further," Bethany revealed. "All I know is why he wanted me to rule with him, which honestly doesn't help us much."

"Think he'll reveal anything?"

Bethany sighed, "He's smart, but he likes to talk. If you get him to say enough, he'll probably reveal something. I'd suggest letting Natasha go."

"Agent Romanoff?" Fury questioned.

"I've seen her interrogate. She's good," Bethany defended. "Plus she has a connection in the form of Agent Barton. Loki will probably try to use that against her. But we both know Natasha. She'll use it to her advantage. I'm done using my feminine wiles. I should be a raisin in a retirement home, not batting my eyes for information."

Fury nodded before telling Natasha over the comm. Bethany looked around, noticing Thor and Coulson down by one of the computers. Swinging her body over the railing, she landed next to the pair. "So, anyone want to tell me why Loki wants to conquer the Earth? I mean, no one just wakes up one morning and decide that the first thing on their to-do list is controlling human beings."

"Loki's… misunderstood," Thor tried.

"'Misunderstood'," Bethany repeated slowly, nodding. "So am I, but you don't see me condemning people to slavery."

"Loki didn't take the news of his adoption well," Thor tried to elaborate. "In Asgard, we tell stories about his people, stories that aren't friendly."

"Like the boogeyman and the Loch Ness monster?" Bethany asked. Thor's response was a frown, to which Bethany smiled. _Him and Steve should have a heart to heart. And maybe a sit-com… _"Nevermind."

"Any progress on the cube?" Coulson asked, crossing his arms.

"Not that I'm aware of," Bethany answered. "I talked to Loki too, and just as empty handed. You're not… worried, are you Phil?"

He shrugged. "This is the first time SHIELD has scrambled like this. Having to call up back up of a new proportioned. Are you _not _worried?"

"I have faith," Bethany explained, feelings Fury's hovering over her. "Excuse me." Pulling herself under the rails and back up to the next level, she crossed her arms.

"Romanoff is on her way," he told her with a nod.

"Good," Bethany said, moving to a computer and looking over some simple diagnostics. "The sooner we get this over, the sooner I go on vacation."

"Any plans?" He asked, following her, and resuming his place in what would be an intimidating hover if it was anyone else.

"Ireland," Bethany said. "Somewhere remote where I can actually _get_ a vacation and some relaxation."

"Going alone?" Fury asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Bethany responded, turning to face him. "Steve's coming with me."

"You'll be on vacation," Fury reminded. "All your assignments would be covered by someone else. Including integrating Captain Rogers to our time."

"That's not necessary," she assured. "Plus I taught him how to use the internet. He's golden."

"I have to ask," Fury said, putting his hands on his hips. "What's the status on you and Rogers?"  
"'Status'?" Bethany scoffed. "Why?"

"Loki wanted to expose Captain Rogers' weakness through you," Fury continued. "I want to know if I'll be losing by best agent any time soon."

"Those two things aren't related," Bethany said, crossing her arms.

"They are," Fury countered. "If you're his weakness, is he your weakness? Will you compromise yourself just to save his life? Will you decide you don't want to work for SHIELD anymore?"

"I don't really know," Bethany told him quietly. "But I have been thinking about where I go from here. I'm not saying Steve and I are going to live happily ever after, but if I get that chance again, I won't pass it up. Not again."

"Enlighten to me how you'll explain to your children why you aren't aging," Fury pressed on.

Bethany gave a dry smirk, "Thanks for pouring sugar on that wound."

"All I'm saying, Agent Stark, is that you need to think realistically about this. About this all. More than that, they won't have a normal life; not with their father being Captain America."

Bethany tried not to let that phase her, but she knew it was clear on her face that her future seemed bleak. She knew that Director Fury was just laying it down how it was. Bethany wasn't planning her life with Steve, just taking things as they came, but realized that if she wanted to make it work, she would have to give up a lot, and learn a new lifestyle.

"This life was once fulfilling," Bethany decided on. "It gave me purpose. But now… now I'm not seeing it that way. I'm not saying I'm done with SHIELD. But I don't want to do this anymore. Stuck in neutral, never going forward. And as for not aging, maybe it's time I start looking into reversing the serum in my blood. It may prove futile and dangerous, but what's the point if I'm just going to be living like this for the rest of my life."

"Director," came Hill's voice as the computers started to panic. Bethany frowned, taking a closer look to one of them, reading that there was a virus in the system. _Tony_… she thought with a sigh.

Fury tossed her an accusatory look as if it was solely her fault before turning on his heel towards the lab. Bethany followed, hot on his trail. Why she assumed Tony would just follow orders was beyond her, but she had known about his desire to break into SHIELD's mainframe for months. His efforts were always ineffective because he wasn't on their server. But being in the helicarrier now, with access to a million computers, it would be almost as easy as pie.

When the door to the lab slid open, Bethany crossed her arms. "You can't just listen can you?"

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked with a calmer take.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony revealed.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," Fury tried again, his patience still evident.

"We are," Banner defended. "The models locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get the hit, we'll have a signature within half a mile."

"Yeah, you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," He stopped as the screen in front of him lit up. "What is Phase 2?"

A clank of metal on metal caught everyone's attention. "Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Steve enlightened, Bethany's attention on the old HYDRA weapons from the 40's. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me. Did you know about this, Beth?" He asked, no sympathy in his voice.

"Rogers," Fury spoke up before Bethany had the chance, "We gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean that we-"

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" Tony asked turning the monitor around to show the schematics of the weapons SHIELD was developing.

"I was wrong, Director," Steve said, hands resting on his utility belt. "The world hasn't changed a bit. And clearly," he said towards Bethany, "Neither have you."

"Don't even think about accusing me for something when you don't even have a clue about it," Bethany said, standing her ground. "You don't even know half the story!"

The door hissed as Natasha and Thor came in, Banner instantly jumping on Natasha's back. "Did you know about this?" he demanded.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asked, moving to him slowly.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Banner pointed out.

"Loki is manipulating you."

Banner scoffed. "And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," she reminded.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Banner moved over to the monitor pointing at it as he spoke. "I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction. "

Fury waited half a beat before pointing at Thor. "Because of him."

Thor, who had his arms crossed, frowned. "Me?"

"SHIELD was created to deal with the issues that no one else is equipped to deal with," Bethany explained. "We seemed to be doing fine with that, up until last year when we had an extra-terrestrial visitor who decided to take his anger out on a small town."

Fury nodded, his presence taking over. "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor explained.

Bethany scoffed, "Your brother doesn't count?"

"You're not the only threat," Fury spoke. "The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies," Thor exclaimed. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"'A higher form'?" Steve questioned, his inner soldier emerging full force.

"You forced out hand," Fury explained. "We had to come up with something-"

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony interrupted. "Because that always calms everything right down."

"Look whose speaking," Bethany said with a scoff at the same time Fury said "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."

Steve took half a step forward, standing next to Bethany. "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on," Tony interjected. "How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asked with as much sass as the man could muster.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor opinionated.

"Excuse me!" Fury said, turning to the demi-god. "Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"You treat your champions with such mistrust," Thor defended.

"Champions?" Bethany said, scrunching her nose. "More like misfits."

"Are you boys really that naive?" Natasha joined. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on the threat watch?" Banner asked disbelieving, arms crossed.

"We all are," Natasha informed.

"Wait, you're on that list?" Tony asked, pointing a finger to Steve as the room broke out into argument. Bethany felt overwhelmed suddenly, her headache pushing forward in full force. Taking in a deep breath, she put a hand over her mouth.

"Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony pushed.

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack-"Steve began, finally cracking.

"Treat!" Tony yelled. "Verbal threat! I feel threatened!"

Bethany frowned, getting a severe sense of déjà vu. "Show some respect," Steve demanded.

"Respect what?" Tony asked, face showing that he was complete oblivious.

"You two are really not helping the situation," Bethany said, dropping her hand from her mouth.

"And what did you expect us to do, Bethany?" Tony asked, facing her. "Clasp hands and sing songs around the fire?"

"Do you ever stop?" Steve spoke up, brow furrowed.

"Nope!" The billionaire declared.

Bethany could feel chaos taking over, wrapping itself around her body and refusing to unwind. She could feel the beginnings of an anxiety attack, something she had gone years without. "I can't handle this," she told them, turning to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Steve asked, pulling her back by her arm. "We're not done yet."

"Oh no? What now Steve?" Bethany questioned, trying to hold herself strong, but feeling her jaw quiver a little. "Are you going to yell at me some more? Yes, I didn't tell you about why we had the Tesseract, but that doesn't constitute as lying."

"Is that how you justified not telling me you were pregnant?" Steve asked, letting go of her wrist as she gave it a hard tug. "It's not lying if you don't bring it up?"

"You're going pretty low here Steve. You sure you want to continue to speak?"

Steve's eyes were dark, his military instincts taking over. "All I want to know is whose side are you really on?"

"Yeah, that's actually a good question," Tony agreed, crossing his arms. "'Cause the way I see it, you can't take everyone's side no matter how much you want to."

Bethany's jaw dropped, "You're not seriously asking me to pick-"

"Yeah, actually. We are." Steve interrupted. "It's not that hard. Either you want to create mass destruction, or you want peace."

She shook her head, hands pushing on her temples. "Why don't you two understand? You've both been on the warfront. You both know the difference between a good weapon and a bad one."

"Until it gets in the wrong hands, Bethany," Tony reminded her, his own experiences creeping up. "And who's to say they have the right hands?"

"You haven't seen the things I have over the years," she defended. "Trust me when I say that SHIELD is the right hands."

"Just pick a side!" Tony spat, face turning a little red.

"It's not that simple! It's a game where either team I lose," Bethany explained, her voice breaking only once.

"Which side is more worth losing for?" Steve asked, softening his tone slightly.

She took a deep breath in, fighting back the emotional breakdown. Whether it was the circumstances, or the two days off her medication, Bethany knew she was in danger of losing herself altogether. In front of her right now was the two most important people in her life. Without them, she knew she'd spend the rest of her life following orders, taking assassin jobs and not knowing the difference between a fulfilling life and a disappointing one.

"It's not worth losing either of you," she confessed. "But I have more than just your safety to worry about. There's innocent people, children! I won't allow myself to be selfish anymore."

"So when it comes to the battlefield," Steve asked, clearly disappointed. "You'll be on the other side."

"Who said anything about a battlefield?" Bethany questioned. "I really thought you'd understand. Not liking bullies? Do you remember that? Because I do."

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos!" Thor spoke loudly, drawing attention to solely him.

"That's his M.O, isn't it?" Banner added. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're ... we're a time bomb."

Fury stepped forward. "You. Need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why!" Steve said, slapping his arm away, it narrowly missing Bethany's face. "Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony expressed.

"Yeah?" Steve asked with a hint of a smile, taking on the challenge. "Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

Tony took his stance, "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Steve said, using his height as advantage. Bethany's heart clenched, knowing that they were more alike than anyone would ever know. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony answered simply.

Steve smirked, turning to the rest of the room for a moment. "Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Watch it Tony," Bethany warned, trying to separate the two with her arms.

"Oh, so _now_ you're taking sides," Tony summarized. "I see how it is."

"I'm not taking sides," Bethany tried. "But you're stepping over the line."

"So it's okay when your boy toy steps over it, but not with me?"

"You need to watch what you say," Steve advised.

Tony chuckled, "Or what? You'll sock me on the jaw?"

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve said, not budging as Bethany tried to push him away from her nephew.

Thor's deep laughter erupted. "You people are so petty. And tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team," Banner muttered.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury distracted. "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Banner demanded. "You rented my room."

"The cell was built-"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" The room got really quiet, everyone's attention solely on him. Bethany's hand on Tony's shoulder dropped, but she kept the other one on Steve's. Bruce's confession was striking hard in her. She could feel Steve gravitating closer to her, his thoughts clearly going to the same idea. They were both going back to the day in the gym where she broke down. The already emotional day was turning into a hell hole of feelings, and Bethany knew she wasn't going to last the week without expressing her emotions in one way or another.

"I got low," Bruce continued. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back," he ranted, slowly moving backwards to Loki's spear, his hand wrapping around the handle. "into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

Steve's arm rested on Bethany's shoulder, his protective instinct over her, no matter what, overtaking him. Bethany, however, placed her hand on her gun. Banner faced Natasha, who clearly looked uneasy. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

"Doctor Banner," Steve said with authority. "Put down the scepter."

Banner looked down, shocked to see that he was, in fact, holding the scepter. There was a brief moment of silence before the computer let out a beep, drawing everyone's attention.

"Got it," Tony announced.

Bethany exhaled air she wasn't aware she was holding leaning into Steve a little. His grip tightened even as Banner put down the scepter and made his way to the source of the beep. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor said with great interest.

"We need to take a minute to breath before we move," Bethany said. "We're too disorganized."

"I could get there fastest," Tony said, ignoring Bethany's suggestion all together.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor countered. "No human is a match for it."

Steve unwrapped his arm from Bethany's shoulder, grabbing Tony's arm to stop him, only to have it pushed away. Bethany quickly took a step away. "You're not going alone!" Steve insisted.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony questioned.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

Bethany groaned, feeling like she was surrounded by children. It was killing her that they were fighting, but their personalities clashed too much to expect anything less. Steve led a very structured life while Tony just flowed.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony declared strongly, knowing this would be the breaking straw.

"Put on the suit," Steve spat, jaw clenched tightly.

"What are you, five?" Bethany asked, pushing her body in between them just before a loud explosion rocked the helicarrier. Their bodies went flying into the wall, Steve landing on top of Bethany.

She hissed, feeling more than one part of her body broken and bruised. "What the hell?!"

* * *

** **A/N: Whew, okay so I have some ideas of where Bethany should go, but not really settled on any as of now. Suggestions would be great!**

**BellaDamonLover: Haha, I guess that means I've done good?**

**Kadienewberg: I have my own plans for Bethany where she won't really be involved with future Avengers stuff, but you'll have to wait and see what that stuff is. She WILL be helping with the battle of New York, but will remain anonymous. Whereas people knew that Captain America, Hulk, Thor and Iron Man were the heroes, Bethany is a spy and craves her privacy. You'll see ;)**

**FeliciaFelicis: Me writing Tony cracked you up? Oh good, then I'm not failing miserably. **

**talie coyne: Who knew such a gentleman could be so sassy? But it's one of the things that just makes him more adorable, in my opinion. **


	20. Chapter 20

****A/N: So I've made a deal with myself to write at least 1,000 words a day. This'll mean getting a new chapter around every 4-5 days. I love getting these out fast so I don't lose interest cause I want this story to show their life together. And I mean everything. **

**This one's a little short, but there really wasn't a good place to add extra dialogue or fluff. I tried, but you know… **

Chapter 20

Panic arose instantly, Steve and Tony making eye contact. "Put on the suit."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, as they all got up. Bethany limped, popping her shoulder back into place as they started running through the halls.

"Hill," Bethany said over the comm. "What's going on?"

_"Engine three is down!"_

"Engine three. We're on it," Bethany said.

Tony nodded, "I'll meet you there."

Steve and Bethany started running down the halls, chaos flooding everywhere. "I'm sorry for what I said," Steve spoke as they rounded a corner.

"Heat of the moment," Bethany responded, moving her hand to a scanner to open a door. "We're all so stupid, we played right into his hand." She stopped, looking back down the hall they were just in.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, stopping beside her.

"You go ahead," Bethany told him, taking her earpiece out and handing it to Steve. "You'll need that to talk to Tony. Engine three. Help in whatever way you can."

"Wait! Beth!" Steve called as she ran back down the hall.

Climbing the stairs, pushing around people, she made her way to the detention hall. It was on the other side of the ship, but if Loki was causing all this chaos, it was in no doubt just to get him out. They couldn't lose him. Not now.

She watched as an unfamiliar SHIELD agent rounded the bend, and using her instincts, she caught his arm. The man instantly moved to attack her, Bethany bringing her knee to his stomach, then proceeding in flipping him over. "Shitttt…." She muttered, realizing that the hostiles were in SHIELD uniforms. She moved her hand up to her ear to make communications with the rest of the team, before realizing she gave hers to Steve.

"Fan-flipping-tastic," she moaned. The man on the floor moved to knock her down, but Bethany reacted quicker, giving him a hard kick, pulling up his arms and letting his head hit the floor, rendering him unconscious.

She stood there for a second, contemplating her next move. She was still close to Steve. She could run back to him and get him to tell everyone through the earpiece. But there was still the fact that Loki was more than likely about to escape, and that took precedence.

"I'm getting too old for this," Bethany decided as she took the latter approach. On her way up to the detention level, she encountered more than one hostile slowing her down. Still, with ease, she was able to punch, kick, flip and throw them over rails, clearing the path.

Bethany could faintly hear alarms ringing loudly, feel the ship jostle and rumble, but she didn't question much. Her one goal was to get to Loki. Okay, so maybe she knew that the Hulk had emerged. And yeah, she figured the systems were being shut down and they were losing altitude. But there were hundreds of agents on board. Surely one of them could handle it, couldn't they? She didn't have to hold their hand and walk them through it, did she?

When she finally stumbled into the detention level, exhausted from her small battles and bleeding in a couple places, she frowned as she noticed that glass cell that previously held Loki in was gone. The cage was designed so that if the prisoner tried to escape, it would plummet to the ground. Bethany always thought it was a stupid design, considering they would just lose the prisoner again. It was basically setting them free, if they survived the drop.

Putting her hands on her hips, she looked around the room before letting her jaw drop. She could barely feel her legs, but she pushed forward and quickly moved up to a half unconscious Coulson, blood pouring from his shirt.

Surveying his body, she knew her efforts to stop the bleeding would be futile, a hole directly through his chest. "Hey, Phil," she said, taking his head in her hands. "Look at me."

His gaze was unfocused, but he gave her a tired smile. "Hey Phoenix."

"Don't call me that," she responded, taking his earpiece out of his ear. "I need medical in the detention hall, _now!"_

"Bethany," Coulson chocked softly.

"You'll be fine," Bethany tried, not believing it herself, but not ready to let him go. "I'm done with losing people I care about. You're… you're like my brother," she realized, holding back a sob.

"Then listen to me," Coulson continued, gasping. Bethany nodded, concern written all over her face. "He loves you, and you love him. Don't make it more complicated than that."

"How do you know that I lo…" she trailed off, letting a breath of air escape. She couldn't say it. Not even now. "How do you know that I feel that way about him?"

"When you talked about him," Coulson shared, body shaking slightly. "It's clear. It's always been clear to me."

Bethany sniffled, watching as his eyes began to glaze over slightly. Coulson was the one person through the years who never hesitated to ask questions about Steve, as if he felt it was his right to know.

_ "Check mate," Coulson said as he put down his cards. They had just finished an assignment, to which Coulson learned just how skilled of a fighter his S.O. was. He barely had to do anything, which was a slight comfort considering it was one of his first missions and they had no back up. The only reason they _got_ an extraction team was because Bethany had another personal assignment when they got back to headquarters. _

_ "We're playing poker," Bethany reminded, showing her own cards, which beat his out._

_ He leaned back and crossed his arms. "How is it you always win?"_

_ "When you're stuck on an army base with a bunch of men, you pick up a thing or two," Bethany admitted, collecting the cards. "So you on for another round?"_

_ "Actually," he said, sitting up straight. "I was hoping you'd tell me more about Captain Rogers."_

_Bethany put the cards down, folding her hands together. "What about Steve?"_

_ "It's just… ever since I can remember, I've admired him. My grandma even knitted me a Captain America doll when I was younger. He's my hero."_

_ Bethany nodded, sighing a little. "He's mine too, Phil."_

_ "So you understand me wanting to know more," Coulson pushed. _

_ "Besides a lot of my stories being classified, the ones that aren't are personal."_

_ "I just want to know what he was like," Phil said with a small smile. "Is he really just as amazing as they say?"_

_ Taking in a deep breath, she nodded. "Even more so. He didn't have a selfish bone in his body. The mere thought of bleeding on anyone was inconceivable to him, which is why Dr. Erskine picked him in the first place. He was good just for the sake of being good."_

_Coulson's eyes seemed to tinkle. "I hope you don't mind me saying that the reason I asked for you to be my supervising officer was because of him."_

_ "I figured," Bethany said with a smirk. "People don't usually talk to me about him, so I guess… I guess it was startling when you first brought him up, but nice."_

_ "Do you still have hope he's out there?" _

_ Bethany looked at the poker chips stacked in the middle and picked one up, studying it. "I don't know. I do know that I should just accept it and call off the search, but I feel like the second we do that, we'd be so close to finding him. I know the World Council is already done with it. They've been trying to get me to give up all hope for years. They think it's impossible. But it's Steve, so I can't really say."_

_ "I watched some old Captain America reels," Coulson said after taking a sip of his water. "Have you seen any?"_

_ "No," Bethany admitted. "I feel like if I dwell on the past, I'll never be able to refocus. It took a while after he disappeared to get me on my A-game."_

_ "You may want to consider it," Coulson explained. "You're in some of them. Usually in the background. I mean, I didn't notice you at first, but a close up of Captain Rogers' compass showed that it was really you. Blond hair and a giant smile."_

_ "You should come by my apartment sometime," Bethany revealed. "There's lots of that there. A naive smile, or maybe it was flirtatious, I don't really know. But there I am with blond curly hair, full makeup and a perfect smile. It doesn't even seem like me sometimes."_

_ "Were you two a couple?" Coulson pushed again._

_ "I guess that's the correct term," Bethany sighed. _

_ "I didn't know that," Coulson continued. "I just knew you knew him, and that you were a part of the Project Rebirth team."_

_ "SHIELD has done everything in their power to keep the fact that Bethany Stark and Steve Rogers were a couple out of the light," Bethany explained. "I don't know if that was Howard's doing, so what, but somewhere along the way, I realized that every time something about us would casually make it's way into the world, SHIELD was there to confiscate it. __Those old reels though… a couple of SHIELD's directors have offered to destroy them, but I just couldn't bring myself to accept it." She studied his face, before frowning. "Okay, what? What's with the face?"_

_ "I've never seen you like this," Coulson admitted. "You have real emotion in your voice."_

_ "The topic of Steve is an emotional one for me," Bethany said with another heavy sigh. "That's why I don't talk about him."_

_ "But do you think about him?"_

_ Bethany bit the side of her lip, considering her answer. It was at that moment that she realized she did. It had become second nature, everytime she saw an American flag or ate fondue, both of which were often. More times than not she would wake up, trying not to panic, to cry because of a dream where he had guest starred. Some of them were nice, days out having a picnic or cooped up in the lab. Some of them were dirty, reliving his lips on hers, the feel of his muscles and the soft cry he would let out as he reached the highest point of pleasure known to man. But the majority of them were angry filled, aggressive Steves, a Steve that had never existed anywhere but her nightmares._

_ It was then that she also realized she only had photos of him in her room. They weren't in the living room like her other photos, memories she was glad to share. No, the few photos she had of Steve were by her bedside table, her dresser and even on her bedroom walls. She had never even realized she did that until then, and that she had been doing that for years. It could mainly be attributed to the fact that Peggy had put a framed photo of a skinny Steve on her bedside table one night after crying herself to sleep, and through the years, pictures of him and her would just appear throughout her room. _

_ "Yeah," she finally told him. "He had a huge impact on my life. Someone like that doesn't just disappear from your thoughts. Good people just don't disappear from your life."_

* * *

Steve unzipped the top of his uniform and took off his gloves, tossing them in Bethany's room before making his way to one of the conference rooms. The tension on the helicarrier earlier was a buzz, everyone worried, but hopeful to fix the situation. Now, it was just plain grim. Everyone was mourning, but wasn't being given the time to do so. They all had things to do, to repair, and they weren't be given the opportunity to just take a moment and reflect on the last few days. Arriving in the room, a suit-less Tony stood in the middle of the room, his arms wrapped around a sombre Bethany.

Steve noticed that she wasn't crying, but the look on her face was confusing. There was clear pain, but there was also anger. Clear guilt and grief and overall hatred. He could only imagine that he had a similar look after Bucky had died. Tony whispered something into her ear before she looked up at Steve.

He gave her an apologetic smile, walking forward. Bethany slipped out of Tony's arms and into Steve's. "I'm sorry," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"What's the good of having regenerative blood if you can't use it on other people?" She said, her voice breaking. "I want Loki dead."

"I understand," Steve said, remembering telling Peggy that he wanted all of HYDRA either dead or captured after Bucky's fall. "I do, but we can't let it get in the way."  
"I'm gonna go see what's holding up Fury," Tony said, leaving the room and giving them some privacy.

"Is it just me, or did he grow up in the past hour?" Steve asked, leading Bethany to a chair.

She sat, running through her loose hair. "He understands the seriousness of it now. Oh, Phil…"

He watched as some tears began to well up in her eyes. He pulled out the chair beside her, moving it closer to her. "We'll get Loki back. We'll get the Tesseract. Everything will be fine."

"You say that like you know for sure," Bethany sniffled. "And maybe three hours ago I would agree, but I don't know now. We've lost more than we've gained."

"What have we gained?" Steve asked, frowning.

"Besides perspective, Clint. Natasha was able to knock him out. He's recovering now," Bethany said softly, blinking. Steve watched as a couple tears fell down her cheek.

"Beth," he said, moving in to kiss the side of her head. "Talk to me."

"Things were just easier when I didn't let people come in. When I didn't let my emotions control me. God! I'm so done with this! With feeling helpless and out of control! I'm done losing people I care about," Bethany cried, wiping a tear off her face.

"At one point or another, everyone dies," Steve tried to console, a hand rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah, people die. It's the natural order of things. But murder? I just- I can't watch another person in my life get murdered, and not being able to do anything about it."

Steve frowned, tilting her head. "Who else was murdered?"  
Bethany's jaw quivered, the lines on her forehead deepening. "Howard," she let out. "They said it was just a car accident, but I'm not so sure."

"What has SHIELD said about that?" He asked, pulling her in for a hug, shocked by her revelation.

"They think it's just grief, but I know they're hiding something from me. What's worse is when I met Tony at the hospital, an old Director of SHIELD- a guy I _really_ hate, showed up to 'offer SHIELD's sympathies', but it felt like more than that. Almost like a warning," She shook her head, trying to get the memory out of her head. "Look, whatever you do, don't tell Tony. It'll just be something else he can hold against me, and I'm not even sure it's true."

"But you really believe it wasn't an accident," Steve pressed on.

"Nothing is an accident. Everything happens for a reason," Bethany said, swallowing the last of her pain. "Always a result of someone's bad judgement."

"I won't say anything," Steve promised. "But you can't keep secrets from him, Beth. They get out, and they hurt people."

"I see it as protecting him," Bethany explained. "Look, every secret I've kept hasn't been with the distinct purpose of hurting someone. It's been about keeping them away from the pain. Not every secret I've kept has been leaked."

A pregnant pause passed before Steve whispered, "Are you still hiding things from me?"

Turning her head, her expression screamed 'yes'. "A lot of it is confidential. The Tesseract was confidential. I don't like keeping things from you, but I'm an agent of SHIELD. It's what we do. It comes with the package."

Steve sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't like it, but I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"I've already decided not to keep personal secrets from you anymore," she revealed, placing a hand on his knee. "I know that we need not to only trust in each other, but trust us as a whole. It's something I'm going to work on. But I've been living in secrets for years. It may take a little time."

Steve caressed his thumb over the top of her hand. "That's all I'm asking. It's not going to be easy," he began, his blues eyes shining bright. "But that's okay. If it's not hard, it's not worth fighting for. And it _is_ worth fighting for. Because that's what I want. You. And me. Every day, forever."

"Forever is a _long_ time," she informed him, her expression becoming a little brighter.

"Like I said," he told her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "It's worth it."

"If you're about done," Fury said walking in, Steve quickly dropping Bethany's hand. Bethany rolled her eyes, watching as Tony strolled in behind her and sitting beside her.

"I tried-"

"Don't worry about it kid," She told him. "Thanks, though."

"Yeah, well I figured you'd need some comfort, and we both know there's no comforting gene in the Stark DNA," he said, with a small shrug.

"You okay?" She whispered, as Maria Hill situated herself beside Fury.

Tony nodded solemnly. "I will be. We will be."

"Damn straight," she said before looking towards Fury.

"So," Fury said, crossing his arms. "Clearly we have some… issues to work out. Firstly, where were you Agent Stark?"

"I was trying to get to Loki," she explained. "It was a distraction, and we didn't see that. Chaos broke, advantages were took. But I… I didn't get there in time. I had to fight off too many of them. Some back-up would've been nice."

"Everyone else was either too busy fighting the Hulk or repairing the ship," Fury said. "We couldn't spare anyone."

"I'm just stating a point," Bethany said with a sigh. "I know things were… hectic." She scoffed at her own words. "70 years at SHIELD and never have we ever been so unprepared to deal with a crisis."

It was quiet for a couple seconds before Fury held up cards Bethany instantly recognized as Coulson's Captain America trading cards. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them."

The bloodstained cards were thrown across the table, Steve picking one of them up and staring at it closely. "We're dead in the air up here," Fury continued. "Our communications, the location of the cube. Banner, Thor… I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

Bethany crossed her arms, feeling a chill reach her bones as Fury walked closer. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even risker."

There was a brief pause, Bethany giving him a quick nod in approval. "There was an idea-Stark knows this-called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them too, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony quickly stood up and left the bridge. Bethany's eyes followed him, but knew he needed two seconds to cool down, much like she always needed. "Well," Fury broke the silence. "It's a good old-fashioned notion."

"What now?" Bethany asked. "We can't just sit back and do nothing, can we?"

"We have nothing else we _can_ do," Fury explained. "Not until we get a lead. We're back at the beginning."

"How's the lab?" Bethany asked, sighing.

"Pretty rough shape," Fury answered.

Bethany nodded. "Once Tony cools down, I'll get him back in the lab and the two of us will try to track the cube again. It may be futile, but we can't just sit back and let this happen."

Fury nodded before he and Hill left the room. "What do you think?" Steve asked suddenly, eyes still on the trading card.

"About?" Bethany asked, placing a hand on his hand holding the card in an indication that he needed to stop.

"The Avengers Initiative," Steve said, looking at her. "Was this something you supported?"

"It never got off the ground," Bethany explained. "It sounded like a great idea in theory. In a way, Fury wanted to create an army of heroes he could control. But everyone on his list had flaws. It was shut down."

"But now? I mean, that's why he wanted us here, right?"

Bethany nodded. "After we found you, Fury told me he wanted to try and get the initiative back on board. It had been a year since we found out about Thor, and he made the list with only the drawback of us not knowing how to contact him. For Banner, if he could control the Hulk, he'd be the perfect ally. Iron Man has always been approved, it's Tony they were worried about considering he's not a team player. We've had all the pieces, they've just never fit together."

Steve looked back to the trading cards. "I didn't know him too well, but he seemed like a really good man."

"He was," Bethany said, taking in a sharp breath. "In a way, he was the heart of SHIELD. It's going to be so weird now without him."

"Was he married?" Steve asked, forehead wrinkled with concern.

"Honestly, up until this week I didn't even know SHIELD agents _could_ get married," Bethany said with a small laugh. "There was a cellist though. He… he was crazy over her. Oh god, I hate Loki. With a passion. Brainwashing me is one thing, but murdering Coulson?"

She closed her eyes tight, wishing away the tears before standing up. "Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"To get Tony," she said strongly. "I'm tracking down that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Tony didn't brood often. In fact, he tried not to show his true feelings. It was something he was sure all the Starks did, it was just coded in their DNA. But some things were just too important to brush off their shoulders.

The last couple of days was a whirlwind, even for him. He realized that his only family member kept a life of secrets from him, that monsters and magic existed and that he had invested too much of himself in SHIELD.

He really didn't want to. Even after he found out that Bethany was a SHIELD agent _after _he told the world he was Iron Man, he didn't want to have an organization watching his every move.

_"It's nothing new," Bethany told him. "SHIELD has eyes almost everywhere. Although, I have pulled some strings over the years so you're life hasn't been on full watch. Just the things that matter."_

_"Okay, and remind me again why you didn't tell me?" _

_"Because I'm a spy," Bethany sighed. "That would basically go against my job description."_

_"So no one knew? Even dad?" Tony said, not believing her._

_She rolled her eyes, "No, your dad knew. But up until 1959, your dad and I couldn't be separated."_

_"This is just so typical," Tony exclaimed. "And everything makes sense. Going away months at a time. I mean, my mom always told me you were in international business."_

_"In a way, I guess I kinda am," Bethany said, thinking about it. _

_"Seriously, my childhood makes so much sense," Tony continued, throwing his arms in the air. "I mean, you not aging. Of course you go around kicking ass!"_

_"Sometimes quite literally," Bethany confirmed. "Look it's no big deal. And I get it, you don't want to do what SHIELD tells you to do. I can't judge you, or say any different. It's up to you, which is why I never got you involved in the first place. But you just made the decision to become the world's new hero, and I don't think you're responsible enough for that. SHIELD _is_ just trying to help."_

"Hey kid?" He heard. He hadn't realized he was aggressively staring at the blood stain wall until her voice caught his attention. "You okay?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"Clearly that's not true," Bethany said, taking a couple steps into the detention area, Steve leaning against the railing, his arms crossed. "I get it. Coulson… he just… gets to you. Good people tend to do that."

"He was an idiot," Tony declared.

"Why?" Steve asked. "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone," Tony explained, walking towards the newest members of the room.

"He was doing his job," Steve told him.

Tony scoffed. "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony," Steve said closing the gap between them, while Bethany stayed a good foot behind him, looking at the big empty space where the cage had once been.

"Right! How did that work for him?" Tony said walking past him, really thinking _how did that work for you?_

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked, turning as Tony's back was to him.

Tony quickly turned to face him. "We are _not_ soldiers," he expressed, not yelling but enough for Bethany's attention to turn to him. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I," Steve assured. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done."

"Fury said the lab is in shambles," Bethany spoke up. "And we'd be starting from scratch, but if we could track the Tesseract before then-"

"He made it personal," Tony suddenly declared.

"That's not the point," Steve said.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point," Tony explained. "He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart," Steve answered as Bethany walked up to them, leaning against the wall curious as to where this was going.

"Yeah, divide and conquer us, but he know he has to take us out to win, right?"

Bethany scoffed, "Why didn't he just take us out now, though? Wouldn't it save him time in the long run?"

"He wants to beat us," Tony continued. "He wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

With that he walked past Steve again, up the stairs to gain the height. "Right," Steve agreed. "I caught his act in Stuttgart."

Bethany let out a small shiver, "Don't remind me."

"That's just the previews," Tony explained, everything formulating in his head. "This is… this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered-"

He trailed off, and Bethany couldn't help but shake her head and smile as everything fit together. _A warm light for all mankind_.

"Son of a bitch," Tony let out, moving to leave the detention level.

"You know," Bethany said as Steve and her followed him. "If Loki wasn't clearly the bad guy, I'd suggest SHIELD hire him as a consultant. He's a genius. He's had this planned out all along."

"Which makes sense why he let us take him," Steve agreed.

"And why he seemed happy to be here," Bethany said letting out a groan. "Remind me next time this happens to make a string map with events to put together. I'm sure we could've figured this out sooner…"

Her pace picked up as she made her way down the hall, leaving Steve staring at her with wide eyes. "Next time?"

* * *

****A/N: Nearing the end of _Avengers_ plot, and so soon too! They'll probably be one, maybe two more chapters and then I'm just floating free from there. I want to show more of their relationship developing, Steve getting into SHIELD, them working together etc. I want to stay true to the real MCU as possible, so of course when the time comes, I'll be mentioning the events of IM3, _Agents of SHIELD _and _Thor: The Dark World._ **

**Huge thank you to all of you! And hey listen, I'm still open to any suggestions, plot bunnies or fluff you want. Like anything. There's no promise I'll do them, but more often than not, I will. I've got a couple dozen steamy scenes that I've already written, so there's that to look forward to. But also if you want something simple like, I don't know, going to the beach, or baking cookies, let me know!**

**xox**


	21. Chapter 21

****A/N: So when I wrote the skeleton outline for this chapter, I assumed it would just reach 4000 words. So I added more scenes after the Shawarma scene (which I actually wrote first…). As I started filling the rest of the chapter in, I realized "huh… this is almost 8,000 words… Ooops?"**

**I finish school on Monday, and then have a couple weeks of exams, but I'll also have a lot more time to write. So you'll have to be patient for the remainder of April and almost all of May (I'll be on vacation), where the updates _will_ happen, just maybe once every one and a half weeks. With baseball season in full swing, that's 3 hours a night where I don't do anything but sit down, watch the game and write. The sound of the ball hitting the bat is strangely soothing for me, and helps the creative juices flow. Don't be surprised if I throw more baseball into here. It's a guarantee.**

Chapter 21

After stopping by in Bethany's room to get the top part of his suit, Steve followed her to gather Natasha, and hopefully Clint. As Bethany opened the door, she walked in as though she owned the place. "He okay?"

"'He' is fine," Clint said exiting the bathroom. Bethany gave him a small smile, moving over to hug him. "The question is, are you okay?"

"You know me," Was her only answer.

"Does anyone know how to fly one of those ships?" Steve asked, taking a step into the room.

"I do," Clint said as Bethany let go of him.

"Met us in the hanger," Bethany said turning to Natasha. "We know where the cube is, and while we need to move fast, we also need to have a plan."

Natasha nodded, not asking any questions. Bethany looked back at Clint, "I'm happy we're on the same side again."

Clint nodded, "We're gonna be in therapy for years, aren't we?"  
"Maybe you," Bethany said with a joking tone. "But I'm getting therapy in the form of a boyfriend."

"Right," Clint said, looking over to Steve. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"You have a suit?" Clint nodded. "Then suit up. Beth," he pressed.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," she said before he left.

"So," Clint said, his old tone back in his voice. "Are regular sized condoms good, or should I send the large sized ones?"

Bethany hit his arm, rolling her eyes. "I'd be angrier, but this just shows you're back to normal."

Leaving the room, she ran to catch up to Steve, "I'm handing you the reins," she told him. "When we gather, you set the plan into motion."

"I just want to make sure," Steve said as they entered the hanger, moving to where Tony was fixing his Iron Man helmet. "You trust him?"  
"With my life," Bethany confirmed. "He made a condom joke, trust me, he's back to normal."

Steve frowned, but didn't let it phase him. "Tony, since you have the suit and it's your tower, you head there as soon as you can and try to stop him. We'll follow you, but the best bet at turning off the power source is through you."

"Call J," Bethany suggested. "The sooner you get him to turn off the power source, the better. Like you said, the cube only needs a kick start."

"I'll get on it," Tony said, finishing with the helmet. "But there's only so much JARVIS can do."

"As long in the long run we stop Rock of Ages, I don't care."

Tony smirked, "I already called him that. You lose, I win."

"What about us?" Natasha said walking up behind them as Bethany pouted slightly.

"The four of us will follow behind," Steve said, authority leaking through his pores. Bethany held back a small shiver at how turned on she was. She barely ever saw him give orders, but this was not the time to drag him to the storage room and have her way with him against the wall. "Until we get there, there's nothing we can do. Assuming Stark can turn off the power source before the cube kick starts, we capture Loki and take him into custody."

"And plan B?" Tony asked, putting his helmet under his arm.

"We fight aliens," Steve said simply. "We cross that bridge when we get to it."

Tony nodded, turning to leave. "Hopefully Thor comes back," Bethany said as she began to rummage through a bin that was stocked there, which she knew held small weapon prototypes. "We could use the extra muscle, not to mention the lightning."

She began to pull out her favorite things, some small Tasers, some knifes, and two guns with a bunch of extra bullets. "What's that?" Steve asked, pointing to the small blue device in her hand.

Bethany picked it up and held it to one of the agents in the hanger, clicking the button quickly. The man passed out in seconds, Bethany shrugging. "Who knows if it'll work on aliens, but it works well on humans. Oh relax," she said looking at Steve's face. "He'll be okay in 10-20 hours."

"I know," Clint said suddenly. "She's scary sometimes. You get used to it, and then you start to like it."

"Clint," Bethany said, finishing off stuffing her belt. "Stop it, or else that'll be you on the ground."

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"Let's go," Bethany agreed, as Steve pulled the mask of his suit on. "Ah, there's that beautiful piece of vibranium," Bethany said as he picked up his shield. "I forgot just how magnificent it was."

"The fact that you're attracted to the shield," Clint began before shutting up at Bethany's warning face.

"I thought I'd never see it again," Bethany explained. "There are very few inventions slash creations of mine that I feel protective over and that shield is one of them. I mean, it's the reason why the company's initials are SHIELD."

"I… I just noticed that," Clint said, putting it all together.

"You two ready?" Natasha asked, securing her widow's bite wristlets.

"Let's go avenge shit," Bethany announced, sticking her earpiece in her ear.

Steve led them to the quinjet, only stopping as one SHIELD agent stopped them and said they weren't allowed to be there.

"Son, just don't," Steve told him, making Bethany shiver slightly again. As Clint and Natasha took the seats, Bethany pulled Steve by the wrist into the most secluded area they could get on the quinjet. "What's wrong?"

"A lot of things," Bethany said quietly. "The fact that every single person I care about, and I do mean every. Single. Person. Is about to fight a demi-god and his army of aliens. Then there's the fact that I'm terrified of what'll happen if we don't succeed. And I can't forget that I am extremely attracted to you when you give orders, and if we get through this, you _will_ be exercising that in the bedroom."

The cut outs of his mask allowed Bethany to see the slight rose tint take over, but if she wasn't expecting it, she wouldn't have seen it at all. "As much as I would _love_ to talk about that," Steve said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Now isn't the time for bedroom eyes."

"I know," Bethany agreed. "I just needed to say it. But there's one more thing."

"Okay," Steve said, waiting patiently as the quinjet took off.

"When we're out there," Bethany began, putting a hand on his chest. "You need to focus on the overall objective. If something happens to Natasha or Clint, to Tony or me, you keep doing what you're doing. Especially me," she stressed. "It doesn't matter how beat up and exhausted I look. Unless I ask for help, you let it play out. You understand Rogers?"  
"Yes ma'am," he said seriously before giving her a small smile. "Thanks for the reminder. Sometimes I forget that you're not a fragile as you seem."

"I'm fragile," Bethany disagreed. "No one bruises and bleeds as easy as me. But I bounce back quick, and you'll do well to remember that. Unless it's a fatal wound to the head, I usually heal instantly. It's like learning how to ride a bike. At first it took my body a while when getting shot, but now it's seconds."

He shook his head slowly, face solemn. "You shouldn't have to know that at all."

"I'm a spy," Bethany reminded him. "And I could avoid getting shot so much, but there's so much fun in watching the guy freak out when the bullet pops out."

"You never cease to amaze me," he told her, leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Good," Bethany said with a smirk. "If I got boring, our relationship would be over pretty quickly."

"You two about done?" Natasha called.

"Not that we're interrupting or anything," Clint assured. "She doesn't understand the whole 'confess your feelings of love and gratitude _before_ entering a war zone'. She's Russian, she doesn't know any different."

Natasha just ignored him as the city came into view. "Stark, we're on your three, heading northeast."

"_What? Did you stop for drive thru?" _He demanded to know. "_Swing up Park. I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."_

"Hold on," Bethany instructed to Steve as the quinjet began to shake as shots were flown around it.

"Nat?" Clint said as Loki's green and gold clad body came into view.

"I see him," She confirmed, taking her shots. They all missed Loki, and didn't make a dent in the bubble protecting the Tesseract. Instead, with one shot, Loki hit the wing of the quinjet, sending it spiralling down. Bethany and Steve held onto the rails, their legs flying about as the aircraft rocked.

When the jet hit the ground, Bethany let go instantly, falling on her feet, ready for action. Her and Steve exited the jet, Clint and Natasha hot on their trails to see the scene. Everywhere there was chaos. Broken buildings, cracked roads, battered cars. Civilians were running every which way, trying to find the perfect place to hide while the Chitauri's blue rays soared throughout the air.

"You see something new every day," Bethany muttered, looking up at the portal.

"We've gotta get back up there," Steve instructed, all eyes on the portal. Bethany's drifted down to Stark Tower, which was really only 'Sta' Tower now.

"Plan B it is," Bethany confirmed, taking out one of her guns and loading it.

A giant slug like creature emerged from the portal, moving with increased speed past them, on its way to destruction. Some of the aliens jumped out from the transport and onto the buildings, outnumbering them ten times over. "Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked to Tony.

"_Seeing. Still working on believing. Where's Banner?"_ Tony responded as Bethany took her first shot. "_Has he shown up yet?"  
_"Banner?" Steve asked confused, throwing his shield to hit two of the Chitauri before it came back to him like a boomerang.

"_Just keep me posted," _Tony commanded.

Bethany ducked as one of the blue rays came firing past her head. "My advice? We need something to hide behind."

Steve nodded in agreement, the group running to an area of deserted taxis, looking over the bridge. "We've got civilians still trapped up here," Clint noticed, looking at one of the buses filled with passengers.

"Loki," Steve said, watching as some Chitauri flew past on hovercrafts.

There was no time to react and explosions came left and right. "They're fish in a barrel down there," Steve noticed, his attention on the bridge and people running wild. Natasha stood up and began to shoot as Bethany picked up a spear of some type that was left behind.

"You need to get them off the streets," Bethany explained, touching the tip of the spear and feeling a shock travel through her body. "They won't listen to us, so it's up to you."

Clint moved his positions, getting a better angle as the Chitauri moved all around them.

"We got this," Natasha confirmed. "It's good. Go."

Steve looked at Bethany once, then over to Clint. "Do you think you can hold them off?"

"Captain," Clint responded, getting his arrows ready. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

"This isn't our first rodeo," Bethany reminded him, pointing the spear in a direction, a blue ray emerging from the tip. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steve jump onto the bridge, but directed all her attention to the problem at home.

_Back to work_, she thought, throwing the spear and hitting one straight in the chest before pulling out a gun and shooting. "Clint, get those people out!" Bethany yelled, gasping slightly as on Chitauri soldier grabbed her arm. She quickly elbowed it, tilting the gun under it's chin and shooting.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha said to Clint when all the civilians were clear of the area.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Clint added.

Bethany scoffed, letting a blue ray hit her arm, tearing her suit. "I don't think this compares to any mission any of us have ever done."

"Duck," Clint directed to Bethany, who followed orders. Clint shot two arrows at the same time, hitting two more Chitauri soldiers. The fighting continued, Bethany using her best asset, healing, to her advantage. She was able to get closer to the alien warriors than any of the others. Unclipping a small electric impulse grenade from her belt, she threw it at a group of the Chitauri, watching them shakes as the electric spark pulsed through them, falling down.

A shield blocked her view momentarily as Steve protected her as a rock was thrown near her. "Just in time," Steve muttered, throwing the shield to knock the guy out.

"How's it down there?"  
"Better than up here," he responded, hitting three warriors in one swing. Then all of the soldiers were hit with electricity, falling to the ground as Thor landed near them. "What's the story upstairs?"

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor enlightened.

_"Thor's right,"_ Tony announced. _"We got to deal with these guys."_

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team," Steve instructed with authority.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor declared.

"Yeah?" Clint asked, collecting his arrows. "Well, get in line."

"I don't care what you do with him," Bethany added. "As long as I get to kick the shit out of him."

"Save it," Steve said walking forward, the group following him without a second thought. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild."

"We need to be prepared for them turning on Loki too," Bethany added, personal experience speaking for itself.

"We got Stark up top," Steve listed. "He's going to need us to-"

A sputtering of a motorcycle drew everyone's attention to Bruce riding through the debris. The group started walking over to him as he got off the motorcycle. "So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Natasha told him.

"Sorry," Bruce apologized, looking truthfully guilty.

"No," Natasha disagreed. "We could use a little worse."

"Stark," Steve spoke over the earpiece. "We got him."

_"Banner?" _Tony asked.

"Just like you said," Steve clarified.

"_Then tell him to suit up,"_ Tony directed. "_I'm bringing the party to you."_

As Tony's Iron Man suit rounded the corner, the giant slug like transport followed him. "Fun," Bethany mumbled, loading her gun.

"I don't see how that's a party," Natasha responded.

Bruce turned around to face the giant slug, only to turn as Steve spoke to him. "Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret Cap," Banner said with a hint of a smirk. "I'm always angry."

With that, Banner's body grew into the Hulk's, his clothes ripping, skin turning green and muscles thickening. He reached full form as the slug reached him, where the Hulk smashed into it, the body building up and with the help of Tony, exploding.

Steve used his shield to cover himself and Natasha as Bethany and Thor protected their eyes from the light, but watching as the dust settled. Hulk roared loudly, ready for battle. The group circled together, Tony landing next to Bethany as she took out the blade from her boot, touching the blade lightly, watching as it easily sliced opened her finger.

"Guys," Natasha said, drawing their attention to the incoming Chitauri members from the portal.

"Call it Captain," Tony instructed.

"Alright, listen up!" Steve began, falling into the leader role so easily. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark; you got the perimeter. Anything get more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Give me a lift?" Clint asked.

"Better clench up, Legolas," Tony joked before the two soared into the sky.

_Legolas, why didn't I think of that?_ Bethany thought as Steve gave Thor his orders, the demi-god using his hammer to fly into the air.

"Us," Steve said drawing Bethany's attention. "The three of us stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here, and people off the perimeter. And Hulk," The green monster turned around at Steve's words, looking at him expectantly. "Smash."

The smile they received before he jumped high into the air was both terrifying and adorable, his happiness to get permission to smash overwhelming. Bethany let out a deep breath before running forward, jumping on a car and onto the back of one of the aliens, stabbing it with her knife.

As the fighting surged on, Bethany strayed away from Steve and Natasha in favor of getting closer to the warriors. Cutting one open, she starred at it for a couple seconds, head cocked. "Are these things… droids?" She said to no one in particular.

She felt arms wrap around her neck, a sharp edge running across her neck. She fell to the ground, turning to her attacker, gasping for a couple seconds as her skin stitched itself back together. The soldier's head turned to the side slightly, confused at what it saw.

"I know," Bethany responded, standing up and taking a spear with her. "It's really not fair, is it?"

With that she threw the spear through the air, hitting her attacker. Looking around, the alleyway she was in was free from the alien species. Making her way back into the streets, she looked up at the bridge where Steve and Natasha were fighting. She cringed as she saw Steve narrowly miss an attack. She could feel her heart speed up in a way she never had for she never feared for her own life. A loud explosion to her left made her jump slightly, her gaze being drawn to the destruction around.

"Why is it always New York?" Bethany said to herself, thinking about the millions of TV shows and movies about the destruction of New York. "Why not a deserted island, or the arctic?"

Pieces of buildings were falling, adding to the ever growing piles on the ground, dust settling all around. The empty crushed cars all around made Bethany, for the first time in a long time, feel bad for humanity. There was no way of knowing exactly what would happen after this. Things wouldn't be easy, that much was for sure. There would be billions of dollars in repairs, people in therapy, hospitals, and most likely, graves. The worst thing was that there was no way of knowing if this would end with their victory.

"Steve?" Bethany called over the earpiece.

_ "What's wrong?"_ He asked, clearly out of breath, and clearly concerned with the tone of her voice. _"Beth?"_

Looking all around her, she knew she'd be crazy to not say it. She _had _to say it. If this was it, she wasn't going to lose her chance again. And if it wasn't, would it be such a bad thing? She knew it was true, and knew that the only reason she didn't want to say it out loud was fear of losing him all together, fear of it being permanent. But like he said, if it wasn't going to be hard, it wasn't worth fighting for. And it _was_ worth fighting for.

"I love you," she said before ducking as an alien staff came flying by her head.

_"You… what?"_ Steve asked, almost like he couldn't believe she said it.

Bethany took hold of the staff and rammed it backwards, the alien flying to the brick wall where he met his destiny with the spear as she punctured a hole through its body with it.

"I-" she began to repeat, taking in a deep breath. "I love you. I just wanted you to know."

_"You need to work on your timing, Bethany,"_ she heard Tony's voice through the comm.

"Private conversation here, kid," Bethany responded, running up the bridge and moving to where Steve and Natasha were fighting off some aliens. Using the borrowed staff, she used it like a machete and cut two of them in half with one swipe. Steve took out four with his shield as Natasha finished off another two before the street was eerily quiet.

"This is pointless," Bethany said as they met in the center. "Everytime we get rid of ten, twenty more come."

"We need to shut the portal," Natasha agreed. "Captain?"

Bethany looked up where Steve was watching Bethany carefully. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked, hand moving to her cheek.

"I think he's in… shock," Natasha said, pointing her gun up to the sky, shooting down an aircraft two aliens were riding.

"No," Steve responded, shaking his head. "Sorry, I just… never mind. How do we close it? Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Remember what Erskine said?" Bethany thought, taking a step back and looking up at the portal. "'There are already so many big men fighting in this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy.'"

"Good memory," Steve said, ducking slightly as a hovercraft flew by his head.

"All I'm saying is, maybe it's not about the biggest guns."

"Or guns at all," Natasha said, it all connecting in her head.

"If you want to get up there," Steve said, as Natasha started walking to the edge of the bridge. "You're going to need a ride."

She threw her spear aside, giving a smug look. "I got a ride. I could use a boost, though."

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked.

"I'll go," Bethany volunteered. "If I fall, I'll be fine."

"It's good," Natasha fought. "It's gonna be fun."

Bethany shrugged, "It's your call."

Natasha responded by running and jumping on a nearby car, then onto Steve's shield as he pushed it upwards, her grabbing onto the hovercraft and sailing away.

"You said it," Steve said suddenly. "I-I wasn't expecting you to."

"You said you wanted spontaneous," Bethany reminded as Steve moved his shield to protect the two of them from a blast. "I'm gonna go up and see if I can help Clint-"

"No," Steve spoke, grabbing her wrist. "Stay here."

"Steve-"

"Please," he begged. "Just do it."

Bethany responded by taking out one of her guns and aiming for an incoming alien's head. "Fine," she agreed, taking her shot.

"There's more," Steve pointed as another group started towards them. Bethany responded by picking up Natasha's discarded spear and twirling it around her head.

"If only I retired," Bethany muttered, swiping at an alien's feet. She began a rhythm, her and Steve working as a team more than once. At one point, Tony landed by them, using his lasers against Steve's shield to destroy a couple of the soldiers before he flew away, leaving only two left.

Bethany headed towards one as Steve pursued the other. Taking a different approach, she tackled it to the ground, banging it's head against the pavement repeatedly before twisting it and pulling it straight off. Taking a second to breathe, she saw as Steve finished with the alien he was fighting.

"_Captain,"_ Clint's voice rang through the comm. "_The bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there."_

Bethany offered her hand to Steve, helping him up. "We're on it," she responded to Clint as Steve caught his breath. "Any ideas?" She asked as they started running in that direction.

"I'll take on the Chitauri," he planned. "You get the people out, and into safety."

As they reached the bank, Bethany pointed to the window. "I see them on the top level. Go in from there. I'll go through the main door."

Steve nodded, the two splitting directions. As Bethany approached the doors, she was caught by a cop. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Inside," she said as if it was the stupidest question in the world.

"I can't let you in-" He began, taking a harder grip on her arm. Bethany rolled her eyes, careful to avoid real damage, twisting his arm. He let go, as she kicked open the door, a Chitauri member turning and going to attack her, his spear slicing open her face. The cop shot the alien, watching as Bethany's skin healed.

"Can I go in now?" Bethany asked as the cop stared at her skin. "Okay," she said receiving now answer and barging inside. As one came close to her, she grabbed it's neck, kicking its stomach and breaking his head off the body.

She heard an explosion from the level up, watching as a couple of the aliens fell to the ground. "EVERYONE DOWN!" She yelled, taking out her gun and as the crowd lowered, shot the remaining Chitauri down before everyone started filing out.

She turned to the cop and firemen that just joined them. "Get them off the streets. Basements-"

"Or subways," the cop finished. "I know, Star Spangled gave me the rundown."

"Have respect," Bethany said with a smirk. "He's an American Hero."

With that, she turned and helped Steve up off the top of a taxi where he undoubtedly fell. "You okay?" She asked, as he winced.

"That's going to leave a bruise," he muttered, looking as the panicked people exited the building. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

"_This_," Bethany started, gesturing. "Is one of the reason why SHIELD was created. C'mon. We can take a breather after."

* * *

_"I can close it,_" Natasha said as Bethany, Steve and Thor stood, surveying the area. "_Can anyone copy? I can shut the portal down."_

"Do it!" Steve responded quickly.

_"No, wait." _Was Tony's reply.

"Kid, look around!" Bethany called out. "They keep coming."

"_I got a nuke coming in." _Tony explained. "_It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."_

Bethany's brows frowned for a couple seconds before her head darted up to the portal. "He wouldn't…" she said quietly, not wanting to believe it.

"Stark," Steve said, looking at Bethany's face, studying her emotions carefully. "You know that's a one-way trip."

"Tony," Bethany warned. "You don't have to do this."

"We both know that's not true Bethany," Tony responded, no waver in his voice. "I'm laying down on the wire."

Bethany's face fell a little, but she knew that if Tony was making this decision, then she shouldn't question it. But what she couldn't stand was her two favorite people in the world, both so different but meaning more to her than her own life, were making these decisions.

First it was Steve. And now, Tony. She was lucky enough to get Steve back, but as the hot rod red and gold of his suit got smaller and smaller, and Steve's body got closer to hers, she could feel her heart breaking. Then, he was gone.

They could see the explosion in the other universe and all the Chitauri around them stopped and fell to the ground, their power source gone. All of the group was looking up, waiting, hoping, none of them wanting to be the one to make the call, but knowing that the portal had to be closed before the after effects of the explosion travelled back.

Steve wrapped an arm around Bethany's body, her clutching to him tightly as they waited a couple more seconds. "Close it," Steve finally said.

As the portal got smaller and smaller, Bethany waited for the tears to come, but they didn't. It was almost like she had cried all the tears she could, and couldn't express her pain outwards anymore. _This is why you don't let people in_, she told herself.

Then, a small figure came falling out of the shrinking tunnel and Bethany let out a sigh of relief. "Son of a gun," Steve said, watching as his body fell fast.

"He's not slowing down," Thor spoke, starting to swing his hammer to catch him when the Hulk jumped from nowhere and caught Tony before he hit the ground. The three of them quickly ran to where the Hulk and Tony were laying on the ground. They all gathered around him, kneeling to assess his condition.

"Is he breathing?" Steve asked.

"He better be," Bethany said, keeping the fear out of her voice for her own sake. "Or I'm reviving him just to kill him."

Thor pulled off the lid of the helmet, showing Tony's dark features, eyes closed peacefully. Steve leaned down to listen to him breath, only sitting back up and placing a comforting hand on Bethany's back.

"Tony?" She said quietly, trying to keep a handle on her emotions. "Kid?"

She could feel tears welling up, and her desire to wrap her hands around Loki's throat and strangle him increased tenfold. She could barely even process this. There was no way she could live her life, a happy life, without Tony in it. He was more than her nephew. He was, despite his desire to not be, a Howard replacement. She always had one of them. She always needed one of them.

A loud roar from the Hulk made her jump, but also brought Tony back to the life of the living.

"What the hell?" He demanded, his eyes wide. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Bethany chuckled, laying a hand on his chest, letting one tear fall down her face. "You asshole."

"We won," Steve told him, a small pant in his tone.

"Chitauri died Phantom Menace style," Bethany added, unable to keep her smile off her face.

Tony let out a relieved right, eyes closing in relaxation. "Alright, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma?" He asked looking at the Hulk. "There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

Beside her, Steve was chuckling under his breath, Bethany shaking her head in amusement. "Your near death experience made you want to try Shawarma? Wait, what am I talking about? The last time you wanted _Burger King_."

"We're not done yet," Thor reminded them.

"Then Shawarma after," Tony said.

Bethany let out a tired chuckle, "And then a nap. No, a bath and _then_ a nap."

Tony let out a hum of approval, "But not the entire team together."

Bethany rolled her eyes, using Steve's shoulder and pushing against it to stand up. "Let's go get the emo princess before I fall asleep."

"Yeah, just let me…" Tony started, his arms and legs moving up slightly. "I just gotta…" He let out a groan, his face scrunched up before sighing and relaxing again. "Someone's gotta help me up."

Steve stood up, and with Thor's help, they helped Tony. "Looks like you need an oil can, Tin Man," Bethany said, her eyes batting heavily with fatigue, her adrenaline gone.

"Ha!" Tony let out sarcastically. "That's hilarious, Snow White."

Thor looked at Steve, "Do you understand their madness?"

Steve chuckled, "All too well." Wrapping his arm around Bethany's shoulder, allowing her to rest her head against his body, he looked around. "Some mess."

"S'okay," Bethany told him. "SHIELD'll clean it up."

A huge yawn escaped her. "When's the last time you slept?" Tony asked as they all started walking back to Stark Tower.

"Does the time that I was unconscious from being dead count?"

Tony thought about it, "Let's say no."

"M-Monday?" Bethany asked, not sure herself.

Steve stopped where they were, the entire ensemble stopping with him. "Gesh, Beth. It's _Friday._"

"You want to head back to your apartment?" Tony asked. "I can get J to reroute the power on the suit and drop you off-"

"No," Bethany said shaking her head, pulling Steve forward again so they could keep walking. "We're a team. We do this as a team. Plus, I want to see the look on Loki's face when we take him in. And why would I miss Shawarma?"

"Point taken," Tony agreed. "Have _you _ever tried it?"

"No, which is why I want too."

As the Tower came into view, Tony, Thor and Hulk flew up, or in Hulk's case, jumped up.

"Elevator, I guess," Bethany mumbled as her and Steve looked up. As they walked into the building, she let out another long yawn. "Hey, J. You wanna start up the power again?"

"_Of course, Miss. Stark. And welcome Captain Rogers," _JARVIS' voice rang.

"What was that?" Steve asked as the elevator dinged, the doors opening.

"That would be JARVIS," Bethany said, clicking the button for the top floor. "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. He's Tony's artificial intelligence. He runs the building, Tony's suit and basically any other thing owned by him. He knows _everything_."

"Everything?" Steve asked as the elevator started upwards.

Bethany nodded, her eyes fluttering as she buried her head deeper in Steve's body. "Ask him a question."

"Oh, okay… umm, JARVIS?"  
"_Yes, Captain Rogers?"_

"What's Bethany's favorite thing to eat?" The question made Bethany laugh, snuggling into his form even more.

"I meant something more broad," Bethany said in between her giggles.

_"For breakfast, Miss. Stark prefers chocolate chip waffles. For lunch, she usually leans towards pasta and cheese. Her favorite dinner food is fajitas and dessert is chocolate fondue._"

"Chocolate fondue?" Steve said, looking down at her.

She let out a delighted hum. "Instead of cheese and bread, its melted chocolate and fruit."

"Yum," Steve said, his stomach letting out a low rumble.

"Maybe fondue after Shawarma?" Bethany asked as the elevator reached the top for and opened.

"I really think you need to _sleep_ after Shawarma," Steve disagreed as they stepped into the open space, the majority of the room in shambles. Spotting the team out on the terrace, they started over, seeing an unconscious Loki lying on the ground.

"No, I feel gross, I need a bath," Bethany said, the last word distorted with another yawn. "But I really want fondue."

"How about _in_ the tub?" Steve suggested as the rest of the team noticed their arrival.

Bethany smiled. "_Now _you're talking. A little champagne, some bubbles. Maybe some soothing music."

Tony made a face, "I don't care how innocent this conversation is, please stop."

"Shall we?" Clint said, pointing to Loki, who was starting to stir.

They all silently and exhaustedly gathered around the demi-god as he turned over, face cut and a look of, not quite guilt for his actions, but for being caught, overtook his face. "If it's the same to you," he said, looking to Tony. "I'll have that drink now."

Bethany scoffed, moving her hand up to her ear. "Director? We have him. Stark Tower."

_"Copy that, Agent Stark. I'll be there with a team momentarily. You'll have to come in for debriefin-"_

"No, no, no," Bethany interrupted. "I think we've done enough today. We're going out for Shawarma after you pick up Loki."

No response was given, but Bethany could only assume Fury was angry. Although, when the team did arrive, he didn't hold any hostility. Instead, with Thor's strict instructions on how to keep Loki in SHIELD's hands until such time as he was ready to return to Asgard, he allowed the team to go get Shawarma.

By this time, Bruce had returned to his normal form. Tony, who had taken off the suit, happily provided him with some clothes. Bethany took the first aid kit out from under Tony's bar, which was there at Pepper's insistence, and sat Steve down at a bar stool and began to look at the red scratch on his arm.

"Its fine," he assured her. "I've had worse."

"I'm aware of that," she told him. "It's almost healed."

"See?" Steve said with a hint of a smile. "I'm in one piece. What about you? Still doing okay?"

"Now that Loki is in custody and I get a long deserved vacation?" Bethany asked, taking her hair out of the pony tail and massaging her skull. "Yeah. I'm doing okay."

* * *

Arriving at the Shawarma joint Tony suggested, the owners were only glad to offer them food in exchange for saving the town, and most likely the world. Bethany and Natasha went to the tables, pulling two together as the men ordered their food.

"I heard something about a vacation," Natasha said, pulling some chairs over.

"Ireland," Bethany revealed. "Clint will probably get one too. Fury just wants to make sure we won't crack from Loki's control."

"Do you think you will? And tell me the truth," Natasha said, leaning close to her across the table. "I need to know. As both your friend and his."

"Right now, I feel fine. I'm exhausted, but I feel good. In control. But to tell you the truth, I don't know if it'll last. I agree with Fury's suggestion. Taking on too much now might drive me certifiably insane."

As for the conversation with the men, Clint and Thor were getting to know each other. Banner was looking over every food option and trying to determine which choices would best satisfy his hunger. Tony, however, was thinking over his near death experience. All he wanted was one more moment with Pepper, who he quickly called on their way over to the restaurant. He truly thought he would never see her again, but knew what he was doing was the right thing.

He understood Steve a little better now. Tony knew that everything was going to change, and he was going to take every moment that Pepper would give him to prove his undying love and respect for her. He would protect and care for her like he never would before. He would, in a better sense, be like Steve.

"Take care of her Cap," Tony said to Steve, who looked at him surprised. "I know she's this big bad SHIELD agent, but she's fragile. She's always needed someone to look out for her, even if she's capable of taking care of herself."

"I know," Steve said softly. "Now more than ever before."

"She's vulnerable with you," Tony revealed. "She's emotional. She's reckless. But she's vulnerable without you too. Just in a different way. She may be different now than I've ever known her, but she's happy. I know that."

"Thank you. I needed to hear you say the words."

Tony reached over the counter for his finished platter. "You're welcome wing head."

* * *

After changing out of their uniforms and giving very brief statements, Steve and Bethany got a ride home from some SHIELD executives. It was almost impossible to get through any street in the area, the majority of it blocked off by SHIELD or other governmental organizations. The ride back to the apartment was longer than Bethany anticipated, but she really didn't mind seeing as she fell asleep five minutes in.

When Steve woke her up when they arrived, she could feel how sore her body was. Yes, she had regenerative blood, but that didn't mean she didn't feel the strain of her workouts every once and a while. As they hobbled up the stairs, both of him babying their muscles, the apartment seemed almost completely empty.

"People must've fled," Bethany said after letting out a long yawn. "Do you want to head in and start the bath? The bubbles are under the sink, just read the instructions. I just want to see if Jen and Theo are home."

Steve nodded. "Sounds good. And by the way, I didn't know what to do with Molly, so she's over at their place right now."

He took out the keys and unlocked the door as Bethany nodded. She went up to Jen's door and knocked four times before the door opened. Jen looked completely frazzled, but thankful to see her. "Oh thank god you're alright!"

"Theo okay?" Bethany asked as Molly trotted over to her, rubbing her head against Bethany's leg, her purrs loud.

"Yeah, he's in his room right now." Jen explained. "We were watching it on TV and then… Bethany, I hope you don't mind me asking, but _where_ were you?"

Looking past Jen's head, she could see the TV screen flicker, showing clips of all the Avengers. She could see Tony's suit, Natasha's brilliant red hair, Hulk's bulging green muscles, Thor's lightning, Clint's arrows, Steve's shield and an out of focus image of herself.

_Shit_, she thought. As a spy, she always did her best to keep out of the spotlight. And besides her occupation, there was the small fact that she was technically supposed to be dead. Yes, she changed her hair colour, but she didn't look _that_ different to her old self, especially considering the fact that the majority of old photos of her were in black and white.

It has been possible for SHIELD to erase any relation between her and Steve, but they couldn't erase her existence completely. "Around," Bethany settled with. "Look," she began again as she saw Jen's frustrated face. "I can't… I can't talk about it right now. Does Theo… did he..?"

"Recognize you?" Jen asked. "No. I don't think anyone would that doesn't know you. But, he did see Captain America. Which is another thing-"

"I know you have questions," Bethany said leaning down to pick up her calico cat. "But I can't answer them now. I will though. Soon. Before I leave."

"'Leave'? Leave where?" Jen questioned, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ireland," Bethany said with a sigh. "Steve and I are going on vacation. We're… we're trying to make a relationship work, but we need to get away from everything first."

Jen nodded, a look of disappointment crossing her features. "How is it that you find someone as perfect as Steve so quick and I'm still dating no-good jerks?"

"I've had my fair share of those," Bethany assured. "But Steve and I… there's a lot of history, and a lot of heartbreak. But there's more good than bad, and I can't remember the last time I've been so happy through desperate situations."

Jen gave her a small smile, fingers tapping on her thigh. "Where is he now?"

"Drawing a bath," Bethany said, stuffing one hand in her back pocket.

"Mustn't keep him waiting," Jen responded, her voice plain.

"Wait, are you… are you _mad _at me?"

Jen scoffed, shaking her head. "Not mad… just…"

"What?" Bethany demanded, growing patient. "Look, if you're mad, just tell me why."

"Momma?" Theo called from his bedroom.

"I've gotta go," Jen said, closing the door on Bethany's face. Bethany stood there for a moment, unsure of how to react. She was confused, hurt and a little dazed. _This is why you don't get closed to people_, she thought for what was most likely the millionth time that day.

Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and made her way into her apartment. Putting Molly down, she peered into the bathroom, noticing that the giant bathtub was full of bubbles, but empty of a certain soldier. Turning her head at a small clacking in the kitchen, she saw Steve cutting up some bananas and strawberries in just his pants.

Closing the door, she leaned against it, watching as his muscles tensed with every movement. She could see the scrapes and bruises all over his chest, arms and back, but she knew a few more days and they would be nothing but a memory.

"What you doing, soldier?" She asked, swaying over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her forehead against his skin.

"Cutting the fruit," Steve told her, his voice low. "They aren't in the best of shape, since we got them a couple days ago, but I think they'll be fine."

Bethany smiled, placing a kiss on his spine before pushing off him and going to get her homemade fondue kit. It took a mere seconds for the broken chocolate pieces in the pot to melt, and gathering the bowls and a bottle of champagne, set up their dessert in the bathroom.

"Your breath smells like garlic," Bethany teased as Steve leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I think that's the only downside to Shawarma."

"Well, now we know," Steve said, watching as Bethany plugged her iPod into some speakers, soft music filling the room.

"I miss my phone," Bethany moaned. It had been left where Loki's hideout was, and since she turned it off, they couldn't track it. Nonetheless, she put the iPod down and pulled her hair to one side of her head. "Hop in," she instructed to Steve as she took some fluffy towels out for later.

Steve nodded, stripping of the rest of his clothes and quickly getting into the tub. The line on where they stood was being blurred. They were together, but agreed for no sex. Then there was also the fact that here they were, about to take a bath together- naked of course- after just saving the world.

Steve watched carefully as Bethany slowly started to remove her clothes, wincing slightly as her muscles moved. "Nice and warm?" She asked, turning to meet his gaze.

Steve ducked his head a little. Despite everything, he was still embarrassed to be caught staring at her. She, however, gave him a sweet smile before unhooking her bra and leaving her body bare. "Should we sit facing each other, or?"

While the bathtub was leaning on large standards, Steve realized that the best position to be in would be her back against his chest. He opened his arms, gesturing for her. She climbed in, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water enveloped her, leaning back against Steve's body.

Steve smiled as the familiar melody of _The Way You Look Tonight_ floated through the air, Peggy Lee's beautiful tone filling him with fond memories. Bethany hummed under her breath, occasionally singing a line of two.

_"Lovely, never, never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it for I love you. Just the way you look tonight."_

"Say it again," Steve whispered against her ear. Bethany let out a questioning hum, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Say what?" She asked, compressing a yawn.

"You know very well what," Steve responded, his arms wrapping around her torso, his fingers very close to her breasts. "The only thing I've ever wanted you to say?"

"Oh," Bethany said, a smile crossing her face. "That. Maybe I want to take it back," she joked. "The world isn't ending and we're both- ahh!" She jumped as Steve's hands cupped her breasts suddenly, giving them a tentative squeeze.

"Say it," Steve said lightly, breathing against her neck.

"I love you," she let out as he kissed the crook of her neck.

"Again," Steve instructed. She could feel him smiling against her skin.

She let out a small moan, her hands resting on his and dragging them back down to her stomach. While she trusted him to play nice and stop when he needed to, she didn't trust herself. "I love you, Captain Rogers."

"One more time," he pleaded, tilting her head to look into her eyes.

When she opened her mouth again, Steve could see the truth shining from the green orbs. They were no longer filled with pain and bad memories, but hope for the future. "I love you, Steve Rogers."

"I love you too," he told her with a soft smile, leaning down to capture her lips, the kiss not as heat filled as it could have been, but being perfect nonetheless.

* * *

****A/N: Look who, after 21 chapters, finally came to her senses and said those 3 little words.**

**Next update will be after I see _Winter Soldier,_ and since I have a million questions for what Steve's life is like after the battle of New York, the timing couldn't have been more perfect.**

**Jordan Lynn 7: Haha, yeah not at all. He's in for a rude awakening, that's for sure.**

**FeliciaFelicis: I'm not gonna tell you _everything_ about the upcoming plot, so you'll have to wait a little longer. I'm seeing it the 3rd of April, so not too much longer to wait. I made the decision on reading spoilers… yeah, I'm regretting that. My feels are taking a beating like there's no tomorrow. And of course I'll be staying through the credits! Haha, my dad is taking me that night (his treat, so why would I refuse?) and he never lets us leave until the entire thing is done, no matter what movie it is.**

**BellaDamonLover: Inflating my ego, eh? Let me tell you, when I read your comment, it was literally 'let's compliment Katie' day. All day I kept getting a million compliments. It was a good day. I have a huge Stony crush too. I mean, I have a t-shirt of them and I wear all the time. Love them.**

**Aschen: Yes I will! Not right after these events, as the movie takes place two years after I believe. I want to try my best to fill them with adventures, mishaps and of course fluff. Plus, despite the fact that I already have 7 (yes 7) different occasions planned to see the movie, I may prolong writing about it until it's out on DVD. I haven't really decided yet.**

** But trust me, I already have some things planned for _Winter Soldier_ and even _Age of Ultron_.**

**I just know where I want Steve and Bethany to go, and I'm hoping the scripts will accommodate.**

**252020: As I've said before, I'll be weening off the movies a little now just to focus on the next two years of Steve and Bethany's life. If there's anything specific you want to read, feel free to tell me! Not to mention, what you found interesting so far, so I can do more of that for you. Nonetheless, thanks for the kind words.**

**GENERAL QUESTION: How long should I wait until more steamy scenes do we think? ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

****A/N: I just want to start by saying how much I love you guys. I am so grateful for you, and everytime I get a favorite, follow or review, my heart soars a little. I've always written fanfiction for myself, but I feel so blessed to hear everyone's opinions. I want to send a special shout out to FeliciaFelicis who has been with me basically from the start, always leaving a long review. This one's for you. **

**Without giving away any spoilers, here's my reaction to _Winter Soldier_: Holy shit. I can't even freak out about it because I am _literally _in shock mode. My feels took an even bigger beating then they have ever before. Peggy, Howard, Bucky. I'm sorry, but everytime they were on screen/mentioned I wanted to cry. Painful stuff, man. **

**ALSOOOOOO: You're all safe from spoilers. I'm waiting awhile until I get to that plotline. Anything that is related to _The Winter Soldier_ are things I thought of prior (I'm just really good at guessing Marvel's storylines) or done with research. You won't even know they're apart of the movie until you see it. **

**Bethany wears a dress later on in this chapter; if you wanna get a visual, type in 'Juliette Barnes For Your Glory' in Google Images. It's the green/blue/yellow one. **

**My chapters don't have titles, but if they did, this one would be called 'A Matter of Trust'. **

Chapter 22

Bethany jolted awake, feeling a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. Taking deep breaths in, she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the strands out of her face while willing her nightmares to fly away.

A hand on her back made her jump, clutching the sheets as she turned. "Hey," Steve said his hands up in a motion of surrender. "It's just me."

Bethany visibly relax, her breathing evening out. "I-I forgot you were here."

"You okay?" He asked, sitting up against the headboard, taking her hand.

She nodded, swallowing hard. "Just a dream."

He waited for her to elaborate. "And?"

"And I don't want to talk about it," She insisted. "What time is it?"

Steve turned his head to the glow of the alarm clock. "Almost eight. Beth, are you sure-"

"We should start getting ready," She interrupted. "Thor and Loki are leaving at noon, and I still have some unfinished business."

"Do you think that's a good ide-"

"Do you want coffee?" Bethany asked, interrupting him again. Getting out of the bed, she reached for a large Stark Industries sweater and pulled it over her camisole and silk shorts, the hem going almost to her knees.

"I want for you to get back in bed and stop interrupting me," Steve admitted, watching as she pulled her long hair into a bun at the back of her head.

"Black?" She asked, not listening to his words, leaving the room. Steve immediately followed her, pulling his khakis over his boxers along the way.

"I'm not dropping this," Steve told her, watching as she began brewing a pot of coffee. "You said you'd be more honest with me."

"You want honesty?" Bethany asked, turning around to face him. "I _honestly_ don't want to talk about it. Okay, it was a stupid dream."

A moment passed before Steve crossed his arms. "If you really felt that way, you would tell me. Beth, it's me. I'm not going to think you're weak, or silly. I'm not going to analyse your thoughts and judge you. I just want to help."

"You can help by dropping it," Bethany settled with.

Steve sighed, shaking his head. "So this where we are?"

"It was a _dream_!" She said, losing her temper. "It's not some grand secret I'm holding from you in reality. It's not real."

She turned her gaze away from him, giving more interest to the brown liquid dripping to the pot than needed. Steve sighed, moving closer to her. "I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't push."

Bethany let out a heavy sigh before turning and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. He enclosed her in his embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I just want to forget about it. Not dwell, not remember. Just forget. And you should trust me to make the right choice on whether to share these things with you. I told you, I need my time to open up completely."

"I'm sorry," Steve repeated, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't be," she responded. "There's nothing to be sorry over. Now, coffee?"

* * *

There seemed to be a sense of peace that day around SHIELD. It was back to business as usual, covering up lies and deceit. More agents were on clean up duty than ever before. "It's imminent that we get every piece of Chitauri weaponry away from the public," Fury said as Bethany followed him through a series of doors. Steve was with Tony and Banner, not having SHIELD access to where they were going.

"We'll collect them and analyse them, but I can assure you, they will be heading to the Sandbox."

"Perfect," Bethany responded. "I may be on vacation, but I want to have access to all those files. I think I've earned that right."

"You have," Fury agreed. "In fact, I think you've earned a promotion."

"Wait, what?" Bethany said, stopping, a small smile gracing her features. "Are you serious?"

Fury nodded. "We've kept you on a short leash for a long time, Agent Stark. I think the recent turn of events goes to show that you are capable of being more than a level 10 SHIELD agent. That is, if you want more responsibility."

"I've spent my entire career trying to prove this," Bethany insisted.

"We've noticed," Fury told her. "You've always had access to anything relating to the super soldier project, old and new. This will continue, except you are officially the head of the matter. When it comes to it, there's no one of higher status than you. You'll have full command. And on top of that, we're going to start giving you solo missions. Think you're up to it?"  
"Yes," Bethany responded quickly.

"There's one more thing," Fury said, opening a door and pulling her in. Taking out a device and checking for bugs, Bethany raised an eyebrow. "Room secure," he told her, putting the device away.

"Director?" Bethany asked, looking around the small room.

"It's always best to be safe than sorry," Fury explained. "That nuke. I didn't authorize it. Neither did Hill. I realized that things can go very wrong, very fast from _inside_ an organization. Hill is my second in command, that isn't going to change. But I need something more than that."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Bethany questioned, folding her arms.

"Be my own personal spy," Fury explained. "My own personal SHIELD agent. I need someone who I can trust."

"And that's me?" Bethany asked, not believing it.

He nodded. "You follow orders. You are without a doubt the most skilled agent we have. Whole SHIELD teams are built on aspects you have; combat skills, medical training, computer science and engineering experience and leadership skills. I'll have assignments for you that won't even go into SHIELD's database."

"You trust me that much?" Bethany tested.

"Yes," Fury held.

"See if you still want me to do this after I ask for a favor," Bethany continued. "I want to speak to Loki."

"Why?" Fury asked, no emotion in his tone.

Bethany shrugged slightly. "This is a chapter in my life I want to close. But you know me; I can't move on unless I have closure. I didn't get that with Steve, and I turned into the literal sense of the walking dead. I didn't get it with Howard, and I'm still convinced it wasn't an accident. I still think about it, and while I was told to drop the pointless search, I can't let it go. But with things like Daniel McCain's death: as soon as I found out who was responsible and got justice, I was able to let it go."

"You want revenge," Fury filled.

"No," she disagreed. "I just want to talk to him. I won't even touch him."

Fury sighed, but nodded. "Loki is Thor's prisoner. You need to ask him."

"But I have clearance?"  
"As of right now," Fury said, moving towards the door and opening it. "You have clearance to everything SHIELD is a part of. Partner."

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you desire?" Thor asked, standing in front of Loki's prison cell, even more impressive than the one designed for the Hulk.

"I've learned a lot over the past decades," Bethany assured. "And I know that I can't skip over any chance I get."

"Loki is manipulative," Thor reminded. "Do not let him get inside your head."

"Trust me, I have no intention of it. And he'll barely be the one talking. I'll be in control of when he can and can't."

Thor thought about it for another second before nodding. "We must be going soon, so make your exchanges quickly."

Bethany nodded as she was granted access into the room. Loki sat chained to the wall, looking extremely displeased. Bethany pulled out the small remote Fury gave her. "See this?" She told him. "This lets me open up one of the shades of that mouthpiece, letting you speak. Which you will, when I tell you to."

He narrowed his eyes, but she didn't let this stop her as she sat down across from him, giving him a fake smile. "Now, promise to be a good demi-god?"

Loki nodded and Bethany pressed the button. "You have some nerve coming here."

"Nerve? No. Just the need for answers."

He smirked a little, shifting his position. "You'll never have them all. No matter how far you dig. You live in a bubble of secrets. No, I think you're here for something more. You can't get me out of your head. And more so, it pains you to realize now that you'll never be free. That being under my control was as free as you've ever been."

"I'm free now," Bethany responded.

"That's what you believe," Loki said. "But you follow orders. Held to this organization with the fear of your secrets being exposed. But you aren't free. Not today. Not yesterday. It's been a long time since you've ever been free."

"Why do you think this way?" Bethany asked, showing no emotion. In actuality, this was exactly what she wanted to hear. She wanted to know his opinion, because despite her deep burning hatred for him, he was a brilliant man. He couldn't manipulate her if there was nothing to manipulate. She was running out of faith.

She had woken up that morning, reeling over her dream. She was still under Loki's command in it, but he was right. She _did_ feel freer than she did in reality. Loki's orders felt like they were her own. His command to kill Fury, to kill Natasha, to kill Clint. Banner, Thor, Tony and Steve. To kill people who were already dead. To kill Bucky and McCain, Coulson and Erskine. To kill Howard. She woke up at that point. Seeing her brother's face, growing pale, eyes dead. In her dream, she had felt no fear. She felt liberated and free. They were all holding her back from being free. So she killed them.

"You don't know how to be yourself," Loki explained. "You are what everyone wants you to be. A ruthless agent. A loving girlfriend. Two very different sides of the coin. But you are neither."

"You don't even know me," Bethany told him.

"Which is why I can see through you so clearly. Before arriving here, I knew nothing about you. I picked you for your assets, but I did not know of your history. I did not know of where you came from or who you were as a person. I wanted you to be nothing more than a follower. You want so desperately for people to see you in one light, you don't even know who you are anymore."

Bethany frowned, but realized he was right. So many SHIELD directors wanted her to be an emotionless robot, to carry out the hard assignments, no moral compass to guide her. Her neighbours wanted her to be kind and caring, that ideal of 'perfection' that never existed beyond 1950's television shows. And she really believed that Steve wanted her to be that as well. She couldn't be both. And she couldn't be herself, because herself was too foreign. She could remember the last time she was herself, no mental illness plaguing her, not putting up with anyone's shit.

_It was before she was with Steve, but just before. It was him, Bucky, Howard and Peggy, all together in the lab, just before her and Steve made love for the first time. She was sitting on the ground, half of Steve's shield held in her lap, the other in his as they fixed the paint chips. Howard was next to them on the workbench, trying to show Peggy and Bucky an invention that later became known as a microwave. _

_ "You're overthinking it," Bethany insisted._

_ "Or the technology doesn't exist," Howard said._

_ "Then create it," she retorted, giving him a 'duh' look. _

_ Bucky chuckled, "You two argue like an old married couple."_

_ "Ew," Bethany said, flicking some paint in his general direction._

_ "All I'm saying," Bucky said through his laughs. "Is that you argue a lot, but it's never serious. It's always over stupid little things."_

_ "You won't think it's stupid when it works," Howard insisted._

_ "Oh Howard," Peggy said shaking her head. "You always have one foot in the future. What's wrong with just focusing on the now. Like, just off the top of my head, finding out where HYDRA is getting its power source from?"_

_ "Magic," Bethany told her. "We've determined that whatever it is has to be magic."_

_ "I thought you said you didn't believe in magic," Steve asked. "That everything was explained by science."_

_ Bethany raised her eyebrows, shrugging. "I don't care what anyone says. Zola isn't smarter than me and Howard put together. He obviously has an advantage."_

_ "Maybe its aliens," Bucky said, clearly joking._

_ "You can't rule anything out," Bethany pointed. "Science is discovering new things every single day. We can't just look around and say 'this is as good as its gonna get'."_

_ "Ah, a statement you used to say every morning while looking in the mirror," Howard teased. _

_ Peggy, Bucky and Steve's confused faces made Bethany sigh. "I was an ugly duckling. About 80 percent of childhood photos of me met a tragic death in the fireplace one fine November afternoon. I think it was a Tuesday."_

_ "Rogers! Carter! Barnes!" They heard from behind them. Steve quickly stood up, Colonel Phillips walking to them. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to hand in your reports on the mission by this afternoon."_

_ "They're in my office," Peggy assured. "All ready for filing. Well, that is except Bethany's."_

_ Phillips looked down at her and she just shrugged. "I've been busy."_

_ "Nothing is of more importance than your report," Phillips pressed._

_ "Why?" She tested. "It's going to say the exact same thing Steve and Bucky's do, just with less military lingo."_

_ "Miss. Stark," Phillips spoke, clearly losing his patience._

_ "She'll get it done now," Steve said, turning to look down at her. "Won't you, Bethany?"_

_ "See that she does," Phillips ordered before leaving._

_ "What?" Bethany asked, seeing the faces of four very surprised people._

_ "You back talked the Colonel," Peggy explained._

_ Bethany shrugged, cracking her fingers. "So? He isn't the boss of me. I'm not here on his orders. I'm here because someone said 'hey, this dame is really smart and we'd be idiots not to ask her to join our super-secret science team.' Key word: ask. I was asked to be here, and whether I stay or go is ultimately up to me. I don't follow anyone's 'orders' unless I want to."_

* * *

"Go ahead," Fury said as they walked into his office. "The system has everything set up. Try opening up the file on GH-325."

Bethany frowned, never even hearing of that before. "Open up file GH-325," she spoke into the system. "Stark, Bethany E."

As the computer recognized her identification, it opened up the electronic file on the glass screen of a computer. Bethany stepped forward reading about the drug. "A miracle drug?" Bethany asked, scrolling the screen down.

"It hasn't been tested on humans," Fury continued. "It's all theoretical. Some of the scientists are worried about it having… unwanted side effects."

"Well that generally_ is_ the concern when it comes to testing new things. But why did you want me to see this?" She asked, closing the file. "You want to test it on me?"

"No," Fury shook his head. "Your body would probably work off any side effects. No, I wanted to get your opinion on testing it on someone who's dead."

"Dead?" Bethany shrugged. "I mean on one hand you wouldn't be making it worse. However, if it works and the person has side effects… You have to be prepared for consequences. Do you have someone in mind?"

"Agent Coulson," Fury told her.  
Bethany's eyebrows raised. "Who else knows about this?"

"Hill and a team of doctors," Fury answered. "But I don't care what they think. I want to know your opinion."

"I'm biased," Bethany spoke. "I miss Phil. The fact that my blood doesn't heal anyone but me constantly pains me, but what are you going to do if he comes back from the dead and holds a grudge?"

"I'll handle that," Fury promised. "Do you approve?"

Bethany sighed, closing her eyes momentarily as she crossed her arms. "I don't not approve."

"Double negative, equals a positive," Fury said. "We'll begin the procedures soon. You're welcome to join."

"I'm on vacation, remember?" Bethany asked. "Keep me updated, though."

A knock on the door brought their attention over to it. Bethany went over and opened it, Steve standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Thor's getting anxious."

"Right," Bethany said giving a small salute to Fury.

"Have a safe trip Agent Stark," Fury bid her, with a nod. "You need this break more than anyone at SHIELD."

Bethany gave him a curt nod, them sharing one more look of secrecy before she and Steve left the room.

"You couldn't have been in Fury's office that long," Steve said as they began down the hall.

She shook her head. "I… I talked to Loki."

"You, wait, you did what?" Steve asked, halting in his place, taking a hold of her arm. "Are you insane?"

"Yes," Bethany said with a smirk. "But nothing happened, okay? In fact, he helped me."

"How?" Steve retorted. "He's manipulative and dec-"

"He's brilliant," Bethany fought back. "Evil, but a genius. Listen, I know it seems weird, but he made me realize something about myself. I haven't been _me_ since 1944. I've been trying to be whatever I thought people wanted me to be."

"How do you mean?" he asked, leaning forward to push a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Well," she started. "When we started… going steady," she filled in, not really knowing how to put their former relationship into words, "I really thought what you wanted was a perfect person. Loving, caring and typical for the 1940's. I tried to be like that, and it _broke _me."

"I never wanted you to do that," he told her, eyes deeply blue.

"I know that now," Bethany responded with a small smile. "You, for only reasons God knows, loved me with grease on my face and wearing men's clothes. You didn't want typical."

"No I didn't," he said chuckling, that long piece of hair falling in his view.

"A lot of things went wrong," Bethany continued. "And I know it was my fault. But I also know I wasn't myself. I _really_ think we can make this work if I just be myself again. Not following anyone's orders but my own."

"Good for you," Steve told her with a smile. "Because you're right. I love you unconditionally, but it was you being you that I fell in love with. The outspoken language, the fact that you didn't care what people thought. Maybe going on vacation will help you find yourself again."

"Maybe," Bethany agreed. "But I'm gonna have to revoke the 'no technology' thing. I need to tinker to be me."

Steve laughed, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I think I can deal with that."

"Now, before Thor summons the lightning, we should go," Bethany said pulling his arm down to the garage level.

"The group is the other way-" Steve tried as Bethany opened the garage. "Woah."

"Yup," Bethany said as they took in the rows of expensive cars and motorcycles. "And this one," she started, sitting on the seat of one of the bike. "Is yours."

"Really?" Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

"Think of it as a 'thank-you-for-saving-the-city-and-possibly-the-world-not-to-mention-sorta-kinda-ending-the-war-70-years-ago' gift from SHIELD."

"I can't just accept it-"

"Like hell you can't," Bethany said leaning forward. "This thing is beautiful and if you don't accept it, I will. I mean, I've already got my reward from SHIELD, but this… So beautiful."

Steve shook his head, climbing on the bike, lifting his arms so Bethany could wrap hers around his waist. "What did you get?" He asked before revving the engine.

"A promotion," she said with a smirk. "A long overdue promotion. I may not _be_ Director of SHIELD, but I have all the same file accesses as him."

"And what's the first thing you're going to do with all that power?" Steve asked, turning his head and giving her a small smile.

"Get access to my full medical records," Bethany shared. "There's no more measles, no more polio. Kids can even grow up without chicken pox. Medicine is evolving beyond ways I ever thought possible, and I know that with my medical records, I can un-tap some sort of potential. I've only ever been privy to the basics."

"But it's your body," Steve said, steering the bike out from it's space and carefully turning down the corridor. "Shouldn't they tell you everything?"

"SHIELD works in compartments. People in level 2 don't know things that people in level 7 do, and vice versa. It's for safety. If one agent in 3 gets kidnapped, they can't spill all of SHIELD secrets under torture. It's a system that's proved to work. Since my body in a way is an experiment, only certain doctors know certain things about me. All they've told me over the years was if I was healthy or unhealthy. Body, always healthy. Mind, usually not. It'll be interesting to learn more about myself."

"_After_ vacation," Steve pressed. "You heard Fury. You need this break."

"Fine," she grumbled, but smiled. "But I want to stop by the SHIELD medical facility in New York. Selvig and Clint have to go in for quick brain scan just like I did. I want to know the results."

Steve gave a nod as they exited the garage and started down the road towards the meeting spot.

* * *

As the group watched the blue beam of light carry the brothers away, everyone's bodies visibly relaxed. It was gone. He was gone. They were, at least for the time being, safe. They wouldn't have to worry about what Loki's next move was or the Tesseract mysteriously acting up and blowing up countries.

Bethany watched as the deep lines on Steve's face evened out. She hadn't missed his look of hatred to the blue cube. He probably had more reason than anyone else to hold a personal vengeance to the glowing cube. Now, he looked at ease, and more importantly, content.

She gave Tony's arm a quick punch before he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Don't be a stranger," Tony reminded her. "Come by the Tower whenever. It's heaven for people like you and me."

"I'll see you at the end of the month," Bethany promised. "Give you and Pepper some alone time."

Bethany slipped away and walked over to Clint while Steve and Tony shook each other's hands. "Nat said Fury was promoting you. Congrats, old timer."

"Thanks, _Merida,_" She teased. "Heading to the medical facility?"

"Nah, Nat and I are gonna get a beer." He answered. "I told Fury I'd do the scans before my next assignment, but that I needed some time."

Bethany nodded, understanding completely. "You know where to reach me if you need anything."

"That I do," Clint said before leaning inside Natasha's car and pulling out a box. "You never answered, so I got assorted."

Bethany frowned for a second, then opened the box to see rows of condoms. She closed the box, let out a huff and pushed them back to his body. "Seriously?"

"Better be safe than sorry," Clint said, pushing the box back to her. Bethany shook her head, realizing he was right, taking the box, giving him a one-armed hug and moving to Steve's bike. She secured it in the box at the back and waited as Steve joined her.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Steve asked, as she wrapped her arms around him. She smiled, spreading out her hands against his abs.

"Sure does," she said sultry.

"I was talking about the cube being gone," he clarified.

"Oh, I guess that feels pretty good too," she joked.

Steve shook his head, Bethany catching his smile through the mirror. "Ready?"

"Start your engines!" She said in a deep voice, echoing the words. Steve shifted his body, turning to her with a confused expression. "You need a list."

"A list?" He asked, his hair falling from its coif again.

"Of everything you don't understand," Bethany explained. "Every night, we can cover a couple things from the list."

"That's… that's brilliant."

She flipped some hair out of her face as Steve started up the engine and steered the bike down the road slowly. "Well I _am_ a genius."

"It's been one hour since you decided to act like the old you, and you're already mastering it," Steve told her with a chuckle in his tone as they stopped at the intersection.

"_And it feeeelllls nice, like sugar and spice_," She sang loud over the rumble. _"So good! So good! I got you."_

* * *

Sitting outside the examination room, Steve listened to Bethany's iPod. She had immediately stuck the blue ear buds in his ears to play the James Brown song she sang on their way there. Bethany was shuffling through a desk, looking for a new notebook for Steve to use. Finding one with a cry of 'a-ha!', she threw it like a boomerang over to Steve where it hit his chest, falling into his lap. Looking up from the iPod screen, Bethany couldn't help but send him a cheeky smile, biting her tongue in the mix.

"Someone's in a good mood," Steve declared, pulling out the earphones.

"Yeah, I feel liberated," she announced, flopping beside him. "Hey, after this, I was thinking we could go to Olive Garden. I hear they have _really _good breadsticks."

Steve's lip quirked, that classic smile that indicated to her she was borderline crazy, but endearing at the same time. "Whatever you want, doll."

"And _speaking_ of that!" She said, turning in her seat to face him.

"No more coffee for you," Steve announced, watching as her excitement grew.

"You made a promise to me about pet names," Bethany reminded him.

He nodded. "I remember."

"And..?" She said, gesturing her hand for more.

"And one day," he told her. "If you _calm _down. You're off your rocker, right now."

"Agent Stark," she heard from behind her. She quickly turned her head, an expression of a guilty child on her face.

"Dr. Streiten…"

"Are you off your meds?"

"No!" Bethany said strongly. "I'm happy. What's wrong with that? Ask him, he saw me take them."

"Hi," Steve said, looking a little embarrassed. "Lack of sleep, three cups of coffee, a promotion and the world isn't ending. She took her medication, she's just excited."

"See?" Bethany said with a smirk, but starting to settle down. "Sorry, I haven't let myself break the façade of professionalism in a long time. I got a little out of hand. I'm cool now."

Dr. Streiten gave a small nod, studying her carefully. "You know SHIELD protocol. I can't approve you for field work unless you're mentally stable."

"I'm going on vacation anyways," Bethany told him. "I'm fine. Steve's right. Too much coffee."

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find a Doctor Erik Selvig?" A women's voice said as she turned the corner.

"He's almost done with his examination," Dr. Streiten announced. "I'll go check."

Bethany watched as two women looked around the hallway before one of them jumped and pointed at Bethany. "Hey! Jane it's the mp3 chick!"

"My lesser known alias," Bethany winked to Steve before standing up. "Darcy, right?"

"Yeah," Darcy nodded. "This is Jane."

"Foster, yeah." Bethany said nodding. "I've read your profiles. Bethany."

"We have SHIELD profiles?" Darcy asked as Bethany and Jane shook hands.

"It's not that big of a deal," Bethany assured. "About 80 percent of the world has a SHIELD profile. This is Steve."

Steve, who had stood up already, gave them a polite smiles. "Ladies."

"Hubba hubba," Darcy said as she shook Steve's outstretched hand. "Darcy Lewis."

"Pleasure, ma'am." Steve told her before shaking Jane's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine," Darcy said throwing him a smirk.

Bethany chuckled as Steve's cheeks reddened a little. "Here to pick up Selvig?"

"That and…" Jane started to trail off.

"She and the god of thunder had an impromptu make out sess before he left her in the middle of the New Mexico-"

Jane chuckled nervously, "Okay that's enough."

"Thor has already gone back to Asgard," Steve told Jane politely.

"Oh," Jane said a little defeated.

"Don't mind her," Darcy assured.

"He had to bring Loki back to Asgard," Bethany explained. "The sooner we got him off our planet the better."

"But no note? No nothing?" Jane asked.

"Sorry," Steve said. "I saw a coffee shop along the way. Can I get you ladies something?"

"Coffee please!" Darcy spoke up. "Double double. Jane'll take hers black."

"Better stick to a hot chocolate for me," Bethany said with a small smile.

Steve chuckled, "Okay, I'll be back soon. Just down the hall, right?"

Bethany nodded, "And to your left."

As he left, Darcy raised her eyebrows. "Where did you find that specimen and where can I get a piece? Although, his style is a little old school. Fits him well though."

Bethany gestured for the girls to sit. "He asked about you, if that helps…"

"Really?" Jane asked, looking a little more hopeful. "God, I never thought I'd be that girl. You know the one who's life stops just because of a guy. But I mean, one year and nothing?"

"Try 70 years and get back to me," Bethany said, earning two confused faces. "Never mind."

"How's Selivg?" Darcy asked. "I mean, we weren't really told anything."

"A lot of what happened is classified," Bethany explained. "But I have a feeling SHIELD will be making an official statement regarding what happened. Things are going to change now. Whether we want them to or not."

"How bad is the city?" Jane asked, pushing a piece hair behind her ear.

"It'll take a while to repair everything," Bethany responded. "A lot of people were hurt, some killed. Psychiatrists would be stupid not to move their practice here. There's going to be a _lot_ of damage control."

"What a funky world we be living in," Darcy said, looking at the wall.

* * *

Selvig's test results weren't as promising as Bethany's, but the doctors at SHIELD told them not to worry. They suggested testing Bethany again, but she told them that she had a lunch date. It was pretty late in the afternoon, but Steve was excited, and clearly so was Bethany.

She made him stop at the apartment so she could change out of her jeans and her teal leather jacket. Steve was sitting on the couch, looking at the notebook so tossed at him while she changed. He was thinking back to the last couple hours and all the references he didn't understand. There was an eagle guy. No, hawk-something that Coulson mentioned. He jotted down _Steven Hawk-something_ on the list, hoping Bethany would understand. And then there was the song Tony mentioned. Something about sorry ever after, so he wrote down _Sorry Ever After (song)?_

"Steve," she called from the bedroom. "Can you grab my purse on the table by the door please?"

"Yeah," he said standing up, shoving the notebook in his pocket and grabbing the black bag off the small table. "Can I come in?" He asked, walking towards the closed door.

"Yeah," she responded, voice muffled a little. Steve turned the knob and smiled at the sight before him.

"Having difficulty?" He asked walking closer to her, putting the bag on the vanity in front of her.

Her mouth was full of bobby pins as her fingers carefully braided at the back of her hair. She mumbled what sounded an awful lot like a 'yes'.

Steve took the bobby pins from her lips and put them back on the vanity. "Let me help," her said, taking the three divides of her wavy brown hair.

"I want it to fall over my shoulder," Bethany said as Steve noticed that she had successfully French braided her hair from the right side to the left.

"I like your dress," he said, taking in the flowy green, blue and yellow paisley material.

"You remember how Howard would always buy me dresses?" Bethany said, pushing a bobby pin in her hair in keep the waves in place.

Steve laughed. "I don't think you would have had a wardrobe if it wasn't for him."

"Yeah, well apparently when Tony was 14, Howard told him that he had to do the same thing."

"Done," he said, holding the end of the thick braid. Bethany quickly tied it off, then opened her purse and took out a nude coloured lip gloss.

"My first date in decades," she said closing the back. "How exciting. Let's take my car though, so my hair doesn't get all wind swept."

"You-you have a car?" Steve asked surprised. "How come this is the first I'm hearing this?"

She shrugged. "Never came up. Now let's go. If I'm hungry, you're starving."

As they left their apartment, they could hear Theo singing on the top of his lungs a song that made Steve groan. Bethany was unable to hold back her laughter as Theo came skipping down the hall.

_"WHO'S HERE TO PROVE THAT WE CANNNNNNN? THE STAR SPANGLED MAN WITH A PLANNNNN! _BETHANY!"

"What's up little man?" She asked as Theo threw himself into Bethany's arms. "Oh god, you're getting heavy."

"Theo!" Jen called where she was pulling a bunch of grocery bags up the stairs and into the hall.

Steve quickly jogged up to help Jen with the bags. "Bethany?" Theo asked, whispering into her ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Is Steve Captain America?"

Bethany looked back where Steve was helping Jen. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Theo bit the side of his lip. "Do I have to?"

Bethany chuckled. "He's not going to be mad. Just go ahead."

"Steve?" Theo asked timidly as Jen opened the door and the four of them walked inside, Theo still in Bethany's arms.

"Yeah?" Steve responded as Jen thanked him.

"Are you Captain America?" Jen's gaze snapped to Steve, waiting for his response. Steve looked at Bethany for a second before giving Theo a small smile.

"Yeah, I am."

"Really?!" Theo said excitedly, wiggling out of Bethany's arms. "The original?"  
"Uh," Steve let out, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah."

"That would make you 90 years old," Jen said, not believing him.

"It's… a long story," Steve explained.

* * *

When Steve and Bethany finally escaped Jen's apartment, it was closer to dinner than lunch. "Well, that went well."

Bethany sighed, pressing her hand against her stomach as Steve pulled out of the driveway. "I'm surprised you told them everything."

"Not everything," Steve disagreed. "I didn't say anything about you."

"No," Bethany responded. "But I told Jen we used to date, and you _did_ tell her you just woke up two weeks ago."

"Oh," Steve said softly. "Beth, I-I'm sor-"

"Don't," she said tiredly. "Jen already knew I was hiding something from her."

"Think she'll go to the press?" Steve asked as the car stopped at a red light.

Bethany shook her head. "No. I trust her to keep quiet. Although, Theo will definitely be bragging to everyone that he knows Captain America."

"I figured there's no need to hide it," Steve explained.

"You wouldn't have been able to," Bethany agreed. "It's never been a mystery about your identity. I mean, you have books on you and your life- although they aren't that detailed. You changed a lot of people's lives, but almost no one knew about how you grew up."

"What about you?" He asked. "You going to come out as one of the people who saved the city?"

"No," she responded quickly. "I'm not ready for that. I've been content for years of people thinking I'm dead."

She reached over to the dash board and turned on the radio. _"A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that, 'cause I ain't no hollaback girl."_

"Music now is so weird," Steve mumbled as Bethany pointed in the direction for him to turn in.

Bethany let out a small chuckle. "Weird, maybe. But very catchy."

* * *

****A/N: So pretty anti-climatic chapter, but the _Avengers_ plot had to be wrapped up somehow. Next chapter will be full of fluff, flashbacks and vacation moments.**

**FeliciaFelicis: I'm still trying to get my head around the movie. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I'm going again on Tuesday with my littlest sister, and I can only imagine feeling the same way then. I saw it in AVXUltra IMAX 3D, which is basically as cool as a movie can get. Not only do you reserve your seat, but they are padded and recline. I was so comfy, I didn't want to move. Ever.**

**Kadienewberg: To be honest, I can see their kids too. They even have names… Whether or not they come is another question. I want them to have a happily ever after, but there's reasons why superheroes have a hard time getting that. Yes, IM3 and Thor 2 will be a part of the story. I can't see a way around them, seeing how Bethany is Tony's aunt, and will literally flip her shit. Thor 2 may have a smaller part, but it will definitely be mentioned. **

** Uhlhowl22: I absolutely LOVED writing Howard and Bethany, and miss it so much. Sure writing her with Tony is great, but there was something special, and so easy about writing her with Howard. Almost as if it was natural and meant to be. Thank you for your kind words. Hopefully I will be able to impress you further on!**

**Baratheons: Thank you so much for your review! It's really a confidence booster, and getting reviews like yours inspires me to write. I've brainstormed so many ideas about where to put Bethany in, but I think I've found the perfect place. Hopefully it'll all work out.**

**I have one more assignment due, and then I'm done school. Sure I have 5 exams, but they're spaced out pretty well. Hopefully you'll get another chapter by the end of the week. **

**xox**


	23. Chapter 23

****A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this took longer than usual. I have a great excuse for that. **

**Iwas at work last week and suffered a concussion. While that meant work compensation, a deferral of my exams and basically being able to sleep all day, it also meant no TV, no reading and no computer. So basically, I've spent the last couple days staring at the wall and playing cards with my littlest sister and brother. I'm still recovering, so if some of this doesn't make sense or is repetitive, cut me some slack. I wrote about 80% of this with SUNGLASSES on. **

**Nonetheless, the entire time I've been concussed, I've thought about what I was going to write next. Many (okay most) of the ideas have escaped my memory, something that apparently is normal with a concussion, but I'm hoping they'll come back soon. **

**BUT from the last update, there was something like 50+ new followers, and that has really been amazing to see. Most likely since everyone just saw _Winter Soldier_ and need more Steve in their life. Not to mention, a bunch of reviews that filled my heart with joy. Thank you everyone.**

Chapter 23

Sitting across from Bethany, watching her shove the tenth breadstick into her mouth, Steve realized that she was beautiful in so many different ways. There really was no one way that he preferred over the others, but each and every one made him smile and think about how lucky he really was.

There was the Bethany he fell in love with; the curly haired blond girl, lips painted red and body wrapped in the most fashionable, not to mention expensive, dresses. She looked like a lady, poised and perfect, her smile dazzling and personality blinding.

Then there was the Bethany with her curls in a ponytail, wearing a white blouse and men's pants with combat boots, her face covered in grease. Her beauty was more endearing like that, and realization of just how brilliant she was. Something that couldn't be seen when wearing a dress and heels. His favorite thing about this side of Bethany was the way her ponytail would swish from side to side as she worked.

A bare Bethany was a sight to see. Only images drawn on paper resembled her perfection. He was confident that no goddess had ever before been sculpted as perfectly as she was. Her skin pale, taunt and smooth, each curve rounded with care. Even when her hair was a tangled mess, her makeup smudged all over her face, she was still the ideal of perfection. And the way her lips parted when she was asleep always got to him.

Bethany today was no different. Sitting in front of him with her long brown hair in a thick braid, her makeup simple, but still stunning. The way her dress seemed to bring out the colour of her eyes, such a rare colour of green. Even when she wasn't dressed to impress, in her SHIELD uniform or even in her pyjamas. She was breathtaking in every way.

"What?" She said, mouth full of food.

Steve raised an eyebrow, throwing her a soft smirk before reaching out and brushing a crumb away from the side of her mouth. "Just thinking about how beautiful you are. Why did we never do this before?"

"Go out?" Bethany asked after swallowing. "We did."

"No, but just the two of us. We always went with other people."

She tilted her head to the side, thinking about it. "You're right. We never made it passed the front gates when it was just the two of us."

Steve ducked his head, realizing she was right. "We never really made it out of the bedroom when it was just you and me, did we?"  
"No," she said thinking about it before picking up the last breadstick and taking a bite. "I'm not complaining though."

Steve gave her a small smile in agreement. "Neither am I."

"Still, it'll be interesting to be like a real couple… that lives together, and shares a bed. It's like being married with none of the benefits," Bethany said. "Come to think of it, this sucks."

Steve chuckled as the waiter came up to them. "Another basket of breadsticks?" He asked politely. Despite the fact this was most likely his twentieth trip over, eight of which was for breadsticks alone.

"No, I think we're done," Steve answered quickly before Bethany could speak up. They had already had their appetizers, dinner and dessert, yet Bethany would not stop with the breadsticks. "Just the bill, please."

"Oh, no need," The waiter said, picking up the empty breadstick basket. "It's on the house tonight."

"Seriously?" Bethany asked after shoving the last of the bread into her mouth.

The waiter nodded. "Just as a general thanks for everything you've done."

As he walked away, Steve and Bethany casted anxious looks at each other. "What does he mean by that?" Bethany asked, already knowing the answer.

The two of them then turned their attention to the rest of the restaurant, many of the customers watching them carefully, each in awe. Bethany quickly stood up, Steve hot on their trail as they left. At the doors, there were dozens of cameras and reporters, waiting patiently to get what they could.

Steve quickly gave Bethany his sunglasses and leather jacket, pushing open the door and protecting her from the lenses of the cameras. Names, statements and questions were being thrown around as Steve pushed past them, Bethany hiding behind the jacket.

For the most part, the photographers let them by and into the car safely, but Steve didn't stop for a second while pulling the car out from the street and driving in a random direction. "Shit," Bethany mumbled, taking her phone out of her bag.

"Who are you calling?" He asked, switching lanes, checking the review mirror to see no one following them.

"Pepper, Tony's girlfriend," she answered. "She's really good with the pres- yeah, hi Pepper, it's Bethany."

_"Hi, Bethany. How are you?"_

"Panicking, a little," Bethany admitted. "Steve and I were out for dinner and as we were leaving, we were hounded by press. Can you see what's trending in the world for me? I need to know if my face has made it on the web."

_"Sure thing," _Pepper answered. _"Why don't you stop by the Tower and we can go through it together?"_

Bethany sighed, "Yeah that sounds good. See you then. Turn left," Bethany instructed as she hung up.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, following her directions.

"Back to the Tower," Bethany explained. "If there's anyone who knows damage control better than SHIELD, it's Pepper Potts."

* * *

After fighting through some pretty serious traffic and waiting almost half an hour for Tony to move to the perimeter and let Bethany and Steve into the squadron, it was past nightfall. Bethany showed no indication of being ready for bed yet, on her toes about the recent turn of events.

"Drink?" Tony asked Steve, who took the offered beverage.

"It's only been your profile," Pepper said, flipping through the images JARVIS had thrown onto the screen. "People haven't made the connection to your old life."

"Yet," Bethany pointed out, still on edge. "It's only a matter of time. Damn it!"

"After yesterday, would it be so bad?" Tony asked, taking a sip. "The world is _painfully_ aware of the fact that nothing is as it seems."

"I don't want people to _know_ I can cut off my toes and have them regrow," Bethany explained. "Plus, I'm a spy. If my identity is compromised, I'm screwed."

"Let's just take this one day at a time," Pepper suggested. "As of now, they haven't figured out who you are. They're assuming you're one of the Avengers, and that you and Steve are in a relationship. That's all."

"That's a lot," Bethany countered. "And I'm not an Avenger. I was there because everyone I love and care about was there. I don't want any affiliation with this. I'm supposed to be dead, remember?"

"If things were that simple," Tony started, pouring some more brandy for himself. "Then Steve and I would both be dead too. Science and innovation has kept us all alive."

"You're both public icons, though. Me? I'm supposed to be on the down low. Move around every couple of months."

"There was a time when you were in magazines," Steve pointed out. "Newspapers. You were known."

"As Howard Stark's little sister, yeah." Bethany explained. "Who died in a tragic plane crash _years_ ago. And suddenly she's alive and well, and oh _hey_ hasn't aged a day?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Steve asked, moving towards her, taking her hand.

"I _like_ being able to go to the park without people staring. I _like_ having privacy."

Tony scoffed. "Even if they don't connect your face and name, you aren't getting privacy anymore. Not while you're dating the Sentinel of Liberty."

"He's right," Steve admitted. "And it can't be that bad."

"You're new to the 21st century," Bethany reminded him. "You don't know how bad it can be."

"Beth," Steve said sighing, holding her hand tightly. "I would rather people know who you are and what you're capable of and _not_ messing with you then ever taking the chances."

"He's right," Tony agreed. "He may be a boy scout, but there's without a doubt a lot of people who want to make him suffer. They'll go after his weak spot; you. _But_ if they know about who you are-"

"Either way I'll be fine," Bethany interrupted. "I can't get hurt, remember? Can't die. Which is part of the problem."

Her hand slipping from Steve's grip, she left the room. Steve stood there momentarily, pushing his hands into his pockets. "She's afraid of change," Pepper said quietly. "She's been in a constant state of not moving forward. Suddenly, people want to take away her anonymity and that scares her."

"What worries me the most is what to expect from her," Steve admitted. "We've always lived in the present. We never talked about the future since we never knew if there would be one. All I want, all I've ever wanted with her was just to build a life. Now I don't know if I can get that since she's stuck in the now. It's clear she doesn't want things to change, but they do. They are going to."

"Sounds like something you should talk to her about," Pepper suggested. "She may be impossible to talk to sometimes, a Stark gene without a doubt, but she deserves to be happy. And even if she doesn't know it, this would make her happy. Living her life would make her happy."

"Science made her this way," Tony spoke up, putting his glass down. "Science can fix her."

"You suggesting finding a way to reverse the serum in her blood?" Steve asked, crossing his arms. "I don't want to risk her getting hurt."

"Those files I broke into at SHIELD," Tony began. "They've been trying to replicate it for years. She gives them blood samples, and they test on it. Try to break it apart and see what makes it work. If they figure out how to replicate it, theoretically they should be able to undo it. JARVIS, can you let Banner know I need him?"

_"Certainly, sir_."

"Banner?" Steve asked, leaning up against the bar.

"He's probably the most qualified out of us all to determine if my hypothesis is correct, which it generally is."

"Oh great," Pepper moaned, gathering Tony and Steve's attention. "_The Kiristen White Tonight Show_ is doing a segment on her."

"Turn it up," Tony commanded to JARVIS, the talk show taking full presence.

_"It has been confirmed by an unknown source that the unidentified brunette girl fighting in yesterday's proceedings of the attack on New York is the very same girl who was out with Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America- who, can we all agree ladies, looks amazing for his age?_

_ "Sources at the restaurant claim the two looked very close. I mean, look at some of these photos: hand holding, goofy smiles. Do they, or do they not look like two people very much in love?" _The audience cheered as pictures of their night at the restaurant and some of the battle yesterday were shown. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, knowing full well that this was the last thing Bethany wanted. She didn't even want Jen to know about her secret, but now it was close to the entire world.

_"We still don't know who she is, but every girl in this world definitely wants to be her. Not just her association with a team of heroes- attractive ones at that, but she's probably one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, am I right?_" Another outbreak of applause was met as the talk show host smiled. _"Move over Brangelina! There's a new super couple in town- literally!"_

"You wanted to see me?" Bruce said, coming into the news. "Oh, hi Steve."

"Do you think there's a way to reverse the effects of the serum in Bethany's blood?" Steve asked, getting to the point.

Bruce took off his glasses, cleaning them on the edge of his shirt. "Undoing that would be like undoing either one of us. I've tried for years, with no success, but I wouldn't rule it out. There's something about her blood stream or cells that lets her heal, but not others. I'd have to look into it."

"But it's possible?" Pepper clarified.

"It's probable," Bruce corrected.

"The real question is, would Bethany let herself be subjected to it," Tony stated. "She loves her job. Her healing makes it easier for her to do it. I mean, Steve. Would you trust her to work for SHIELD if she couldn't heal?"

"No," Steve said almost instantly. "If she couldn't heal, I wouldn't want to risk her getting hurt."

"Ultimately," Pepper spoke up. "It's up to Bethany. No one here can make any decisions for her, but herself. And she's made it clear that as of right now, she doesn't want the world to know her identity. We should respect that, and help her do the simplest of tasks such as getting home without there being a mob chasing her."

_"Sir,_" JARVIS' voice rang clear. _"Sorry for the intrusion, but Agents Romanoff and Barton are in the building and are currently making it up to the ninth floor."_

"Umm, why?" Tony asked, taking one more sip of his drink before striding to the elevator, the rest of the group on his tail.

_"Miss. Stark is in one of the labs," _JARVIS explained. _"She called them approximately eight minutes ago requiring their assistance."_

* * *

"This is a stupid idea," Tony said stubbornly.

"This is a brilliant idea," Natasha corrected. "You can barely notice that it's her. It's enough to get her back to her apartment unnoticed, especially considering Fury reported that as of five minutes ago, the entrance was swarmed with reporters. One of the neighbours made a call that they had seen Bethany and Steve in the building over the last couple of weeks."

"Yeah, and they don't know what she looks like," Clint reminded him. "They'll look right over her."

"It's just temporary," Bethany said, pulling on the edges of her sleeves.

"You look like a fifteen year old babysitter," Tony dished out.

"Good, 'cause that's my cover story," Bethany explained, taking off the circled glasses and then putting them back on. "My neighbour Jen called and said that our upstairs neighbour, who I've never met, asked her all she could about Steve and I. She didn't tell him anything, but he called the press anyways. I'm gonna go to her apartment as a cover up."  
"You could always just strut out on the streets and say 'WORLD, I am Bethany Elizabeth Stark, sister of Howard Stark and I'm better than all of you because I'm immortal.'" Tony supplied.

"Your middle name is Elizabeth?" Steve asked, reaching out and playing with the edge of her hair. She had cut it to be just a little bit passed her shoulders, and with blunt bangs. It was a whole 'nother look altogether, and while Tony was right, she looked years younger, she still was beautiful.

"Were your parents aware that your first and middle name have 'Beth' in them?" Clint asked, chuckling.

"Shut up," Bethany threw back, looking in the mirror one last time. Her lips were painted a serious red colour, but was the only makeup she was wearing. On her new haircut head, she had a black beanie on it, adding to the impression of a babysitting teenager. "Natasha will drive me to the subway station where I will then get home through that. Steve will go on ahead to the apartment. They already know who you are, you might as well be there to greet them and tell them to get the hell away from you."

"Or something a little nicer," Pepper suggested. "Simply ask for your privacy as you try to adjust to the new world."

Steve nodded, "And then what? What if they don't leave?"

"Doesn't matter," Bethany said, tugging on the end of her jean jacket which was on top of a grey hoodie. "Tomorrow morning, we leave for Ireland. SHIELD has some safe houses there that we can use to vacation in. It's perfect. By the time we come back, the apartment will be packed up and we'll move into a new one in DC."

"So that's it?" Steve said. "We just move?"

"We were going to anyways," Bethany reminded him, taking out her new phone, curtsy of Stark Industries. "We'll be closer to the Triskelion, which is SHIELD's HQ _of_ HQs. It'll be easier to live there."

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever makes you happy, Beth. But what about Jen and Theo?"

"I'll take care of it," Bethany said quietly, looking at her phone. "I knew this day was coming. It's been too long, I _need_ to move on. That's what life is like for me."

"You should probably head out," Clint said to Steve. "Get a good head start. You know how to get back to Brooklyn, right?"

Steve nodded, "I'll see you soon," he told Bethany, lightly grabbing her wrist. "I still think this is excessive and overdramatic-"

"If it wasn't, it wouldn't be me, now would it?" Bethany teased with a small smile before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

As the room cleared out, Banner took a hold of Bethany's arm. "I know what it's like."

"Excuse me?" She asked, not understanding him at all.

"Bethany, I see the way Steve looks at you, and more importantly the way _you_ look at him. If we all lived a normal life, you two would be half way on your way to getting married and starting a family. Everyone can see it, which is why the press is on you."

"There's more important things than who Captain America is dating," Bethany fought back.

"Yeah, but what have people always done in times of tragedy? Looked for something positive to focus on. Isn't that why _Disney _films were so popular? They were upbeat and hopeful. People wanted that in order to shy away from reality."

Bethany sighed, knowing he was right. Hell, she had once said the same thing to Howard. _It instills hope or something. Brings back happy memories. _"I see your point."

"They _should_ leave you alone," Banner continued. "I'm not justifying their reactions. All I'm saying is, I know what it's like to _want_ something but know your life doesn't accommodate it. I mean, I used to want a wife and kids. Now, I don't think that's a possibility. I don't want to risk it. Not with the other guy."

Bethany gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, I guess you'd understand more than most."

"It's not impossible though," Bruce told her. "If you can access your medical files, together we can look into undoing the process. Then you could age and live life again. Because even if you didn't deserve this, and you _do_, don't think otherwise, _he_ deserves this. It's unfair to take that away from him. From both of you."

"Thanks Bruce," Bethany responded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That means a lot."

"Then we'll look into it?"

"There's nothing in this world that I'd like more," she said with a small smile. "Just… don't tell Steve. I don't want to get his hopes crushed. I can't see his heartbroken face ever again. It haunts me."

Bruce chuckled slightly. "Deal."

* * *

From a block away, Bethany could see the group of reporters waiting outside her apartment building. Really, it disgusted her. Clint and Natasha had kept a lower profile throughout the day then she and Steve did, clearly an advantage. And Tony was already famous and people basically knew everything about him. No one knew what the Hulk looked like in normal form, so Bruce, who was currently hiding out in Stark Tower, was safe. Thor, the lucky bastard, was on another world.

That left the two most vulnerable people to be the focus. Steve, who didn't know squat about how serious of an issue this could be if her face made it on _US Weekly,_ or if _E! _tried to get her to sign onto a reality show, was casting a lot of questions by himself. If it was really him, how he survived, what his plans were now… on and on. With or without her, a huge public interest would be casted his way. He was an American Hero. He didn't just play one in a movie, he was the real deal.

Checking a fake twitter she set up, she read message after message regarding her and Steve's date. It helped to know that a lot of people thought they should leave Steve and Bethany alone. _They just saved the world, let them enjoy dinner. Geesh. #CapsSecretGal _one read. Another read _They deserve privacy more than anyone. #BattleofNewYork #Avengers._

And within just a couple hours, news of a love triangle broke through. The most disturbing part of it all was that it was between Steve, Bethany and _Tony_. Apparently pictures of when Tony fell from the wormhole and Bethany's reaction towards his still body made the web.

"Umm, excuse me?" She said one of the reporters timidly as she reached her street. "What's going on here? Is someone hurt?"

She couldn't remember the last time she used this tone of voice, so innocent and naïve. Years, really, back when girls were expected to be that, and when Bethany believed that she should be. "Nah, we're waitin' to catch a glimpse of Capt'n America's girl. You live here? Maybe you 'ave the scoop?"

"Me?" She asked, raising a finger to her chest. "No, I'm just babysitting someone in the building. I haven't been around for weeks."

"Ah too bad," the guy said. "Cap came back a little while 'go, all by himself. Sources say it's _her_ apartment though."

"Well, sorry, I-I don't know anyone in the building except my employer, and she's blond. The girl has brunette hair, right?"

"Yeah, and a _smokin' _body," The reporter said, not giving Bethany's body a second glance. It made her roll her eyes slightly at how blind people could be. "Well if you see anythin', wanna give us a call?" He asked, taking out a business card. "We'll triple your babysitting earnings."

Bethany looked at the card once before handing it back, "No offense, but shouldn't you just let them be? Maybe they're not ready to come out as a couple."

The guy looked shocked, but took back the card. "The people want'a know who to thank."

"Maybe they don't want to be thanked," Bethany tried. "Maybe they just want to live their lives and forget about everything. I mean, doesn't everyone? Now, I need to get through. If I'm late, I get docked an hour."

She pushed through the crowds, leaving the man standing there shocked. After some trouble, she finally made her way into the building, where a lot of tenants were standing in the stairway, waiting for their mysterious neighbour's return, no doubt. She just walked passed them and up to Jen's apartment.

* * *

"Wow-I just… wow," Was Jen's response after Bethany came clean about her life. "All this time, I thought you just had a love for history."

"No," Bethany said chuckling. "I've been there. I've witnessed a lot of them. Huge attacks on political figures? Usually I was present in some way or another."

"And you and Steve," Jen continued. "You two have _really _been through everything."

"Almost," Bethany agreed. "But something we've learned is we're better working on the same side than not."

"See, the past couple weeks I was jealous of your relationship with Steve. It seemed so easy and simple. Just like they are in the movies. But you two have really been through some tough things."

"Look, I wanted to tell you because I realized that you're the only person outside work and family I actually talk to. And Theo… well Theo is one of the reasons I've been happy the last couple of years. And maybe I didn't seem that way, but I was. I felt like I had a purpose, and was needed. It was nice. I just wanted to tell you that before I left."

"Left?" Jen said, alarmed. "You say that as if you're never coming back."

Bethany shook her head. "Visits, definitely. And I'm not stupid, I know eventually my secret will break out. People will find out about me, but until then, I have to continue to live like I have. It's time for me to move on. Start a new life."

"It's not going to be normal," Jen reminded her. "You're dating Captain America. And with the way you two are, I hear wedding bells and lullabies in your future."

"I wanna take it slow," Bethany explained. "And the last thing I need, the last thing _we_ need is for people to be watching our every move. I understand that as long as I'm with Steve, I'm going to have to get used to public attention, but it doesn't have to be for me. Just as his girlfriend, I could probably handle. Some fangirls would know who I am, but the general public wouldn't. If I come clean as one of the saviours of the city… As Tony's Stark's _aunt…"_

"You know what I think?" Jen said, moving forward a little. "I think you need this change in your life. Embrace it. I know it's scary, but you could very well put your relationship with Steve on the line if you continue to sneak around and let him take the brunt of the public."

Bethany sighed, raking a hand through her newly short hair. "I know. I just don't want to accept that."

"This _will_ die down," Jen assured. "Remember how big_ Rocky _was? Now that it's over and out of the spotlight, people aren't as interested."

"Those movies are classics," Bethany argued. "But I get what you mean. Sylvester Stallone's life isn't constantly on display."

"Exactly," Jen said standing up. "Now go back to your apartment, talk to that gorgeous man of yours and figure this out. And while I understand that you have to move, you can't just disappear from mine and Theo's lives. Not now. Especially not after I watched your devil cat for you."

"She's an angel," Bethany responded with a smirk. "She just _really_ hates you."

"Yeah, well when Steve asked me to watch her, I couldn't say no to the frazzled look on his face."

Bethany stood up from her spot and made her way to the door. "We'll stop by tomorrow before we leave."

"You make sure you do that," Jen insisted, as they exchanged their goodbyes.

Bethany quickly crossed the hall and into her apartment. Steve was sitting on the couch, watching the news on TV. "Anything interesting?"

"Not particularly," Steve said as she flopped beside him. "All about yesterday's attack."

"Wait," Bethany asked, curling up next to him. "Are they… blaming us?"

"Looks that way," Steve sighed. "Although that's one theory."

Bethany scoffed. "Next time, remind me to let the selfish bastards die. We can all go somewhere safe and wait until they beg for us to help."

"You're not going to do that," Steve answered, clearly tired.

"Can I watch _Fashion Police_?" She asked, lying her head against his shoulder. His response in return was handing her the remote.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" Steve questioned, his fingers soothingly moving up and down her arm.

She hummed in response to his movements. "Clint is picking me up at 10, Natasha you at 11. Just as a precaution. Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes closed, head reclined slightly.

"Are you mad at me?"

He opened his eyes a tad, brows furrowed. "No. Why, is there a reason I should be?"

"I'm not embarrassed for people to know I'm with you," she answered. "That's not it at all. You know that right? And I _guess_ I'm overreacting a little. There's no way that my identity won't come out one way or another."

"What are you saying exactly?" Steve asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm saying," she continued, sighing heavily. "Look, I'm saying it's time I let the world know me for who I am. But give me a month to prepare myself. Then I'll call a press conference at Stark Industries and tell people who I am. I won't say I work for SHIELD or anything. Just that I'm Bethany Stark, Howard Stark's little sister, and I'm immortal. I'm not a superhero, or even remotely close to anything like that. All I am is someone who didn't want to see the people she loved get hurt, while dishing out some heavy revenge on a certain demi-god."

Steve chuckled at the last part. "Are you sure?"

"No," she admitted. "But I _do_ know that it's time for me to decide who I am. And I don't want to be Agent Stark for the rest of my life. I need to become more than that. Yeah, I'll still work for SHIELD. Right now in my life, I couldn't leave it. Not only do I need them, but they need _me_. But in order for me to _be_ me, I need to let the world see me. Does that make sense?"

"I understand," Steve assured. "I'll be with you. Every step of the way."

Bethany leaned up, pressing her lips against his. She could taste the sweet garlic from the breadsticks, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him closer. "I love you. I love you so much."

He smiled against her kiss, pushing her down lightly to hover over her. "I love hearing you say that."

Steve's hand cupped the side of her hip, thumb touching her bare skin where her shirt rode up slightly. His body was resting casually on hers, Bethany's foot moving up and down his leg. The kiss deepened and Bethany could feel her body slowly catching on fire, that tank of kerosene in her stomach coming to life.

"You know what I hate though?" She asked as Steve's lips dragged down to her neck. He hummed against it, resulting in the desire to squeeze her legs together tightly. "I hate being celibate."

Steve chuckled against her skin, nipping it twice. "Need me to stop?"

"I don't _want_ you to," she whined. "But I don't want to risk having a miniature Rogers crying in the dead of night nine months from now."

Steve brought his head up, staring into her wide green eyes, clearly filled to the brim with lust. "Not that it wouldn't be great."

"No," Bethany agreed, shifting on the couch so Steve could lie beside her. "I've given it thought before. Having kids. It always seemed impossible. I want kids," she assured heavily, hand resting against his heart. "But not now. You understand that, right?"

"We're not in a good place," Steve answered in agreement. "We've just rekindled our relationship and are trying to figure out how we fit into this new world. We need to settle into both of those categories comfortably before we include someone else to this."

"Someone who's innocent," Bethany added. "Think about it Steve. People will know who you are. Yeah, I can hold my own, but a baby can't. There's just so much to think-"

He shushed her softly. "We don't have to worry about that now," Steve reminded her. "And I'll keep you safe. Both of you. That would be my number one priority. Beth? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, but was clearly lying. After a heartbeat, she sighed. "Steve, I don't want to be like this forever. If we have kids, I want to grow old with them. With _you_. I can't watch more people in my life grow up and not be able to share-"

"I know," Steve said, kissing the top of her head. "That's been on my mind. Evidently Tony and Banner's too."

"I'm just scared that I'm going to be left behind again," she admitted timidly.

Steve took in her appearance. Her gaze was on the television screen, but her eyes glazed over. She had a far off look on her face, and was clearly holding back the beginnings of tears. She looked so young, especially with her clothes and haircut, and Steve wanted nothing more than to protect her more than he ever had before. She didn't look like the 'big bad SHIELD agent' he knew she was. She didn't look like anything more than someone who had lived a life that stripped her of more joy than should be possible.

He knew what it was like to be left behind. Both of his parents dying, the last kid picked-if he was picked at all- for school yard games, the failed enlistment attempts and when Bucky went off to war. He knew what it was like to see everyone succeed, to do something they wanted, get what they dreamed and to be stuck in the back, watching as his own dreams were dangled in front of him, never falling down an inch.

It was just another way that they were alike. Sure, they led _very_ different lives, but their paths led them to that exact position, both still fighting off demons of being left alone again. But this time, now, they had each other. They wouldn't be left alone if they were together.

"I'm not going to let that happen," he whispered into her ear. "Ten years from now, we'll be sittin' on a porch, watching as our kids play on the lawn. The boys gaining up on the girl, but then giving in and showing her how to throw the ball. We'll be worried not about the next mission, or the end of the world but how we're going to get her to dance class, the oldest son to baseball while the other has a birthday party."

"Keep going," Bethany said with a small smile gracing her face, turning her body to face his.

"You'll complain about getting wrinkles, when in all actuality, you won't have them. You'll be aging gracefully, like no one ever has. You won't be scared, or afraid. Nothing but happy. And you won't be exhausted from working and taking care of the kids, 'cause I'll make sure to help you. I'll clean the dishes while you pack their lunches. You'll help them with math and science homework, and I'll do the rest. Then, at night, we'll tuck them in together, reading them our favorite childhood stories, and making sure they actually brushed their teeth, not just ran the toothbrush under the water. And when the lights are out, we'll sneak away to our room, and just hold each other."

Bethany's breath hitched, "That sounds like the best dream anyone could ever conjure up."

"It's no dream," Steve replied. "It's going to be reality."

* * *

****A/N: Just a filler chapter with a pinch of fluff.**

**Kadienewberg: I love writing the 5 of them as well, which is why they'll be lots of flashbacks throughout the chapters. As for the Steve/Natasha ship, while they have their moments, I can't see them as a couple, so any of their parts will be glazed over or rewritten. We'll see when I get there. **

**BellaDamonLover: I'm gonna try and explain where Hawkeye is during the movie, but I have a feeling it'll be explained in _Age of Ultron_.**

**Yeah, I reread some of the first chapters and saw that Bethany was so full of life and didn't give a damn what people thought about her, and she seemed to lean towards following orders as the story progressed. I wanna bring her back to her old self. **

**FeliciaFelicis: I'm happy the shout out made your day, since you always make mine. Yeah, after I saw _Winter Soldier_, I decided that Bethany either needed to distance herself from SHIELD or emerge herself all together. I chose the latter, and I hope I picked the right side. **

**As for the Peggy moment; I couldn't cry. Yeah, I cried days later thinking about it, but in the theatre at the time I was like '…I knew that was going to happen. Why didn't I prepare myself for that? WHY WHY WHY?' **

**Guest: Haha, good to know I'm not the only one who binge reads when they ought to be doing more important things. Don't forget to get lots of sleep, and don't fail out of school on my accord! I've learned to stock up my fanfic readings and read when I'm done whatever I have to do. It makes it so much better.**

**MusicalLover17: I have no intention on quitting, so sit back, relax and enjoy the updates :-) ****  
**

**Deathzealot: I've written and rewritten that scene about 10 times. I'm still trying to make it perfect. It'll come eventually, but when I feel confident in it. **

**Ninjawolf: Thank you so much!**** Hopefully I can continue on this path.**

**shika93: Thank you for your MANY reviews! They all made me smile. **


End file.
